


Your Hand Holding Mine

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: Juliet Stark's life and those she meets along the way! [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, KEEP READING, M/M, Pepper is such a mom, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wakanda, and a break up, and a pregnancy, and the graphic depictions of violence isnt very graphic, but maybe a reunion, i just really love natasha, i just wanted to warn ppl, mental health, nat is like a older sister, oh yeah theres a wedding, peter and stark daughter, steve and bucky love each other omg, steve can get drunk, the avengers deserve happiness, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: Tony Stark has a daughter, a daughter who is adored by the team despite her sudden teenager tantrums or moody fits. In fact, in Juliet Stark eyes, her life is perfect. Like seriously, teenager dream perfect. Amazing house, the best family a girl can ask for and she's an Avenger. Basically. Because even though her father hasn't asked her and Pepper is very much against the idea of her ever taking up a place, she knows it's inevitable. Perfect. That is until a so called Spiderman steals her place on the team. She hates Peter Parker and his floppy hair and gorgeous smile. And then, she doesn't.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first MCU fic!!! Please comment and kudos!! xo

Chapter 1: The Accident.

 

A piercing sound causes me to jolt up, in a sudden movement, from the weightless slumber I had hidden myself in. Leaning over, I hit my alarm to stop it ringing, dragging my hands across my sleep filled eyes. I am just about to fall back into the loving arms of my bed, when FRIDAY’s voice fills my room.

 

“I’m sorry Miss Juliet, I can not allow you to fall back asleep. Tony’s orders.”

 

I groan loudly, realising that the game is up and it would just be best to get out of bed now. Swinging my legs the side of my bed, I drag myself into my walk in closet and rummage around until I find some workout clothes. I tie my sleek dark hair into a high ponytail, brushing out fringe so that it lies naturally across my forehead. I don’t bother with makeup, instead splashing cold water on my face and brushing my teeth, still trying to bring myself to life. My rooms a mess, but Marianne, the cleaner, is coming later so I just pick up a few things off the floor and hurry out of my room, hoping I’m on time. 

 

As I come out of my room, I almost bash into Clint, who looks at me, smirking.

 

“Your late.” He grins, munching on his apple, on the way back to his room, presumably to call Laura and the kids.

 

I narrow my eyes at him, as I up my pace in walking slightly.

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” I call back, sarcastically, as I press the button on the glass elevator, wishing for it to hurry up. 

“The day the crown falls upon a Stark’s head is a VERY bad day for this world.” I hear him laugh as I step into the elevator.

 

The ground floor is deserted, yet I find Bruce sitting in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea with a book in hand. He looks up as I enter the room and an amused look appears on his face. I shoot him daggers of a warning look.

 

“She’s going to be pissed.” he laughs, watching as I root around in the fruit bowl for a banana. 

“When is she ever not?” I roll my eyes, looking in the fridge for something more substantial.

“You can at least bring her her coffee” He gestures to two starbucks drinks, waiting patiently on the island. “I got you one as well, but make sure you give her the tallest one, I don’t want her getting mad at me.”

 

My eyes light up as I grab the drinks and backtrack out of the room, blowing kisses to Bruce. “You are the best Doc! She doesn’t deserve such an angel!” I hear him laugh as I race down the corridor, taking the second elevator into the training facility. It’s not as big as the one in the compound but it serves its purpose well. On the way, I almost bump into Steve who gives me an alarmed look as I smirk at my defiance, trying to play off my nerves. The watch on my wrist vibrates constantly, a neverending reminder of the shit I was about to receive.

 

Taking a deep breath, I throw open the doors to the gym, revealing an annoyed looking Nat, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“I’m late, I know” I rush, as she opens her mouth to drag me. I hold out the taller coffee in front of me, as if it was Steve’s shield. She grabs it off me and shakes her hair back, narrowing her eyes at me. She’s back to red now, after a short time being blonde and I love it like that and I know she secretly prefers it. “I knew you’d want the taller one.” I smirk, raising my eyebrow.

 

She looks up at me, narrowing her eyes, yet an amused smile is hidden on her lips. “No, Bruce told you to give me the bigger one” she snarks back, raising the steaming plastic cup to her lips. I raise my free hand up in surrender. 

“You got me.” I quip. “Am I that transparent?”

“Your a Stark” she replies. “Your pretty much made of glass.”

 

We sit, for the next fifteen minutes, in silence, drinking our coffees and relishing in each other’s company. It’s been our Saturday morning routine now, for as long as I can remember and Nat is the one person that I am closest to in the Avenger’s facility, discluding my Dad and Pepper. Nat has seen me through all the times in my life, the good, the bad and I think of her as an older sister or a fun auntie. And when I say fun, I mean really really fucking scary.

 

She begins my training with some light excercise, before we get into hand to hand combat. Dad doesn’t let me use any weapons here, in the tower, but Nat trains me in weaponry when I trek up to the compound with the others. She’s taught me everything I know, even if I’m not allowed on proper missions with the others. Dad and Pepper are pretty strict on that, yet I crave the excitement of the field, something I inadvertently inherited from Nat, even though we don’t share a drop of blood.

 

Our session lasts a full two hours and, by the end I’m exhausted. Yet Nat insists on a final spar, dragging the safety mats around us. We begin, ducking and diving from each other’s punches and kicks, determination filling each of our faces. Natasha swings me into a headlock so that my arms are unmovable and I am just about to beg for mercy and hand her the victory when a final plea enters my head. Pulling my legs back for momentum, I throw my body into a somersault, feeling her hold loosen as my legs collide with her chest. My eyes widen as I realise my mistake, watching as Nat is thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her, a deafening crack filling the room. I fall, onto the safety mat, as she crumples against the wall, her eyes closing, my heart racing.

 

“FRIDAY!” I screech, rushing over to the wounded woman “Alert Bruce and the others immediately! Nat’s hurt!”

 

“ ‘M okay.” she almost laughs, yet her face contorts with pain as she tries to move her arm. “But your so dead.” 

My heart rate slows down slightly, as I realise that she is well enough to be cracking jokes. The bone in her elbow is sticking out in an unnatural position and my stomach clenches at the sight of it.

 

The doors to the gym fly open and I see a concerned looking Bruce rushing over to us, followed by a fast paced Steve and finally, my Dad, walking in at a much slower speed, yet wearing a face of casual concern.

“Nat!” Bruce cries, falling beside her. I notice the medical bag at his side and I relax, allowing Bruce to take control.

“Bruce, i’m fine”” she mutters, exasperated. “My arm’s just a little beat up.”

Steve grunts in a no-shit-sherlock kind of way and I recognise the violent disgust on his face whilst looking at Nat’s arm.

“It looks like you’ve broken it quite badly.” Bruce grimaces, his fingers brushing her hair. “You’re probably going to need surgery, which means we have to get you up to the hospital.”

Nat groans. She hates hospitals and she loathes surgery even more.

 

“How did it even happen?” Dad chips in, standing at the back of the cluster with his arms crossed. I look at up at him with a sheepish face, allowing my expression to convey it all.

He chokes out a surprised chuckle. 

“No!” he cackles. “No way! Are you trying to tell me that my daughter, Juliet Stark, my flesh,my blood, just beat the Black Widow's ass?”

I nod slowly, suppressing a smile. Dad claps his hand together gleefully, looking as though all his Christmases have come at once.

“I’ve got to call Pep!” He cries, running out of the room, with a spring in his step.

 

I turn back to Nat apologetically, whilst Bruce helps her stand up.

“He’s really worried.” I try, as Nat snorts and Steve rolls his eyes.

 

* * * * * * * 

The rest of the day passes quickly. Bruce and Nat head up to the hospital and after lunch, me, Clint and Steve shower and drive to the hospital as well, just in time to see Nat going into surgery. Bruce is dressed in a medical outfit and he hastily explains to us that she refused to be operated on, unless Bruce accompanied her and watched over the procedure. We wait in the waiting area, drinking stale coffee and reading old magazines, until 6pm, when a sleepy looking Nat and a dishevelled looking Bruce appear. Nat’s arm is bandaged up in a cast. It’s pink.

 

Clint lets out a maniacal laugh as she approaches and she narrows her eyes and curls her mouth in distaste.

“Barton.” she whispers, icing all her words in a poisonous syrup. “If you say one thing I will personally use my other arm to strangle you and tie your balls so tightly your blood circulation will be cut off.”

Clint presses his mouth shut, yet I see him exchange a dangerous glance with Steve.

 

On the way home my phone lights up with a message from Pepper.

 

‘Heard you kicked some Widow butt earlier. Your Dad is beyond excited and slightly arrogant about it too. If he tries to claim it as his victory call me and I will fly out from Boston to shut him down. But seriously, I’m proud of you kiddo. Love you. Xxx’

 

I smile as I tap out a reply and hit send. Pepper and my Dad got together almost 10 years ago, three years after my mom left me in my Dad’s car, running off with a man who leered creepily and smelt like beer even in the morning. I was three. She hasn’t been in contact ever since. Pepper has treated me like a daughter, even when she was working in Stark industries and I love her like the mother I never had. In fact, I often refer to Pepper as my Dad’s biggest victory.

 

When we arrive home, there is pizza on the side and we readily dig in. Wanda and Vision are perched in the movie room and we have all just settled down with them to watch my favourite Audrey Hepburn movie, ‘Sabrina’, when my Dad walks in and stands right in front of the projector.

 

“Ahh good, none of you are busy.” He declares, rubbing his hands together, which draws out cries of exasperation from me and my other movie goers. He clears his throat and continues.

“ As you are aware, due to Natasha’s recent injury, dealt by my daughter, Juliet.” He begins to clap and watches expectantly, as the rest of us sit silently, staring back at him. “Okay, no clapping. Anyway, due to Romanoff’s invalid status we are, currently a member down in the field. And this can’t continue.”

 

My ears perk up and my heart rate increases.

 

“But someone has recently caught my eye. At first they would replace Nat temporarily, but if all goes well they could find themselves being a permanent member of the team.”

 

Was he saying what I think he was saying.

 

“Now this kid is a little young, but I think they have really proved themselves recently. That’s why I am happy to declare that our new avenger is…”

 

My mouth dried, as I prepared myself to stand up.

 

“PETER PARKER?”

 

My mouth dropped open as my eyes narrowed. Looking around, everyone sat, dumbfounded, the same question playing on their lips.

 

Who the hell was Peter Parker?


	2. Tony's Great Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony mentions a new name to the team, Juliet is shocked and Nat is good at makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited because I should be revising. Ooops.

“Peter Parker!” Tony exclaims, eyes wide and hopeful, like a puppy scrounging for food.

 

I exchange a confused look with Wanda, whilst the others raise their voices with unanswered questions.

 

“Who??”

“Peter Parker?”

“I’ve never heard of him?”

“Stark, is this some kind of a joke??”

 

The last one is Nat and I glance over to see her wearing an angry expression, her pink cast suspended in the air. Dad just laughs at our reactions and waves his hands over, as if silently shushing us. 

“I realise that you don’t know the name, Peter Parker. Your probably thinking- is this it, has Tony finally cracked?”

“Finally?” Clint mutters darkly, beside me and I snort in approval.

Dad however, chooses not to hear.

“Perhaps,” his voice is low and dramatic, trying to conjure our interest and excitement, “You would be more familiar with this name.” He clicks a button on his pointer and an image appears on the screen, my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

 

Holy shit.

 

“Spiderman!” Dad yells and the whole atmosphere of the team shifts, everyone suddenely engaged. The image projected is of a suited hero, swinging from one building to the other. Spiderman. We’d all seen his youtube heroics, the videos that had been viral. In fact, most of the team were impressed with his feats. Even Nat raised an eyebrow when I showed her the video of Spiderman in action. 

 

“I’ve been doing some work, looking into this Spiderman..” Dad continues, obviously encouraged by our engaged reactions. He clicks once more to project a few images of a teenage boy, about my age, up to his daily life. One shows him eating by a sandwich shop in Queens, the other reveals him reading a book in Central Park, whilst the third depicts him strolling into the gates of his school. I can’t help but notice that he’s cute, in his casual jumpers, with his messy hair, yet rage fills inside me as I realise that Dad is prepared to place him on the Avengers team.

 

For sixteen years, I’ve dreamt of fighting alongside the others. I’ve done everything I can for the team, assisted Pepper with paperwork, trained with Nat, studied with Bruce. I deserved the place, it had been my dream since the Avengers were first formed when I was ten. This kid, Parker, probably didn’t care about saving the world. He was presumably more interested in how many youtube likes he got, or how many girls giggled at him in the school corridors, just because he had flipped his gorgeous hair.

 

Focus, Stark.

 

“Have you approached him yet?” Bucky asks, his arm swung around Steve’s shoulder, his feet resting on Bruce’s seat in front. Dad pulls a face and clicks another button, to project an image of what looks like a fancy dinner party.

“I’m coming to that Bucky.” he rolls his eyes, annoyed that Bucky interrupted his story. “No, not strictly speaking. But, my sources have confirmed that Parker will be attending this dinner party for some mathematical prize. Him and his school team won out of all the schools in New York and so I’m sending two of you into meet with him, socialise and then bring him back here to meet me.”

“Why can’t you just go meet him yourself you lazy dog?” Clint chuckles, leaning his arm on my shoulder. Dad merely shrugs and flashes him a dazzling smile.

“Because, dear arrowman, I am too recognisable. His schoolmates would question why he was chatting with me, leading to a whole heap of paper work and boring shit. Which is precisely why Bruce and Juliet will be doing it?”

 

“What?” Although me and Bruce say the same thing, my ‘what’ is filled with glee and disbelief, whereas his is filled with annoyance and exasperation.

“Well, I found out that Bruce is invited every year anyway, even though he never goes and, after doing some digging, I found out he could invite a plus one.”

Nat leans forward, raising her free arm up in a gesture of confusion.

“So why can’t I go?” she asks, a look of disappointment filling her face.

“Your arm, you idiot.” Tony replies, rolling his eyes. “And the rest of you are too well known. Juliet, on the other hand, spends her time holed up in the tower.”  
My cheeks redden slightly, even though I know what he’s saying is entirely true.

“So Juliet, are you in?”

 

I snap my head up, to see all eyes on me. This is finally my chance to get out into the field and do something. Perhaps I’ll even get to prove myself as a better avenger then this Parker kid.

“Of course” I reply automatically. 

“Okay good” Tony replies clapping his hands together. “But no one can tell Pep. She’d kill me if she found out I was putting J in the field and who would want me dead??”

We all raise our hands slowly and Tony flips his head, walking out of the room. 

“Very funny!” He calls back.

 

* * * * * *

Over the course of the next week, I work hard. My mornings are still filled by my home tutor, yet my afternoons are taken up with training and learning the details of my alias. My name will be Polly Banner and I am Bruce’s genius niece from San Francisco, who he invited along to meet some of his scientific, mathematical friends, to broaden my connections. Natasha’s annoyance at me stealing her mission fades slightly, although she still curses me everytime her arm stops her from doing something.

 

Pepper’s business meeting ends on Friday night, meaning she flies back on Saturday and just misses the Dinner Party, something that me and Tony are both relieved about. It might be a simple mission, lacking in danger, but we both know that Pepper would have some strong objections to me be put into the field. I know she’s worried that sooner or later, she will have two loved one’s saving the world and whilst I would never want to make her anxious, I can’t help but follow my dreams. I was born to be an avenger.

 

On Friday morning, I awake with a giddy anticipation. I spend the morning with Steve and Vision, going over the last minute details and break into the early afternoon with a last minute hand to hand combat with Clint and Bucky. By 5pm, however, I have wound up in Wanda’s room, allowing Nat and Wanda to prep and primp me. The dress I am wearing is a deep red velvet and it is just loose enough for me to strap a small glock to my leg, should trouble arise. I stay still, whilst Nat covers me in makeup, so I am almost unrecognisable and styles my hair into a stylish updo. When she's finished she steps back to admire her work.

“You look fantastic!” Wanda gasps from her perch on her bed, clasping her hands together.

Steve nods from his seat beside her. “On fleek?” he offers in agreement and I cringe at his choice of 21st century words. Nat throws a pillow at him.

“Grandad” she jokes, laughingly, before turning back to me to finish my lipgloss. I know how much she hates sitting on the sidelines, yet she also understands that it can’t be helped and that she needs to rest her arm if she doesn't want to damage it any further.

 

As we take the glass elevator down, my palms begin to clam up and my heart rate increases with excitement. My stomach is twisted slightly, the nerves trapped inside. Wanda must sense my agitation because she reaches over and lays a hand on my shoulder. 

“You’ll be fine.” she soothes and I manage a small smile in her direction.

 

Dad and the others are waiting on the ground floor of the tower and I see everyone’s eyes widen when they see me. Bucky wolf whistles whilst Thor bows in front of me.

“Wow, J” my Dad begins before pulling me in for a bear hug. He releases me quickly, dragging a hand over his eyes and my mouth opens when I realise he is blinking back tears. He turns to Bruce.

“Keep her safe, Science Bro.” He claps him on the shoulder before delving into his pocket to produce two ear pieces. Handing one to me and Bruce he says,

“Me, Nat and Steve are linked up with these, whilst Clint and Vision will be watching the footage stream from the camera in Bruce’s glasses. We’ll be guiding you through.”

I nod, placing the ear piece inside my ear, before turning on Nat.

“That means I’ll hear everything your saying to Bruce, so no funny business.” I raise an eyebrow, whilst Nat just smirks.

“I swear I’ll keep it PG” she jokes, flicking me on the forehead with her nail. I huff and pull a face.

I say a quick goodbye to everyone, whilst Nat whispers something in Bruce’s ear which makes him change a deep shade of red, before I take his arm and pull him away. We step out into the cold air and stride over to Happy waiting in the car to transport us. 

 

My heart is now beating wildly and I take a deep breath as I slide into the seat next to Bruce.

This is it.


	3. A Formal Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet goes to the ball, Peter is adorable and Tony's plan has a flaw.

The drive is short and we don't speak a lot, apart from Bruce squeezing my hand every couple of minute, when my face begins to crease with worry. When we are about five minutes away from the location, a sharp ringing noise pierces my ear and myself and Bruce both jump, clutching our eyes. Unsurprisingly, I hear a cackle of laughter that strongly resembles Nat’s laugh.

 

“Holy shit Nat, you sound like the wicked witch of the west!”

“Who?” I hear Steve chirp up. Dad audibly sighs and I can almost imagine him rolling his eyes and leaning backwards in his chair. I get a sudden pang of nerves, wishing I was back in my tower, where it was safe and protected. Bruce gives me a tight lip smile.

“Let’s go over the plan.” Steve says firmly, as Nat sighs.

“Again??” she pleads and Bruce huffs with laughter.

“Okay,” Dad takes control of the situation and I realise how relieved I am that he’s going to be in my ear throughout the whole mission. “So, when you find Parker, one of you casually strikes up conversation whilst the other one joins in subtly. After talking for a while you bring up a job at Stark industry, mentioning that I, Tony Stark are looking for an internship. Whilst Bruce gives Spidey the details, Juliet you drop your earring into his suit or pocket or even drop it on his shoe, it’ll stick. This will act as a tracking device so we can know where our boy Parker is at anytime so when we want to call him in, we can. Sound good to everyone?”

I nod slowly whilst Bruce gives a grunt of approval.

“The main job is for you to both get out of there, unrecognised.” Steve chips in. “Bruce, everyone knows you as Doctor Banner, not Hulk, so remember, no Code Green and Juliet, your Polly and you have no affiliations with Stark- got it? We don’t know who we’re dealing with tonight.”

“Relax Cap,” Nat soothes “It’s a formal dinner party for teenage geniuses and nerdy scientists- it’s not exactly going to be exciting.”

 

Bruce clutches at his chest in mock heartbreak.

“I thought you said that chicks dig nerds?” He exclaimed and I laugh along.

“I meant that chicks dig nerds with big-” I screech in disapproval and look directly into Bruce’s glasses, a stern look on my face.

“You promised! PG only!” I scrunch up my face in disgust.

“-Attitude problems.” Nat laughs and I can feel her smirk through the ear piece. “That’s all I was going to say."

 

* * * * * * *

By the time we have arrived, I already regret the ear piece. Steve and Dad’s endless bickering and Bruce and Nat’s shameless flirting is already grating on me and all I want to do was rip it out and stomp on it. Instead, I take a deep breath and step into the function room.

 

The party is buzzing with life and illustrated with a mixture of colours from different dresses and suits. Soft music is playing, as people are wandering around mingling and swaying to the beat. There is along table at the end filled with gourmet treats and my eyes perk up, as my stomach reminds me that I haven’t eaten since yesterday. A waiter offers us a plate of drinks and I am just about to reach out for the champagne glass, when Dad’s voice enters my ear.

 

“Uh, Uh, Uh” he reminds me, “Daddy’s watching.” I draw my hand back and look into Bruce’s glasses. 

“How could I forget?” I smile sweetly, before advancing further into the crowd. 

 

By the time, I look back, Bruce has already been surrounded by a group of old cronies, being dragged into a deep conversation. I roll my eyes and step back, almost knocking into a woman.

“Sorry!” I exclaim, as she turns around, meeting my eyes. She is tall and slim, her blue dress clinging to her body in a flattering way. Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement and her teeth shine with a healthy white glow. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and she seems to carry an aura of perfection with her, like the purse, hanging on her shoulder.

 

“Eeet is okay” she purrs, her delicate hands waving away my apologies, her voice ladened with an accent I am unable to detect. French seems the most likely, yet my initial option was Russian, even though she sounds nothing like Natasha when she rants in Russian. She offers a hand to me and I accept it. “And ‘oo might you be?”  
“Im Jul- Polly Banner.” I save it quickly and I can hear Steve exhaling with relief in my ear.

“Polly” she draws, her eyes entangled in mine, unwilling to leave. “Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. And you are with that man no?” She gestures over to where Bruce stands, surrounded by other scientists.

“Oh yes,” I nod, hoping to be convincing, “He is my uncle, Bruce, Doctor Banner. I’m staying with him whilst I visit from San Francisco.”

I hear Nat cluck her tongue. “Slow it down on the info, kid.”

“Ahhhhhhh” the woman looks curious as she grabs my hand and leads me round the room. “And your Uncle, he is single yes?”

I hear Dad chuckle, whilst Nat lets out an indignant gasp. I am about to answer with the truth, yet my mind slips back to Nat’s need to put me into uncomfortable positions earlier.

“Oh yes” I repeat, smiling sweetly. “His last girlfriend was a complete headcase. Red Head. Never again. He’s really got a thing for blondes.” 

Back in headquarters, I can hear Dad and Steve roaring with laughter, whilst Nat is swearing at me in Russian.

“Hmmmm,” the woman mulls, her eyes narrowing as she glances back over at Bruce. “I shall have to talk to him later. ‘E looks like one hulk of a man.” She waves her hand in goodbye, her eyes drifting to my ear, before sashaying away.

 

“That was fucking weird.” Nat huffs. “Hulk of a guy? I say we ditch the Parker trail and follow her all night, I can just sense that she’s hiding something.

“Oh just admit it Nat,” Dad says, “You're just jealous. She was probably just using an expression, a term of phrase. That was really funny by the way J, exactly the comedic content that I was waiting for.”

I shrug subtly and glance around the room, whilst my ear is filled with Nat and Dad’s bickering. I use the opportunity to grab a champagne flute from one of the waiters, tipping it down my throat. The bubbles fizz in my stomach and I immediately feel more relaxed.

And then I see him.

 

He’s wearing a dark black suit, adorned with a bow tie, yet his feet are wearing some kicked up black reeboks. His hair is combed and parted, so that he looks much more dignified than he did in Happy’s photos. I quirke my eyebrow, not being able to ignore his obvious attractiveness. Placing my empty glass on one of the waiter’s trays, I begin to walk forward, softly, so that I don’t trip in my heels.

“Target spotted.” I hush, pressing my finger to my ear. “Bruce, I’ll be by the ice sculpture.”

“Ice sculpture?” I hear Steve laugh.

 

He’s standing alone, looking down at his feet, obviously finding the whole experience awkward. I grab two red coloured drinks from a table as I pass, arriving in front of him. He snaps his neck up and I see his eyes widen and for a moment, I think I am going to faint.

“Hi,” he breathes, pulling his lips apart to reveal a set of perfect teeth.

“Hi.” I reply, smiling back. “No one should be alone at a party like this.”

“Being alone is what I do best.” Parker rubs the back of his neck.

“I brought you a drink.” I suddenly remember the drink in my hand and I pass it to him, as he takes a sip, scrunching up his nose, as I do the same. It’s fizzy and bitter and I’m not sure that I like it but I carry on drinking it so as to not break conversation.

“I’m Peter.” He extends his hand and takes mine, shaking it. “Peter Parker. I’m here with my school.”

“I’m Polly.” I supply automatically. “Polly Banner and I’m here with my uncle, Bruce Banner.”

“Bruce Banner?” Peter’s eyes widen. “No way! That dudes like a genius.”

I laugh. “Like a genius? He’s a fully certified nerd.” Peter looks down slightly. “But you know, chicks dig that.”

Nat scoffs and I suppress a smile. “Bitch stole my line!”

Peter looks up and I am just about to open my mouth when Bruce comes up beside him. Surprisingly, I am unhappy to see him.

“Polly,” He smiles at me, conveying his relief to get away from his cronies. “Who’s this?”

Peter shakes his hair out of his eyes and grasps Bruce’s hand. “Im Peter Parker, sir.”

For a moment I tune out, figuring out a plan to drop my earring onto Parker without him noticing. Bruce and Peter have moved on and are already talking about the internship at Stark Industries and my window is closing. Suddenly an idea pops into my mind.

“Would you like to dance?” I blurt out and Bruce and Peter freeze, mid conversation, turning to look at me. Peter looks surprised, yet not repulsed and I take it as a good sign.

“Ummm, yeah, sure.” Peter looks at Bruce as if for permission, who looks at me in confusion. I try to display in my eyes that I know what I’m doing, as Bruce nods his head to Peter, who takes my hand and leads me on to the dance floor.

 

The first few notes of Tony Bennett's ‘The Way you look Tonight’ strike up and Peter takes one hand, placing the other one around my waist. He looks adorably nervous and I laugh before moving his hand further up my waist, correcting his positioning. 

“You’ve done this before?” He chuckles anxiously, his brows knotting as we sway in time to the music. 

“My Dad has parties quite a lot.” I reply, squeezing the earring between my fingers to activate it. “I used to sit at the stairs and watch all the adults. Especially the dancing.”

“You did?” I hear Dad question and I bite my lip. My fingers reach slightly under the back of Peter’s collar as I place the device on him. The job is done. In fact the wise thing to do would be to prise myself away, make an excuse and depart the building. Yet, for some reason, we are still dancing. 

Peter pulls me in closer and we are so close now, it feels as if there is no distance at all. My ear piece has gone silent, yet I do not bother to check why. I look up and notice Peter looking down at me, his soft brown eyes staring into my soul.

“Polly,” He whispers and I close my eyes for a split second. He is far too close..far too close.

 

Suddenly there is a loud bang and the doors fly open, as men in black masks burst in, carrying large assault rifles. The crowd erupts in screams, running away from the exit and we are plunged into chaos. Me and Peter jump apart and I spring around looking for Bruce as the men infiltrate the party, training their guns on everyone. People cower in the corners, or race for the exit, even though no one lets fire. I spot Bruce looking around for me in confusion and begin to race over to him.

“That’s her!” I hear one of the men shout and my head snaps back, just in time to see two men seize my arms. I let out an ear piercing scream, attempting to wrestle free or at least let the glock in my leg free. Yet the men are bigger than me and I can not break free. 

Peter spots me and yells, attempting to make a sprint in my direction, yet one of the men hits him around the face and I see him scarper off in the other direction. 

There goes the whole hero thing.

Bruce finally notices and yells my name and the top of his lungs, as the men spot him. I wrestle some more, before I feel a sharp jab in my arm and the whole world fades into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on doing daily updates so make sure you bookmark and subscribe so you can see the chapters as soon as they come out! I had so much fun writing this chapter and feedback and comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> The song mentioned in the dancing scene is an actual song and it's one of my favourites so you should totally give it a listen!!!


	4. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and Juliet kick butt, but the same amount of butt because gender roles?

I wake up feeling cold, rolling over to the warmer side of the bed, grasping for the covers. Yet the warmer side never comes, neither does the covers and instead, I am rolling over on to harder colder floor. 

 

I jolt awake in an instant, gasping sharply and frantically looking around. I am in a small dark room, with no furniture and bars on the wall, a cell of sorts. My mind begins to piece together my memories as I realise that I am still wearing my ball dress, yet my shoes have vanished.

 

A jingling noise alerts me that someone is coming and I scramble backwards, ready to hid in a corner. The door clicks upon and the blonde haired woman slips through, smirking at me from the other side of the bar.

 

“You is awake,” she flashes her bright teeth at me and I rush at the bars in an attempt to kick them down and get at her. She merely laughs.

“You can not get through zat, Miss Stark. It is….’ow you say? Unbreakable.”

Her accent lingers in the air and I shut my mouth, determined not to breath it in just as if it was poison. 

“What do you want from me?” I bellow, tears of fury, forming in my eyes, whilst my brain whizzed, desperately searching for a way out. She smiled sweetly, as though we were holding a conversation over coffee, not over metal bars.

“We not want anything from you me petite.” she says slowly, her voice softer then the velvet on my dress. “Your father. We want his money.”

“And why would you think my father wanted to give you that money?”

She shakes her head as if I was a small child who had just blurted out something stupid.

“Because we have you.”

 

My eyes widen as I lift my finger and thrust it in her direction.

“The men who followed me out of Starbucks the other day...I thought it was paparazzi. But it was you!” I gasp, as puzzle pieces slot into place. “You’ve been stalking me!”

“I prefer following.” She shrugs, before slipping a bottle of water through the bars. 

“Drink.” She says firmly. “At sunrise we film you and send it to Stark.” She flips her hair and sashays out of the room.

God I hate people who sashay.

 

I lean over to take a sip of water, before a crash from overhead makes me jump up, forming a fight position, like Nat taught me too. There is a slight clattering from what I presume to be a stairway, before the door flies off the handle, revealing a panting Spiderman.

 

“You!” I yell, furious that somehow this kid has stolen my moment, again.

“What?” Peter squeaks, glancing up at the stairway he has just run down. “You don’t know me!”

I roll my eyes. “Peter, I know it’s you.” 

“Oh.”

“What are you even doing here?” I demand, crossing my arms.

“Well.. I was gonna save you?”

I sigh. “What and because I’m a girl, I need saving?” I know I am being petty, yet I can't help but take my fury out on him.

“Yes?” He shakes his head, “I mean No!!! I mean- you didn't tell me you were Juliet Stark!”

“You didn't tell me you were spiderman!”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“So are you going to save me or not?!”

“You said you didn’t want to be saved!”

I tap my foot on the ground, impatiently.

“Well now I do!”

“Okay… get back.”

I jump back as he fires a web out of his wrist. It latches onto the bars and with a harsh tug, it swings towards him, letting me free, as he dodges it flying at him. I rush towards him.

“This way!” He yells, as alarms go off. He glances down and for a moment I think he is going to grab my hand, before he races out of the room.

 

I follow him up the staircase, into an open room, that looks like a deserted warehouse. There are men there, training their guns at our faces. Me and Peter stopped dead in our tracks.

“Woahhhh dudes,” Peter mocks softly, “We’re just trying to get past!” He snaps one of his webs around the two men closest, causing them to bash together and drop their guns. I dive to pick the guns up, slamming the man charging at me in the face with foot. I flip the gun around so me and Peter are both holding our hands out to the fourth man, who hastily drops his gun and slowly backs away. 

“Yes Stark!” he exclaims, giving me a quick high five, “Where did you learn to do that?”

I smirk, raising an eyebrow, “Dude, I live with the best heroes in the world, where do you think?”

“Your an avenger?” He asks his spider eyes widening in excitement. I feel my face flush slightly and I hope that he cannot see clearly through the suit.

“Well yeah, basically.” I lie, flashing him a smile whilst sliding both guns on to my soldier.

Peter leaps onto a wall.

“Nice one!” he punches the air, “I’m friends with an avenger!”

“Who said we were friends?” I snark, as he opens his mouth to reply in indignation. Before he can form words, I snap my neck up to look at the security TV screen above us that is now displaying a dozen of fully armed men, charging in our direction.

“Do you trust me?” Peter asks, reaching out his hand.

“What do you-”

“Do you trust me?” he repeats, urgency in his voice.

“Do I have a choice?”

“About a five second one.” I nod, agreeing with him.

“Take my hand.” He extends his hand further and I grasp onto him. In one upward swoosh I am on his back, like I am riding a horse.

“Peter! What the-”

“Hang on” he mutters and I tighten my arms around his neck, as Peter shoots a web to the top of the building and leaps, so that we are swinging over the men. Instead of opening fire, they stand their looking at us with a bemused expression on their faces. I scream for dear life, as Peter grabbles his way out of the abandoned warehouse and we land with an thud onto a tree outside. Surprisingly, we seem to be on a busy street in Queens and dawn is just breaking. A couple of people spot us and stop to point or take photos. Jumping down from the tree, Peter slides me off his back and we sprint down the streets of New York, dodging the pedestrians who barely bat an eyelid. We do not look back and we dont stop until we have run for about 15 blocks, when we collapse in a heap, outside a row of house.

 

“I think...we lost...them” I wheeze and Peter nods in agreement. “Your..a quick runner Juliet.”

I bend over, with my hands on my thighs, yet look up at him. “Always the tone of surprise.” I quip as he claps his forehead with his hand.

“I should just walk you home before I become even more of a jerk.”

“Dressed as Spiderman?” I ask, casting him a look. He dives behind a bush whilst I keep guard. When he emerges thirty seconds later, I burst into laughter.

“Your wearing a suit?” Peter blushes a bright shade of red, causing me to laugh harder.

“Funnily, enough, I didn't have a spare pair of clothes.” He replies, embarrassed. “Besides, your still wearing your dress.”

I stop laughing and look down at myself.

“Oh. Yeah.”

 

We begin to walk along the streets, dragging our feet, both exhausted after that night. Peter breaks the silence.

“Your the first one who knows about me, being Spiderman.” He mumbles quietly.

“Even your Aunt May?” 

Peter raises his eyebrows at me and I shrug. “Starks have eyes everywhere.”

“Actually,” Peter says, slowly, pre calculating his words. “That’s one thing I meant to ask you. Why were you and Doctor Banner at the Formal Dinner?”

My face breaks into a smile as I bite my lip, kicking a stone with my bare feet, as we pass.

“My Dad wanted to talk to you.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes light up, “About the internship?”

I look down at the ground. “Something like that, I murmur.”

 

We are closing in on the tower now and a slight buzzing overhead turns out to be a Stark Helicopter. 

“That’ll be my Dad.” I sigh, glancing upwards.

“Of course, it will.” Peter chuckles as we come to a stop.

“You should come up,” Peter’s eyes widen, “To tell everyone what happened.”

“What like meet the Avengers?”

I smile. “Sure, goofball.” I punch him lightly on the arm, as we make our way inside the grand glass doors of Stark Towers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite happy with this ending but hey ho, I've only got a couple more exams and then this can take up my timeee!


	5. Meeting the Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet gets home, Peter gets an internship and Tony gets a telling off.

The door man who usually stands guard over the elevator to the living quarters of the tower is nowhere to be seen and I presume he is out looking for me, so I slide up a control panel and punch in a code that unlocks the elevator doors. The doors open with a bing and I catch sight of my face in the reflection as I walk in. I look terrible and, for some reason, this kind of bugs me. I begin to tidy my hair and wipe the mascara from under my eyes, whilst Peter flashes me a nervous smile, tapping his fingers on the railing. 

 

The elevator door bings open again and we step out into the main living space of the headquarters. It’s deserted again. I roll my eyes and step in and Peter follows, with his eyes bulging and his mouth hanging open.

“Hello?” I call, loudly, wondering if anyone’s home.

There is a clattering of doors and an angry Bucky comes racing out of the kitchen area, pointing a glock at me. The moment he sees me his eyes widen and he races towards me, wrapping me into a bear hug.

“Juliet! He breathes and I relax into the hug, breathing in Bucky’s smell, fighting back the tears which will inevitably come. “Where the fuck have you been?” He releases me and then notices Peter, dragging me behind him and raising the gun.

“Buck no!” I yell, jumping in front of Peter as he lowers the gun. “It’s alright, he helped me escape.”

Bucky’s face fills with concern. “Escape?”

I shake my head. “It’s a long story. Where’s dad?”

“He’s out searching for you of course, with Steve and Nat. It’s only me and Wanda-” He turns around “WANDA!”

 

Wanda comes racing in, hands raised for a fight and Peter instinctively covers his head. Yet when she sees me, she flies into my arms, her face knotting in concern as she undoubtedly filters through mine and Peter’s thoughts.

“Oh my God,” She whispers, releasing me, yet holding my hand still, “Bucky, call Tony and then Vision and then Clint,”

Bucky rummages for his mobile as he steps into the room to make the calls. I sigh with relief as I realise that soon, I will see Dad. Wanda reaches up and touches Peter’s cheek gently, and he blinks hard.

“Peter,” she breathes, “You have been so brave.” She turns to me and squeezes me once more as I see tears brimming in her eyes.

“What have the others been doing?” I question, diverting her kindly stare away from myself, knowing that I am about to break at any second.

“Once our connection with you dropped out, we immediately realised that something was wrong. Nat, Tony, Steve and Bucky drove down to the dinner party, where they found a crime scene. Bruce stumbled out and explained that he had been separated from you and the last he saw, you were being detained. Apparently he was already turning a light shade of green and Nat only just managed to calm down. We have been searching since that very moment; Tony has about a dozen helicopters and the whole of NYPD looking for you. Oh, he’ll be so relieved to see you.”

 

Bucky steps back in, hands in his pockets.

“They’re on their way.” He extends a hand to Peter, who shakes it. “I’m Bucky Barnes, by the way.”

“Oh, I know” Peter replies eagerly, still shaking Buck’s hand vigorously. “Im-”

“Peter Parker,” Bucky smiles tightly. “Oh, I know.”

Peter glances at me, confused and I shrug biting my lip to stop myself from smiling. I look up to see Wanda looking at me with a curious expression on my face and I shake my head slightly, as if to say later.

 

At that moment, the elevator doors slide open.

“And if I don't find out who exactly-” Dad looks up, his sentence left hanging in the air, as his phone slides from his mouth.

“Dad!” I yell, flying at him, as the tears I've been keeping in, threaten to break through my dams.

We stand, clutching each other for a long time, before he pulls me back, panting.

“What the fuck happened?” He demands and I look to Wanda for help. I watch as she raises her hand and the eyes of everyone in the room goes blank, as they relive my night. Eventually, Tony snaps out of it and looks at me, concern dancing in his eyes.

I turn and embrace the others in turn, before reaching Nat, who I am surprised to see has, what may be called the essence of tears, brimming in her eyes. Almost, yet not quite.

“You remembered the upwards jaw lock,” she jokes, smiling sadly, referencing my fight sequence that just played out in her head. I nod and grin. 

“I had the best teacher” I remind her, as she swoops me in for a tight, yet brief hug. When she pulls back, she turns slightly, so I cannot see her face, leaning against Bruce, as he wraps an arm around her waist.

Dad laughs nervously.

“If there's one good thing about all of this, it’s that your back before-”

The elevator dings once more.

 

There in the doorway stands Pepper Potts, her beautiful red hair, astray out of it’s normal perfect ponytail. Her face is bright red and she carries nothing but a small mobile in her hand, as her face contorts with an indescribable emotion.

Suddenly, I break, the tears I tried to hold in, flowing freely and my legs wobble and I’m sure I’ll faint. She walks slowly towards me and pulls me into a big hug, as we both burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

There have been three stand out moments, when I realised I loved Pepper like my own mother. The first, was when I was ten and I got my first period. Everyone was at the compound, apart from me and Dad and so I started screaming and running around, yelling that I was bleeding and about to die. This meant that we were both screaming and running around. In fact, he was just about to call me an ambulance, when Pepper stepped through the door, blasted by our insanity, managing to calm us down, whilst I explained clearly what had happened. Instead of laughing at me, she told me calmly that I had started my period and told me to shower and get into bed with a movie, whilst she brought me up a hot water bottle and a tub of our favourite chocolate ice cream. We then sat and she told me a bunch of her period horror stories and how I was now becoming a woman and what that meant for me. Dad wasn’t allowed in but we stayed up so late, that eventually we both fell asleep together. 

The second was when I was 14, which was two years ago. The boy I liked at the time, Josh Hunter, had sent me a long message explaining that he was dumping me because I wasn’t good enough and that I was too ugly for him. Pepper found me crying in the gym, whilst the team was at a meeting and she listened as I broke down and sobbed about my fear of being alone and that I would never be good enough for anyone, just like I wasn’t good enough for my mom. She wrapped her arms around me and told me that I would always be good enough for her and Dad and that she would never leave me, no matter what happened with her and my Dad. I almost called her mom that day, yet the moment slipped by.

 

The third, is now, as we cling to each other, our sobbing subsiding. She strokes my hair as I inhale her scent; her perfume, mixed with th faint smell of pine wood. 

“This is too cute” Dad begins, “For a moment Pep, I thought you were going to-”

Pepper snap her neck up and her tear stained face transforms menacingly.

“Stark,” she spits, her nostrils flaring as she takes a step forward. I see Bucky and Clint share an amused glance and watch Nat bump Steve on the hip. Peter looks mortified to be caught in the middle of all of this. Dad raises his hands up in surrender.

“Come on Pep,” He laughs nervously, “Let’s talk about this. It’s not a big deal-”

“Not a big deal?” she whispers, “NOT A BIG DEAL? TONY STARK HOW DARE YOU? YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER INTO THE FIELD WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! SHE. WAS. KIDNAPPED. AND IT’S NOT A BIG-”

The elevator bings loudly and everyone snaps their heads around to see Peter, standing by the exit.

 

“I was just going to get off” Peter mutters, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

“No!” Dad practically yells, as I shake my head. He glances at Pepper, who narrows her eyes, one hand on her hip. “No! Peter, we need to talk to you about something.”

Peter looks like he is going to vomit.

“I swear Mr Stark, I was just trying to help. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

Dad shakes his head.

“I know Peter. In fact, we are all so impressed with you that we’d like to offer you a place on the team.”

“What?” Me and Peter cry in unison.

How is it fair that he gets offered a place when I just got kidnapped in the name of the Avengers?

“A 3 month trial at first of course.” Steve chimes in. “You wouldn’t have to move out or anything. We’d tell your Aunt you were interning here.”

Peter races forward. “You mean it?”

Everybody nods, except me.

“I’ll stop by your house about 12 tomorrow, to work over the details.”

Peter nods enthusiastically. “I live at 12 Regent Street-”

Vision interrupts. “We, already know.”

“Oh, right. Yeah of course.”

He nods his head to everyone and gives a small wave to me, earning me a raised eyebrow from Natasha, before swooping out of the room.

 

For a moment, everyone is a silent,, before Bucky breaks it.

“Juliet, you want pancakes?” He questions, just before my stomach grumbles and I nod vigorously. 

“Sure,” I say, “I’m just going to have a shower and change.”

Pepper stands up from her perch on the sofa.

“I’ll walk you upstairs, just to make sure you get there okay.” 

I roll my eyes, even though I am grateful to hear how much she cares. She turns her back to leave the room with me and out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad punch the air, content with his victory.

“I’m not done with you Stark.” Pepper adds sternly as we make our way up the stairs. I watch as Dad’s face falls into a pout and Bruce claps him on the shoulder, whilst Nat gives him the finger.

 

As we are getting into the elevator to take me to my floor, I remember something.

“You called me your daughter.” I half whisper.

“I did.”

“Thanks mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What we have learnt from this chapter: I love writing Pepper Potts, especially when she's mad.  
> What this chapter has confirmed: I suck at endings.


	6. Engagements of all Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet meets Aunt May, the Avengers get drunk and Steve asks Bucky a question.

Morning breaks the next day and I miss it, too wrapped in my own slumber to bother to wake for it. Instead, I rise at midday and trudge down to the kitchen sleepily. Nat and Bruce are the only ones in there, engrossed in their own makeout session; Natasha perches on the marble island, both turned away from me. I pull a face of disgust as I reach for a mug and clattering it on the table loudly.

“What’s for breakfast?” I practically yell, causing them both to jump in surprise, pulling away from each other quickly, looking around nervously, before they spot me behind them.

“Fuck Nat, you bit my lip,” Bruce groans, rubbing his slightly swollen lip with a pout. Natasha glares at me.

“I’d call it lunch.” She remarks, eyebrows raised. “Don’t make me call your kidnappers.”

I smile sweetly. “I’m so happy to be home.” 

Bruce goes into the basement in search for some ice to stop the swelling in his lip.

 

Nat hops off the island and turns to face me.

“What’s going on with you and Spiderboy?” she questions, reaching for one of my grapes. I look up suddenly.

“Nothing” I blurt, too quickly as I watched Nat’s eyebrows raise, unconvinced with my story.

“I mean he’s cute,” I continue, slowly, “But he’s too dorky for me. Not my type.”

My lies come out easier than I expected.

 

“Who’s too dorky?” Bucky enter the room in his gym gear, opening the fridge to get a bottled water.

“Bruce.” Nat replies automatically, as Bruce returns from the basement, face wrinkled in concentration over his lip.

“Shit man,” Buck gasps, “You get in a fight?”

Bruce turns a deep shade of beetroot.

“I interrupted him and Natasha.” I laugh, throwing Bucky a layered look, causing him to chuckle whilst Nat sends me red hot daggers with her eyes.

“At least me and Steve keep it in our room.” He snorts and I see Nat’s eyes flicker over to the knife board, instinctively.

“At least me and Bruce are-” I shove my fingers in my ears, knowing that Nat is bound to bounce back with something dirty.

“I don't need to hear!” I sing, trying to block her out. Nat smiles at me, taking pleasure in my discomfort.

 

“Has Tony been to see Parker yet?” Bruce changes the conversation, still dabbing at his lip. My ears perk up.

“I think he was leaving after taking a shower.” Buck replies.

I take a sip of my tea, before joining in. “ I might go with him.”

“Oh?” a smile dances on Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah,” I continue casually, pointedly looking away from Nat who’s smugness is filling ever corner of the room. “I want to see where he lives.”

“You better go get changed then,” She says quietly, smiling into the tea Bruce has just poured for her.

 

I send a sneer in her direction before sweeping out of the room.

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Half an hour later, I am sitting in the living room, waiting for Dad. My hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and I am wearing golden hoops to accessorise my red floral dress, which cuts of my shoulders. A black leather jacket rests on my shoulders and I tap my foot impatiently.

 

Wanda strolls into the room, looking me up and down.

“You look nice,” She comments quitely and I smile in silent appreciation. 

“Hmmm,” she stews and I roll my eyes, sighing.

“Can you not read my mind?” I exhale in exasperation. Wanda merely shrugs.

“I didn’t need to read your mind, Peter was written on your face.”

I raise my finger in an impolite response, just as Dad zips into the room.

“Come on J!” He coos as I get up and follow him out, leaving Wanda smirking in the room.

 

Happy drives us to Queens and I enjoy the ride, taking in the colourful display. It’s not often I come to Queens, even though it’s one of my favourite places in New York, especially for photography. We stop outside a small building and Dad leads the way up the stairs of the apartment blocks. Peter’s door seems to be on the end and Dad knocks, whilst I step back.

 

There is some rustling within the apartment before the door pulls back, revealing Aunt May.

 

She is younger than I imagined her to be; I’d place her in her mid thirties. Her hair falls about her face in soft brown curls and she is wearing some thickly rimmed black glasses. Adorning her body are a pair of black culottes, which she wears with a red sun top. She smiles widely when she sees us.

 

“Hi!” she says and I am slightly intimidated about how perfect her voice sounds and I am suddenly aware of my husky, low voice. “Mr Stark! And you must be Juliet?”

 

I am surprised, yet oddly happy that she knows my name as I not enthusiastically. Her smile broadens as she steps back to allow us into the house. 

The flat allows for more space then i imagined and May’s untamed hippie influences are painted all over the walls, lingering in the air. The windows are flung open, reflecting the heat of the New York Summer and I breathe in the smell of Peter’s home; stale coffee and scented candles. May gestures for us to sit down on the couch and we take a seat so that me and Dad are facing her.

 

“May,” Dad begins, leaning in, forming the smile he uses on all women, when he wants something. Me and Pepper call it the ‘womanizing smile’. “Can I just say, how lovely it is to meet you and how much respect I have for you for raising a well educated, sensible, practical young man.”

I stifle a snort, whilst May looks thoroughly happy.

“Thank you Mr Stark I-”

“Tony is fine.” I raise my eyebrows, clearing out my throat.

“Thank you Tony,” May continues. “When I first heard about this internship I was apprehensive at first, but the fact that you have come all the way out here to meet me and discuss Peter is very impressive.”

Dad nods, seriously. “I can assure you that our main priority is the safety and stability of your nephew in his work.”

I avert my eyes as I feel laughter boiling in my chest, yet Dad continues.

“Where is Peter?”

 

His question is answered when Peter bursts through the door, covered in sweat, cheeks clammed with colour.

“Mr Stark” he breathes, genuinely surprised. “I didn’t think you were coming till later.”

“I told you 12.” Dad replies confused.

Peter looks slightly embarrassed. “Yeah but I thought 12ish meant like 4ish. I thought that's what businessmen do.”

Dad chuckles, the fake hilarity ringing in my ears. “Peter, why don't you go get changed whilst me and May finish up our chat.” 

Peter begins to trail out of the room and I stand up quickly.

“I’ll come.” I offer, realising how desperate it makes me look, even though I merely wanted to escape the boring details of the conversation. Peter shoots me a quizzical look, before jerking his head in the direction of his room. I follow him through into his bedroom and he shuts the door behind.

 

“Where were you?” I flop down on his single bed, noting the slightly discomfort of it, compared to my own. Peter opens his wadrobe and starts going through it, looking for some clothes to wear.

“Out with Ned.” he replies, pulling out a pair of black cargo trousers and a baggy hoodie.

“Who’s Ned?” 

“My best friend. We went skating around Queens and met MJ.” I look up sharply.

“Who’s MJ?” I ask, too quickly. Peter raises an eybrow as he dumps his chosen clothes on the bed next to me.

“Michelle Jones.” He answers. “A friend. Why? Jealous?”

I roll my eyes as Peter dipps into the smallest bathroom in existence to get changed. He returns half a minute later fully dressed.

“Puh-lease.” I huff, trying to highlight my lack of interest in my voice. Peter flops down beside me, throwing his legs over mine, as we lie there in comfortable silence.

 

“What about you?” He wonders aloud, after a minute. “Boyfriend?”

My heart dances slightly at the fact that he even cares, yet I push any feelings away.

“No.” I sigh. “I don't date. It’s too much hassle. I’ve got with guys at my friends parties but they were all jerks.”

Peter rolls onto his stomach, cupping his hands under his chin.

“We’re not all jerks.” he says, half seriously and I playfully toss his hair, so that he gets awkwardly irritated.

“That’s the thing. You are.” I sigh sadly, as Peter siddles closer to me, pulling me into a sidewards hug.

“For the record, the next jerk you meet, I’ll trap him with my webs.”

I laugh and look up at him.

“Peter Parker you’re the best of your kind.”

I expect him to laugh or jokingly push me away or ruffle my hair but he looks at me dead seriously, in the eyes. I gulp quietely, noticing the close proximity of our faces. We are incredibly close and getting closer so I close my eyes and begin to lean in.

 

“JULIET” I hear Dad’s voice ring through from the sitting room and me and Peter fly apart, expecting him to be in the room. I almost fall of the bed, yet I just about recover myself.

I gain my balance and stand up, as Peter looks down slightly embarrassed. I pluck up the little courage I have left.

“I better go, but we could continue this discussion some other time.”

Peter looks up and what I’d like to believe is hope, glistens in his eyes as he nods feverishly.

“Sounds good.” I hear him call, as I leave the room.

 

* * * ** * * *

 

“NAT” I yell, not bothering to knock as I throw myself into her room. She is sitting at her mirror, painting her lips a deep crimson colour for the family meal we are having tonight. It’s Avengers tradition that we go out for a meal on the last day of each month, since we never know what the next month will hold. Tonight, it is Nat’s pick and she has chosen a karaoke bar in Brooklyn, which Pep was not too happy about. She wears a leather trousers, with a black band top, completed with a chain belt and heels and, even though I would never pump more hot gas into her ego; she looks great.

 

She barely looks up as I burst into her room.

“You can’t have my concealer” she remarks, as I throw myself onto her king-sized bed. “I almost out.”

I heave a dramatic sigh and raise my arms in defeat.

“You were right, I like Peter!” I blurt, unable to keep it in any longer. She smirks at me through the mirror and even the reflection of her smugness in suffocating. “And we almost kissed.” I added, causing her to whip around to look at me sharply, beaming like the cheshire cat.

“What?” she yelped, moving her arm so that her cast was more comfortably placed.

“At his house.” I explained. “Before Dad called me to leave.”

Nat returned to perfecting her makeup. “Tony is such a cockblock. You know the other day me and Bruce were-”

“Don’t need to hear it.” I jump in quickly, causing Nat to smile.

 

As she finishes up her makeup, I chat to her about Peter and the team and everything. Once she has finished, we exit the room, almost bumping into an anxious looking Steve.

“Nat! Julier!” He exclaims and I raise an eyebrow, not to use to a nervous Steve. “I was just looking for you two. I have something to tell you” He rummages in the pocket of his pants, pulling out a small black box, opening it to produce a simple golden ring. I gasp.

“I’m going to ask Buck to marry me.” He explains and I feel hot tears brimming in my eyes. He searches our joy filled faces for something- permission? We both nod and pull him into a big hug, as I note that his hands are shaking uncontrollably.

“Oh Steve.” I breath, raising my hands to my eyes to wipe away the tears. “I’m so happy for you!”

“You can't tell anyone, though.” Steve demands, looking at Nat in particular. Surprisingly, it is the spy who has the biggest mouth, having dedicated her whole life to keeping secrets. Nat shakes her head, pinky promising she wont, whilst Steve closes his eyes, gathering his nerves before we all head downstairs.

 

Everyone is waiting downstairs as we exit the elevator. Clint and Thor are in a heated discussion about the rules of soccer, with Thor claiming that, as a foreigner, he didn’t know that kicking the players was frowned upon. Bruce and Vision are discussing something to do with science, whilst Rhodey and Dad are arguing about who is the best at karaoke and Wanda sits, painting Buck’s nails a dark green, trying to make him sit still. Sam is on the phone, texting his next tinder date and no one bothers to look up as we enter the room. 

Just as we meet with the others, Pepper sweeps into the room, causing Tony to look up and wolf-whistle. Pepper holds her hand up to his face.

“Your still on the sofa, Stark.” she reminds him, as we all begin to lead the way out of the room, into the lift. 

“Come on Pep,” Tony pleads, “At least let me sleep on the end of the bed. I’m so cold and lonely on the sofa.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “You still have a lot of making up to do.”

“Which is precisely why, I should come into bed.”

Everybody groans as we step out of the elevator.

“Children present!” I complain as we brace the cool summer nights breeze.

 

* * * * * * * * *

Two hours later, I am surrounded by 11 incredibly intoxicated adults, snacking on pizza and sipping beer, in the dingiest karaoke bar in Brooklyn. The only good thing about this place, is that it is quiet, meaning it is easy to slip by unrecognised. The songs are flowing as freely as the beer and Nat and Clint have just finished their perfected rendition of Islands in the Stream. As the barista calls for a five minute break to the next song, they rejoin us as we all clap and cheer. 

“Natasha, you can really sing!” Pepper exclaims as Nat shrugs, slipping onto Bruce’s lap. Pepper is leaning freely against Dad and judging by the regular kisses she is bestowing on him, he’s made it out of the dog’s house.

“I think I’m going to take the next song.” Steve says loudly and me and Nat shoot each other looks of excitement.

“This will be interesting!” Bucky laughs against his shoulder.

“But first,” Clint declares, “SHOTS!”

“SHOTS!” everybody repeats, clapping their hands together like small children, as Tony orders a round of shots. When they arrive, I try to reach for one, yet Wanda reads my mind and slaps my hand away as I sink back in a huff.

The shots are downed in seconds, as the barman steps up to the stage.

“Next song is Can’t Take my Eyes Off You, performed by Chris Evans!”

We all laugh at Steve’s ridiculous codename as Steve rises from the table, looking blanched. 

 

“I dedicate this song to my wonderful boyfriend, Bucky.” His voice shakes, despite the alcohol.

“Your just too good to be true,” Steve begins. As the song develops his confidence skyrockets and soon he is dancing by our table as we all clap and jig along.

As the song finishes, he pulls Bucky up beside him and, looks at him square in the face.

“Buckywillyoumarryme?” He spits out and Bucky’s eyes widen.

“What?” He asks as Steve takes a deep breath.

“Bucky,” He starts slowly, drawing out the small box and handing it to Bucky. “Will you marry me?” 

Pepper gasps loudly as the rest of the team’s jaw drops.

Bucky opens the box, revealing the small ring and looks up at Steve, barely able to contain his happiness.

“Of course!” He replies, pulling a relived Steve into a tight embrace.

We all break out into hives of cheering as they settle down to the table again.

 

The night continues in this fashion, until one o clock, when it is clear to see that everyone is drained. Wanda almost falls asleep during her version of Whitney Houston’s ‘I have nothing’, so Vision decides to take her home. Clint leaves at midnight, knowing that he has to be up for an early train to visit his family. Sam follows with him, going to meet someone who he has been talking to. Rhodey and Thor head back to the house, challenging each other to a game of fortnite. Bucky and Steve slip away ten minutes after, giggling and snickering like a group of school children. Then, it is just me, Nat, Bruce, Dad and Pepper.

I lean against the side of the booth, listening to the adults chat.

“Why aren’t we married?” Dad huffs into Pepper’s hair, as she leans up against him, hiccupping.

“You’ve never asked me.” She giggles. 

“Oh yeah.” Dad joins in laughing.

“You’ve had almost 10 years.” She continues, almost two minutes later. “It seems as though the time has passed.”

I watch as Dad’s eyes cloud with thought and I raise my eyebrows, wondering if the clogs were turning in his mind.

“I’ve been married, once.” Nat muses, causing Bruce to turn his neck to look at her.

“You have?” He asks shocked, as Nat nods softly.

“For a mission,” she explains. “I had to kill him and I didn’t even care. He was a horrible man and living in the same house as him for 59 days was sickening.”

I see Bruce hold her tighter and my heart pangs for her.

I clap my hands together. “Come on. I’ll hail a cab.” 

 

Getting the four of them home in one piece was a feat and I felt as though all my victories had come at once when I hauled them through the doors. They stumbled in together, all collapsing on the couch,

“Nope.” I shook my head, standing in front of them. “Bed.”

Dad looked up as Pepper began to get to her feet, taking his hand. “Am i off the couch tonight”

Pepper sighs and links his arm. “Yes you are.” She agrees, causing Dad to punch the air.

Nat and Bruce slope off to and I collapse on to the sofa, as my phone pings.

It’s a DM from Peter and my heart jumps excitedly.

 

-peter_parker: u up?

-officialjulietstark: yup, just got home from a meal with the team.

-peter_parker: I’m jealous :((((

-officilajulietstark: dont be, they were so drunk. but steve proposed to bucky and buck said yes!

-peter_parker: omg!

-peter_parker: and when i said I was jealous,I meant of the team cos they got to hang out w/u

-offcialjulietstark: that was cringe parker.

-peter_parker: yeesssh shut upppppppp

-officialjulietstark: im going to bed, night loser zzz

-peter_parker: night weirdo.

 

As I get into bed, i feel empowered with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual cos I haven't been uploading these last couple of days sorryyyyyyyy.  
> As it's Pride Month, I've thrown in a Bucky and Steve engagement sub-plot because love is love and these two are tooo adorbs!


	7. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team are hung over, Parker makes his move and Juliet makes a shocking discovery.

The next morning, the team are unsurprisingly hungover. Sam slips in at the crack of dawn, wearing the same clothes, yet I am up, unable to get back to sleep and cooking breakfast for the rest of the team. He walks into the kitchen and I give him a pointed look.

“What?” He laughs reaching out for a sausage on the plate as I swat his hand away.

I shrug, biting my lip to stop from laughing.

“She was very nice, we had some really good conversations.” He says, pouring himself some coffee.

“Hmmm” I muse, raising an eyebrow. 

“Genuinely!” He protests. “I just went round hers and we sat on her balcony and drank coffee.”

 

At that moment, the door clatters open and a worn looking Nat stumbles in. Her hair is a mess and makeup from the night before. She wears a silk kimono that I recognise as my own, yet the fact that she looks like she’s taken a draught of death means that I don't question it.

“Coffee?” I ask chirply, as she glares at me with a look that I’ve only ever seen in the field. She grunts in response and I pour two steaming cups of black coffee and then reach for a bottle of tequila, threatening to pour it in.

“I have a knife in my pocket and I will not hesitate to use it” She croaks and I put the bottle down, pass her the coffee and slap a packet of pain relief beside her. She has the decency to look halfway grateful and silently trudges out of the room.

 

Slowly, the residents of the house slope in, in varying states of wellness. Vision seems unchanged by the events of the night before, yet Wanda is still sleeping, having come down with a horrible migraine. Clint is practically carried in by Thor, whilst Rhodey manages to wolf down half of the breakfast I have prepared. As Bucky and Steve come in, we all clap and cheer.

“How does it feel to be engaged?” I swoon, passing Buck a plate ladened with eggs and bacon.

“I’ll get back to you on that one when the hangover passes.” He replies as him and Steve head back up for some well earned rest.

 

Dad and Pepper are the last to come down and even though I have seen Pepper far more intoxicated than last night, I have never seen her look so ill. Her face is ghostly pale and I see small beads of sweat at the top of her forehead.

“Breakfast?” I offer and watch as Pepper gags and runs out of the room to the closest bathroom. I wince as I hear the puking noises that follow.

“Father!” I scold as Dad tucks into his egg and sausage roll. He looks up, confused.

“What?”

“You could at least go and help her?!” I raise my hands in exasperation. Dad shakes his head.

“She’s fine” he assures me. “She’s just over done itt. Don’t make a big deal, you know she hates sympathy.”

As Pepper returns she is wiping her mouth with her hand and so I swap the plate of food for a glass of water which she takes.

“Thanks sweetie,” she croaks, “I need Nat to run down to the shop for me, can you ask her to come to my room. I’d text her but I left my phone in the bar last night, your Dad’s going to get it for me now.”

“I am?”

“Sure,” I say slowly, but I can nip to the shops now if you need.”

“No it’s fine, Nat knows my specific prescription.”

She leaves the room slowly, moving like an elderly person and a lump of concern rises in my throat.

“I better go find Happy and ask him to stop by the bar when he’s picking Peter up.” Dad turns to me. “J, are you okay to give Parker a tour of the compound, you seem to be the only one capable.”

My stomach flips with excitement, yet I shrug, attempting to look unfazed.

“Sure.”

 

I slide my phone out of my jeans and compose a message to Nat, whilst Dad wanders off in search for Happy.

 

Me: Natalie Rushman

Old Aunt Nat-(Bucky’s doing): Spiderman’s girlfriend

Me: shut up u toad

Old Aunt Nat: let me sleep instead of txting me

Me: pep wants u

Old Aunt Nat: y

Me: she wants u to go the store

Me: she says u know her prescription

Old Aunt Nat: ummmm i have no idea what shes on about

Me: beats me, she’s rly hungover, she already puked

Me: she wants to speak to u in their room

Old Aunt Nat: r u kidding me?

Me: just do it, i’m actually rly worried

Old Aunt Nat: ughh i am so not going to get her anything but I will go check on her

Me: ur such an angel wow what did we do to deserve u

 

I smile at the screen, placing it on the side before clearing away the breakfast things. After I have put everything away, I hurry upstairs to change my clothes before Peter arrives, bumping into an annoyed looking Nat, throwing her coat on.  
“I thought you said you weren't going to do Peppers bidding?” I tease, as Nat slides large sunglasses onto her face.

“Things change.” she replies bluntly, strolling off leaving me staring after her. I shrug, believing it to be nothing more than Natasha’s fickleness. 

 

I throw on a pair of jeans and my baggy Avengers sweater which is unbelievably soft, applying minimal amount of lipstick. Peter is arriving at three and it’s only five to twelve so I throw on Gilmore Girls and snuggle into the sofa in my room, sipping on the tea I brought up for myself. I must of fallen asleep, since when I wake, the clock above the television reads ten past three and I jump up to turn of Lorelai’s yapping smoothing over my hair and, as casually as possible, head downstairs.

 

The elevator pings just as I walk into the entrance hall and Peter strolls in, carrying a large bag, slung over his shoulder.

“I didn’t realise you were moving in.” I joke and he shoots me the finger, shrugging the bag of his shoulder.

“Mr Stark said that I should have a room here, containing some fresh clothes and personalised objects, so that it is easy for me to stay over.” Peter smiles shyly, as I stand up and walk over to him.

“Well he also said I should give you a tour.” I explain, throwing my arms out and twirling dramatically.

“I couldn’t think of a better tour guide.” Peter laughs punching me on the arm.

 

I take him through the whole of the tower, laughing and mocking his ooohs and ahhhhs in each individual room. I show him to his room which is, unsurprisingly, two floors lower then mine, courtesy of my father. He spends at least five minutes exhausting himself with excitement about the size of his room and I find it adorable.

 

“And last but not least, my favourite part of the house.” I sigh, leading him up the stairs at the very top of the house. “The roof.” I reveal as we step out onto the roof of the house. I flick a switch causing the fairy lights to spring to life, bringing a bright glow to the setting New York sun. The roof is filled with a mixture of pods, sofas and daybeds and me and Peter settle down in a pod that overlooks the skyrise. I rest my head on his chest and he strokes my hair, as we both breathe in the faint city smell. Even though it is far from quiet, I feel the most relaxed here and it is nice to have someone my age to chill with.

 

“Where do you go to school?” Peter asks after a while. 

“I’m homeschooled.” I reply.

“Do you ever get lonely?” He asks it in a joking way, yet I can feel the seriousness of the question bursting through like a leaky pipe.

I shrug. “Sometimes. I have friends my own age, my friend Sophia who goes to my dance class and my friend Lucas, who is one of my Dad’s partners son’s. And I meet loads of people through social media. But sometimes, I wish I could go to proper school.”

“Why can’t you?”

“My Dad.” I roll my eyes. “He sees a lot of danger in me attending a public school with other kids and I guess he’s right. I’d be exposed to the paparazzi and a lot more. Your so lucky.”

“What if you came to my school?” Peter sits up like a puppy being offered a bone and I roll off him. “I could protect you.”

I sit up and playfully chuck a pillow at him. “Peter Parker,” I demand “Are you suggesting that I need protecting...again?!”

Peter shakes his head. “No, no!” He realises I’m joking and relaxes. “But seriously, I’ve told my friends all about you and they’d love to meet you. It would be awesome if you could come to my school.”

I think about it. Dad has always said that he would send me to school if he could hire a personal bodyguard my age and Peter definitely fits in most of those categories….

I hold my hand out. “Tell you what,” I begin, “Friday is Steve and Bucky’s engagement party, which of course your invited to” Peter punches the air with glee. I continue, “Everyone is busy making sure everything is running smoothly for that but afterwards, on saturday, we can mention your idea to Dad and see what he thinks.”  
Peter nods and takes my hand. “Deal.” He replies and very suddenly pulls me in. I don't think either of us expect what happens next but suddenly, I am kissing him, or he is kissing me. The kiss is short and sweet, like all first kisses should be, yet when I pull away my cheeks are burning up like flames.

“Wow” Peter gushes and I whack him round the head with a pillow, playfully, to break the intense mood.

“Your a loser Peter Parker.” I squeal, as we are thrown into a full blown pillow fight.

 

Somewhere downstairs, the large clock chimes, reminding us that it is now eight o clock. We can barely believe the time that has passed, as it must of been a good three hours that were sitting out on the roof. Peter jumps up.

“I promised Aunt May I’d be home for dinner at 8.30!” He shrieks, glancing at his watch. I lean forward and cup by head in my hands, resting on the pod.

“Chill,” I mutter, “I’ll get Happy to drop you in the Royce, people always pull over for it. Beats a lot of traffic. 

 

I show him to the door and instruct Happy on what to do. We don’t kiss, for fear of anyone walking in or Happy babbling to Dad. Instead he squeezes my arm and I wink at him as he departs with the driver. After he has gone, I race upstairs, bursting with excitement to tell Pepper what just happened.

 

I run into her room and don't bother to knock. The room is empty yet the door to the bathroom is closed so I flop down on the bed in wait for her. As I do so, I send three sticks flying into the air, landing beside me on my bed. I pick one up and examine it, gasping as I not only recognise it as a pregnancy test, but on further evaluation, notice the two strong blue lines that decorate all three of the sticks. I shriek loudly, causing a confused looking Nat and a worried looking Pepper to run out of the bathroom into my room. When they see me surrounded by the sticks, Pepper shakes her head at Nat and Nat steps forward.

 

“They’re mine.” She admits.

“What?” I practically yell. “How is this possible? I thought you were sterile?” 

Nat winces, yet I feel no remorse for my choice in words as confusion and anger floods me.

“I thought so too.” She shrugs. “But guess they didn’t twist the tubes the right way.” 

It is a weak attempt at a joke and I shake my head, sliding of the bed and walking away from the two women.

“But,” My voice begins to quiver. “You might not be sterile but Bruce- Bruce definitely can’t have children..it’s not physical possible so that means-” my stomach lurches and I feel as if I’m about to puke as realisation seeps through my body. “You cheated on Bruce.”

Nat’s face changes and I see her cheeks pinch up and for a moment I think she is going to cry until her face waves the expression away and she stares at me, with a blank canvas. Her indifference causes anger to swell inside me and I chuck one of the sticks at her.

“HOW COULD YOU?” I scream, tears openly spilling from my cheeks. “HE LOVES YOU. HE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD! AND YOU CHEATED ON HIM? YOUR A FILTHY LYING BITCH!” I take a deep breath. “Everything Loki said about you was right, Your ledger is full Natasha. Full of a red so dark that you will never get rid of the stain. Bruce saves lives with his profession. What do you do? You kill. Your nothing but a cheap, disgusting prostitute, who murders the men she sleeps with.”

 

It is harsh and perhaps I would of felt bad, if Nat doesn't just stand there, her face unchanging. 

I grab one of the tests and turn on my heel.

“Fine,” I spit, “I’m going to tell Bruce what a lying pig you are.” 

My hand is on the handle as Pepper shrieks. “No!”

I turn around, narrowing my eyes. “Really Pepper?” I demand “How can you defend that?”

Pepper raises a hand to her mouth and my heart flips as I realise she is shaking.

“Because-” She takes a deep breath. “Because the tests aren't Nats. They’re mine.”

I think my heart genuinely stops.

“What?” I whisper, hot tears filling my eyes. “Your pregnant?”

Pepper nods, as she too, starts to cry. I rush into her arms and she hugs me tightly.

“I can’t believe it,” I squeal as I pull away, “I’m going to be a big sister!”

“But you mustn't tell your father” she wipes away the tears from my cheeks. “He’s got enough on his plate as it is, with the engagement party and Fury making him sign all of this paperwork for Peter.” I nod and turn to Nat, before realising she has gone.

“You said some awful things.” Pepper reprimands quietly and I look away, ashamed.

“I know,” I agree, guilt flooding through me, “Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?”

Pepper smiles weakly. “Of course she will darling, she was just shocked that’s all.”

I change the topic. “Who else knows?”

“Just you two.” Pepper sits on the bed. “And your thoughts were probably so loud that Wanda probably heard as well.” She looks at me fiercely. “You should go find Nat.”

I sigh, nodding, going off in search for my brilliant spy of an auntie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo much angst! I loved writing it. Gear up for some more in the next coming chapters. Also, would anyone be interested from a chapter from Peter's POV?


	8. Every Party Has a Pooper..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat forgives, Juliet gets drunk and Peter almost asks a question

I drift up to the rooftop where I find a stony faced Nat, watching the last embers of sunlight flicker into darkness. I peer over at her.

“Can I sit?” I request sheepishly, twiddling my fingers, waiting for a response. I dont get one, yet she does move over a fraction, which I take as an answer, even though it isn’t one. I clamber next to her, keeping a sensible distance from her. 

“I feel like you don’t want to talk to me so I’m just going to talk and you can just sit there.” I say slowly, my legs ready to run if she whips a weapon out of god knows where.

Nat sniffs loudly.

I clear my throat. “What I said to you before….was bang out of order. I honestly don’t know where it came from I was just so surprised. You know that you and Bruce are both like my aunt and uncle or even surrogate parents and I’m so happy that you have found each other and I want you to be happy. I also want you to someday be parents and was just caught of guard and now I’m rambling but I’m really sorry and I love you so much and I hope you will forgive me so that I can tell you that Peter kissed me in this very position.”

A beat passes as an airplane flies over head.

“This very position?” Nat doesn’t move yet her voice comes out clear and causes me to snap my head round and beam at her.

“You don’t hate me?” I dare to ask, hope filling my chest.

“That depends…” she murmurs, “on whether or not you mind my snorting, since I’m a lying pig?” She casts a look at me and I can tell she’s joking so I launch on top of her, peppering her cheek with kisses.

“Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!” I repeat over and over again, until she pushes me off like an annoyed pet owner.

“I want to hear all about this kiss.” She turns to me and I begin to tell her, as night descends on New York City.

 

* * * * * * * *

Later that night, I trek downstairs to make Pepper a healthy smoothie, before she goes to bed. Practically everyone is in their own rooms, apart from Dad who got called out to finish Peter’s paperwork with Nick and Bucky and Steve who sit in the main living room, watching some trashy wedding show. I am blending Pep’s strawberry sensation when Sam swaggers into the room, looking smart.

“Wowwwww” I drawl, as he strikes a pose. “Your looking nice. New night, New girl?”  
He shakes his head, lifting his hands in defeat. “New night, same girl.”

My eyes widen as I lift myself onto the marble counter. “You really like her.”

Sam scratches the back of his head and I snort in surprise. 

“Your blushing!” I cackle as a rosy glow spreads across Sam’s features. “Is she coming on Friday?”

Sam shrugs. “Maybe, I don't know. She’s quite shy.”

I clap in on the shoulder as he passes, stealing one of Pepper’s strawberries.

“I’m happy for you.” I declare.

“And I’m happy for you.” He winks, causing me to almost topple of the surface.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I recover quickly. Sam departs from the room.

“I’m not being a nosey parker or anything....” He calls back.

In the end, I’m the one blushing.

 

* * * * * * *

The rest of the week whizzes by. Peter is in school every day till 3 and then by 3.30 he is in training with Clint, with Nat watching from the sidelines. By 6 he is finished and we spend the rest of the evening watching films or chatting on the rooftop, stealing small hasty kisses along the way, until he returns home at 9. Dad has thrown himself into planning the engagement party that he notices nothing, yet the others drop hints and teases like they’re hot.

 

By the time Friday rolls around, everyone is excited for the party. The gathering isn’t massive, yet the numbers seemed to have stacked up by the day. I start to get ready at about 3, with the other girls in Wanda’s room and soon we are dancing around to Whitney Houston and ‘every other 80s bop. Wanda produces a tall bottle of champagne and whilst me and Nat accept a flute readily, Pepper shakes hers away.

“Everyone’s going to notice Pep,” I warn, sipping the bubbly concoction.

Nat shakes her head whilst straightening her hair. “Not if she sticks to the non-alcoholic champagne I bought her. It looks just the same.”

Pepper smiles in appreciation. She goes into her wardrobe to get changed and minutes later I hear a shriek. I rush into her closet to see her standing in her robe, her red dress dumped on the floor.

“It doesn’t fit!” She accuses the dress, huddling away from it as if it was toxic.

“Well you are pregnant.” I laugh, picking up the dress.

“Only 5 weeks”, she reminds me. 

“Well, it is a tight dress,” I assure her, rummaging around in her closet. “How about this one?” I produce a black, shoulder less dress, which is not tight fitting. Her eyes light up and she gives me a squeeze.

“Your an angel,” she kisses me on the cheek and I soak up her praise, before going to change into my own outfit. I have chosen a simple slip dress with some elegant heels and Wanda wolf whistles as I spin around.

“You look nice,” Nat allows, although her smile beams with radiance. A gentle hum of music has begun downstairs, signalling that guests have begun to arrive.

There is a knock on the door.

“It’s open,” Pepper calls as Bruce steps into the room.

“Wow!” He gushes, “You all look beautiful.” He sweeps the room, finding Nat, who smirks and bites her lip, causing him to cough loudly.

“Just to let you know, the party is beginning.” He reminds us and we all get up to exit the room and me, Pep and Wanda saunter past him. However when Nat goes to leave he stands in front of her. 

“Your not going anywhere.” He says firmly.

Nat wraps her arms around him and leans in seductively. “Fine,” she purrs, “We’ll just stay here.”

Pepper coughs “Not in mine and Tony’s room you wont.”

Bruce holds Nat at arms length, extending his palm.

“Weapons,” He grunts and Nat rolls her eyes, stepping back.

Amused, we watch as Nat pulls out guns and knives from the most ridiculous of places. When she seems to be done, she sighs.

“Can I go now?” She asks and Bruce gives her a stern look, causing her to remove one final taser from her chest.

“All done.” She huffs and Bruce steps aside to let her pass, admiring her as she goes, whilst a coy smile plays upon her lips.

As she walks past me she leans in, bumping my hip. 

"He doesn’t know that my heels are made of blades.” she whispers and I giggle out of terror or amusement.

“I heard that.” Bruce reprimands her, yet he is smiling as he slips an arm around her waist.

 

The party is gathering momentum as we arrive downstairs. Some people I recognise, others I don’t and I spend the first couple of minutes recovering my bearings. Bucky strolls over to Nat.

“Did Bruce just take all your kit?” He demands, as Bruce wanders over to get cocktails from the bar.

“Yup” Nat replies glumly, rolling her eyes. 

“Steve too. But he doesn't know that my earring is filled with a toxic poison.”

Nat high fives him subtly. “Blades. Heels.” She mutters, pretending to crane her neck around the party as Steve returns, wrapping his arms around Bucky.

“What are you two ladies gossiping about?” He asks.

“Work.”

“Hair.”

I giggle and grab Nat by the hand, leading her off to the bar where Bruce is preparing our cocktails. As we get closer, Nat swings her hips and flips her hair.

“What’s a nice fella like you doin workin in a dump like this?” She asks as Bruce shakes up the cocktails. He grins, ready to play along.

“Done my girl wrong.” He shrugs, pouring the drinks into three separate glasses.

Nat smirks and lifts an eyebrow. “You’ll just have to make it up to her tonight.” She suggests, lacing her fingers over her glass, peering up at him. I shudder with the flirtation, grabbing my drink and heading over to Maria Hill.

 

“Juliet!” She calls, pulling me into a bear hug. I haven’t seen her in so long and it feels nice to see a familiar face. 

“How have you been?” She asks, stepping back to take me in.

I shrug. “Life is life. I got kidnapped.”

She nods. “I heard.” She leans in closer. “Pepper also mentioned you getting close to a certain...spiderman?”

I look around, not wishing to reveal Peter’s identity to anyone other then Maria. “His names Peter and I really, really like him.” It’s strange. This is the first time I’m acknowledging how much I like Peter. I take a large gulp of my cocktail, feeling the strength of the liquor in my stomach. Me and Maria chat for a while longer until I finish my drink and walk back to the bar to get another one. Nat is still there, talking to Clint and she narrows her eyes when I walk over.

“You took my drink.” She accuses me bluntly.

“I wondered why it was so strong.” It was stronger then I am usually allowed and I already feel tipsy.

“Bruce made you a weaker one.” She rolls her eyes. “Don’t get drunk. I hate drunk Juliet.”

I throw my arms up. “Drunk Juliet is the best Juliet!”

“Whatever.” Nat snarks, departing from the bar, Clint in tow. I reach across and pour myself a cider when someone taps me on the shoulder. I spin around and am face to face with Peter.

“Peter!” I call, pulling him in for a kiss. He breaks away after a few seconds, looking around cautiously. 

“Juliet! He hisses. “Your Dad is literally there!”

“Whatever Trevor!” I laugh, taking a sip of my cider. Peter narrows his eyes.

“Are you drunk?”

“No!” I protest before giggling. “Maybe. A little.” I pour a cider for Peter and he accepts it warily.

 

I pull him out onto the dance floor and we join Nat, Bucky and Wanda, who are all flying around whilst their significant others chat from the sidelines. ‘Mr Brightside’ fills the room and we scream and shout along with the lyrics, hugging each other and having a ball of a time. The drinks are flowing and I am getting drunker and drunker until by 11.30, I am perhaps the most intoxicated I have ever been in my life. As the last bars of ‘Come on Eileen’ fade out, I sink into the chair beside Pepper, leaning my head on her shoulder.

“Your drunk.” She states, as ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ begins to play and we watch Natasha finally convince Bruce to enter the dance floor, with Dad’s help.

“Are you mad?” I pout.

“I would be, if I had the energy.”

I giggle, touching her stomach.

“Baby sis,” I am speaking to the almost non existent bump. “Our mom is wicked.”

Pepper squeezes my arm. “What if it’s baby bro?”

I shrug. “I have a feeling.”  
“Talking of feelings,” Pepper begins, “I saw you and Peter kiss earlier.”

I sit up. “Did Dad see?”

Pepper shakes her head. “Almost, But I pulled him in for a kiss of his own so that he didn't.”

“My hero.” I bat my eyelashes at her, causing her to pull a face, just as ‘Dancing Queen’ begins.

I scream and rush for the dance floor. Nat and me grab each other and begin to bust out our perfectly choreographed moves that we have known since forever, whilst everyone around us claps along. My mind is foggy and I am just about to go into my spin when I trip over Nat’s heel and come crashing down. 

“Ouch.” I moan.

Everyone gathers around me and I can not stop giggling. 

“Someone needs to take her up to bed.” I hear Dad order.

“I’ll lift her.” Bruce offers.

“It’s ok, Peter can do it.” Nat chimes in.

“Peter will not be able to lift Lady Juliet, I shall do it.” Thor argues.

“No, Peter can do it.” Nat puts firmly.

“I don't mind.” I hear Peter admit as I am swung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

“I don't want to go to bed!” I complain, banging my hands on Peter’s back. “Put me down Parker!”

“Boss’ orders.” Peter laughs as we ascend up the stairs.

“Party Pooper.”

 

When Peter finally gets me into my room he places me on the bed and I fall down.

“I feel sick.” I groan and Peter raises his hands up.

“Sorry it’s probably from being upside down, I get used to it but-”

“No Peter I’m going to puke!” I yell as I rush into my bathroom, falling to my knees and just managing to puke into the toilet, instead of around it. Peter follows me and holds my hair back until I am done, when he helps me to my feet, as I splash cool water over my face and wash my mouth out.

I then stumble back into my room and begin to remove my clothes.

“Woah um, do you want me to leave J?” Peter asks, covering his eyes.

I walk towards him, half undressed. “You can stay.” I lean in for a deep kiss, yet Peter only gives me a peck before picking up my pyjamas from the end of my bed.

“Pyjamas.” He states, helping me into them and then leading me over to the bed. He pulls back the covers and I crawl under them, as he tucks me in, sitting beside me. He leans over and plants a kiss on my forehead.

“Your the best Peter Parker.” I sigh, as sleep gathers in my eyes. He laughs and smooths hair out of his eyes.

“Juliet I need to ask you-”

He is interrupted by a knock at the door and as Pepper enters, he jumps up.

“Everything okay in here?” She asks, quietly and Peter nods quickly.

“I was going to see if Juliet needed any help getting changed, but seems like you’ve already helped with that Peter.” she gestures to the abandoned clothes on the floor.

“Miss Potts, I swear I didn't-” Peter begins, his voice quivering slightly. Yet Pepper stops him.

“I’m just joking Peter. But in all seriousness, I don't think Tony would be too happy if you spent the night in here so I’d head back to the party if I was you.”

“It’s okay Miss Potts, I’m so tired that I think I’m just going to go back to my room and go to sleep.” Peter yawns and I smile as I watch his nose crinkle up.

He moves a strand of my hair out of my face. “Night Stark.” He whispers before leaving the room. Pepper wanders over to the bed and I realise that she too is changed into her night dress.

“Party too hard?” I ask, snuggling into my pillow. She pulls back the sheets and slips in beside me.

“Someone needs to make sure that you don't choke on your own vomit and I have a feeling that your Dad wouldn’t be too impressed if that person was spiderboy.” 

I snuggle into her side and she strokes my hair, patting her stomach.

“My two babies.” She sighs and I smile.

“Night mom.”

“Night darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings but we knew that! This fic just hit 200 hits and even though that might not be a lot in the scheme of things, I'm super happy because Im very new to fic writing. Thank you for everyone who clicked onto this and don't worry, there will be more plot plot to come.


	9. News..And Lots of It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat informs Juliet of something, Pepper surprises Tony, Tony agrees to something and the whole house finds out about Juliet's Romeo...except Tony.

Light broke its way into my eyes and I rolled over, groaning, in a search for darkness. I slowly peeled open my eyelids, gasping in horror as the full sun beams hit my pupils. Sitting up, my head span and I felt a sick that was wretched. It was like feeling sick but not being able to be sick. Scanning the room, I saw it was deserted apart from a green smoothie on my table. I got up and wander over to it. Besides it is a note. Reading

DRINK ME- Pep x

I smile and pinch my nose as I gulp down the gruesome concoction. I jump into the shower, scrubbing the excess makeup of my face, put on some sweatpants and a baggy jumper and head downstairs.

 

Downstairs, everyone is milling around doing their own thing. Peter is lounging on the couch with Sam and Buck, playing on the Xbox. Wanda is draped over a hanging chair, flicking through a magazine whilst Rhodey is on the phone. I nod my head in greeting before going through to kitchen and pouring myself a large bowl of cereal. Whilst I am eating, Bruce and Nat wander in and my eyes widen as I see Nat without her cast.

“I thought it was supposed to take five weeks to heal?” I choke on my cornflakes. “It’s only been four!”

Nat shrugs and helps herself to a mouthful of my cereal as I try to fend her away.

“I made a quick recovery.” She explains, opening the fridge to get a water. “One week and I’m back in action.”

My head snaps up. “Back in action?” I try. “How so?”

Nat avoids both mine and Bruce’s stare, busying herself with the lid on her bottle.

“I’ve been called out on assignment by Fury.” She mutters and I cough as the flakes in my mouth become harsh and pointy.

“Oh.” I stammer.

“Where to?” Bruce asks and I see a momentary flash of sadness, dash across his pupils.

“French Riviera.” She mumbles.

“At least you’ll get a tan.” Bruce attempts weakly. We have both accepted that getting close to spies and superheroes can only end one way, with a long stream of worries and goodbyes made in the dead of night. Nat’s news isn’t really news, yet it always takes a second to comprehend.

She laughs. “Shut up! You know I burn!”

Bruce flexes his small muscles. “Whereas I become a bronzed God.” He impersonates Thor and looks at me hoping to draw out a smile. I grant him a small one, however forced it is.

“Anyway,” Nat begins prodding at a salad with distaste whilst watching Bruce bite into a large BLT, with the utmost jealousy. “It’s your fault that I’m going. If you hadn’t of got yourself kidnapped….”  
“What do you mean?” I ask sharply. 

“That’s why I’m going to France,” she explains, “To catch up with the people who took you. We believe that they might be planning something else.”  
“Another kidnap attempt?”

Nat shrugs. “We don't know. Perhaps. In any case they seem to be very interested in Tony’s net worth and fortune, but that’s all I can say really.” She glances at Bruce again.

“God Nat, you can’t keep your eyes of me.” He boasts and she wacks him with a tea cloth.

“Not you,” She whines, “Your sandwich. I’m back on a strict diet, to get back in shape for the field. But..” she pouts seductively, “If I could have a bite of yours…”

Bruce offers the sandwich. “Sure!”

“Really?” Nat goes to collect the baguette before Bruce snaps it back.

“Nope!” He laughs, “A diet is a diet!” He saunters out of the kitchen and this time my smile is genuine.

I turn to Nat, who winks at me.

“Sooo” she begins. “How did last night go with Peter?”

I roll my eyes. “Nothing happened.” I protest. “He helped me into my pyjamas- not like that!- tucked me into bed and then he was going to ask me something before Pepper came in.”

“Ugh, you Starks are all cockblocks.”

“Technically Pepper is not a Stark.”

“Yet.” Nat spears a piece of chicken with a knife and I wonder if eating is training for her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nat opens her mouth to answer just as Bucky and Steve stroll in.

“Stark, Romanoff.” Bucky tips his head at the both of us and his shirt makes my eye catch. It is a drawing of Nat and Steve holding each other in a romantic way, staring into each other's eyes. 

“What the Fuck is that?” Nat spits out as I burst into peals of laughter.

“My Romanogers shirt.” Bucky strikes a pose. “Limited Edition.”

“I asked him to take it off-” Steve attempts.

“-I told him that he shouldn’t be so forward, even if we are engaged.” 

Nat shakes her head, rolling her eyes, but Bucky isn’t done.

“I also gave Bruce one-”

“-which I love.” Bruce enters the kitchen, binning his rubbish and wrapping his arms around Nat’s waist. “I totally ship it.”  
Steve tries to change the subject. “So Nat,” He asks. “France?”

She nods.

“Know any French?” Bucky questions and Nat raises an eyebrow.

“Voulez Vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”  
“Moulin Rouge!” Steve shouts, causing me to jump.

“I was just about to get it!” Bucky scolds, crossing his arms.

“You got Sam’s Casablanca reference, earlier.” Steve reminds him causing Bucky to smile in fond remembrance. He turns to Nat. “Oui, Oui”

Nat smirks whilst Bruce chuckles. 

“Perhaps we should all be wearing those shirts.” I offer, smiling. Steve looks confused. “It means ‘would you like to sleep with me?’ and ‘oui’ means yes so you just took Nat up on her offer.” 

Steve looks horrified. “That’s not what I-”

“It’s okay Cap,” Nat soothes. “I prefer Doctors anyway, especially if they have a temper. Plus I have a boyfriend and he would just turn green with jealousy. In fact,” She turns to Bruce. “Voulez Vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”

Bruce nods. “If it’s helping you practice your French….” They exit the kitchen whilst I make puking noises.

 

Peter hangs around for the rest of the day, since Rhodey offers to cook up a big roast dinner. We find our way to the roof at some point and we spend our time lounging on the big sofas up there. It’s nice, being alone like this, yet I can’t shake my conversation with Nat out of my head. A doubt is beginning to form in my mind. After all, Peter is on the Avengers and therefore could be called out on missions at any time. A gut wrenching feeling flared within as I realised that growing close to Peter just meant I had another person to lose.

 

“Do you ever get scared?” I ask, my head rising and falling with Peter’s chest. “When your in combat, I mean?”  
Peter opens his eyes. “Not really.” He yawns and I roll off him onto my stomach, so that I am looking up at him.”I’d only ever been in small fights, before your kidnapping. Even then, I still haven’t fought a proper villain like the rest of the team.”

I smile at him and he suddenly becomes shy, hiding between his fingers.

“Stop looking at me like that!” He laughs and I sit up.

“Like what?” I giggle, puzzled.

Peter shakes his head, still laughing. “Like you can read my mind.”

I shrug, shaking my hair back as the breeze blows through it. “Maybe I can.”

“So what am I thinking?” Peter quizzes me and I pretend to think, scratching my chin.

“Probably about lunch.” I joke. “Or food.”

Peter laughs. “Food isn’t the only thing I think about!”

I grin. “What else are you thinking then?” I tease, inching closer to him.

Suddenly Peter gets flustered, “Well..” He begins, biting his lip. “I was thinking about asking you to be-”

He is cut of by a deep and piercing yell of surprise or horror. Peter immediately jumps into a defence position and before a moment I am worried, before realisation dawns on me and I clap my hand to my mouth.

“She told him!” I squeak, causing Peter to look at me, confused, yet not at ease.

“Told who, what?” He questions yet I shake my head and, grabbing his hand, lead him downstairs, onto the second floor. We both lean over the banister, seeing Pepper and Dad standing apart slightly, Dad’s mouth open in shock and Pepper wringing her hands together. Several others have heard the disturbance and I look up to see Thor’s head above us and Clint and Bucky, coming out of their respective rooms, beside us. Vision and Wanda peer in from the kitchen, whilst Nat and Steve look up, uncomfortably close the drama in their position on the couch. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bruce, through the glass wall, standing in his lab, trying to listen in to what is going on.

“Your Pregnant?” Dad’s tone is shocked, yet unreadable and a couple of gasps escape the audience.

Pepper nods and I tug on Peter’s hand, leading him down the stairs, slowly.

“Like a baby person?” Dad shrieks waving his hands around.

Pepper rolls her eyes. “No Tony, like a baby monkey- of course a baby person!”

Dad sinks into the chair beside him. 

“Wow..” He breathes, dragging his eyes away from Pepper and scratching his head.

Pepper takes a deep breath. “And that’s another thing Stark,” Her voice seems to be weakening and for a moment, I think she is about to cry. “This baby is my top priority. Nothing you say is going to change my mind. If you don’t want the baby then...then..I don’t want you.”

My throat catches and I inhale sharply, eyes filling with hot tears.

Dad brings his eyes up to Pepper, standing up. He takes her hands and pulls her closer before leaning down to her stomach.

“Hey baby,” He whispers, “This is your Daddy. Or at least, your mommy hopes that I’m your daddy-” Pepper hits the back of his head, “Ouch okay, that was slightly unecessary but your mommy can be like that but guess what kiddo? Your mommy is the best and I can only dream of being half as good a parent as she will be. So buckle up kid because your going to be brought into a world of love and happiness and me and your mom will be there for you no matter what.” He pulls himself up and I can see visible tears in his eyes. Pepper is pretty much sobbing yet he pulls her in for a deep kiss, as the whole team erupts in cheers and shouts. Dad takes a bow and pulls up straight yelling, “Pizza on me!”, which earns more cheers and whoops.

 

We order the pizza and pass around sodas. Everyone’s moods are high, especially Dad, who takes every opportunity to touch Pepper’s stomach. I take advantage of the good atmosphere.

“Dad….” I begin, nodding at Peter, who sits, upright. “Dad, I wanted to ask you something.”

Dad takes a big bite of pizza. “Ask away, eldest child.” He says, with a mouthful of pizza.

“Well me and Peter were wondering-” Peter shoots me a warning look. “- okay, I was wondering..If I could start going to Peter’s school?”

Everybody stops chattering and stares at me and Dad.

Dad looks at Pepper, who nods, gifting me with an encouraging smile.

“Ok.” He says and takes another bite of his pizza.

My eyes widen. “Ok?” I ask, searching for any hidden traps.

“Sure.” Dad nods and I begin to smile. “But-”

I stop smiling and groan. 

“Only under the promise that you won’t do anything stupid or take silly risks and Peter must accompany you to and from school everyday.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nat raise an eyebrow and smirk.

“Of course.” I bat my eyelashes sweetly. “Thanks Dad.”

Steve clears his throat. 

“If we are all sharing news….” He begins, looking at Bucky “Me and Buck have decided that we want to get married, in two months.”

“Two months,” Pepper practically yells.

“Yup.” Bucky agrees.

“But.. I can't plan a wedding extravaganza in two months?!” She jumps up.

“Well,” Steve pulls a face. “We were kind of hoping it wouldn’t be a wedding ‘extravaganza.’”

Bucky comes to his aid. “We just want a small, simple wedding, with only close friends. We trust you Pepper.”

Pepper nods slowly. “Okay,” She breathes, “I’ll just make some calls and-” She goes to leave, but Dad pulls her back down onto his lap. 

“You and baby are going to stay right here.” He begins tickling her and she shrieks, laughing mirthlessly, as the chat picks up again.

I see Nat take Bruce and Thor’s plate and head for the kitchen, wearing an odd expression on her face.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” I whisper to Peter, as I get up and follow her.

 

She is in the kitchen, stacking plates into the dishwasher.

“Need any help.” I ask and she smiles weakly at me. 

“I’ve got it.”

“Need to talk?” I push and she sets the plate in her hand, down, wiping a small red curl of her face.

“It’s just difficult. The whole babies thing.” She explains and I nod sadly.

“I can’t imagine.”

“Pepper and Tony deserve all the happiness in the world and I am, so so happy for them. But every so often, I have this pang of knowledge, knowing that I’ll never be a mother.”

There are no tears in her eyes, yet my heart aches for the baby she will never have and the mother she can never be.

“You could adopt?” I try, as she shakes her head.

“What adoption agency in their right mind, would allow a spy and a guy who can turn into a green monster, to adopt a child.” She smiles wearily and begins to pack the plates away again.

I sigh, knowing what she is saying is true and she looks up. Nat doesn’t cry, yet the look on her face is even more soul crushing then a stream of tears.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She scolds, as I look away, causing her to sigh in exasperation. “I’m not saying that I want a child now or even in five years. I’m just saying that knowing that I could NEVER have that or give Bruce that-”

I interrupt her. “Don’t say that Natasha! Bruce is incapable of having children as well so don’t for a minute think that this is all on you.” I walk over to her and wrap her in a warm hug. I grip her tightly before releasing her and smiling.

“Plus, look at you!” Nat rolls her eyes at me. “Bruce is the luckiest guy alive and men and women would kill and probably have killed, to be in his position.”

Just at that moment, Bruce strolls in, carrying the rest of the plates. “That’s true.” He agrees. I nod at Nat and poke her with my elbow.

“Bruce..can we talk?” She asks him and he looks up, worry lines creasing his face.

“That sounds...serious.” He stammers, his eyes alert.

Nat shakes her head. “Nothing bad.” Relief flooded through his face. “Just want to talk.”

They make their way off to talk and I grab another soda for myself and Peter and head back to the others, desperately wishing I could do something to help Nat.

 

* * * * * 

“This is so extra.”

It is later and me and Peter are standing on the roofs ledge. Well I say that, but really I mean I am standing my the tower’s ledge and Spiderman is sitting on it. This means that I have to look up slightly at him.

“It’s the quickest way to get home!” Peter laughs and I grin back, knowing he is right.

“Can you imagine what Aunt May would say if she saw you like this?” I wink and Peter narrows his eyes.

“No, because I don’t want to.” He growls, like a small puppy. Yet he can only be serious for a moment, before springing back to life.

“You were going to ask me a question earlier?” I push casually, as though it hasn’t been playing on my mind all day.

“Yeah…” Peter stammers, looking nervous and I can almost hear my heart beating so so fast. “Juliet, I love spending time with you, and I was wondering if-”

The door clashes open and Thor steps out, waving excitedly when he sees us. As he walks over Peter puts on his mask.

“I best be going.” He says and I hear a hint of disappointment in his voice. I pout at him as Thor comes and stands by me and he shrugs ever so slightly.

“Ahh yes,” Thor declares, his deep voice, booming. “Until we meet again, Spiderboy.”

“It’s spider- Oh just forget it.” Peter huffs, standing up. “Night Juliet.”

“G’night Peter.” I smile slightly as I watch Peter fling himself of the building. For a couple of moments I hold my breath before I see a small red dot, barely visible, swinging on the New York skyline. I turn to Thor, a stern expression on my face.

“Have you ever heard of a thing called ‘bad timing’?” I pull a face and Thor looks confused.

“Yes, I do believe it’s when someone ruins a special..wait a second,” He begins, “Were you two having a moment?”

I look down at my feet.

“Lady Juliet and Spiderboy?” His surprise is unmistakable and it soothes me to know that I am having this conversation with a nice person, rather than a sarcastic git like Nat or Clint. “Your father hasn’t mentioned anything…”

I snap my face up. “That’s because he doesn’t know.” I say quickly as Thor raises an eyebrow. “At least, not yet. Anyway he’s not even my boyfriend.”

“Yet.”

I turn to see Rhodey, making his way out onto the roof. 

“How long have you been standing there?” I whine.

“Long enough to hear everything.” Rhodey falls onto a sofa. “Who else knows?”

I rack my brain, “Nat, Pep, Wanda, Steve, Bucky and I’m pretty sure Clint and Sam are suspicious.”

I see Thor doing the math in his head. “So that leaves Tony and Vision.”

“-and Scott and T’challa?” I offer, as though it makes the situation any better.

Rhodey shakes his head, putting his tongue. “Scott’s on home leave and T’challa is in Wakanda. They don’t count. Plus, I’m pretty sure I saw Wanda whisper something to Vision when Peter carried you to bed. All I heard was, Juliet, Peter and dating, which makes far more sense now I know.”

“We’re not dating!” I complain. “Not properly.”

“So Tony is the only one who doesn’t know?” Thor checks and I nod my head sadly.

“He’s going to be mad…” Rhodey states and I cast him a look. As if I didn’t already know.

“Not if I tell him.” I reason. “And I will..soon?” Thor opens his mouth but I cut across him. “Anyway, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

I turn on my heel and stalk off, trying not to think about what a predicament I find myself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter so yay!! Next chapter will be introducing some homecoming characters like MJ and Ned, as well as introducing a new location other then Avenger's tower. I'm going to start doing spin offs from this story which will include anecdotes of Juliet's childhood and younger years, a first boyfriend tale and lots of other stuff so watch out for that!! Thank you for everyone who reads it!


	10. Tempest in the School Teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat leaves, Juliet starts school and Peter gets in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL HARRASSMENT TOWARDS THE END. DO NOT READ IF IT IS A TRIGGER OR MAKES YOU UPSET!!!  
> Its near the end and isn't very detailed. I am tempted to not describe it as 'mild' because I understand that any form of sexual harassment or abuse can be a trigger for some people.

I wake on Monday morning, earlier then expected, to a light brush on my forehead. I open my eyes to see a black cladded Nat, pulling away from my forehead.

“What’s the time?” I mumble, gaining consciousness.

“About 3am.” I can barely make out Natasha’s features.

“Whatchadoin?” I groan, annoyed about being woken at this time.

“Mission time.” She says and there is a trace of sarcasm in her voice. I open my eyes fully and fling my arms around her, burying my face in her hair which smells like strawberry shampoo, which I know she stole from my bathroom. But I don’t think that now is the right time to mention it.

“Stay safe, Widow.” I mutter, fighting back tears. I feel stupid. This kind of thing happens all the time, yet I can’t bring myself to get used to it.

“Always.” She replies and her grip tightens momentarily, before it slackens, as she uses her hand to guide me into a horizontal position. She brushes a lone strand of hair out of my eyes and makes soothing lullaby noises.

“I love you.” I yawn, as sleep threatens to claim me.

“I love you most.” I hear her reply as I shut my eyes. I only just catch the last part before I am fully asleep. “My baby.”

 

I am fully awake by 7am and I practically leap out of bed, my stomach full of nerves, for my first day at school. Peter is stopping by at 7.45 so I choose a simple outfit of black Dickies and a bandeau top, leaving my hair as it is. I opt with a natural makeup look, wishing to impress, yet not over power. I give myself a final once over in my mirror before scrambling downstairs.

 

The whole house is asleep apart from Pepper, Dad and Bruce. Dad and Pepper have a conference in Wakanda and are flying out at lunch time today, yet they didn’t wish to miss my first day at school. After last night’s revelations, Dad spends the whole of breakfast fussing over whether or not Pepper should fly in her ‘condition’, to which Pepper snaps back that she is five weeks pregnant, not on death’s door. This instigates a five minute spat and me and Bruce roll our eyes at each other as Pepper storms out of the kitchen, with Tony close on her heel, begging for redemption.

“Why are you up so early?” I question Bruce as I put my bowl in the dishwasher.

He shrugs, munching on a bowl of cheerios. “I wanted to say goodbye to Natasha.” I give him a pointed look. “And I couldn’t get back to sleep so I went to the lab.”

I roll my eyes, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water. “You can not go into hibernation for the next week or so just because Tasha isn’t here to look after you and make sure your eating and sleeping.”

“Yes maam!” He salutes me and I give him a small hug around his neck as I realise the time says 7.42. I rush out of the kitchen and am almost blinded by a white flash.

“What the fuck?” I demand as white lights appear in my eyes.

“Juliet!” I hear Pepper warn as I stagger around trying to regain my sight and balance.

“We’re taking pictures!” Dad declares as my vision comes into focus and I see Pepper holding her phone up, ready to take a snap and Dad’s arm draped around her waist, wearing a cheesy grin.

“Oh hell no-” I say retreating as I hear Pepper’s phone click with pictures. “Do not be those embarrassing parents!!”

Pepper and Dad look each other, holding back laughter and their comeradship against me deepens my annoyance.

“Baby is all grown up!” Pepper is pulling a stupid baby voice and I narrow my eyes at her.

“She’s too embarrassed of her parents!” Dad is using a typical ‘teernager voice’ and I glare at the both of them, turn my back on them and head to the elevator.

“Whatever.” I state, not ready to deal with their shit.

“Whatever!” They mock, bursting into peals of laughter and I flip them off, above my head.

 

Just as I leave my phone buzzes through with a message from Shuri.

Shuri, Queen of Wakanda: Are you coming to Wakanda today?:)))))))))

Me: Nooooooo. I’m going to school!!

Shuri, Queen of Wakanda: Too bad, you could of watched me reduce your father to tears with my technological advances.

Me: !!!!! Take photos plz!!!!!

Shuri, Queen of Wakanda: Always. At this point, I have an album on my phone called, ‘Faces Stark pulls in Wakanda’.

Me: Ohmygod I love u!!

 

I slide my phone into my pocket as I step out into the cool New York breeze. I look over to see Peter leaning against the side of tower, eyes closed, to music. I walk up to him and prod him sharply and he jumps to life, pulling his headphones out with a crazed expression on his face.

“Not cool dude!” He whines and I bump his elbow, laughing as we begin to walk, arm in arm.

“What were you listening to?” I question as our walking patterns begin to match.

“Rex Orange County.” He declares and I gasp.

“I love him!” I gush and Peter looks pleasantly surprised.

“He’s playing just around the corner from where I live next week, we should go!” He looks excited and my stomach bubbles, just thinking about it.

“Like a date?” I ask, biting my lip and he blushes, looking down at the ground.

“Um..Yeah.. I mean yes that would be a date.” He grins at me and I peck him on the cheek.

“Then yes!” I agree and he looks slightly relieved. “I would love that.”

 

His school is about a 20 minute walk, yet in the heat it feels like a lifetime. When we eventually arrive, Peter hangs back from all the kids walking inside.

“I said I’d meet Ned and MJ first, they want to be the first to meet you.” He explains and I nod nervously. I’ve heard about Ned and MJ but this is my first time meeting them and nerves buzz through me.

Ned is first to arrive, rolling in the school gates, with an excited look on his face. I stand to the side, awkwardly as the boys exchange a handshake. Ned turns to me.

“Hey Juliet!” He gushes, “It’s so nice to meet you!!!”

“You too, Ned.” I extend my arm for a handshake yet Ned pulls me in for a warm hug. I laugh as he squeezes me and the three of us start chatting about random things.

After a while Peter checks his watch.

“I have no idea where MJ is but maybe we should-”

A cough interrupts him and we turn to see Michelle sitting right near us.

“God!” Peter jumps up. “How long have you been there?”

Michelle looks up from her book. “The whole time.” 

The boys share a look of confusion, awe and terror and Michelle sneaks a wink to me.

“Michelle Jones.” She stands up and nods at me. “But you can call me MJ.”

Ned gestures to the school building. “Uh guys..the bell’s gone.”

 

I take a deep breath and follow the others as we proceed with the rest of the student body. Peter catches my hand and gives it a small squeeze, sensing my nerves, before dropping it quickly. As we walk up the stairs, head;s begin to turn in our direction and, as we come inside, I can hear the ripple of whisperings, breaking out around the school. One kid rushes up to me and grabs a selfie as I walk past and many have their phones out, snapping photos. When we reach Peter and Ned’s locker, MJ departs for her own and I fiddle with my thumbs.

“Everyone is staring.” I hiss at Peter, who begins to take out some books from his locker.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles. “I thought this was a good idea..”  
“No!” I rush. “It is a good idea! It’s only my first day.”  
Ned looks up. “Juliet!” He whispers, “Remember who you are. Your Juliet fricking Stark. You live with the Avengers. Your the daughter of Iron Man! Your probably best friend’s with Spiderman!” (Peter coughs)-”Harry Styles follows you on instagram, you go to Paris fashion week for frick’s sake! Pull it together dude.”

I stare at Ned for a moment like I’ve been slapped in the face before closing my eyes and letting the truth sink in. 

“Your right.” I nod. “ I can do this I just need to-”

I am interrupted by a tall dark skinned girl walking over to me.

“Hi I’m Liz!” She holds her dainty hand out and I grasp it. “I’m your tour around the school, I’ll just let you finish up with your friends.” She stands to the side with a short blonde girl and I glance at Peter and Ned, the former who is wearing a strange facial expression and the latter who is sniggering.

“She seems nice.” I comment, watching Peter grimace slightly.

“Yeah,” Ned laughs, “Peter likes her. A lot.”

My heart rate increases and I feel slightly faint as I see Peter’s cheeks colour.

“Huh?” I squeak.

“Peter’s been in love with her for as long as I can remember. And I’m pretty sure she likes him back because yesterday when they were talking in Biology she was all giggly and twizzling her hair. Man, Peter was blushing so bad! He’s a goner.”

I listened to Ned, blinking back tears. Peter gave him a sharp, subtle prod on the back and Ned shot him a confused look.

“Well I gotta go,” I heave, my voice about to break.

“Juliet..” Peter begins but I shake my head and go and join Liz.

 

The worst thing is, that as hard as I try to hate Liz, during the tour, I can’t do it. She’s lovely and friendly and I find myself smiling and laughing at what she says. She genuinely wants to help and although I want to detest her, I am drawn to her quirky sense of humour and caring nature. By the time we are finished, the bell rings for lunch and Liz offers to walk me to the lunch hall.

“How do you know Peter Parker?” She asks as we walk and my brain immediately jumps to the cover story.

“He works for my Dad.” I lie, easily. That’s Natasha’s influence.

“Are you friends?” She is beginning to dig deeper and whilst I don’t like the direction of the conversation, I follow her.

“The best.” Me and Peter haven’t spoken about labels, yet our friendship is undeniable.

“He’s cute.” She muses and I swear I hear my heart crack slightly.

“You like him?” I ask and my tone is a little too sharpe.

Liz giggles. “Yeah. I think so.” She flicks her hair out her eyes. “He’s dorky and really funny. Plus his hair is amazing. Has he ever mentioned me.”

What I do next, I am not proud of. “If I’m honest,” I begin, “He wasn’t particularly sure of who you were when I asked him. He struggle for your name.”  
Yep, definitely spending too much time with Nat and Clint.

Her face falls slightly and I am sickened at the small buzz of pleasure I take in her sadness. Yet it is short lived, when she spots her friends on a table in the cafeteria.

“Bye, Juliet.” She shoots me a small smile, before skipping off. I scan the hall before noticing three friends. I sit beside MJ who seems out of place, her nose buried in Tender is the Night.

Peter smiles when he sees me, yet Ned looks glum. I presume Peter has informed him of whatever is going on between us and he is no realising the mistake of his Liz comments.

“Liz is lovely.” I gush and Peter looks down at his sandwich.

She’s not even that pretty.” Ned assures me quickly.

I laugh. A genuine, warm laugh. “Ned it’s okay. You don’t need to say that.”

Michelle looks up from her book. “Ned. Your an idiot.” She observes and soon laughter breaks out amongst us and it feels so good to laugh that soon we are all crying with laughter.

 

Until, we are interrupted by someone.

 

A dark, short boy strolls up to our table with his arms crossed.

“Hey.” He states and I notice Peter and Ned roll their eyes at MJ.

“Hi,” I offer, eager to avoid confrontation.

“Your fit.” 

Peter’s hands curl into a fist.

“Thanks?” My reply is more of a question.

“I’m Flash Thompson.” The boy presses. “How do you know Parker?”

“He interns for my father.” I explain as Flash stares Peter down.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Flash questions and I glance up at Peter who avoids my stare.

“I-” I struggle to find the words.

“Are you?” Flash demands of Peter and he finally looks up.

“No.” Peter admits and even though it is a known truth, my heart falls slightly. Flash turns to me.

“You have far too nice legs to date Peter Parker.” He leers, glancing down at my legs. I shrink back uncomfortably.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Peter mumbles and Flash spins on him.

“What did you say?” He whispers and Peter looks away, causing Flash to grin.

“I thought so.” He nods, straightening up. “Later beautiful.” He winks at me and I shiver slightly.

“What a creep.” I roll my eyes yet brush it off laughingly.

“I should of knocked him out.” Peter growls yet I shake my head.

“It’s not big deal.” I shrug, “It happens all the time, sometimes even with older men.”

Ned looks up, shocked. “Juliet, that’s not okay!” He reprimands and Peter has turned white.

“It’s not like I can’t defend myself, Ned.” I huff indignantly. “Nothing I do is going to stop it.”

“Of course it-”

“You guys don’t get it, do you?” I startle slightly as Michelle jumps in. “Of course men leering at girls isn’t right, but it’s been going on since the beginning of time and we are just told by society to accept it. Women have to deal with so much shit everywhere and men don’t get it. It’s easy for you to say, well ‘just make it stop’, but it doesn’t just stop!”

The bell rings, yet we stay seated, quietly applauding Michelle.

“If I ever see it again, from any guy to any girl. I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” Peter mutters darkly.

 

The rest of the day passes uneventfully and it is still warm when we are let out. The four of us stroll out of school together, chatting and making small talk.

“Hey legs!” 

At first, I don’t understand that they are talking to me, so we carry on walking. Yet seconds later, someone slaps my ass.

“What the fuck?” I turn indignantly, coming face to face with Flash. Peter turns to see what is happening.

“What the hell did you just do?” He spits, walking towards Flash with a murderous expression on his face.

“What’s the problem?” Flash taunts. “She’s not your girlfriend. In fact, wearing that outfit, she was basically-”

He doesn’t finish the sentence before Peter launches on top of him. It happens so quickly, but soon they are fighting on the floor, lashing out at each other. A crowd gathers and chants along with them, yet I am yelling at them to stop. Eventually, a teacher comes out and shouts order into the crowds, who disperse, whilst Ned yanks Peter off Flash.

“Flash!” The teacher yells, “My office. Now. Parker, get off this property immediately and I’ll see you in the office tomorrow warning.

 

Flash grabs his bag and flees to the teacher, ready to get out of the situation. Peter brushes himself off and picks up his bag, turning to look at us. His lip is split slightly, bleeding a bit and his right eye is already a bright red. I wince at the sight.

“‘M fine.” Peter mumbles, waving us away and we begin to walk, MJ and Ned in front slightly.

“Clint and Nat have been teaching you well.” I joke under my breath and Peter grins, bumping me gently.

“I could of kicked their butt on my own, Parker.” I remind him, determined to hold my own.

“Juliet,” Peter laughs, “You could of beat his butt a million times better then I just did, but frankly, I did it because Flash does not deserve to get beaten up by Juliet Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say to say that when Juliet brushes off Flash's first creepy comments, I am not excusing his behaviour AT ALL! THIS IS WRONG but Juliet, just like so many women around the world, has always battled this type of behaviour. As women, I think we sweep so much of it under the carpet and its devastating because it is not right! Instead of teaching girls how to deal with it, teach boys to not do it! (Also that speech makes it seem like I am focusing on women and for the record, I disagree with all types of sexual harassment.) Spread love xx


	11. Secrets Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MJ and Ned get a shock, Natasha returns and Tony Stark finally finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really not proud of this chapter AT ALL. It's shit but its a bridge into the storyline which is getting juicy yall!! I've been on holiday which is why I haven't posted in ages and I've missed posting so much! Also I got the end idea of this chapter off a tumblr user soft-boy-Holland who is a gem!!!

“Let me get this straight.”

 

I am sitting on a medical bed in the emergency room in the tower, leaning on the wall, whilst Bruce examines Peter’s eye and grazes. Bucky leans against the door and insists on pressing us for information.

 

Bucky continues. “A pile of books fell on your head.”

It sounds ridiculous, but we were working with a tough crowd!

Peter nods, turning his head to let Bruce apply a cream to his eye.

Bucky waits a second, glancing between us.

“Tell the truth or I tell Stark.”

My eyes widen. 

“No!” I cry whilst Peter lets out a wounded- “Don’t tell Mr Stark!!”

Bucky puts his phone back in his pocket. “Spill.”

It’s as if Peter’s flood gates open, as the whole story comes out. When he is finished Bruce’s face is tight, his lips pursed, whilst Bucky is shaking his head in anger.

“I’m going to kill him.” Bucky spits, standing up. I grab his arm and yank him down.

“No-o your not.” I reason and whilst he seems calmer, anger is still splashed over his face.

Bruce takes a deep breath. “If this EVER happens again, you come to us straight away.” He looks at me dead in the eye, his forehead creased with worry.

I nod.

“We don’t want pretty boy ruining his face.” Bucky attempts a joke and its not much but I relax slightly.

“You won’t tell anyone? Especially not Dad or Pepper?” I check and Buck glances at Bruce who shakes his head.

“I’ll tell Nat.” He reasons, yet his words hang in the air. Her presence is missed by the team, yet looking at Bruce, I can tell the pain her absence is going to bring on him. I give him a small smile which is returned, before me and Peter slip out to my room. 

 

We are sitting on my bed, working through some algebra which we got given. In the background, my speakers play out some Arctic Monkeys. Every couple of seconds Peter glances up at me and it is beginning to infuriate me.

“What?!” I demand, after catching him staring at me for the seventh time. “You keep staring at me!”

Peter closes his algebra book and I notice that his cheeks begin to redden slightly.

“I just keep thinking about what Flash said earlier.”

I sigh. “Can we just forget about it, I dont want to-”

Peter interrupts. “No..when he asked if you weren’t my girlfriend…”

I look up quickly, my heart racing. “I dont-”

“Well it’s true isn’t it..” Peter shrugs, twiddling his pen, “Your not my ‘girlfriend’..”

My stomach drops and I feel as though someone has kicked me in the gut. 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be.” A wide smile dawns across his face and I can feel one spreading across my cheeks.

“I feel so cringe!” He complains and buries his head in his hands which makes me laugh out loud. 

“Well..” I say slowly, “If your asking me to be your girlfriend then, I accept.”  
Peter looks up, his eyes lighting up. “Really?”

I answer him with a kiss and he pulls me in closer. He smells like Peter and I feel so comfortable. We make out for a long time and when we finally break apart my cheeks are practically on fire.

 

School gets easier as the week goes on, Flash leaves us alone and my friendships with Ned and MJ strengthen. Every day me and Peter get to know each other better. Soon, Dad and Pepper are back and life flows as normal as it can without Natasha.

Two weeks into mine and Peter’s relationship, I am making the two of us lunch in the kitchen, whilst Peter comes over. There is only three weeks until we break up from school and so we have a high workload to get through. My phone rings and I glance down and pick it up, seeing it is from Peter.

“Hey, do you like tuna or-”

A wail interrupts me, “MJ AND NED KNOW!”

I narrow my eyes, tying my hair back. “Know what?”

Peter lowers his voice slightly, “That I’m Spiderman!”

I gasp loudly and clap my hand to my mouth.”Oh my God!! How?”

“So I went out and did the rounds, just having some swinging practice..” He pauses, momentarily, to catch his breath. “And I came back and they were just there!”

“Did they see you?” I demand.

“Yes!” Peter squeaks. “They know!”

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, “How did they react?”

I heard the ping of the elevator as the line drops dead and Peter runs into the kitchen, sweaty and panting.

“They freaked out!” He bends over, catching his breath.

“And then..” I prompt, throwing him a water bottle.

Peter regains breathing control. “Then...they were pretty excited?”

I nod, smiling. “That’s good! They’re your best friends, you couldn’t keep it a secret forever.”

Cocking his head, Peter squints before nodding, slowly. “Yeah..” He muses, “Yeah your right.”

I pick up my phone. “In fact,” I begin, swiping into it, “Why dont I invite them over for a sleepover on saturday, now that we don’t have to be careful what we say.”

Peter’s face opens up in joy. “Really?”

“Sure, I think most of the team are going up to the compound so the place will be pretty much empty.”

Peter grabs his chest, mocking injury. “They never asked me!”

I shrug, “They know you’re busy with school.” I hand Peter a bowl of tuna pasta.

“Have you spoken to your Dad yet?” Peter takes a big mouthful and when he next speaks his speech is impeded, “About us?”  
I look down at my pasta, poking it with my fork. “No-o, not exactly..”

“J!” Peter scolds and I shrug.

“It’s just weird,” I reason, “It’s like, why didn’t I just tell him in the first place? Now he’ll be upset that everyone knows.”

At that moment Bruce bursts into the kitchen and me and Peter look up, our mouths filled with tuna pasta.

“Fury just called!” He exclaims, shaking his phone. “Natasha just flew into the compound and they are about to fly a chopper into here!”

I clap my hands together. “Yay!”

“Apparently she needs small medical attention but on the whole, she has been lucky.” He explains, raking a hand through his hair, barely able to suppress his ecstasy. He sinks into one of the chairs.

“I’ve really missed her.” He contemplates which causes me to laugh.

“No shit sherlock,” I tease, “She’s been gone for almost three weeks and I’ve barely seen you crack a smile.”  
“I’ve been moody.” Bruce admits, holding his hands up. “But how would you feel, if Peter got sent away?”

“She’d be devastated,” Dad walks into the kitchen and Bruce looks at me, apologetically startled. “These two are a little best friend double act..move over Nat and Clint.”

I giggle nervously. “That’s us.” I punch Peter in the arm as Dad heads out, “Two best friends.” 

“Ouch!” Peter complains, after Dad is gone, “That really hurt!” He rubs his arm and I roll my eyes whilst Bruce shakes his head, chuckling to himself.

As I clear away, the elevator dings and Bruce looks up from his research papers, an eager look on his face. I too spin around and we both rush into the living area, where we see Nat standing, with a small suitcase, talking to Director Fury. As we walk into the room she turns around and I see delight dawning on her face as she notices Bruce. 

“Hi Bruce.” She smiles, brushing a red curl of her face. I wince as I see a red slash just above her brow bone.

“Nat.” He breathes, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

I roll my eyes. “Come on Peter,” I sigh dramatically, “Let’s leave these two idiots to themselves.”

I loop my hand in his and turn slowly, waiting to be called back. I watch as Natasha manages to tear her eyes away from Bruce, to me.

“Without a hug?” She challenges and I turn back, rushing to pull her into a deep hug. She smells like soot and something that wasn’t Nat, but I am so happy to have her in my arms that I didnt care.

“You smell good.” She inhales deeply into my hair.

“That’s because I’ve been using your shampoo for the past three weeks.” I joke, squeezing her tighter, yet I release her as she winces. Bruce is there in a flash, his arm looping around her waist. She can support herself, yet she lets him support her and I can tell by the way she closes her eyes that she has missed being close to him. Fury gives a wave and asks Nat to send him through the mission files.

“How did it go? Did you find out anything about the people who kidnapped me? How did you get hurt?” Questions tumble out of me before I can stop them and Nat rolls her eyes and halters me with her hand.

“тише маленькая сестра” She asks for my silence in Russian and I immediately close my mouth, sensing her unwillingness to talk. Missions are top secret and I shouldn’t be asking any questions but I just can’t stop myself. Me and Peter follow the pair into the medical room, filling her in on the gossip from the last couple of weeks. When I tell her about our relationship status, she bites her lip, as if trying to contain her excitement and I shake my head at her as if to say,later. Me and Peter leave them in peace when the longing looks and finger brushes get too much to bare.

 

We walk straight into Dad and Pepper, coming back from their first ultrasound scan. Pepper is eight weeks, yet barely showing and we both coo over the photo.

“I can’t believe that’s a baby!” Peter gushes, his eyes widening in disbelief.

“It’s pretty obvious, kid.” Dad scoffs, yet Pepper snatches the scan off him and rolls her eyes.

“It took me and the midwife forty minutes to convince him that it was a baby and not just something I ate.” She replies, causing Dad to momentarily scowl before turning his attention on me.

“Guess what ‘People’ published?” He asks me and Peter, swiping his phone to produce a holograph of a People article, with a photo of me and Peter laughing together on the front. “Juliet’s Romeo: What we know about Juliet Stark’s new flame.” He reads, laughingly, looking at us to join in on the joke. “What ludicrousy!”

Pepper shoots me warning looks and I feel Peter tense up.

“Well Dad actually-”

Dad interrupts me, “Nat!” He calls and I turn around to see Tasha and Bruce, making their way into the room. “How is my favourite russian spy?”

“Fuck off, Stark.” She mutters, flipping her wet hair.

“That’s the warm personality, I so missed.” Dad clasps his hands under his chin. “But we have some things to discuss.”  
“Now?” I squeak, furious that Nat has stolen my moment

“Yeah, it’ll only take a moment” Dad reassures me, as he and Nat head in the direction of his study.

 

Me and Peter stay up late with Thor and Clint, playing cluedo, passing the time whilst waiting for Nat and Dad. They seem to take forever and by 11.30, we have given up and head up to bed. Peter is staying over so, as usual, he walks me to my room.

“Night J.” He leans in for a kiss, yet I draw back slightly which makes his eyebrows arch in confusion and hurt.

“What if you slept in here tonight?” My mouth moves quicker then my brain yet my brain makes no attempt to catch up.

“I don't know if..” Peter trails off looking down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed.

“No!” I yelp, “I don't mean THAT.” My cheeks are burning up. “I just mean, it would be nice to fall asleep together.”

Peter looks up, his face softening. “Yeah…” He hesitates slightly, “Yeah okay.”

We glance around and sneak into my room, together.

 

Morning breaks and the sun hits our eyes, causing me and Peter to groan in confusion. I roll into him and he wraps his arms around my waist. After a second he sits up and stretches his arms.

“I’m going to get coffee,” He explains, “Te- AGHHHH!”

His shocked squeal causes me to shoot up, as he gazes at me in horror. 

“What?!” I demand, looking around for the root of the problem.

“Your neck!” His eyes are wide and scared and I tumble out of bed and hurry to my mirror.

“Shit.” I hiss as I find myself face to face with a red mark on my neck.

“Is it a-” Peter starts and I duck closer to get a good look.

“Yup.” I reply, short.

“Your Dad’s gonna kill me.” Peter groans, falling back into the bed and I shake my head. 

“Not if he doesn’t find out,” I conclude, straightening up and pulling a jumper over my head. “Go downstairs, act normal, get ready for training. I’ll be down in a minute.”

I pull the hood up and slip on my slippers, rushing out of the room.

 

I walk along, staring at the floor and I don't glance up until I burst into Nat and Bruce’s room. Fortunately for me, Nat is alone, lying in her bed, reading a book. When she sees me she puts the book down and pulls back the covers, sensing that I need a hug, however I hang back, unsure of what to say.

“What’s-Oh!” I pull back my hood and she reacts shortly, squinting at my neck and crawling over the bed to get a better look. She sits at the edge and beckons me so, with a huff of irritation, I bend down and allow her to get a proper look at my neck.

“Is that a-” She begins, yet I cut her short.

“Yes, yes it is a hickey.” I snap, my irritation completely on show.

Then, Nat laughs.

She throws her head back and cackles her deep bellied chuckle, annoying me to the point of madness.

“Whatever,” I roll my eyes, turning to leave, “I just wanted your help.”

“No! Wait!” She grabs my arm and pulls me back onto the bed and begins tickling me until I am shrieking with laughter.

“Nat-ash-a!” I giggle manically, yet she doesn’t stop until there are tears rolling from my eyes.

When she does stop, I sit up, flicking my hair. “Was that necessary?” I pout, yet my anger has pretty much vanished.

She raises an eyebrow, “It made you smile,” Getting off the bed she wanders into her bathroom, returning several moments later with a handful of concealer and foundation.

“Hold still,” she instructs, holding my face gently as she begins to apply makeup to my red area.

“Did you…” she trails off, giving me a pointed look and for a second I pull away.

“No!” I shake my head vigorously, “I swear, we were just making out.” I add, as I allow her to begin the process again.

“You know you can always talk to me, before or after THAT ever comes up,” She reminds me, quietly and I feel easy knowing she believes me. This agony aunt part of Nat is a side that only comes out for me and Bruce, regularly and less commonly for the others. If only the public could see the way the great Black Widow melted, whilst watching Bambi. I smile.

“I know.”

“That article is a prime reminder of the shit that is going to be chucked your way when the press eventually find out.” Nat knows a lot about dealing with press. Her and Bruce managed to keep their relationship underwraps for almost a year, however a paparazzi man caught them kissing whilst on vacation in the Bahamas. Since then, they’ve mostly managed to avoid any major drama, however lone articles popped up every now and then. For Bucky and Steve, it was worse. They were already shipped by a number of fans so although their relationship didn’t come as any surprise, it meant that fan’s stopped them whenever they were together in public and press followed them around a lot. It was easier for Clint and Laura, as they mostly saw each other in the sanctuary of the safehouse. Vision and Wanda also had it pretty simple, since Vision’s evolution meant that he could take near human form,so he was not recognised as himself.. The press didn’t seem to care as much when it wasn’t two avengers dating. Yet, I knew Pepper and Dad had it the worst.

“I’m just taking it day by day” I offer, shrugging my shoulders and she nods in approval. Pulling back she admires her handy work, before passing me a mirror and letting me see for myself.

“Wow!” I gush, “Unless you knew it was there, you wouldn’t be able to see it!”

She nods, putting her makeup away. “Just don’t get it wet.”

 

See, that may seem like a simple task but honestly, when living with a team of superheroes, nothing is simple. 

I manage the whole day, being dry. I avoid the water flicked by Thor’s wet hair that seems to fly in my direction. I narrowly miss the cup of water that Clint chucks at Wanda when she cheeks him. I even manage to make an excuse to not hug Dad when he comes downstairs, still soaked from his shower.

Funnily enough, I don't see the bucket of water from behind.

The sun is blazing down, reminding us that it is a short time until summer.The team lazes on the roof, doing various things. Pepper and I lay in our swimming costumes, on two sun loungers, desperate to beat Dad in our family tanning contest, yet knowing that he will always out tan us. Nat reads to Bruce in the shade, protective of her pale skin. Steve and Bucky discuss guest lists. Wanda, Thor and Sam are engaged in a game of cards, whilst Dad and Rhodey read the newspaper. Peter bounces his ball against the wall. The only two missing are Clint and Vision, who dislikes the sun for obvious reasons. 

Perhaps, I should of feel suspicious the moment that I note Clint’s absence. Yet I lie, relaxed in the sun, unaware of the terrible fate about to fall upon me.

It is only until I hear Natasha shriek my name, that I shoot up, only to be drenched in an tsunami of water. Spluttering, I rub my hands over my face and neck in surprise, looking up to see Clint roaring with laughter, a bucket in hand. Everyone begins cracking up, gathering around me to snap photos to put on the internet. At first, I am laughing, until I see Nat’s eyes, wide and alert, warning me of what is coming. I clamp my hand to my neck, as the laughter ceases.

“What was that?” I hear Thor say as my cheeks begin to burn.

“Nothing!” I squeak, yet no one is fooled. 

Dad steps forward. “Juliet Stark.” He says, distaste in his tongue. “Remove your hand.” 

Realising it is no good, I pull my hand away slowly. The whole team gasps, apart from Nat who face palms and Peter who scrunches his eyes up in horror.

“Is that a-”

“That’s a-”

“Why have you got a-”

“JULIET STARK IS THAT A LOVEBITE?” My Dad yells and everyone glances at Peter in fear.

“Maybe.” I mutter, twiddling my hair.

Pepper jumps up and rubs Dad’s arm, calming him slightly.

“Who. Gave. You. That.” He punctuates every word and I know it isn’t a question.

“Uhhhhhhhh…” I search for the right words and glance at Pepper in support, yet her face is filled with confusion and disappointment.

“It was me, Mr Stark.” Peter’s voice sounds small and he is staring at the ground as though he wanted it to open and swallow him whole.

Dad turns and confusion is written on his features.

“I appointed you on my team only to find out you’ve been screwing my daughter?” He barks and Peter looks up in shock.

“Yes!” He squeaks, “I mean, no..NO! I mean, she’s my girlfriend but there is no screwing involved!”

The floor actually looks like a nice option.

“Your girlfriend?” Dad asks and his anger turns from something mixed between disbelief and hurt. “But we would of known...wait a moment- Who knew about this?”

Slowly, the team raises their hands, not meeting Dad’s eyes. He turns to Pepper.

“Pep?” He begs, his eyes wide.

“I knew.” She admits, looking away.

“But..” He is struggling for his words and guilt leaks into me, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“I…” I look at him at, for the first time, my eyes brimming with tears. “I didn’t tell you at first and then, as time and time went on it just got harder and harder for me to say anything.”

Dad sinks into the chair. “I can’t believe this.”

Slowly he rises to his feet and leaves the roof.

“Dad,” I begin, going to follow him. Yet Pepper pulls me back with her arm. 

“Let him go, J” She soothes, “Let him go.”


	12. Code Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an incident in the diner, Juliet is confused and the team is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot! Is! Starting! To! Come! Together!

Dad eventually forgives me and the rest of the team, yet we endure his pointed remarks and poisonous looks that frequent the next week. Peter spends a whole three days avoiding the tower, afraid of what my father would say and do. However, when Peter eventually arrives back at the tower on Wednesday, Dad gives him a short nod and mumbles something about “well, if it had to be anyone…”

 

The mark on my neck fades yet it’s memory doesn’t and I am reminded of it by my fellow housemates almost every hour. Jokes and sly comments are thrown at me from all directions. Pepper acts cooler than ice with me for the first couple of days, annoyed that I broke her trust and allowed Peter to sleep in my room, which I totally deserve. Yet, all in all, life moves on and by the end of the week Dad is offering to plan mine and Peter’s wedding. The worst part is, I can't tell if he’s joking.

 

Friday seems to come around super quick and soon the team, minus Pepper, Viz, Wanda, Bruce and Dad are heading over to the compound for a weekend’s training. Pepper and Dad do not trust me and Peter to be left alone and Bruce and Vision are working on some new update and Wanda just can’t be bothered. Ned and MJ come over and meet the family, with Ned fangirling as little as he possibly can and they end up sleeping over. The night goes pretty successfully, yet I do spot Ned engrossed in smelling Nat’s sweater which she accidentally left behind. I decide not to tell her that small detail.

 

Pepper’s bump expands every week and by the time school finishes, she is at 11 weeks already. She is in what she calls ‘the awkward time’, where no one asks whether she is pregnant, due to her small bump, meaning everyone just assumes she is getting fat. She doesn’t complain much, or at least not nearly as much as Dad, who you would think was carrying the baby.

 

In fact, the ocean is pretty smooth in the tower, for the next few weeks. Summer starts and me and my friends enjoy the freedom of being able to do whatever we want. We eat at a diner owned by MJ’s aunt most days and for once I can attest that I am truly and fully complete.

 

I think things start to go wrong on Thursday. Me and MJ skate up to the diner, where Peter and Ned are meeting us after a day of lego building. Being the caring souls that we are, we choose to skip this particular bonding session and allow the boys to cut loose without us there. Neither of us admit that we are just not that into lego.

 

Sliding into the booth, we wait to order our usuals. We are used to being served by MJ’s cousin, who is not much older then us and who has a kindly smile and an aptitude for dance. However on this particular afternoon, we are greeted by a short, fat, bearded man who looks as though he would rather be anywhere else. 

“What can I get you?” He grunts and I raise my eyes at Ned, taken aback by his rudeness.

“Four cheese burgers with fries and chocolate milkshakes.” Peter doesn’t even need to ask the rest of us, nor glance at a menu.

The waiter looked up and gave him a tight lipped smile before turning to me.

“That’s a nice jumper you have, there.” He nods to the Avengers hoodie which I am adorning and I smile politely.

“Thanks.” I reply, slightly confused. The hoodies were available everywhere and they are not uncommon.

“Where d’ you get it?” The waiter leans against the booth, causing Ned to shuffle into Peter.

“Oh,” I stammered, unsure of how to answer. “My Dad got it for me but you can pick them up in any Target store.”

The man suddenly squints as if trying to place a memory. “Wait a minute….” He leans closer to me and I can smell the heavy stench of cigars on him. “Your not, Juliet Stark are you?”

I look down, embarrassed. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

The man pulls back, a delighted grin on his face. “Well let’s make it a double cheeseburger then.” He declares, wandering back into the kitchen, a happy grin on his face. 

I shrug as the others burst into laughter.

 

The food comes out and the others are impressed to see that my new fan has bestowed double cheese burgers on all of us. He requests a photo with me and even though I hate taking selfies with ‘fans’, I oblige due to his cheeseburger kindness. Ravenous, we eat all of it up in record time and then lean back, slurping on our milkshakes and rubbing our food babies. The waiter comes back in to collect our plates and whilst we all smile at him gratefully, Ned gives him an odd look now.

“Guys,” He whispers as the waiter walks away, “Why is he wearing a name tag that says ‘Linda’?”

We crane our necks, subtly and a cloud of confusion crosses over MJ’s face.

“And where is my aunt?” She demands.

Everything that happens next happens in a blur. I see the waiter pull something out of his pocket, spinning around as Peter gives me a sharp shove down, so that I fall onto the leather booth. Ned screams and him and MJ slide out of the booth, as shots are fired in our direction. I feel Peter jump over the table and seconds later I see Spiderman swing into action, engaging in a full blown fight with the waiter. I stand up to join in the fight, pulling out the small knife I like to keep in my jacket and wielding it just as Bucky has taught me too, yet Peter swings around my head, pushing me down. I look up indignantly to see Peter trap the gunman’s gun and hand under a web.

He rushes over to Ned and Michelle.

“Get Juliet home, quickly.” He pants, glancing at the man who is already beginning to break free of his imprisonment. “Don’t talk to anyone and when you arrive back in the tower, tell Mr Stark we have a Code Stark.”

Ned and MJ nod, furiously and go to grab my hand, yet I yank it back, anger bubbling inside me.

“I’ll stay and help!” I spit at Peter.

“No!” Peter yells, “ Trust me. You don’t have much time- Go!”

There is something about Peter’s tone of voice which shocks me and soon I find my legs working quicker than ever before, sprinting with MJ and Ned, out of the diner. MJ and I kick start our skateboards as Ned pedals furiously on his bike. The wind blows through my hair and my mouth is dry yet we don’t stop until we reach the tower. 

 

Punching in the code to the living quarters we jump into the elevator and whizz into the air. A ping is heard and the doors slide open, revealing the front room, where Thor and Sam sit, playing fortnite. As we stumble in they look up, concern creasing on their faces.

“Mr Thor,” Ned pants, completely out of breath, “Mr Falcon. Peter said for us to bring Juliet home and inform Mr Stark of a Code Stark.”

They share knowing looks and Sam whips out his phone, slides across and presses one single dial button.

“Thor, Sam.” I plead, desperate to know what is happening, “What’s a Code Stark, what’s going on??”

Instead of answers, I receive the entire team, racing into the room, worried looks on their faces. Dad turns to Ned and MJ.

“Thanks kids,” He speaks calmly yet his eyes blaze with an undetectable emotion, “You’ve done great but now we need you to hurry home. Go straight home, no stops. Do not talk to anyone about this. I’ll be in contact soon.”

Ned and Michelle give a reluctant glance at me before leaving the tower, afraid to not follow Dad’s orders.

Pepper wraps one arm around my shoulder, whilst the other rubs her stomach absentmindedly. Infuriated by her silence, I pull away and turn to Dad.

“What’s going on?” I yell, close to tears but Dad refuses to look me in the eye, instead turning to Clint.

“Now?” Clint questions and Dad gives a small nod, as Clint hurries of. Tears openly run down my cheeks now, as a ball of anger and confusion build inside of me.

“Nat?” Dad calls on her, as if he is going to ask a question, yet she just nods shortly and heads off upstairs.

Steve steps forward a serious look on his face. “Tony,” He reasons and I’ve heard his tone of voice before, whenever he hatches a plan or throws in an idea. “She’s going to need more than two of us.”

Sam nods, obviously in agreement, “Perhaps someone a little bigger, a little greener…”

Bruce’s eyes dart up and he nods slowly, looking at Dad for confirmation. Yet it is Pepper who speaks this time. 

“Please Bruce,” Her voice is so quiet; as if she was pleading for her life. Shivers run down my spine and for a moment, my anger melts into fear.

Bruce gives a sharp nod, just as the elevator dings and Peter stands, in his suit, mask off. 

I gasp and run into his arms as he pulls me closer tightly. He speaks over my shoulder.

“I lost him Mr Stark.” His voice is filled with anguish and bitterness. “I had him and then I lost him.”

I break away from him, watching as regret fills his face. Yet Dad walks over and claps him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, kid.” He soothes and I see Peter’s tension melt slightly. “There’s more of them anyway. I’ll have Karen fill me in. How would you like to go on a trip?”

Peter’s eyes widen. “For real?”

Dad shrugs as Pepper nods, “You’ve proven yourself today, not only as an Avenger but also as a worthy boyfriend for my daughter. Plus you’ll be a welcome distraction.”  
He leans forward and Peter mistakes his advances as a hug, causing Dad to pull back.

“Woah,” He shakes his head, “We’re not there yet. I was just removing today’s data chip from the suit so I can watch the recorded content.” He holds up a small chip. Peter’s embarrassment is interrupted by Nat whizzing into the room, red hair pulled back.

“Stark, we’re ready.” She announces and everyone gathers round me, smiling as if I’m their favourite broken ornament which has just been fixed. Pepper pulls me in tightly.

“Listen to whatever Nat and the rest of them say.” She instructs, holding me as though she’s afraid of letting go. 

“But I don't-”

As she releases me Dad gathers hold of me, kissing the crown of my head.

“Whats-” I try to say, yet Dad shakes his head as he releases me.

“Clint will explain all, on the way.” He says sadly.

“Juliet!” Natasha calls, impatiently and I wave goodbye to the others as I follow her into the elevator, as Peter hurries up the stairs. She slides across a panel, revealing a button that I have never seen before. Using a perfectly sharpened nail, she presses it, causing us to shoot downwards into darkness. 

 

When the doors open, we are standing in a dimly lit room filled with black, sleek cars. Clint and Bruce stand by a large SUV, as the engine revs. I follow Nat over to them.

“Got all the stuff?” She checks.

Clint gestures to the boot of the car, “In the back.”

“Now all we have to do is wait for her Parker.” 

Barely a moment after she has said this, the elevator doors slide open and Peter hobbles out, dragging a small suitcase behind him.

“Hey guys!” He calls out, heading over to us and I find myself smiling at him, despite my annoyance. 

Nat rolls her eyes and tells me to get in the car, as we both slide into the back seats. Bruce takes his place in the passenger seat, whilst Clint sorts out Peter’s stuff. Peter then slides in next to me as Clint gets into the driver’s seat.

“I didn’t know what to pack!” Peter laughs nervously, trying to make conversation as we pull out of the parking spot and begin to drive down a dark, badly lit, tunnel. “I mean, I’m not exactly sure where your safe house is Clint, so I just packed for every weather.”

“Safe House?” I pick up on it quickly, “ We’re going to yours Clint?”  
Clint glances at Nat in the rear mirror, yet he doesn’t say anything.

“Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?” I yell, my anger returning.

“Fine!” Nat breaks and I sink back in my chair, satisfied. “We have reason to believe that an unknown terrorist organisation is trying to kidnap you. We aren’t sure why exactly but this is the second attack in two months. After the first and after my trip, we knew it was only a short amount of time until it happened again, so, as a team, we devised Code Stark.”

“This means your going to be transported to my safehouse, for a week, when Tony will decide if it’s safe for you to return home.” Clint adds.

“What if he thinks it’s not safe?”

“You’ll move onto the next location.” Bruce explains.

“Where?” 

“We can’t tell you-” Nat begins but I speak over her.

“Why not?” 

“Because we don't know.” Clint aids Natasha.

“Oh.” I process this information whilst another thought springs to mind. I turn to Peter, “Did you know about this?”

Peter nods. “Sure, it was discussed in every meeting.”  
“Hm.” I sink back into the seat. It is the first time since I met him, I am angry about Peter’s Avenger’s status. I feel so patronised and so I exhale my best dramatic sigh and stare straight ahead, stony faced, for the rest of the car journey.

 

We have only been in the car for about forty minutes, the tunnel opens out, bringing us into a clearing in the middle of nowhere, where a lone quinjet stands. Clint pulls to a halt and everyone begin’s to get out.

“What are you going to do with the car?” I ask, ignoring Peter’s outstretched hand that is willing to aid me in getting out.

“It will be picked up.” Is all Clint has to say as he slides on his sunglasses.

“Why couldn’t we just take the Quinjet straight from the tower?” I ask, helping Nat and Bruce with the bags.

“And be seen by the whole of New York, including those who look for you?” Bruce asks and even though I know he doesn’t mean to be menacing, I huff and scowl all the same.

I pull out the small suitcase that was packed for me and drag it on to the quinjet, clattering it as much as I can, to show my anger. I am granted with a concerned look from Peter and Bruce and an exasperated look from Clint and Nat. I really know them too well.

I know from experience that the journey to Clint’s is a fairly long one and so I settle into a comfy seat, with a good window seat. Clint and Nat take place in the driver’s seat and Bruce and Peter, infuriatingly, sit opposite me. I huff and reach for my phone, only to discover its absence in my pocket.

“Wait Barton,” I call and he stops from initial take off procedures to look behind at me, “I think I left my phone in the SUV.”  
Clint and Nat share a look. “No, your phone was taken off you before you left the tower. That way no one can track you.” He explains to me and I let out a quiet scream of annoyance.

“How was it taken from me without me noticing?” I demand, too which Nat clears out her throat in a condemning way.

“Spies,” Bruce gives a nervous laugh and shrugs at me, clearly trying to make peace with me. However, I don’t give in and instead narrow my eyes.

“Your girlfriend’s a bitch.” I state before sliding in the headphone’s attached to my seat and flicking through the music screen on the arm rest. All the jets share the same database and therefore I find my flying playlist in no time and lean back as the melodies of my favourite artists flood my ears.

 

After about an hour, I open my eyes and pull out my headphones, to see Clint asleep on his chair, with Nat setting the plane in autopilot. Peter has found a spy book in the small collection and is reading it with an adorable crinkle in his nose. Yet a cute face doesn’t make my anger evaporate and I scowl at Nat as she walks over to us, sliding onto Bruce’s lap.

“If the wind changes, your face will be stuck like that.” She teases, raising an eyebrow.

I shoot her the middle finger.

“Are you still annoyed J?” Peter asks and he sounds so sad that guilt pierces my heart.

“Not really..” I huff, realising that I am stuck with this predicament. “I just wish you would of told me about it. You all treat me like a child.”

“Maybe if you-” Nat begins to retort, yet Bruce nudges her gently and she presses her mouth shut.

“So..we’re okay?” Peter asks, warily and I shrug.

“I guess so,” I pout, looking away dramatically. Peter rushes over to my seat, picking me up and twirling me around until gjiggle manically.

“Peter,” I laugh as I spin round and round. We collapse into the chair I was just in and I am smiling again.

“Not a child?” Nat questions, sceptically and I pull a face.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”


	13. Life on the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura has wine, Juliet has questions about love and Peter realises that they really shouldn't of eaten the food of the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a messy chapter!? Hope you enjoy anyway

I couldn’t say how long it takes for us to arrive because I fall asleep after a while and wake up during descent. The sky is not dark but a bright streaky orange, and is just low enough to blind us through the windows, upon descent. We land a short distance away from the house, walking up to it. Laura is sitting on the veranda and when she sees us she sprints in our direction, embracing Clint as he lifts her enthusiastically from the ground. When they break away she pulled me into a deep hug.

“I’m so glad your safe.” She whispers, stroking my hair and I smile against her shoulder. She smells like roasting apples and firewood, reminding me of the happy autumn I spend at the farmhouse.   
“Thank you.” I reply and when I pull away I see a trace of sadness in her eyes as she goes to hug Nat. I brush the tears that I didn’t even realise were there, away, just as Peter goes to introduce himself.  
“I'm Peter!” He shakes Laura’s hand furiously and I bite my lip trying not to smile. “I’m an avenger.”  
Laura gives a knowing smile. “I’ve heard. It’s nice to have you Peter.” She links an arm through Nat’s leading us up to the house, winking at me. For a moment I freeze, before running on to catch up with the girls.  
“-and I have that Italian wine, I know you love.” Laura is saying, as they stroll towards the house.  
“I like Italian wine.” I interject, hopefully, displaying an innocent look on my face. However, Laura just throws back her head with laughter and Nat shakes her head in exasperation. I pout, wondering when everyone is going to stop treating me like a child.

After a blissful reunion with the Barton kids, I find myself huddled over an outside fire with Laura and Natasha.  
“There’s two bedrooms; one twin and one double.” Laura explains and my ears perk up.  
“Perfect,” I gush, hurrying on, “Me and Peter will take the twin and Bruce and Nat can have the double.”  
“Nope,” Nat says shortly, draining the rest of her wine from her glass, which I have noticed that she really does like. “Not happening.”  
I pout. “Why not?”  
“Boss’ orders.” She shrugs and I narrow my eyes.  
“Since when did you follow anything my father laid down.” I test her, waiting to see if she cracks.  
“I don’t” She reminds me calmly, “But Bruce is taking it pretty seriously. There is no way he’s going to let you sleep in the same room. He’s all about being proper and respectful.”  
“I bet you and Bruce aren’t proper.” I murmur, challenging her, causing Laura to snort.  
“Don’t sass me,” Nat scolds, yet I can tell she is holding back a smile.

Laura’s gaze wanders outside to where Bruce and Clint sit with Peter, on rocking chairs. The look on her face is bittersweet.  
“Do you wish he were normal?” I half whisper and Nat narrows her eyes at me, warning to tread carefully, yet her eyes glance at Laura waiting for her answer.  
“Sometimes,” Laura answers, yet I think she has forgotten who she is speaking to, instead answering the voice in her head. “But then I remember the gleam in his eyes when he talks about his work.”  
She turns back to face us and pulls a tight smile that seems forced. I am suddenly filled with a draught feeling of drowsiness and I try to stifle a yawn behind my hand, yet Nat’s spy eyes catch me.

“Bed,” Nat instructs, calling the same to Peter.  
“Okay,” I shrug, innocently, “We’ll just go to bed now and-”  
“Nope.” Nat reprimands, standing up and stretching, “I’m actually pretty tired so I think I’m going to bed.”  
Clint, Laura and Bruce mutter their agreements as I huff and wait for Laura to lead the ways to our rooms. Bruce and Peter have the twin room at the top of the house, whilst me and Nat are, unsurprisingly in the renovated double room in the basement. 

It has been a long day and so I find myself eager to crawl into bed, longing for sleep.  
“You didn’t even pack my favourite pyjama bottoms,” I sulk, fluffing the pillow behind me as Nat comes in from her shower, shutting the door behind her, wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized tshirt that has to be Bruce’s.  
“Life’s tough.” She replies sarcastically, slipping into bed next to me. The moonlight creeps in from a gap in the curtains, giving me just enough light to see her.

Time passes and we do not say a word, until I think she has fallen asleep.

“Nat,” I whisper, careful not to wake her if she is asleep.

“Juliet,” I hear her mutter in reply and she rolls over so that she is on her back.

“How do you know when you are in love?” I ask. She falls quiet for moments more and I am worried that she is laughing at me, until I hear her voice whisper a reply.

“I don’t think you necessarily know when your in love,” She begins slowly, “I think, you just feel it.”

“Oh.”

“Are you in love with Peter?”  
I  
think about her question. “No,” I realise, “Or at least, not yet.”

“That’s okay.” Somehow she knows that I need her reassurance.

“When did you know that you loved Bruce?” I ask, surprised that I’d never asked her before.

Nat takes a deep breath, “I don’t know exactly,” In the pale moonlight I see her fiddle with the necklace that Bruce had gifted her; the one with the words ‘Run with It’ etched onto the back. “I think I loved him long before I realised it, perhaps even before we got together.”

I process the information she readily hands me, “When did you tell him?”

I almost jump when she begins to chuckle, “In the middle of a major argument.”

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head. “Of course,” I snort, aware of how well I know Nat.

“I can’t even remember what we were arguing over,” She whispers, her body going stiff as if she was transported back to that moment. “We were just screaming at each other and then all of a sudden, I just yelled it at him and he yelled it back at me.”

“How romantic,” I reply, sarcastically.

She gives me a shove. “It was actually.”

More time elapses and I roll over to see her fast asleep. My own eyes crowd with fatigue and I close my eyes, allowing sleep to claim me. 

Perhaps love isn’t the right word but I am definitely feeling strongly for Peter Parker.

 

I have forgotten what mornings on the farm are like.

The cockerel crows at an ungodly hour, causing me to groan and open my eyes, flooding my brain with unnecessary light. Next to me, Nat also stirs as I lean back and listen to the faint rustling from different floors, a sure sign that Laura is getting up to take the kids to school, seeing as Clint must keep a low profile.  
“Time to get up,” Nat announces, pulling herself up and getting out of bed.  
“Why??” I moan, wishing for some more hours of sleep.  
“Life on the farm begins when the crow calls,” She reminds me and I remember suddenly why I am always so irritated with her in the mornings.  
“I'm pretty sure that that was a cockerel.” I answer back, wiping my eyes as I sit up in bed.  
“Not that you would know,” Nat retorts, grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom.  
I am just leaning back to close my eyes when she opens the door. “Up!” She reminds me.

 

Downstairs, Peter and Clint sip from mugs whilst Bruce tends to the sizzling bacon on the stove. I lean down and peck Peter on the lips as I feel Clint’s eyes bore into me, smugly, before going to the kettle and making myself and Nat, two strong coffees.   
“This coffee tastes weird,” Peter observes, examining his own mug as if it was a mysterious relic. “Good, but weird.”  
“That’s because it’s not that trashy New York coffee you city kids buy from Starbucks.” Clint holds his mug up to Peter as if toasting him, before taking a long sip. “This is real coffee.”  
Nat shakes her head from her place beside Bruce. “No,” She argues, hands wrapped around her own mug, “Real coffee is that stuff we had in Columbia that time we were there.”  
Clint smacks his lips with the memory of the taste. “That was wonderful,” He agrees, “Do you remember the time when-”  
“This is no time for a trip down memory lane!” I interrupt. It is annoying when they drift of into their own spy memories.

Bruce passes out bacon sandwiches and we all delve into them as silence descends on the table.  
“Want to go riding today?” Clint asks me, his mouth full as my face lights up.  
“For real?” I exclaim, collecting Peter and Nat’s plates.  
“Sure,” Clint hands me his own, leaning back into his chair, “You can borrow Dash and Peter can borrow Elsa.”  
“Elsa?” Peter raises an eyebrow, “As in Elsa from Frozen?”  
“Lila’s obsessed with Frozen,” Bruce explains as Clint shakes his head in anguish.  
“At least you don’t have to put up with the constant singing of ‘Do you wanna build a snowman?’ in July.” The door closes and Laura walks in, flicking Clint on the back of his head, jokingly.  
“Can you ride Peter?” Nat asks.  
“No-oh,” Peter blushes slighty, “but I’m a quick learner.” He adds on, pushing his argument forward.  
"I’ll go.” Nat offers and Clint agrees the same. Everyone looks at Bruce.  
“I think I have some….work to do?” His excuse is feeble and I chuckle to myself, Bruce really does not like riding.  
‘You can stay here.’ Nat concedes.  
‘Oh, Phew.’ Bruce exhales a sigh of relief.

 

By the next Thursday evening, I am sorry that our time is up, yet also wishing to be back at home. We are waiting to hear the word from Tony about whether it is safe enough for me to come home and Laura decides to hold a barbeque in our farewell. Clint fires up the old barbeque and the adults crack open beers, whilst me and Peter play with the kids, chasing them around, until Laura calls that it is time for bed. After they are gone, we relax into the swinging chairs and hammocks, a little further down the garden.  
‘I can’t believe it’s already been a week.” Peter groans in the final dash of heat, as I stroke his hair, swinging in the hammock.

“Has Dad got in touch?” I ask Clint who drags himself out of an intimate conversation with Laura.

“Not yet, J.” He waves me off.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A low beeping sound causes my ears to prick up.

“Someone's phone is buzzing,” I call out lazily, “Must be Stark.”

Nat sits up from her hammock slowly. “We haven’t got our phones.” She says slowly, her eyes narrowing. “We weren't allowed to bring them, for tracking purposes.”

Everyone looks at Laura.

“My cell is an untraceable burner and it’s in the house, anyway.” She holds her hands up.

We stay silent for a moment, listening as the beeping gets louder.

“It sounds as if its coming from you, Juliet.” Bruce tries to look stern, yet I see the worry in his eyes.

“Come on, you guys.” I laugh, “You took my phone. The only way I would be beeping would be if-”

Me and Peter lock eyes as the final puzzle piece clicks in our minds.

“Holy shit.” We say in unison, our eyes widening.

“The burger.” Peter whispers as I clutch my stomach.

“You’ve lost me.” Nat is out of the hammock, her legs poised as if she is on the edge of a cliff.

“The burger we ate.” I mutter, “The guy served us. For all we know he could of-”

“Put a tracker in the food.” Bruce finishes as Clint facepalms and Laura gives a small wail of despair.

“It would work?” Nat is looking at Bruce with an emotionless face.

Bruce nods, gravely. “It would.” He confirms, “Like a medical tracer. Full of gamma radiation, which is detectable from outside of the skin. Linked with a device, they could find her anywhere.”

“We need to go.” Clint says, but we are already walking towards the house.

Nat looks at Bruce as if silently communicating with him.

“Wakanda.” He seems to answer a question. “I can do it, as could Shuri, but not here, not without the right equipment, besides the levels of Vibranium surrounding it may be able to throw her trackers off guard.”

“We’ll grab our shit.” I begin to run towards the house, but Nat grabs my arm.

“No time.” It’s not an order, but she commands me to not go, all the same. She steers me in the direction of the parked Quinjet.

Peter stops dead. “But..” His voice has a slight quiver, which fills me with anxiety. “Even if they leave, they have this location. They’ll come here and interrogate you,” He turns to Laura and by the look on her face, it’s not the first time the thought has filled her mind.

Clint looks as if he is about to explode, looking between me and Laura.

“I’ll stay.” We all turn to see Bruce, looking around sheepishly. “You’ll need protection and Hulks the best guy for the job.”

“I’ll stay too.” Natasha agrees immediately but Bruce shakes his head.

“She needs you.” There is a desperation in his voice, a will for her to understand. My cheeks are suddenly red hot, angry with myself for putting everyone in such danger, for tearing apart lovers.

Nat’s brows furrow, but she nods slowly, looking at the ground.

“We need to go, now.” Clint looks uneasy and we all make a beeline for the jet.

 

As the doors open up, we say our final goodbyes.  
“I love you.” Laura speaks automatically, as if she’s done this a thousand times before. Still there is an emotion, a sincerity in her voice, which forms a lump in my throat.   
“I love you.” Clint repeats, cupping her face and leaning in as I divert my eyes.

 

“Thanks Bruce.” I mumble awkwardly. He nods and gives me a small wink, before turning to Nat, who hasnt taken her eyes of him.  
“Try not to die.” Her voice is empty, yet I know she communicates everything with her eyes.  
“Try not to have too much fun.” Bruce jokes back, trying to relieve the tension.  
They do not kiss, instead he just presses his palm to her face as she leans into it. It is the reverse of their lullaby.  
“I adore you.” She whispers.  
“I’ll run with that.” Bruce grins as Natasha tears herself away, following the rest of us to the Quinjet.


	14. Flight Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter makes a dangerous choice, Juliet doesn't say enough and Shuri saves a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird I have so many chapters to upload but I'm so nervous to upload them in case people hate them?! I don't know, I just think my anxiety is bad. So the self goal is to post a chapter everyday for the next week? Can we do it? I'm going to try! Love to you all xox

As soon as we take off, I know something is wrong.

The air is filled with a dust that doesn’t seem to settle. We are all stood at the front of the aircraft, looking out of the large window. Nat is leaning forwards her eyes narrowed, as Clint moves the jet slowly through the fog.  
“Something's not..” She trails off as two light beams illuminate the side of our vision.  
“Holy shit!” Peter yells, as Clint drags back the lever causing us to shoot off. I stumble backwards slightly, caught by Peter as Nat sets to work, taking care of the guns on the jet.

We now lead a chase. Looking out of the back window, I see around five jets following us, shooting beams of light as Clint manoeuvres our way around them.   
“We need a distraction!” Nat screeches, “Have we got any of those gas cylinders which we can send off from the back.”  
“You need a distraction?” Peter rushes forward. “I’m on it!”  
I furrow my brow. “Peter... “ I trail off walking towards him. “What are you-”  
I am interrupted by Peter yelling to Karen for a suit up. I watch as he dives behind a pillar, emerging half a second later as Spiderman.  
“What the-” My eyes struggle to take in what they are seeing. “No! No! No!” I shake my head. “Not today, sorry, I am not doing this.” I look at Nat and Clint, who are engaged in the aircraft combat. “Nat! Clint! Tell him!”  
Nat calls back. “Are you sure about this kid?” She checks as Peter nods.  
“I'm an Avenger.” He assures us, as my jaw refuses to close. “It’s my duty.” He turns to the emergency exit, as the plane lurches to the side and I fall into him.  
"Peter, please,” I plead, clutching onto his arms. “Please don’t do this.”  
“I have to J.” He pulls my hands off of his arms. “Juliet, I'm in love with you,”

It’s as if he has just slapped me in the face. My grip slackens and he pulls away. I open my mouth, but no sound comes out.  
“Thanks.” I finally manage, staring after him. It’ as if my body goes into slow motion and I am numb, unable to move. I watch as he pulls open the hatch, gives a short wave of his hand and jumps out.

It is only then that my body springs into action, as time is restored. “Peter!” I scream, rushing over to the hatch where he has just been. Without thinking, I swing my legs over it. “Peter!” I call, ready to jump after him. But suddenly, a pair of arms are around me, pulling me away from the ledge, kicking the hatch shut. I scramble to escape Nat’s tight grip and whilst I know my strength is nothing compared to Nat’s, I do not stop kicking and scratching.

“Not today, J.” She whispers in my ear, possibly in an attempt to cool me down. A laser beam hits the side of the air jet and we twist to the side, causing me to scream even more.

“Pe-ter!” I spit, trying to claw my way out of Nat’s firm grip. “You, you-dont-understand-i-need-to-tell-him-i-need-to-tell-him-”

Clint takes a shot at the jet slightly in front of us, hitting of one of its tail parts. The piece of metal swings in our direction and we roll in the air, trying to avoid it.

“Little help up here Nat!” Clint calls, yet I refuse to stop trying to get to Peter. 

 

In this moment, everything made sense. I loved Peter Parker, I adored Peter Parker, I wanted Peter Parker. He had leapt out of a flying plane to save me and now there was no sign of him. I slipped further into the hands off madness.  
“Kind of busy,” Nat pants back, arms wrapped firmly around me, as I screamed and sobbed and slashed my way around.  
What looks like a rocket missile skims the side of our jet, just missing us and Clint pulls out of the way.  
“NAT!” Clint screeches as I give up no signs of relenting.   
“PASS ME IT!” Nat calls back and I watch as Clint chucks something into the air. It moves so fast that I only manage to catch a silver glint in the sky as it tumbles to her hand. With one swift swipe she grabs it.

“It’s for your own good.” She whispers in my ear before a sharp pain pierces my arm.

It is a needle.

My world goes dark.

 

When I wake up, I am in a bed, a hospital bed.

I can tell because of the smell.

God I hate hospitals.

 

Sitting up, I glance around. I am in an all white room, with a large window showing nothing but another building. Although there are plenty of hospital beds, I am the only one in the room. I begin to panic, my breathe increasing in speed.   
The doors push open and I relax the moment I see Dad and Pepper burst in.  
“She’s awake!” Dad cries victoriously, punching the air.  
“Oh honey!” Pepper rushes over to me, giving me a big hug. “Are you okay?”  
I rub my arm, slightly dazed. “I'm fine,” I assure her, “But where am I? Why am in hospital? Is Peter fine?”  
Dad takes control. “Wakanda. Tracker remover and yes.”

I barely have time to process this.  
“Clint and Nat brought you to Wakanda so that Shuri could remove the tracker in you.” He gestures to the bandage on my ankle. “We’re going to be out here for another week, whilst you recover.”   
“And Peter-”  
“Is fine. I mean, he went down pretty hard but Karen fixed him up and got him back to New York in one piece. He says he wishes he was here in Wakanda.”

I nod as the knot of anxiety in my stomach begins to unravel. “Also you said we, who else is-”  
The doors clatter open as Bucky and Steve come bounding in.  
“Juliet!” They both call out to me, rushing to my bedside.  
“How are you doing?” Bucky asks.  
“We brought you chocolate.” Steve hands me a giant bar of chocolate and I wrap my hands round it gratefully.  
“You guys came!” I tear open the packaging. “What have you been up to?”  
“Wedding planning!” Pepper squeals, clasping her lips together as I catch Buck and Steve exchanging a look of pain.  
‘That bad?’ I mouth at Steve as Pepper reaches into her bag to find her wedding planner.  
‘Worse’ Steve mouths back and I have to disguise my snort of laughter as a cough.

 

‘Are Nat and Clint okay?’ I change the conversation. The four of them look at each other and I narrow my eyes. “What??”  
“They’re fine.” Dad assures me, “Clint’s in another ward, being treated for minor injuries and I believe Natasha is coming to see you any second.”  
Pepper nods. “But whatever you do, don’t mention B-”   
The doors clatter open and Nat storms in. Her red hair is wet and the curls cling to her cheeks and she looks as though she hasn’t slept in days.

Steve slides his hand into Bucky’s.  
“Come on love,” He pulls Bucky away, in the direction of the door. “We said we’d meet Okoye at twelve.”  
I smile at them, raising my hand in farewell as Nat walks over to my bedside.

“Needle stabber.” I acknowledge her.  
“Delinquent who almost got us killed.” She retorts.  
“You look rough.”  
“Says the person lying in the hospital bed.”  
“Point taken.”  
“I didn’t bring chocolate.”  
“That’s okay.”  
“Should I have?”  
“I would of appreciated some.”  
“But?”  
“But I’m not going to have a tantrum.”  
“That’s a first.”  
“How’s Bruce?”  
Our repartee comes to a sudden halt as her face drains in colour. She stands up.

“I’m glad to see you're okay, Juliet.” Her voice is cold as she turns and leaves the room. I look at Pepper for an explanation.  
“Bruce has gone AWOL.” She explains, looking concerned.  
“Just like last time.” I breathe, cursing the universe under my breath.  
“It must be shit.” Dad chimes in, a look of honest concern on his face. “I mean she’s listening to Buck and Cap plan out the happiest day of their lives and she’s back to square one.”  
I close my eyes briefly. “Would it be okay if I got some sleep?” I ask, laying back.

“Sure Hun,” Pepper picks up her bag. “Just give us a call if you need anything.”  
And I try to pretend that I don't see the look that she gives Dad. The really sad and pathetic look as if I was some wingless bird.  
I really try.

 

I love Wakanda.

Like really, I think if I could l live anywhere apart from New York, it would be Wakanda.

But even Wakanda can’t make a week of bed rest fun.

Steve and Bucky take the morning shift, where we talk about the wedding and everything about that. Shuri comes to eat lunch with me and we sit and play board games but weird, technologically advanced games. Pepper and Dad sit wit me in the afternoon, when I face time home. Wanda implores me to hurry home, since she’s the only girl. Peter is at home under strict house arrest because he forgot to tell Aunt May about his ‘work trip’ until minutes before, so I can’t talk to him. Clint takes the dinner shift, when we watch cringey movies and make fun of the characters. Nat only comes in the evening, when she thinks I’m asleep, so that she doesn’t have to talk.

But by the last day, I am relieved.  
T’challa gives me a send off party and I squeeze Shuri tightly before stepping onto the jet. 

“Thanks for everything.” I whisper in her ear.  
“I only saved your life.” She shrugged, grinning. “It was nothing really.”  
I give her a final hug before running off to join the others on the jet.

I was going home.

Or so I thought.


	15. So This is How Dorothy felt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the jet is attacked, the survivors are ambushed and someone unexpected arrives.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain, Tony Stark speaking-”  
“-Stark-”  
“-We’re due for take off in two minutes. I would like to remind you that we have a famous celebrity on board, Juliet Stark, so please keep the photos to a minimum-”  
“Dad..”  
“-We also have a Russian spy and don’t be fooled, her cold exterior is masking a colder more vicious interior...and she’s looking at me like she’s going to pounce…”  
“Stark.”“To my right, I have my fabulous co-pilot, Clint Barton and to my left I have my 17 weeks pregnant girlfriend! Doesn’t she look pregnant-”  
“Tony!!”  
“-But very gorgeously pregnant. And finally we have the happy couple who just went to the bathroom together two minutes ago- Can we congratulate you on joining the Mile High Club? Me and Pepper are practically the chairmen of the Mile High Club. Last February-”  
“That’s enough!"

I watch as Clint wrestles the radio from Dad’s hand as my face turns to disgust and Steve holds Pepper back. As we begin take off, I sneak a glimpse at Natasha who gives me a faint smile, before looking out the window.

It only takes Pepper half an hour, to feel sick.

“Tony, I feel sick.” She complains, rubbing her protruding stomach.  
“Okay, my precious.” Tony calls, from the front of the jet and I sit up, alert. “There's a bag in the back, J, run and get it.”  
Bucky wanders over to Pepper, rubbing her shoulders.  
“Go away Bucky.” She spits.  
“Sheesh Pep, I’m just trying to-”  
“No! I mean really get out of my way!”  
In short, she barfs on him.

We have been travelling for a total of two hours, when Nat suddenly sits up. Her alerted posture causes me to narrow my eyes, leaning forward as Pepper snores next to me.  
“What’s up?” I question, as she begins to walk towards the front of the plane where Clint and Dad are arguing quietly about pineapple and pizza.  
“Something feels wrong.” She mutters and I see her pale hand slip into her side.  
No quicker has she pulled her both hander out of its sheath, a large bang echoes in my ear and the jet shakes violently. Pepper awakes with a start and Bucky and Steve are on their feet.

“Fuck!” Clint yells from the front of the plane and my heart drops as another crashing sound booms in my other ear. It seems to happen in slow motion. I see a long piece of metal zoom across the window and, with a flip of my stomach, I realise we are going down. The jet seems to spin slightly before a whizzing sound alerts me to the fact that we are falling at an uncomfortable speed. Pepper screams beside me, grabbing me by my wrists and pulling me in, wrapping her arms around me. I see Bucky pull Steve onto the ground, in a brace position as Clint tries to control the plane. My stomach is falling at a quicker speed then my mind and I screw my eyes shut, knowing this is it, knowing this must be the end…

 

And then we land and the impact is like nothing I have ever felt in my life. I feel myself fly out of Pepper’s arms, not daring to open my eyes, a blaze of heat passing my body. I don’t have time to be scared as I feel my body collide with the ground, shrieking as my body jolts slightly.  
A throbbing pain resounds in my wrist and my head feels slightly woozy. My ears are muffled yet I can just about manage to hear someone screaming my name. I pull my eyes open and survey the carnage. Seemingly in a field, there is pieces of jet everywhere and smoke rising from all pieces. As I look to my side I see strands of red hair, sprawled out everywhere. I pull myself up, croaking Peppers name. Pushing a piece of metal out of the way, I see her, lying on the ground, arms wrapped protectively around her bump, eyes shut.

“Juliet!” I look around to see Dad walking out of a clump of bushes, supporting a limping Clint. He is wearing his suit, something which causes me to breathe a sigh of relief.  
“Dad it’s Pepper!”  
He practically throws Clint to the ground and rushes over to us, falling to his knees beside Pepper. He gingerly places a hand on Pepper’s stomach.  
“Come on, baby.” He pleads with her, stroking her hair and I feel tears fall from my eyes.  
“I can’t lose her, daddy.” I sob and I see his internal despair.  
A sudden movement from her causes me to gasp, as she begins to cough and splutter.  
“My baby.” She groans, opening her eyes, which are filled with fear. “Tony, the baby.”  
Fear runs through Dad like an electric current as he realises the damage the impact might of had on my sibling. 

“We need to get you checked out.” He grips her hand tightly. Wishing to be away from it, I stand up and go over to Clint, checking on him. He seems to have cracked his ankle and his face is blanched in pain. 

“J!” I turn to see Nat running towards me, visually untouched apart from the gash on the side of her face, My heart relaxes as her body collides with mine, pulling me in close.  
“I’m so sorry for being so off with you.” She whispers, stroking my hair as I begin to sob into her shoulder.   
“It’s Pepper and the baby.” I weep, clinging to her.   
She makes soothing noises. “They’re going to be alright.” She assures me. “I can feel it.”  
We break apart and I look over to see Steve waving for assistance. Me and Natasha hurry over and bile rises in my mouth as I see Bucky.  
Blood trickles down from his forehead as a bone pokes out of his elbow. His legs are twisted in uncomfortable positions and he seems to be having a problem sitting up. We help haul him up, into a sitting position as Steve wraps his arms around him. I have a feeling he won't let go for a long time.

 

Clint tries to get connection to HQ, but it seems to be in a bad area and so we are stranded, for now.  
“What’s that noise?” My ears perk up and I turn to Nat, who is tending to Clint’s ankle.   
“It sounds like a helicopter.” She mutters standing up and looking around.  
“Rescue?” Steve asks, Bucky leant against him.  
“Perhaps,” Clint hums, “Perhaps not.”

A shadow passes the sun and we look up to see a chopper pass overhead before moving on, slower, presumably looking for somewhere to land. A couple of moments pass, as we wait, to see whether this is friend or foe.  
There is a shake of the trees and Nat’s body stiffens. She grabs my arm and pulls me up from the ground, pressing a small knife into my hand, which I recognise as my own.  
“Get behind me.” She orders and I do as commanded. I see Dad and Steve also rise to our feet. The four of us being the only ones who would be able to fight.

Out of the trees steps a woman who is more beautiful than any supermodel, a woman whose heart is colder than ice, a woman who I have seen before.  
“You.” I spit, as memories of my captivity spin inside my brain. The white haired woman is seemingly alone and I know that this is the only thing stopping Natasha from killing her on the spot.  
She throws her head back, giving a small tinkle of a laugh. “Juliet!” She waves as if we are old friends. “We meet again!” Her accent is thicker than the last time I spoke to her.  
“Come any closer and I shoot!” Clint is still on the ground yet his bow is pointed directly at her heart.   
She holds her hands up. “I feel as though I should introduce myself.” She winks at him, yet he does not lower his guard. “I am-”  
“Elsa Starovski.” Nat finishes.  
“Natalia Romanova.” Elsa narrows her eyes, her voice filled with hatred. “I was so offended when you didn’t remember me at the Ball. Even after I dropped all of those hints about your boyfriend.”  
Natasha’s hands tighten around her spear.  
“What do you want Elsa?” Dad shouts from where he is stood.  
She blinks slowly, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. “Your daughter.” She smiles at me, bearing a bloodthirsty grin. “Or rather, her blood.”  
My heart freezes and I gulp, remembering that fear is a friend and must be used as adrenaline. I see Nat move slightly closer to me and hear Pepper’s whimper.  
“If you touch a hair on that girl’s head, you will be sorry.” Steve bellows, anger laddered in his voice.  
“I do not want her dead Captain.” She shakes her head, yet I am somehow not relieved at her statement. “We want her blood. You see, Juliet has Stark blood in her veins, yet Avengers programming in her brain. She’s been brought up with some of the most powerful people in the world.”  
I am interested now. “So?”  
My interest seems to please her, as she licks her lips.  
“So,” She smiles, “If we were able to clone her, we are sure that we would be able to train Juliet 2.0 to be a killing machine.”  
My stomach drops.

“Your crazy!” Clint shrieks as disbelief settles in my brain.  
“Maybe,” Elsa shrugs. “But you are weakened. And I have an army.”  
Her words settle in a moment too late as around five dozen soldiers burst through the trees, wielding swords and guns alike. My heart drops as I see my family spring to life. Clint shoots arrows around as I slit the throat of my first attacker. I see black figures drop beside Nat as Dad is engaged in fighting to protect the fallen figure of Pepper, as Steve does the same. Dawning realisation rises around me, as I figure out what Elsa meant. The team is not fighting to save their own lives, as they should be and are instead protecting the weakened.   
A man launches onto the back of me as someone goes for my ankles. I scream in fury, fighting my way around it. Yet my small knife is nothing compared to their weapons and soon I am held at gunpoint, writhing around in a soldier’s arms.  
“Help!” I scream and Nat looks up, fury blazing in her eyes. She only takes a moment to look, yet my distraction costs her as someone tackles her to the ground, pinning her to the ground.  
“Stop or she dies!” The man in control of me bellows and my family stops, stricken as tears roll down my face.  
“I’m sorry.” I howl, watching as the men drag a weeping Pepper up, holding the rest at gunpoint.  
“We’re just going to have to...borrow your daughter.” Elsa laughs, walking over to me. “You’ll get her back..Never!!” Her laughter is sickeningly perfect. “If you try to-”

She is stopped by a roar from the trees. Out of the oak, runs an angry Hulk and my eyes widen as I see him throw the first soldiers in sight, out of the way, causing them to crash against the trees, falling limp on the ground. I watch the soldier’s faces fill with terror, as some tried to make a run for it.   
“Hulk protect!” The green guy yells as he pulls the men away from Steve and Bucky, allowing the former to re-enter the fight. Reaching me next, he drags the men away from me, throwing them in the air and I fall to my knees, holding my knife out. Hulk continues to smash his way through the attackers as they race at him. Natasha uses her freedom as an opportunity to launch on top of Elsa, dragging her into the forest and emerging seconds later with a relieved look on her face.   
Bodies were scattered everywhere, yet the majority was alive and just unconscious. Hulk slowly calmed down and Tony chucked him a pair of pants that he retrieved from the carnage that was the luggage, sending him of into the direction of the trees. He emerged, minutes later as Bruce, wearing the pants.

 

Everyone stands awkwardly around, very well aware that he, or rather Hulk, just saved our lives.  
Nat walks into the middle of the circle, her eyes blazing with an unrecognisable emotion.  
"Hey,” Bruce gave small wave and Nat narrows her eyes.  
“Hey?” She whispers, stepping towards him. “You’ve been missing for a week and all you can say is ‘Hey’?”  
“I-”  
“Do you know what is was like?” Her voice is growing louder as she steps closer and closer towards him. “Not knowing whether you were alive. Not knowing if you were ever coming back-”  
“Nat he just saved our life!” Steve tries to reason, yet she turns on him.  
“I don't care!” She shrieks. “You don't know! You and Bucky lording it over us, planning your wedding-You don't know!”  
Her face matches her hair, but I don't say it.”  
“Your an ass, Bruce Banner.” She turns and stalks off into the woods. I give Bruce a big hug.  
“She’ just mad.” I tell him, wrinkling my brow at how thin he feels.  
“I know.” He replies, yet his voice sounds sad.  
“I’m very grateful to you saving us,” Dad begins, “But where have you been?”  
Bruce took a deep breath. “A couple hours after the four of you left, these men showed up at the farmhouse. Obviously they didn’t expect anyone but Laura and the kids to be there and so they hadn’t sent the best guys. They tried to attack and I fought them, chasing them into the forest. Hulk wouldn’t let me change back...he just kept wanting to go on….I think he knew something was going to happen...I mean how else would I have ended up in this glade.”

Clint walks over. “I’ve just spoken to Sam. They’re sending a chopper for us and Fury’s going to haul these guys into a quinjet.” He gestures to the pool of unconscious bodies.

When Fury arrives with a group of agents and a spare jet to drive us home on, I am relieved. We load in, with promises to call him as soon as we get home.  
I flop down next to Nat as we are taken into the air. Pepper and Bucky are being worked on in the medical station.  
“You’re being a bitch.” I tell her bluntly.  
“I am not!” She argues, mouth wide. “He left me! Not the other way around!”  
I roll my eyes. “You know it’s not like that. He didn't have a choice. Plus he did kind of save our lives.”  
She looks at me.  
“Also, you were a complete jerk to Steve and Bucky.” I add, raising an eyebrow.  
“Ugh.” She complains. “I know. That, I feel bad for.” She looks at me, smiling. “I hate you always trying to make me a better person.”  
I blow her a kiss before wandering over to Dad. 

“You okay, Pops?” I ask, breaking his chain of thought.  
“I’m just thinking..” He trails off. “I never got to be the best dad to you when you were younger and this time...I was just hoping to prove to Pepper and you and everyone that I am a better Dad then what you think I am.”  
I wrap my arms around him. “Tony Stark.” I say, horrified that he would think such things. “You are the best Dad in the world, so don’t you ever think differently.”  
“Thanks J,” he squeezes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad.  
> This is bad.  
> This is bad.  
> But next chapter is better?  
> Also the Natasha and Bruce conversation is kind of taken from..Romione's reunion in the woods in DH


	16. Loving is (Not So) Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat forgives Bruce, Juliet and Peter have a chat and Steve and Bucky feel the wrath of Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter is based off a Rex Orange County song 'Loving is Easy' which is a bomb af song so you should go check it out!!

When we arrive back at the tower it is in the severely early hours of the morning. Wanda, Viz and Sam are all waiting for us and even Stephen Strange has made an appearance. They all hug me tightly, whilst Pepper and Bucky are carried up to the medical wing.   
“So I’ll..um..go and sleep in my old apartment.” Bruce ducks his head, nervously.  
“Huh?” Nat replies, visibly confused.  
“Well since...you were so angry I just presumed that you didn't want me-” He is cut off by Nat kissing him, full on the mouth.  
After a couple of seconds, Sam clears his throat and the two of them break apart, both panting and flushed.  
“Well..that clears that up.” Steve murmurs and I bite on my lip to stop myself from giggling.  
“We’re just going to-” Nat begins, still looking at Bruce.  
“Please just go!” Wanda encourages them, able to see every thought rushing through their heads, and they are out of the room like a flash.

 

I have never missed my bed this much and I pull of my clothing, jumping into the shower to wash all the dried blood of my body. I roll into bed, shutting my eyes and saying a million prayers for Pepper and my baby sister or brother.

The next morning, I am up early despite my lack of sleep. Dad is down in the kitchen, frying up bacon and when he looks at me his expression is exhausted but joyous.  
“She’s okay!” He marvels, raking a hand through his hair. “And so is the baby!!”  
I breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh Thank God.”   
As I come closer, I notice the heavy bags under his eyes.  
“Dad.” I touch his arm and he flinches slightly. “You need to go to bed.” I take the wooden spoon. “I’ll take it from here.”  
He looks up at me, adoration spreading on his face. “Thanks J.” He starts to walk out of his room. “I swear to you, I’m going to marry that woman one day.  
I smile, a truer smile then smiles can be.  
“One day?”  
“I will!” He calls back and just for a moment, I allow myself to believe it.

 

I make up the bacon sandwich and take it up to Pepper.  
“Doctors here!” I joke, opening the door to see Pepper and a sleeping Bucky lying in adjacent hospital beds, whilst Steve sits between them, looking as though sleep could steal him at any moment.  
“Bed!” I order and as he starts to protest, “Now!” He gets up, grumbling and mumbling, yet doing as he’s told.  
I tiptoe over, placing the bacon sandwich down on her table and kissing Pepper’s forehead, touching her stomach lightly.  
“How are you feeling?” I ask, flopping down in the chair beside her.  
“Hungry,” She admits, taking a big bite of the sandwich. “And bored of your father worrying so much.”  
“He just loves you.”  
“Maybe if you could get him to love me a little less!”  
“Impossible.”  
“Have you spoken to Peter?”  
I shake my head. “I’m going over today.”  
“And?”  
“I’m going to tell him, I love him.”  
Pepper shrieks. “Oh, I’m so happy!”  
I blush, looking into my lap. “You're so corny.”  
“Now can we please discuss your bridesmaid dress?”  
“Fine.”

Before going to over to Peter’s I change into a casual pair of jeans and an oversized top, before flicking on some eyeliner and placing a pair of gold hoops in my ears. Wanda bursts into my room.  
“Those are my earrings.” She pouts. “I was just coming to get them.”  
I think fast. “I'm going to see Peter.” I tell her and her expression softens slightly, as she reads my mind.  
“Oh J!” She gasps, twizzling me around. “Your going to tell him you love him!”  
I pull away from her, pouting. “Don’t read my mind!” I grumble.

As I open the door to Peter’s apartment, I am hit with a wave of incense and burning candles.  
“Hello?” I call as I walk in, “May? Peter?”  
May comes walking into the room, her hair loosely tied back and paint splashed on her cheeks, a paint brush aloof in her hand.  
“Juliet!” She calls when she sees me, rushing forward to give me a hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever! I was beginning to think that you two had…”  
“No!” I shake my head, “I’ve been on holiday.  
She facepalms. “Oh!! Peter did tell me now I think about it.”  
I smile wanly, not wishing to go into any details. “Is Peter here?”  
“He’s just in his room, go through if you want.”  
I wander through the narrow corridor, giving Peter’s door a short knock, before opening the door. Peter is sprawled on his bed, book in hand, with a cute focused look on his face.

“Hey stranger.” I lean against the door. Peter looks up, his eyes widening.  
“Juliett!” He rushes over to hug me, pulling me into a sitting position. “I was so worried, I would of been over last night if I wasn’t grounded until school starts in a week.”  
“It’s fine..” I trail off suddenly feeling awkward.  
“We need to talk.” Peter looks serious and I’m glad he brought it up.  
“You first.”  
Peter looks down. “So..about that thing, I said..”  
“Before you jumped out of a plane?”  
“Yeah that thing.” He picks at the frays on his sleeve. “I hope you know-”  
My smile is growing wider.  
“I didn’t mean it.”  
My smile drops.  
“You didn’t?” I squeak.  
“No.” He looks up. “God no. Juliet we’ve only been dating two months, it would be weird if we loved each other.”  
He gives a bitter laugh and I join in nervously, desperate to salvage my pride.  
“Thank god,” I lie, forcing a smile. “I thought it was probably just the adrenaline.”  
Peter snaps his fingers. “Yeah, that’s what it was.”  
Silence descends.   
“Want to watch a movie?”  
“Sure.”

I slam my Uber door shut, not even saying thank you, storming into the tower. I hammer on the elevator button, until I eventually reach the living quarters. The doors open to reveal, Bucky and Steve on the couch, laughing over some magazine.  
“Hey J!” Steve looks up. “Can we talk about-"  
“No!” I yell, my anger overspilling. “I don’t want to talk about the stupid wedding! I hate weddings! I hate love! I hate boys!”  
Steve looked stricken and Bucky’s eyebrows were raised. Natasha and Vision wander in from the kitchen, looking to see what all the fuss is about.  
“Fuck the Avengers!” I scream, not even feeling guilty. “Fuck your perfect relationships! God I hate you all!”  
I turn on my heel, ignoring Nat and Steve’s indignant cries.  
“Out of my way!” I yell at a descending Clint on the stairs, who jumps out of my way.  
I thunder all the way to my bedroom, slamming my door and throwing myself on my bed, allowing the water works to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of us have felt like Juliet does now at some point?


	17. Broken Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nat smells a rat, Steve and Bucky host a bachelors party and Juliet meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SPOILER FOR CHAPTER: Juliet has a panic attack at the end of the chapter and whilst mental health problems are common and need more representation, please be careful whilst reading this if you find reading about panic attacks to be triggering. I suffer pretty badly from anxiety and therefore I know how many feelings it can bring up. For me, I actually found it therapeutic to go write this because it felt like I was watching my own panic attack, yet I was in control? I don't know, I feel like Juliet is a similar character to me in many ways. Also, I completely understand that everyone has different types of panic attack and just because this is what Juliet's panic attack made her feel, doesn't mean that your anxiety is any less real and frightening. Love to you all Xo

When I trudge down for breakfast the next morning, my eyes are swollen and red from crying. Guilt and empathy wreaks havoc on my mind and I hang my head low as I begin to pour myself some cereal. This is made even worse when Clint strolls into the kitchen before running out with a terrified look upon his face after seeing me.

“You better run,” I huff under my breath, clattering my spoon into my bowl.  
“Good morning,” Dad sings, walking into the kitchen and smoothly grabbing an apple and tossing it in the air. “Pepper is up and walking and fine.”  
I force a smile on my face. “That’s great, Dad.”  
My somber mood catches his attention. “Hey,” He looks at me, “What’s up, princess?”  
I consider telling him, before concluding the awful consequences it would have for Peter. “I fought with Bucky, Nat, Steve, Vision and Clint last night. I was a bit of a bitch.” At least I’m not completely lying.  
He pulls a face. “More like they were being annoying. Do you want me to have a word with them?”  
I shake my head. “No!” I exclaim. “No, I’ll have it out with them.”  
He nods before pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I love you, J.”  
“I love you too, Dad.”

I hit Clint and Nat first, since they are together, training.  
“Let’s take a break!” Nat calls when she sees me and they head towards me.  
“Hi,” I bite my lip, staring at the ground.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Clint swigs from his bottle.  
“I just wanted to apologise,” I begin, not looking either of them in the eyes. “I was in a really bad mood last night. Period.” My lies slip out easily.  
Clint looks concerned and his look of blame disintegrates easily. “I completely understand,” He nods, “Well, I don't COMPLETELY understand but...well..I have a wife and- Not that I wouldn’t be sympathetic if I was single but-”  
I giggle at his loss for words. “ I understand. Completely.”  
“I’m going to go for a cool down run.” He declares, still visibly embarrassed. “Coming, Nat?”  
Nat’s eyes remained fixed on me and I begin to feel slightly uncomfortable. “You go on.” She waves him away. “I’ll catch up.”  
Clint snorts. “You wish.” He walks out of the gym.  
Nat waits until he leaves the gym, her eyes never leaving me.  
“Period?” She asks and I can see the suspicion in her eyes.  
“Yup.” I try not to sound too eager.  
“That’s weird…”  
“What’s weird?”  
“You were just complaining about your period to me two weeks ago, when we were at the farmhouse.”  
“Oh.”  
“Oh, indeed.”  
“I should go..”  
“We’ll talk about this before the party?” She rolls her eyes, cringing.  
I shrug. “I don’t really feel like going out tonight.”  
Nat shakes her head. “You’ll be there. If not I go straight to Peter.”  
I throw my hands in the air, walking away from her. “I’ll be there.” I call back.  
I swear I hear her sigh.

I corner Vision in the games room, telling him a sob story about how stressed I am with school and he soon forgives me when I start tearing up. Upon asking Wanda, I learn that Steve and Bucky are upstairs in their apartment so I grab a bottle of prosecco and head on up. Knocking at the door, I fiddle with the paper wrapping nervously. Steve swings the door open, dressed in casual workout clothes, not yet ready for the party tonight. It’s the formal joint ‘bachelor/stag’ party for Steve and Bucky; a classy black tie event, a week before the big day, for those who won't attend the more intimate celebrations.  
I trapse into the main living room, plopping myself down on ‘my’ seat. Buck looks up from his newspaper (a trait he hasn’t shaken off since the 40s), raising an eyebrow at me. Steve takes the prosecco gratefully and sweeps off to get three glasses. I watch as he pours himself and Buck a large glass, barely filling mine to half way. Yet I accept it and swig most of it down in the first sip.  
“So..” I start as Bucky and Steve exchange a look.  
“Juliet,” Steve starts, before taking a sip from his glass. “You don’t need to apologise-”  
“But I do!” I interrupt and I am surprised to find my eyes are wet. “I really do. It was out of order and not true and I am so so sorry.” I take a deep breath and suddenly the truth tumbles out.  
Steve and Bucky try and close their mouths the whole way through the story.  
“Wow..” Steve begins “That-”  
“Sucks.” Bucky finishes, shaking his head.  
“You’re the first people I’ve told.” I realise. “So this stays between us.”  
The couple nod in cooperation.

“Will you curl my hair?” I yell, barging into Nat and Bruce’s apartment, taking a large gulp of the beer bottle on the side. My makeup is done and I am wearing a flowy black dress with matching strappy heels, yet my hair is a mess. A couple of moments later, Nat emerges from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her hair is untidy, her cheeks are bright red and her lipstick is smudged as she smiles smugly at me. I make puking noises. Bruce is out a couple of seconds later.  
“Nice lipstick.” I snark as Nat starts to curl my hair using the tongs. Bruce looks away, embarrassed and Nat gives a small tug on my hair.  
“I’d say the same about the beer bottle.” She replies and I feel my own cheeks flare up.  
“Spies.” I mutter under my breath.  
“Actually, Bruce, can you go downstairs and get me a beer?” Nat asks innocently enough, but I roll my eyes, knowing what is about to come.  
“There’s some in-” Bruce begins and I smile at his sweet naive nature.  
“But I much prefer the ones we have downstairs. Remember we were talking about it earlier, hun.” Nat hisses and his eyes widen in understanding as he quickly departs the room. I quirk an eyebrow upwards, confused. Nat hardly ever calls anyone pet names.  
“Anything you want to share with the crowd?” Nat asks, once the door shuts.  
“Well obviously.” I roll my eyes before reminding myself that it’s not her fault.  
The story comes spilling out eventually.  
“I’ll kill him.” She says and her tone is too serious.  
“Natasha!” I scold. “Please don’t, I do still love him.”  
“I hate him!” She exclaims, beginning to brush my curls about.  
“No death?” I ask of her and when there is no reply I add in a, “Nat!”  
“Fine.” She grunts in agreement.  
I turn around so she can brush my fringe out. It’s looking at her face that makes me crumble.  
“Why is love so sucky?” I start to sob, burying my head into her. She pulls me in, wrapping her arms around me.  
“Because you’re young and you’ve got a lot to learn.” She consoles me. “Love never took it easy on me either.”  
“But you have Bruce!” I splutter as she pulls me away, wiping my cheeks. There is a pained expression on her face and confusion flips through me.  
“Yes.” She agrees, “But look how long it took us to get to where we are.” She smiles weakly. “Besides there are some types of love I’ll never know.” Her smile falters momentarily and I see her skin prickle with goosebumps, despite the fact it is not cold. “Let’s sort out your makeup.” She leads me into her room.  
I sniffle in agreement.

The party gets underway and pretty quickly I have made my way around the room, talking to everyone. I only wave when I see Peter, desperate to avoid him, yet my heart stops as he makes his way over to me/  
“Hey,” He mumbles, upon reaching me, giving me a seriously awkward peck.  
“Hi.” I respond in return.  
We make small talk for the next couple of minutes but I am surprised at how wrong it feels, like wearing a bra that’s too big. I make an excuse to slip away and get a drink.

Pepper is by herself at the bar, looking through some kind of diary, sipping an orange juice. I walk over and order a drink beside her, causing her to look up at me.  
“J!” She greets me, looking up from her notes, “Having fun?”  
Not really, I think, but to her I nod. “Still working?”  
She rolls her eyes, “I have a million and one things to do for this wedding.”  
I pat her on the back. “Your the best party planner I know.” I assure her. “And that’s not because I don't know any other party planners.”  
She laughs and I smile, sipping my drink.  
“I better go and check that your father isn’t telling any bad jokes.” She slides out of her seat, cradling her stomach.

“Is this seat taken?”  
A mellow voice asks me and I shrug in reply, twisting to see the face of a guy not much older then me. He is tall with sandy blonde hair that finishes just by his ears. An earring in one ear, his blue eyes pierce mine as he gives me a small smirk, quirking his head at the seat.  
“No!” I finally find my voice gesturing to the seat beside me with a smile. I extend my hand.  
“I’m Juliet-”  
“-Stark” He finishes with a smirk. “I think I would be an idiot if I didn’t know that.”  
My laugh comes naturally. “And you are?”  
“Collins.” He takes my hand, giving it a sharp shake. “Jacob Collins.”  
“Well, Jacob Collins, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Jacob sips his drink. “I could pretend that I haven’t been watching you all night, waiting for an opportunity to come up to you,” He admits it so easily and I feet a blush spread across my cheeks. “But that would be a liar and I’m not a liar.”  
We sit and chat for a while, talking about school and home and family. He is the son of one of my Dad’s buisness partners. I am surprised at how easy he is to talk to.  
“Shots,” He declares, after half an hour.  
“Shots?” I raise an eyebrow as he orders two shots each. The waiter slides them across to us and I look at them uneasily. I have only ever done shots once before, about six months ago, when I was home alone with Nat. Cut to 7am the next morning,Dad came home to find us both passed out on the sofa. Pepper was not impressed when she had to throw out her favourite vase due to the fact it was used as my sick bowl. Still, I doubt that the drinks behind my father’s bar are half as strong as Russian vodka.  
Jacob takes his first shot and holds it up to me in a toast. “To being young and free.”  
I pick up mine, a surge of impulsiveness running through me. “Being young and free.” I echo, before tipping the drink back. It hits the back of my throat instantly, burning it as though I had struck a match. I make a retching sound as I register the taste and Jacob grins at me, holding up his other one.  
“You’re a bad influence,” I laughed, feeling the alcohol run through my body.  
“We can stop if your not-”  
I pick up my other glass, narrowing my eyes at him.  
“To the happy couple!” I never back down from any kind of dare and so I throw the next shot back. It doesn’t burn as much as the other, yet I feel even more light headed when it is done.  
“We’re the happy couple right?” Jacob asks after and I literally snort.  
“Dance with me?” He offers, holding his hand out and my mind spins into over mode.  
“I really…” I am about to say shouldn’t but for some reason I bite my tongue. I know that Peter is meters away, yet after the pain he has caused me, I don't really care.  
“Okay.” I take his hand, slipping off the bar stool. My eyes are slightly fogged from the alcohol, yet I can still walk straight. I pass Sam and Nat on the way to the dance floor, relishing in the way their jaws drop. After so long of being babied by a team of superheroes, it feels nice to be the shocking one.  
The beat of Andante, Andante by ABBA strikes up and Jacob takes me in by my waist. I hold on to him as we start to waltz slowly to the beat. As it picks up speed, so do we and I giggle as Jacob spins me. He is so easy to talk to and we mutter about our dance partners who spin around us.  
“I feel like we were meant to meet tonight,” He whispers in my ear and I close my eyes momentarily, feeling myself wading into dangerous territory.  
“Hmm,” I muse, almost relieved that the song is fading away. I lean back a little, yet he misreads it and moves his face so his lips are millimetres from mine. I watch as he closes his eyes and leans in.  
Suddenly something clicks in my brain. I break away sharply, as my breath quickens. My face feels hot and I feel as though I am about to have a panic attack.  
“I'm so sorry,” I breathe, my eyes wide and alert. He takes a step forward, in an attempt to calm me down but I carry on backing away.

I see Natasha notice from where she is with Sam and I watch in slow motion as they both turn and begin to walk over to me, I notice Bucky and Steve stand up from where they are leaning in to each other. Yet, I turn around and walk as quickly as I can in the direction of the stairs, my heart beating uncontrollably and my vision getting foggy.  
And suddenly Peter is in front of me, talking at me, asking if I’m okay.  
“Juliet!” He is saying but my brain can't focus so I keep shaking my head. I am making a strange noise and my legs have no connection to my brain. He goes to hold my arm yet I yank it away from him.  
“Peter please,” I beg and he looks so wounded but I couldn't care.  
“We need to talk,” He insists, “About today, about us, about everything. Let me help you so we can talk.”  
“No!” I am startled at the volume of my voice and I really do feel as though I am about to faint. Tears stream down my face. “Please...tomorrow…we can talk tomorrow.”  
He leans in to try and support me but physical contact seems to be triggering and I practically scream, pulling backwards.  
“Peter you need to leave.” A voice comes from behind me and I struggle to register it. Natasha maybe?  
I hear a breath conversion of voices before Peter leaves. I stumble backwards and I feel two arms wrap around me, holding me close.  
“Nat,” I sob into her for the second time in four hours. I am clinging to her as though she is my only support line. I see no signs of stopping soon.  
She manages to support me up the stairs, pulling me into my room. Calming me down untill the point when I am able to breath normally. Tears still pour down my face as I bury my head in her lap, lying across her. She strokes my hair, making soothing noises.  
“It’s all so messed up Nat,” I weep. “I’m so messed up. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t he love me.”  
“Don’t you ever think that.” She tells me, pressing a kiss to my head. “You are perfect and there is nothing wrong with you.”  
“But he doesn’t love me,” I sob, “He doesnt love me!”  
“Shhhh, I know it hurts baby, I know.”  
I yawn, slightly, still weeping. “It’s all so messed up Natasha, everything’s so wrong.”  
I hear her sigh, holding me tightly. I yawn again as my tears stop falling.  
“Everything’s going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. I really need to know whether people enjoy the first person perspective of this story or if they wish that it was more third person narration?


	18. Wedding Day Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Steve tie the knot, Peter lies and Juliet snaps.

Me and Peter don’t talk about it the next day, nor the next, nor the next.   
Monday means back to school, yet Peter doesn’t walk me to school as usual. Instead I see him for the first time that day at lunch. Walking with Liz.  
“What’s up with that?” I huff as I watch Peter laugh at something she says.  
MJ looks up from her sandwich, staring at Peter and Liz.  
“They’re just friends,” She assures me.  
“He’s helping her with her algebra test.” Ned explains, munching on his chicken salad.  
“I’ll help her,”I mutter darkly, “Off a cliff.”  
This earns a snort from Ned and MJ as Peter stoops down and kisses me on the cheek.  
He slides in beside me and starts talking to Ned.  
I roll my eyes at MJ.

By Friday, the whole tower is in complete and total wedding meltdown.  
Pepper is storming around the house, cell phone attached to her ear, barking orders out to well meaning florists. Sam is having a date crisis, Wanda has just realised that your not technically supposed to wear white to a wedding and Thor is still trying to understand the whole ordeal.  
So basically, when I arrive home from school, it is lucky that I have five boxes of pizza, because no one has thought to eat.  
“You're an angel!” Bucky grabs the boxes off me, heading into the kitchen. “PIZZA!”  
It takes about two seconds to have the team assembled in the kitchen, troughing their way through pizza.  
“Free food,” Scott smacks his lips together, “Why am I not here 24/7?”  
We laugh, before Sam belches loudly.  
“Ewww,” Me, Wanda and Nat complain whilst the boys snigger.

That night, we are all sloped in the cinema room, exhausted from the hours of prepping. Decorations have been hung around the tower and Pepper has finally organized the hotel’s privacy assurance.  
“What do you want me to put on?” Bruce yawns.  
“I really fancy watching Four Weddings and a Funeral.” I laugh, sipping on my hot tea.  
“Hugh Grant?” Sam chuckles.  
“Oh Hugh,” I swoon, clutching my chest.  
“Four weddings i is.” Bruce clicks the play button and I snuggle into my seat.  
I must of dozed off because when I stir the end credits are rolling. Bruce, Dad, Bucky and Sam are on their feet stretching in the light.  
“Where are you going?” I mumble, sitting up.  
“Hotel,” Dad explains, “We’ve got rooms booked for tonight.”  
I nod, remembering. Buck leans over to Steve.  
“I love you,” He gives him a deep kiss.  
“Save it for the wedding night!” Clint coos and everyone chuckles.  
Thor gets up stretching out. “I think I’m going to bed.” He mutters sleepily as I stretch my arms out like a child.  
“Carry me,” I begged him, like a child and eventually he agrees, scooping me up and lifting me all the way to my room, grumbling like a pensioner.  
“There you are Lady J,” He puts me down just outside my room. I click in the combination of my apartment, pushing open the doors, before he stops me.  
“You should know, Juliet, that you are a an amazing female warrior, you deserve everything.”  
I smile weakly, squeezing his hand.  
“Thanks Thor.”

Someone has set my alarm to 8am.  
The noise runs shrilly through my room and I sit up groaning, trying to turn of my alarm.  
Seconds later Pepper is at my door.  
“No going back to bed,” She orders, yanking the covers of me.  
“But Pepperrrrrr,” I moan, pouting at her.  
“No arguments Juliet,” She shakes her head.  
I look at her properly. “Umm, Pep?” I begin, confused. “What the fuck is that on your head?”  
“Language,” She reprimands, twiddling the black microphone by her mouth. “And it’s a headset, so that I can keep in contact with everyone.”  
I pull a face.  
“Anyway,” She continues, “Your bridesmaid dress is in Romanoff’s room with all the other outfits and downstairs is hair and makeup and-”  
“Breakfast?” I ask hopefully.  
“And Breakfast.”   
I hop out of bed, slipping into my robe and putting on my slippers.

Downstairs, there is a friendly bustle of people. There are hair and makeup stations with professionals working their magic. But I can also smell food.  
“Breakfast?” I cry out hopefully, coming out of the elevator.  
“Kitchen.” Wanda calls back from where she is having her hair done.

Walking into the kitchen, I burst into laughter at the sight of Thor Odinson’s face covered in green.  
“I have to get a photo of this,” I hold up my phone to her not so amused face, before texting it to Bruce.  
“It’s a face mask my Lady.” He slides my coffee and bagel across to me and I descend upon them ravenously.   
“Cream cheese!” I exclaim, taking a large bite out of my bagel.  
“I’m not ALL bad.” He huffs, walking out of the room, but I can see him smiling slightly.

Peter walks into the room.  
“Hey,” I almost choke on my bagel.  
“Hey.” He raises his eyebrows in greeting.  
We stand there for a couple more moments in silence, before his phone vibrates.  
“Sorry,” He looks down at the phone, “I’ve got to take this. Aunt May.”  
He leaves the room as I sigh.  
“Juliet it’s time for you to do your hair!”  
I take one more bite of my bagel before leaving the room.

Two hours later, I am made up and currently getting ready in Nat’s room.   
“Stand still,” She hisses as she makes a small adjustment to the bodice of my dress.  
“It’s quite hard to stand still when someone is jabbing you with a needle.” I complain, as she stands up, leaning back to admire her handy work.  
“You look great,” She gushes, straightening up my flower crown.  
“As do you,” I return the compliment. Our dresses are the same pale pink colour, except hers has a different hem. She is the maid of honour, chosen by Steve whilst Bucky chose Sam to be the best man. I am the only bridesmaid, so I wear a flower crown to be distinguishable.She slides her phone up to my face. I groan as I hear her snapping pictures.  
“There is a photographer you know,” I grumble as she switches up her angles.  
“These are my private ones,” She explains as I bequest her with a smile. She doesn’t stop taking photos, moving around me to get the right lighting.  
“That’s enough!” I giggle, “Seriously Nat that’s enough.”  
She sighs, setting down her phone. “Well you certainly don't have a model’s passion.” She teases as Vision walks in.  
“Have you seen Wanda’s hat?” He looks frantically around the room, “Pepper’s just left and she says we can only be twenty minutes behind her.”  
Wanda bursts into the room, joining in the search.  
“Have you seen Peter?” I ask, picking up my gloss as Nat hurries off to round up the boys.  
“He’s still on the phone to his friend Liz.” Vision replies as he pulls Wanda’s hat out from under the bed.  
I stop dead. “Huh?”  
“He’s still on the phone to his friend L-” Vision goes to repeat himself before Wanda elbows him.  
“Vision,” I step forward and Vision looks at Wanda in fear. “Is my boyfriend on the phone to Liz?”  
Vision gulps. “Yes.”  
I let out a bleat of frustration. “Why would he lie to me?” I demand as tears fill my eyes. “I need to go-”  
Wanda grabs my arm. “No!” She shakes her head, “Get through the day. Do it for Steve and Bucky.”  
I take a deep breath, nodding. “You’re right.” I agree.

Everyone is waiting for us downstairs. Me, Steve and Nat are to go in the wedding car, whilst the others are driven by Happy. We arrive at the hotel, fashionably late and to Pepper’s exasperated cries as she ushers us inside.

Bucky, Sam and Dad are standing outside the large doors to the wedding ceremony, as the others slip in and Nat fiddles with my dress. Bucky’s face lights up as Steve leans in for a quick kiss of his husband to be.  
“Slight problem,” He looks to Pepper and her face fills with dread.  
“The minister hasn't turned up.” Sam adds as Pepper lets out a shriek, her breathing going out of control.  
“What are we going to do?” She cries, looking around at us.  
“That’s where I save the day.” Dad raises his hand, commanding our attention as he rubs Pepper’s back to calm her down. “You know how a couple of years back you were joking that I could be anything except a member of God’s clergy?”  
When she looks as though she’s about to murder him, he hurries on.   
“Well, just to prove you wrong...I did it! I got ordained online!”  
Silence falls upon us.  
“You’re going to have Tony Stark marry you?” Nat snorts, looking at Steve, who glances at Bucky.  
“I guess,” he says as Bucky nods, “Sure why not?”  
I clap my hands excitedly as Dad punches the air and Pepper breathes a sigh of relief.  
“One more thing,” Steve adds as Dad hurries off to get prepared.”We were wondering Pepper, if you would want to walk us down the aisle?”  
“What?” Pepper gasps.  
“Well, we wanted to walk down the aisle together,” Bucky explains, “And we realised that really, you are a guiding force in both of our lives and-”  
“I’ll do it!” Pepper throws her hands around them both, kissing their cheeks in turn.

The ceremony goes smoothly, despite Barton’s outbursts of laughter every time Dad speaks, nor Steve forgetting that he was supposed to say ‘I do.’ The after party gets underway back at the tower and by the time the clock strikes midnight, Steve and Bucky are waved off, on their way to the airport for their two week holiday in Australia. After a while, many couples sneak off to their rooms and soon the room is practically empty apart from me, Maria, Scott, Hope and Sam gossiping in a corner, Clint passed out on a disgruntled Thor, Pepper and Dad talking by the sofas and Nat and Bruce slow dancing on the dance floor as the band playw a soft jazz number.  
“They really do love each other,” Maria sighs, her voice wistful under the influence of alcohol.  
I watch as Nat throws her head back, laughing at something Bruce just said.  
Peter walks over to me.  
“We need to talk,” He states and I nod slowly, heat rising to my face.  
“Can we go outside?” I ask, hoping for somewhere more private.  
I can feel everyone watching us as we walk out of the room.

“You lied to me.” I state as we stand out on the roof. Peter opens his mouth in confusion, yet I am not ready to stop. “I know you were speaking to Liz. You lied to me.”  
I do not sound hurt, nor angry, I’m just stating facts.  
“I did speak to Liz,” Peter admits, “But I swear it’s not like that! She’s just a friend!”  
“Well then why would you lie?” My voice shakes a little, slightly louder than before.  
“Perhaps I’m not the only one lying- what about you and Jacob?”  
I blink. “I have no idea what-”  
“You and Him seemed very cosy at the Bachelor’s party!”  
“Maybe it was just nice to talk to someone who understands me!”  
“So now I don’t understand you?”  
“Peter we never talk!”  
“And that’s my fault?”  
“Just admit it, you’re over me!”  
“Maybe I am!”  
I recoil like he’s just slapped me, as our voices reach peak volume. His eyes widen slightly as he takes a step forward.  
“J..I didn't..”  
“No,” I shake my head, moving backwards. “I get it. Please don’t try and apologise. Perhaps….you’re right.”  
He looks down so I continue.  
“It’s evident that we’ve grown apart. We don’t feel the same way we once did. Neither of us-” I clench my fist. “Neither of us love each other.”  
Peter finally looks up and I am softened to see tears in our eyes.  
“It was fun,” He admitted. “I’ll always… want to be friends J.”  
I nod. “I think you should go.” I sniff, wiping my eyes and turning away.  
“I’ll leave from the roof if you don’t mind.”  
I nod and turn away. Just as step inside the door something inside me flips. Realising what I have just done I turn sharply, ready to tell Peter that I want to be with him and that I love him.   
But he’s gone


	19. Fresh Starts to compensate for Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jacob asks Juliet a question, Peter has 'plans' and Nat gives J some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neW UPdATe
> 
> hi im Violet and I meant to post this days ago but I've been busy.  
> Also, if you like Fantastic Beasts, you should check out some of my FB fics to get you excited for November.  
> wow, typical Vi, name dropping her other fandom fics.  
> ok plz enjoy this Angst fest, with a bit of clueless Steve Rogers.

Two weeks.  
It’s been two weeks since me and Peter have broken up.

After the initial anger towards Peter, Dad assured me that he wouldn’t cut him off the team. Nat promises me that she will allow him to live to see another day. Wanda makes a pact with me that she won’t manipulate his mind twenty four seven and Pepper finally stops buying me chocolate and flowers everyday and checking up on me every half an hour.  
The whole team assures me they will forgive him.  
Eventually.

Steve and Bucky return home from their honeymoon, bronzed, rested and ready for gossip. I spill the tea with them over….well, tea. They tell me that I did the right thing and that Peter Parker is in the past.

“I think it would be easier to get over him if I didn’t see him everyday.” I stab into my salad as I watch Peter Parker laugh at Ned’s joke. MJ hums in agreement, sitting at our table on the other side of the cafeteria to the boys.  
“But seriously he just sits there acting as if-Oh my god!” I drop my fork as MJ turns to see what I am looking at; Liz slipping into a seat next to Peter. “That’s like the fourth time this week!”  
“Ned says she’s a total bore.” MJ assures me as I look down at my food sadly.  
“Do you think they’re-” I begin but MJ interrupts me.  
“No!” She shakes her head, “Definitely not! He wouldn’t do that to you.”  
Her face tells a different story.

When I get home, I slope into my room, barely even noticing the silence in the tower. Pepper is away on a work trip but I don't know about the others. I put on an episode of Full House and cuddle into my sofa. I must doze off because when I wake I am on another episode. I look down at my phone, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

Unknown No: Hey.  
Me: who is this?

I sigh sliding my phone in my pocket, wondering which creepy guy from school it was this time. No less than three seconds later my phone pings once more and I roll my eyes as I go to look at it.

Unknown No: sorry, it’s jacob? From the party? I was just wondering if you would like to get dinner sometime?

My mind races thinking of the possibilities hidden in those three sentences. I decide to type back a simple answer, the reply comes back almost instantly.

Me: what like a date?  
Jacob: very much like a date.

I sigh. There’s an attraction with Jacob, there really is. But I’m not over Peter and I can’t pretend that I am over Peter. Throwing on my hoodie, I pull myself up off the sofa and trudge downstairs to see if anyone’s cooking. Walking into the kitchen, I see Natasha stirring a pot of what looks like bolognese, Bruce’s arms wrapped around her waist, whispering things, probably things that no child of my young age should hear, into her ear.  
“Perhaps you could hold out on the cute couple things until I have managed to stitch the fragments of my heart together,” I complain, taking a seat on the work surface in front of them.  
“Juliet!” They cry together and I look at them in confusion. They glance at each other and I narrow my eyes. I’ve interrupted them in much less child-friendly situations then this and none of those times have they reacted with such intense haste.  
“Nat hates it when I call her cute...why aren’t you-”  
Bruce snaps his fingers. “You know I’ve got some new tech in the lab that I’ve been dying to show you- Do you want to come and see it?”  
Natasha comes round and puts her hand on my shoulder, stroking my hair. “Or we could get a head start on our Gilmore Girls marathon that we planned this weekend. You go up to our apartment and I’ll be up in two seconds.”  
I pull away from her slightly. “Why are you two acting so weird?” I look between them suspiciously. Nat, being the spy, is wearing the perfect face of innocence whilst Bruce’s face is filled with guilt. I shake my head. “Doc, you’re letting the team down. Spill.”  
Bruce opens his mouth to speak before a gaggle of noise enters the kitchen. I turn around to see Steve, Clint and Peter, walking into the room, their faces red and sweaty.  
“Oh.” The pieces fit into place.  
The room fills with an awkward tension.  
“Mmm bolognese?” Clint offers, looking at Natasha, who resumes her robotic stirring.  
“Yeah,” She says, very loudly, “There’s plenty for anyone who wants it.”  
For two world class spies/assassins they haven’t quite mastered the art of subtleness.   
“Sorry Natasha,” Peter shakes his head “I should be going.” He waves goodbye to Clint and Steve, nods his head at Bruce.  
“Oh,” Steve calls and Peter stops, turning back, “Are you up for some hand to hand, tomorrow?”  
Peter looks at his feet. “Umm. I can’t. Not tomorrow. I have plans.”

I wait until he is out of the room for me to blow.  
“PLANS?” I screech, looking around the group. “What plans could he possibly have? It’s a Wednesday night, for god's sake. He can’t be out with MJ because she told me her parents were forcing her to go to her little sister’s music recital. He can’t be out with Ned because he visits his Grandpa on Wednesdays. Who could he possibly have ‘plans’ with?”  
I pause for breath, looking around the room.  
“Oh, I know exactly who.” I spit out, answering my own question. “It’s HER! Liz! I bet she called him up and was like” I put on an exaggerated dumb girly voice “heyyyyy peterrrrrr! I was just wonderinggggg if you want to go to the moviessssss with meeeee! And then he’d be all like ‘sure liz let me just break up with my girlfriend and i’ll get back to you on that one!’”  
Steve opens his mouth. “I thought you said that you broke up with-”  
“Does it matter!” I snap, still furious. “You know it’s not as if I couldn’t get a date! I have had PLENTY of guys asking me out, thanks for asking!”  
Clint looks around. “We didn-” Nat kicks him. He shuts up.  
“Well maybe not plenty,” I continue, on a roll. “But enough! In fact, I’m going to agree to go out with one of them!”  
This is where Steve puts his foot down.   
“Hey now J,” He raises his hands in surrender, “You can’t just go out with a guy we’ve never met!”  
I roll my eyes, standing up, pounding my fist on the table so hard that Bruce jumps. “This is it!” I yell, shaking with anger. “You all baby me! You treat me like a child! I am 16 years of age! I’m practically a woman! When Natasha was 16 she was already an assassin-”  
“That’s different!” Nat whines.  
“Pepper told me that she’d dated half her school by the time she was 16!” That’s not technically true but I roll with it all the same. “So if I want to date a boy you know damn well that I am dating a boy!”  
Dad walks in at this precise moment and his eyes widen. “You’re dating ANOTHER boy?”  
I literally scream in frustration. 

When Natasha finds me half an hour later I am on the roof, of course.  
“Is this seat taken?” She gestures to the empty space on my day bed. I grunt in approval and she throws herself down next to me. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes.  
“I went back for him.” I say after a while. “After we broke up. I realised I had made a mistake so I went back for him, to tell him the truth. To tell him I loved him. And he was gone.”  
Natasha sighs.  
“This ‘guy’..” She starts, treading carefully. “It’s not that Jacob Collins guy is it?”  
“Maybe..”I hum. “Why? Do you think it’s too soon?”  
She closes her eyes for a second. “I think,” she begins slowly, “You need to make sure you go out with him for the right reasons.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Remember that time, about three months before Bruce and I got together, when I dated about seven guys in one month?” I nod, thinking back to the time, not long after the New York invasion. “Well, I was really only going out with those dickheads to try and mask my feelings for Bruce. I didn’t think he would ever feel for me on the capacity that I felt for him and so I tried to move on. I didn’t like those guys one bit.”  
“Did you sleep with them?” I roll over, looking up at her.  
“God no!” She shakes her head, a look of disgust on her face. “You know Bruce is the only guy I’ve ever wanted to sleep with? All the others have been jobs. Those guys who I brought home before were just to try and make Bruce jealous enough to make a move.”  
“Well, it obviously worked.” I retort.  
She smirks, slightly. “That is beside the point. I want better for you then what I forced myself into.” She sighs. “I want you to be with the person you want to be with. If you genuinely like this Jacob guy then I say go for it. But don’t force yourself.”  
“I do like him.” I admit, looking up at the passing clouds. “Not half as much as I like Peter but I am genuinely attracted to him. Besides, I need to move on at some point, sooner or later.”  
“As long as you do it for you.” I roll beside her, draping my arm over her waist.  
“You know, you’re pretty good at this advice stuff.” I smile, as she smooths my baby curls away from my forehead.  
“Glad my lifetime of tragic situations can be put into a context that betters your life.” She laughs, sarcastically.  
“Oh Natasha,” I giggle, “I AM your most tragic situation.”  
She chuckles, “I think we both know that’s a lie.”


	20. Tastes like Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce and Natasha are stand in parents, Loki is annoying, Juliet is reckless and Pepper is pregnant AND mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves! In the words of Alyssa Edwards I'm back back back back back again and I am very sorry I haven't been active recently, I've just been super busy!  
> I just want to say that if you're sad with the way Juliet and Peter's relationship ended, remember this is a HAPPY story, no pun intended.  
> Things work themselves out and I'm not saying anything more but everything happens for a reason.  
> Also I had a comment from the lovely Vanessa who asked if I would be going into the Infinity War storyline. I've been thinking about it for a while now so I guess it would just be what the crowd wants? If you're interested in an IW storyline please comment below!  
> Lots of love XO

Jacob: can’t wait to see you later-pick you up at eight?  
I smile at my phone, pausing for a moment whilst straightening my hair. One week after I convinced myself to say yes, I am going on a date with Jacob Collins and I am BEYOND nervous.  
After two hours of tantrums and hissy fits over the hyperbolic emptiness of my wardrobe, I’d eventually decided on a black bodysuit with some white cigarette trousers and a vintage leather jacket. Classy, yet chic, Wanda tells me when she comes up to check on me an hour before I finish my look. My makeup is a full coverage and my hair is hanging in a loose ponytail, showing my hoop earrings.

Downstairs, I am greeted by the cozy image of Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey munching their way through a chinese takeout.  
“Thor!” I squeak, going over to hug him. He’s been in Asgard for the past week, taking Jane on a small getaway and I’ve missed him. “Is Jane with you?  
Thor glances at Rhodey. “Not exac-”  
“Juliet!” He is cut of by a cunning voice behind me, a mischievous voice I would know from anywhere.  
“What are you doing here?” I turn around and am face to face with Loki.  
Loki mimes mock hurt. “I thought you would be glad to see me?” He strolls forward, guzzling on a large glass of what I presume to be Asgardian wine.  
I roll my eyes. “Well...not tonight.”  
“Ahhh yes, the date.”  
I narrow my eyes, roaming the group, looking for my traitor. “Who told?”  
Bruce looks away suspiciously and I narrow my eyes at him before turning back to Loki.  
“Funny how as soon Dad leaves, you arrive.” I pinch a prawn cracker from his plate, despite his loud protests.  
“My brother thought it would be best if he came whilst Tony was out of town, giving the small argument they had last time he was here.” Thor explains.  
“I told you to never argue with my Father if American Idol is involved,” I shrug and Loki nods, in shame.

Jarvis’ voice startles me. “Juliet, a Jacob Collins is on his way into the tower.”  
“Oh my god!” I cry, smoothing out my trousers. “How do I look?”  
“You look great!” Thor assures me.   
“Don’t panic!” Bruce tries to calm me down.  
“How could I NOT panic?” I stutter, trying to take deep breaths. “I’ve gone over every possible outcome of tonight and all of them require professional level panicking!”  
“Are you sure you’re not Pepper’s flesh and blood?” Nat asks sarcastically.  
“Are you sure you’re not going grey at your roots?”  
The elevator pings as Nat clamps her hand to to the top of her head. I smile patronisingly.  
Jacob walks in, wearing a casual version of a suit.  
“Juliet!” He greets me as I walk over to him. He kisses me on both cheeks and hands me the red rose in his hand. “You look gorgeous!”  
“Thanks.” I grin, very aware that we have an audience. “Umm, Jacob, this is part of my family. Natasha, Bruce, Rhodes, Thor and Loki.”  
They all raise their hand in greeting and I see Natasha and Loki share a pointed look. I scowl.  
“It’s nice to meet everyone!” Jacob seems relaxed around famous people and I presume it’s to do with his Dad’s big company. “I think you know my Dad, Drew Collins? He’s in business with Mr Stark.”  
Bruce puffs out his chest slightly. “Well Mr Stark isn’t here tonight so that leaves me to be Juliet’s surrogate father. Have her home by eleven.”  
“Twelve.” Natasha corrects him, leaning over his shoulder.  
“Thanks Nat.” I sigh in relief, yet I still feel on edge with Loki being in the room. “We should be going.” I take Jacob’s hand to lead him to the door.  
“One second,” Bruce stops us, “I need to call Happy to get him to drive you.”  
“That won’t be necessary, Doctor Banner.” Jacob waves his hand, airily. “I’ve got a car.”  
I grin. Finally, a bit of freedom.  
“Oh.” Natasha furrows her brows. “Are you sure J because I can get Hap to-”  
“No Natasha!” I interrupt her shaking my head. “Jacob’s got a car.”  
She glances at Bruce, hesitantly. “Okay..” She says slowly. “Have fun, I guess.”  
I drag Jacob out before they can say anything more.

“So where are you taking me?” I ask, nodding my head, as Jacob opens the door for me to his roofless convertible.  
“Only the best restaurant in New York,” Jacob fires up the engine, with a revv. “A Listers only.”  
I lean back, admiring my new found freedom. “How fast can this car go?”  
Jacob looks at me, a dangerous glint in his eye. “You really want to see, Stark?”  
I bite my lip, nodding, excitement tingling through me.   
We shoot of into the night.

By the time Jacob asks for the bill, it is almost eleven.  
“Still got some time to kill…” I smile at him. The date has gone well, really well actually. And not just because we are seated a meter away from Angelina Jolie.  
“Well there is this party across town..” Jacob trails off, looking away. “But it’s kind of crazy and I’ve heard your a good girl…”  
I shake my head, eager to keep up with Jacob’s exciting lifestyle. “You’ve heard wrong.”  
Jacob raises an eyebrow. “But your curfew-”  
“Fuck my curfew.” I swish my hair, a newfound courage bubbling within me. “Take me to this party.”  
Jacob slaps a one hundred dollar note on the table, even though our meal couldn’t of been anything over sixty. “Come on Stark,” He breathes, grabbing my hand. “Let's get out of here.”  
Whilst waiting for the valet, Jacob pulls me in close and kisses me deeply. The kiss is new and exciting and tastes something like freedom. I let his hands roam my back and when he pulls away I pull him back in quickly, with more energy than before.  
“You’re definitely not a good girl.” He shakes his head, tipping the valet.  
That makes me smile.

Jacob was lying, the party isn’t crazy.  
The party is fucking insane.  
Inside of the mansion it’s hosted at, there are hundreds of teenagers, swinging from bannisters under purple and pink lighting. Barely a second after we have arrived, Jacob pulls a drink out of nowhere. I chug it down, pulling a face as I do.  
“What is that?” I gasp as Jacob snakes an arm around my waist.  
“Freedom,” He whispers in my ear and I grin.  
“I’ll have another.”

I have a couple more then ‘another’.   
And when Jacob and me finally depart the party I am pretty drunk, to put it in simple terms.  
Jacob opens his car with a clicking noise.  
“Are you okay to drive?” I giggle, hopping into the seat, forgetting about my seatbelt.  
“Probably not,” Jacob yells which makes me laugh even more.  
On the way home, I sit up, screaming the lyrics to the song that Jacob blasts from the radio.  
Surprisingly, we don’t get pulled over, yet I am too drunk to care and when we pull up to the tower, I lean in to say goodbye.  
“I really like you, Juliet Stark.” Jacob whispers as I breakaway from his kiss. “And I’d like to see you again. Soon.”  
“Give me a call.” I wink at him, sliding out of the car. “Goodbye Jacob Collins!” I yell, stumbling into the tower.

Out of the elevator, the lights are off and I try to be very quiet.  
That is untill I fall over the sofa.  
“Shit!” I begin to laugh manically.  
The lights switch on and the whole team, minus Bruce, Sam and Steve hurry in from the kitchen as I sink to my knees.  
“Juliet!” Bucky cries relief flooding in his voice as they hurry over to me.  
“Mr Barnes,” I giggle, waving my fingers at him.  
“She’s drunk!” Wanda gasps as Natasha sighs in exasperation.  
“What the hell do you think you’re playing at?” She demands, as Thor scoops my inebriated self into his arms and plops me on the sofa. “It’s 2.30am Juliet- I said midnight at the latest!”  
I lean back. “There was a party! Jacob had a car and we were freeeeee!”  
Natasha leans back. “Rhodey call Bruce and the others. They’re still out driving around looking for her.” Rhodey walks away with Wanda and Vision. Nat turns back to me. “Juliet, please tell me Jacob was not drunk.”  
“Just a little.” I wink, giggling again.  
“Please tell me he did not drive you home?”  
“In his car!” I clap, squealing. Bucky has to walk away at this point.  
“You are so lucky that Tony isn’t here!” Loki shakes his head and Natasha gives him a pointed look which causes him to scurry away.  
“Juliet.” Natasha closes her eyes briefly. “You are going to come to bed now. You are going to wake up and realise how stupid you’ve been! And you are not going to see this Jacob guy again.”  
I stand up, swaying slightly. “No!” I shout, stomping my foot. “I like Jacob! He likes me! A lot more than Peter does anyway!”   
Nat's expression softens slightly and she takes a step, closer to me.  
“Juliet,” She sighs, trying to take my arm, yet I yank it away.   
“No! Peter and Liz deserve each other! I hope he loves her! Because I don’t love him! I don't! I don't!”  
Lies.  
“Ummm Nat,” Rhodey is back, holding out a phone. “It’s Pepper. She’s mad. She wants to talk to her.”  
“Fuck.” Nat breathes, accepting the phone and passing it to me, hesitantly. I press it to my ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Pepperrrrrr!” I screech. “You won’t believe these people I-”  
“Juliet Emily Stark! You are the most infuriating girl to ever walk the planet! Do you know how WORRIED I’ve been? I have your Father on the other line in Tokoyo! Tokoyo! We are not impressed-”  
“Pepper Potts, you need to chill.” I laugh, falling back on to the sofa.  
“Chill? Chill! Do you know how stupid you have behaved tonight! Going out and getting drunk with some boy at some party and coming home at 2.30 in the morning, without even texting anyone to tell you where you are!”  
“He’s not ‘some boy’ He’s Jacob Collins.”  
“I do not care if he’s the Prince of England! You are not seeing him again!”  
I scream in frustration. “You can’t tell me what to do!” In my drunken state, anger boils inside me, quickly twisting into spite. I narrow my eyes. “You are not and will never be my mother Pepper Potts.”  
There is silence on the other side of the phone. So I hang up. When I look up the rest of the team are looking at me with shocked expressions on their face. Some begin to loudly protest so I shout them down.  
“None of you can tell me what to do!” I yell, standing on the sofa, kicking the pillows off it. “I am done with being a baby! I will do what I like, when I like so... fuck you all!”  
I stomp up the stairs, trying my best to walk in a straight line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in a short spin off (one or two chapters) looking at how Peter is handling the break up, from his point of view. And if you're sad about the lack of Peter in this chapter don't you worry, our spider pal will be back next time!


	21. WHO art thou Romeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony comes back, Juliet discovers something and Peter 'pops' by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week??? I'm off the walls.   
> but it's still super short and dialogue heavy.

I stay in my room all morning and when I eventually venture out it is about 2pm. I have chosen this time wisely because I know that the majority of the team will be down in the gym training, whilst Bruce and Vision will be in the gym. I still have two days before Dad comes back from Japan. However, Wanda is sitting in the kitchen, sipping a coffee.  
“Hi.” I murmur awkwardly, helping myself to a bottled water.  
She just looks up at me and takes a sip of her coffee.  
“So….is Pepper coming back today?” I ask, swigging on my bottle, trying to sound casual.  
“No.” Wanda doesn’t look up from her magazine. “She’s gone to stay with her mom for a couple of days.”  
“Oh.” I push away the feelings of guilt that threaten to creep up on me. A sudden blast of colour fills my eyelids and I am faced with the image of Pepper sitting on a hotel bed, weeping, rubbing her stomach, her cell beside her. I step forward into the image and my words of ‘You’re not my mother’ repeat loudly in my head. Stumbling backwards I pull myself away from the image as I am back in the kitchen.  
“Stop! STOP” I screech at Wanda who doesn’t look up from her magazine. “You can’t just do that to someone’s mind!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
I close my eyes briefly as the image haunts my mind. “Is it true?” I try to sound careless.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Wanda repeats, turning the page of her mag.  
“Ughh!” I throw my hands up, stomping out of the room.

I practically run into the rest of the team, traipsing their way up from the kitchen. They all stop when they see me, looking around awkwardly.  
“I’m going out.” I declare bluntly, rolling my eyes.  
This gets them talking.  
“Oh you are?”  
“Miss I’ll-just-go-and-get-drunk-with-a-boy-who-is-not-Peter wants to go out!”  
“Someone call Peter and get him to talk some sense into the girl!”  
“As if!”  
“No.”  
The last one is Natasha and as she speaks the boys fall silent.  
“You can’t tell me what to do.” I narrow my eyes and step forwards toward her. She stands with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“She can’t. But I can.”  
I twirl around to see my Dad strolling towards me.  
“Fuck.” I breathe as I mentally contemplate all possible routes out of this situation. Stepping backwards, I feel Natasha’s hands stop me.  
“Don’t even think about it.” Her voice breathes in my ear.  
“Dad!” I cry, going with Plan W. “How I’ve missed you!”  
He holds a hand up. “I am so disappointed in you Juliet Stark.” I roll my eyes, preparing myself for the lecture that will undoubtedly follow. At this point, I don’t care what any member of my family says. I’m sick of them treating me like a child.   
“...not to mention the media…”  
I don’t give a shit about the media.  
“....don’t know why you are acting out all of a sudden…”  
Because you gave my spot on the team to a loser who broke my heart.  
“.....here to help you…”  
I don’t need your help.  
“.....grounded for a week…”  
This makes me speak up.  
“A week” I exclaim, horrified. “A week?? How am I going to see Jacob if I can’t go out for a week.”  
Dad shrugs. “That’s the point. You won’t see him.”  
“You’re controlling my life!” I yell, stomping my foot on the ground. “Just because I’ve finally found someone who cares about me you want to destroy it.”  
“Peter cared about you.” Bucky says quietly in the corner.  
“Peter didn’t care about me.” I sigh. “And no, me going out to parties is not about me breaking up with Peter. It’s about you psychos trying to control my life!”  
Dad sighs. “Juliet, we have a meeting to go to. Press control. I swear to God the moment you leave this tower, Jarvis will inform me and then you really will be in trouble.”  
“But-”  
“Juliet just go to your room.”  
“I don't-”  
“NOW!”

“FRIDAY?” I ask, lying on my bed, an hour later.  
“Yes Juliet.”  
“Can’t you just let me out of the house for five minutes, I swear-”  
“I have my orders from Mr Stark.”  
I close my eyes, thinking of another idea. “FRIDAY Overrun prior orders. Allow-”  
“I’m sorry Juliet, you don’t have enough authority in my database to rerun anything.”  
I peel myself off my bed, to go and make myself a shake.  
“Stupid Robot.”

 

I don’t know what I expect to see downstairs.   
But a shirtless Maria Hill with a shirtless Sam Wilson is definitely not it.  
As I walk out of the glass elevator, my jaw drops as the pair fly apart, from where they had been passionately kissing beside the sofa.  
“Juliet!” Sam yelps, diving behind the sofa to grab his shirt and hide his bare chest.  
“I was just telling Wilson about some new information regarding a..um..thing that..um…” Maria tries to explain herself, whilst hastily pulling on her shirt, her face bright beetroot.  
“When did this start?” I giggle, eyes wide. The pair glance at each other.  
“The wedding.” Sam admits, scratching his head, embarrassed.  
“But you can’t tell a soul!” Maria pleads her eyes wide. “I mean what would they think of me?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam exclaims indignantly.  
“Oh no!” Maria shakes her head, going to him. “I didn’t mean that, I just mean that our relationship is supposed to be professional and-” Sam bends down to kiss her again so I cough. Loudly.  
“You don’t have to worry about me, telling anyone.” I smile sweetly. “I mean I was the one who caught Nat and Bruce practically doing it in the lab and I didn’t tell a soul until they did.” A thought enters my mind as I open my eyes even wider, proclaiming my mock innocence. “But then again...now I’m older and in my old age I tend to be clumsy…”  
“How clumsy?” Maria narrows her eyes as Sam cries “Old age? Your sixteen?!”  
“Well…” I glance around, making sure the tower is truly deserted, “It would be easier to not tell anyone if I was away from the tower.”  
“No!” Sam shakes his head. “There is no way I’m overrunning FRIDAY for you so you can go out and meet that boy.”  
“That’s okay…” I shrug, slipping my phone out of my pocket. “I’ll just call Dad and-”  
“Okay! Okay!” Sam waves his hands when Maria looks like she’s going to puke. He sighs, scratching his lip. “FRIDAY outrun Mr Stark’s prior orders. Don’t inform anyone of Juliet’s absence.”  
I punch the air. “Okay! I’m going to get off. Remember when Dad comes back you say I’m in my room and I’ve got period cramps...that’ll scare the guys off...Nat will be suspicious but...FRIDAY lock my door.” I make a mental checklist, slipping my phone back into my pocket. I look at the oddly paired couple, looking awkward, fingers entangled. “Now you can go back to whatever you're doing..” I hesitate. “But could you do it upstairs.”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Message received.” 

Jacob picks me up in his car and we go to a crowded bar on the upper east side. It’s pretty dark and grim inside but the knowledge that my family has no idea what I’m to makes it all the better.

Almost three weeks into mine and Jacob’s relationship, I have become a master of sneaking out. I hardly talk to my family anymore beside the awkward breakfast conversations. I avoid Pepper, I am failing math, I’ve cut myself away from my friends at school and I don’t train a lot.  
But, I’m happy.  
I AM happy.  
I am happy?  
I think.

And then everything changes.  
I’m getting ready to go to bed, one night, having decided not to go out. I scrub my face, brush my teeth, comb out my hair and slip into my silk pyjamas. Finally. Sleep.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
My eyes bolt open as newsflashes passed through my head.  
JULIET STARK FOUND DEAD IN BED  
JULIET STARK KIDNAPPED UNDER HER FATHER’S NOSE  
JULIET STARK-  
I gulp, sliding my feet out of bed. I press my face against the glass, holding my breath as I look to see my attacker. Suddenly the red white and blue mask of spiderman pushes up against the glass. I jump back in shock, my hand flying to my mouth to stop the scream that would wake the entire tower.   
“Peter!” I hiss, sliding the door to my balcony open and going out to join him. I shiver slightly in the cool September breeze. “What the fuck?”  
Peter ripped off his mask. “Now I think about it, that could of come across as super creepy..”  
“You think?” My heart is still beating at an unnatural rhythm and I close my eyes for a second.  
“Are you seeing him?” Peter blurts out, fiddling with his mask like he always does when he is nervous.  
“Him being?” I try to act dumb.  
“Collins. Jacob Collins. Are you going with him now?”  
I bite my lip. “I guess.”  
Peter exhales in an irritated manner as I narrow my eyes in confusion.  
“What do you care?” I raise my brow, some of my recent attitude leaking through. “You’re seeing her.”  
Now Peter is the one to look confused. “Her?”  
“Liz!” I snap. “Perfect, gorgeous LIZ!”  
“Liz?” Peter asks, sounding shocked. “Oh my god..J, no! I’m helping Liz with her algebra- I swear!”  
My stomach fizzes slightly as he calls me ‘J.’  
“So why did you lie about her phone call?”  
Peter steps forward. “That was wrong of me. I was a jerk. Big time.” He shrugged. “I guess we were just having enough problems and I didn’t want to make things worse.”  
“So you don’t like Liz?”  
“NO!” Peter takes a hand through his hair, stepping closer to try and make me understand. “No Juliet, it’s never been Liz, it’s always been-”  
He pauses, his eyes flickering to my lips.  
“You.” He finishes.  
I gulp.  
“Jacob..” I whisper but Peter cuts me off.  
“Why are you doing this J?” He sighs, shaking his head. “These headlines, these stories...this isn’t you. You hate the press, you hate big parties. You like sitting in bed with a cup of tea and a packet of cookies. You hate it when ‘rich’ kids broadcast their wealth, but you love training with Nat and Clint, studying with Bruce, joking around with Steve and Buck. You love watching those old movies with your Dad and crying over rom-coms with Pepper, the woman who raised you like her own, but you hate going to fancy restaurants because you have to think of something impressive to say and you’d rather just go to Five Guys and get a burger with fries and a coke, full fat. You don’t lie because it’s not in your nature and you text Michelle and Ned every day but you don’t ignore your friends for days. I know you’re a good person, Juliet and these people” He gestures to the tower, “they’re worried about you. They love you. Especially your parents.”  
He touches my cheek and wipes away a single tear that spills from my eye. I wrap my arms around my stomach, suddenly looking away.  
“Thanks for popping by,” I mutter and he sighs.  
“Just think about it, Juliet.” He smiles weakly, slipping on his mask. He jumps on to my ledge.  
“Peter,” I whisper and he turns around slowly. “You’re a great, great friend. And you’re right.”  
He smiles before leaping off.   
And then he’s back.  
“Oh I have a confession to make..” He sounds guilty, his head the only thing visible. “You know that person who wrote ‘Jacob Collins is a Loser’ on the wall a couple of blocks away.  
“Peter!” I gasp, shocked but also slightly amused.  
“I had help!” He protests.  
“Night, spider boy.”  
“Night J.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people like the fact that this fic is very dialogue heavy?


	22. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet returns to her normal self, Jacob is a vile human being and Natasha and Bruce save the day with tea, biscuits and the Princess Diaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Towards the end of the chapter there is some non-graphic sexual harassment that happens. If this is a trigger for you, please don't watch. Nothing actually happens but it is implied about what would happen. (Also what does happen is wrong! And I don't mean to downplay it in anyway!)

When I wake up the next morning, it’s as if something has switched inside me.  
I chuck on a pair of my corduroys and throw my hair up in a scrunchie and go bounding downstairs, almost bumping into Bruce on the way down. He looks at me cautiously as if I might blow up.  
“Morning Bruce!” I sing, throwing my arm around his shoulder as we fall into the same step. Whilst I may have the same passion and fiery temper as Natasha, in may ways I am very much like Bruce. We have a slow easy way of getting along, structured by hours working and learning in the lab, sharing a comfortable silence, or analysing our favourite books and movies to death.  
“Morning Juliet..” He smiles hesitantly, trying to work me out. I know I need to expect this uncertainty from the rest of my family, I haven’t exactly been an angel these past few weeks.  
“Is it okay if I pop down to the lab later?” I ask as we reach the lab itself. “Only I’ve got this new idea I want to work on for Peter’s suit.”  
Bruce looks surprised and slightly pleased but he doesn’t mention anything about it. “Sure...J..” He uses my nickname with uncertainty. He relaxes slightly, giving me a more certain smile. “You’re always welcome kiddo.”  
I grin. “See you later Doc.”  
I leave him, eyebrows raised, as I skip off into the kitchen.

“Morning,” I exclaim as I walk into the kitchen. Vision and Clint look between each other, confused at my happy behaviour. I slide into the seat beside Sam and opposite Maria, who looks nervous. She immediately averts her eyes, looking at anything that isn’t me or Sam, playing with a stray hair that has slipped out of her normally perfect ponytail. Sam glances at me, using some serious side eye, yet quickly looks away has I begin to meet his gaze, as if he is afraid that I will explode if I am looked at for too long. Something in me stirs up a little guilty at the way I have been treating Maria and Sam the last couple of weeks, keeping them on edge by dropping minimal hints to the rest of the team. It really isn’t fair. Yet, given my recent change of attitude, I decide that I don’t have to completely give up my teasing in order to be nice to them. I smile widely at them.  
“You’re here early, Maria.” I take a bagel from the large plate in the middle of the table, spreading butter across it generously.   
“Oh,” She takes a sip of her tea. “I had some stuff to talk about with Clint so I thought I’d come in early.” Her cheeks glow a slight red colour and I wonder how she fell into the secretive job she is in, with her giveaway cheeks.  
“Feel free to use our washing machine anytime you want Maria,” Vision reminds her, joining us at the table. He gives her a genuine, warm hearted smile, obviously concerned for her welfare. He turns to me to explain. “Hers broke, so she’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday.”  
I almost choke on my orange juice.  
Maria narrows her eyes at me, as if daring me to say anything. I bite my lip, contemplating which road to take.  
“That’s a shame.” I smile sweetly, just as Pepper walks into the room. When she sees me her eyes widen, turning around and walking out of the room. She’s been avoiding me since our phone call argument and it’s been torture.  
“Excuse me,” I say, scrambling to follow her. Lucky for me, she’s 26 weeks pregnant and therefore slow on her feet.

“Pepper,” I jump in front of her. “Can we talk?”  
She stares at me, stony faced.  
“I don’t think I apologised for what I said three weeks ago.” I shake my head. “Actually I want to apologise for everything that I’ve been doing this past month. I changed and not in a good way...I guess I just hope you still love me….as J not as this new Juliet Stark.”  
She smiles a watery smile. “Of course I still love you.” She pulls me in for a hug and I sigh into her shoulder. “But this can’t continue. No more defying your curfew. No more drinking. No more parties of people that we don’t know. I can’t stop you seeing Jacob, but that doesn’t mean I approve. I just want you to be happy.”  
I pull away. “I’ll show you that I’m still the same.”  
She snaps her fingers. “I forgot to mention that Peter is coming over later...probably for dinner.”  
I shrug. “That’s okay.”  
“That's...okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“You don’t mind.”  
“Nope. What are we eating?”  
“You want to eat...with us?”  
“Yup.”  
“...And Peter?”  
“Well he’s going to be there is he not?”  
She narrows her eyes. “You two are okay?”  
I nod. “We’re friends.”  
“Friends?”  
“Friends. You know, pals. Buds. Old chums. Mates.”  
Pepper nodded slowly. “Right. Friends.”   
She really doesn’t look as though she believes me and her eyes study my bare face, searching for some kind of crack that she can widen. I stare at her back, wide eyed, trying to convey my pure and utter innocence.   
“I need to go and work on the books.” She says after a moment. Her face is slightly more understanding, yet there is still an element of suspicion lingering in her voice. “I’m sure you have homework or training or something that keeps you out of trouble, at least for now.”  
“I’m going to help Bruce in the lab, actually.” I tell her. “I’ve got some suit ideas for Peter.”  
Her face softens considerably, as she begins to retreat. “Have fun then hun.” She tells me, as I skip off to the lab.

I spend the entire day in the lab with Bruce. For the first couple of hours, we work in a quiet volume, studying our own independent works. After a while, we begin to communicate our ideas, drawing up some basic ideas. Natasha comes in around lunchtime, bringing sandwiches and coffee. She doesn’t seem surprised to see me in the lab, instead she hardly acknowledges it, yet I can tell she is pleased. She sits and watches the two of us work, drinking her own coffee, adding in helpful interjections, until Clint comes in, whining about being bored and she goes off to entertain him. At four, I glance up at the clock, surprised at the time, remembering that I had offered to help with dinner this morning. Me and Bruce round up the lab session, with me promising to be back after school on Monday. As I am helping Vision make the dinner that evening, my phone buzzed through with a message from Jacob.

Jacob: Hey Stark, want to hit up Lincoln Bate’s party tonight.

I grimace. I really don't want to go to a party, but I do need to see Jacob to work my feelings out. I sigh, typing back a response.

Me: can we go to that drive in movie that’s on tonight?  
Jacob: a movie???...sure i guess.

I roll my eyes, telling Jacob to pick me up at eight. I stir the pot of stew that is bubbling beside me, just as Peter, Nat, Clint, Steve and Bucky burst into the kitchen, dripping with sweat.  
“Hey guys!” I call, as they help themselves to drinks. “Hi Peter.”  
“Hey J!” He grins when he sees me and I see Buck and Steve look at each other with expressions of confusion, whilst Nat raises an eyebrow at me.  
We chat about various things at school as the others set the table, looking at each other in confusion whilst I watch on, amused. I make a point to sit next to Peter and talk to him all through the dinner. When he leaves, I walk him out, only to come back to a kitchen full of questions.  
“So that’s a thing now?”  
“What about Jacob?”  
“Team Peter is alive and breathing!”  
“You guys make each other so happy!”  
“I wish I could of seen the look on Collins’ face when you broke up with him and his superficial wallet”  
I sigh. “I’ve not broken up with Jacob.” When everyone stares at me in confusion, I continue. “I’m just working through some feelings. For now, me and Peter are working on our comradeship. Meaning,” I shake my head at Thor who is already pulling his ‘Team Peter’ hat out. “That we’re just friends.”  
“I call bullshit.”  
Everyone looks at Steve, surprised that he would use such a word. I hear Clint snigger ‘language’ under my breath and fight the impulse to burst out laughing. It really is too easy to laugh at Steve. Instead, I compose myself, biting my lip and raising my eyebrow.  
“Oh?” I ask him, cooly.   
“Just friends’ don’t look at each other the way you two do.”  
There is silence for a moment, whilst this sinks in. I feel my hands sliding up to my cheeks as if to cool them down. I hadn’t even noticed that I’d been looking at Peter in a paticularly unplatonic way.Everyone nods in agreement and I feel my cheeks burn even more, despite my ice cold hands covering them.  
“Whatever.” I roll my eyes. My mind is too messy to even comprehend what Steve is saying. I am now wishing that I had remained in the bomb shelter that is the lab with Bruce, who doesn’t ask anymore questions then he needs to. I steer my thoughts away from Peter and on to the task at hand. “I need to go and meet Jacob.” I remind them, departing the room quickly before a further influx of questions.  
“Curfew is 11.30.” I hear Dad call up as I run out of the room to go and change.

“Sweet or salted?”  
“Huh?” Jacobs voice brings me back from a dangerous place that is filled with Peter and the way things were. I smile casually at Jacob, hoping that he cannot read minds or something, looking at him through my heavily mascared eyelashes. “I’m sorry babe, what did you say?”  
Jacob rolls his eyes. “Sweet or Salted?” He thrusts the two popcorn boxes around sarcastically. I can’t help but remember how Peter knew that I only ever ate salted and that the smell of sweet made me nauseous. Yet this isn’t Peter. I am on a date. With Jacob. Jacob Collins. My boyfriend. I am on a date with Jacob Collins, my boyfriend.  
“Oh.” I shake my head, trying to regain focus. “Salted.”  
“But I don’t like sweet!” Jacob whines, screwing up his face as his hands tighten around the salted box. I fight the urge to roll my eyes, call him a baby and demand that he takes me home, yet for some reason I grit my teeth.  
“I’ll have sweet then.” I tell him.  
He passes me the popcorn box and I settle back into the seat of his car as the movie starts playing.  
About half an hour into the movie, Jacob pulls out of a bottle of something which is dark brown and looks lethal.  
“Want some of this?” He smiles his charming smile, the one that used to make me feel weak at the knees but now makes me irritated. “To loosen you up a little?”  
There is something in his voice which gives me slight shivers down my spine so I shake my head. Three weeks ago, the thought of drinking with Jacob made me shiver with excitement, but now it seems slightly more sinister.  
“I’m good.”  
He looks slightly put out but eventually shrugs and swigs the bottle himself, gulping it about three times.  
“Agh.” He pulls a face, screwing the lid back on. I smile politely, slightly annoyed that he is being louder then the film. I close my eyes briefly, remembering to tell Steve, Bruce and Nat, all avid film lovers, about Jacob’s disrespectful volume whilst the great Judy Garland sings her heart out for the man that got away. I wince slightly, as she grabs her chest, telling me that the stars have lost their glitter. My eyes trail up to the darkness of the night sky. No glittery stars.  
Ten minutes later Jacob looks over at me.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispers as he leans forward, rubbing my leg.  
“Looks like I’m driving home tonight.” I chuckle as he presses a kiss to my lips, pushing back my chair so it reclines slightly. At first his kiss is soft and gentle but as he works into it, it gets deeper and more rushed. He makes a small sound, just as I push him away slightly. He grins at me.  
“I just think tonight is the perfect time.” He whispers, kissing my neck. I giggle slightly.  
“The perfect time for what?”  
He fiddles with the strap of my tshirt and for a moment I wish that I hadn’t come out tonight. “Well we’ve been dating a whole month and you've made me wait this long.”  
I narrow my eyes. “What do you mean?”  
Jacob laughs a throaty laugh which is probably highly influenced by the alcohol he has just chugged. “”God, Juliet, you’re so slow sometimes. I want to have sex with you.”  
My stomach flips as my mouth feels dry. “Oh, I really don’t think I’m-”  
Jacob interrupts me by pressing his body on to me, kissing me harder then before.   
“Jacob...stop..” I go to push him away, yet he holds my arm back, continuing to kiss me, his hands sliding round to the hem of my top, pushing it up.  
“Jacob..” I am panicking now, thinking of my easiest way out. He is bigger than me, yet I am smarter than him. I ease my leg between his and, using all my power, hike it up straight into his crotch.   
He pulls away, groaning in pain, swearing at me as I slide out of the car, slamming it shut behind me.   
“What the fuck, Juliet?” He yells from his car window and I twist around.   
“Jacob, you’re a fucking jerk!” I screech back at him. He takes a deep breath  
“Juliet, get back in the car, otherwise I won’t be calling you.”  
I stick my middle finger up at him. “Your number has just been blocked.”  
He follows this up with a number of choice expletives as I storm off.

I walk down the road for a good five minutes, untill I eventually sit myself down on the side of the road. It is 11pm and I am stranded, with no car and little battery percentage. It’s cold but I know that this is a lot better then being in Jacob’s car.  
I try calling my Dad and Pepper, the former whose phone goes to voicemail and the latter whose phone rings out. I try Steve and even Bucky, who forgets he has a phone most of the time. Next I try Sam, as I know he will be chill in the situaton. But none of them pick up. Finally I call Natasha. It rings a couple of times before clicking into call.  
“Hello.”  
“Hi, Nat...are my parents there?”  
There is some shuffling around. “No,” Natasha’s voice is deep and soothing to listen to. “They went to Fury’s birthday bash thing. They won’t be back until the early hours of the morning. Most of the team went with them.”  
“Oh. What are you doing?”  
“Me and Bruce were just...um...watching a movie. Are you okay?”  
That's when I begin to cry. “Jacob…..he..he..I..didn’t want to….so I kicked him...and...and...now...I-I-I...stranded..”  
“Shhhhh.” Natasha soothes me as there is some more shuffling. “Bruce bring the car around. Honey, where are you?”  
Natasha only calls me terms of endearment when she is worried.   
“I-I-I’m at the….drive in….moo-vies...I-Im sorry...I fe-el.. So-oo stupiddd..”  
“It’s okay baby, just breathe.” Natasha sounds calm, yet there is a tone of urgency in her voice as though she is moving quickly. “Me and Bruce will be there in ten minutes, max.”

I don’t like to think about how badly Bruce broke the speed limit, since the tower is a good fifteen minute drive from where I am and they are there in less then five. They pull up on the side of the road and Natasha hops out, wrapping me in a big fur coat and huddling me into the car. On the way home, the whole story spills out, tearfully and messily. Natasha holds me really tightly from the back seat as I cry and tell her all about it. I see Bruce’s hands tighten around the wheel whilst the vein in his neck pulses a slightly green colour.I begin to wonder if Natasha’s soothing noises are for me or for him.  
“I’m just so stupid.” I huff. “How could I not of seen him for what he was...a slimey sleazeball. You must think I’m an idiot.”  
“No!” Natasha rubs my back as I lean against her. I feel her grip tighten slightly as her voice changes tone into something darker, something more vengeful. “I just want to kill him.”  
I sniffle. “I’m up for that.” When I don't hear a reply, I jump in. “That was a JOKE by the way.”  
“I know.” Nat genuinely sounds disappointed.

When we get home, Natasha runs me a bath, which I soak in for almost half an hour. When I’ve finished, I go downstairs to Bruce making tea and a whole selection of biscuits to choose from. Natasha plaits my hair in a fancy style, brushing it out whilst we watch the Princess Diaries (me and Bruce insist and Natasha reluctantly agrees.)

When I wake up the next morning, I have been carried to my own bed and tucked in tightly and suddenly all the worrisome thoughts about Peter and Jacob don’t feel too worrisome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I have been rubbish at uploading but I've been super busy and I swear more will be coming soon. Also this is quite a long chapter that isn't as dialogue heavy so go me!


	23. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper hosts the annual Stark Halloween Party, Natasha smashes a mug, Juliet sees a foe, Peter takes J to a a park and the Juliet's family is very embarassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early uploaddd! OkAY, so this is the usual WARNING, this chapter directly mentions sexual harassment in conversation, if that's a trigger or might upset you, please skip Juliet and Nat's convo about half way through. Other then that, please leave kudos if you enjoy and comment if you have any ideas of where you think the story might go next or where you want the story to go-I DO LISTEN TO FAN REQUESTS if they fit in with my idea of the story and are small and easy to slip in. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 6000 WORDS AND I HAD LOADS OF FUN WRITING IT BCOS AHHH HALLOWEEN N COSTUMES BUT WOAH I FEEL LIKE I'VE WRITTEN A NOVEL LOL

“So Monday night it was studying, Tuesday night it was a Yankees game and tonight you went to the movies?”  
“Yup.”  
“All with Peter?”   
“Well Peter was there but it wasn’t just with him. MJ and Ned went and got burgers with us.”  
“So you went to the movies with Peter only?”  
“Yes.”  
“And that doesn’t sound like a date to you?”

I sigh. My conversation with Dad is the same one that we have been having for the past four weeks. Me and Peter hang out...a lot. And some of the team (Dad) struggle to understand that it is in a completely platonic way. Unfortunately.  
“Tony, get off the girl’s back.” Bucky rolls his eyes, sipping his latte. “They’re just friends, deal with it.” I smile at Bucky, grateful that he has in my back rather then dropping not so subtle hints or wearing TEAM PETER tees underneath their normal clothes. Sadly, I can’t say that I was surprised when, last week, Clint displayed his Team Peter speedos to me, Natasha and Steve during some swimming training. Yet the grotesque image is imprinted upon my mind forever.  
“But-”  
“Tony, even I’m bored off it now.” Pepper groans, her legs stretched out. She’s 31 weeks and surprisinly small for a woman of her term. Even though there are only nine weeks to go, it feels like a lifetime. She’s got into a habit of complaining about the smallest things and even me and Dad are growing annoyed at it. I don’t even feel guilty that I’m in the ‘Pregnant Pepper Potts sucks’ family group chat. Sam started it when we reached about 21 weeks, a space where the team could vent and share their pregnant Pepper stories. I was added to it at 23 weeks but refused to post until 27.  
“Why is everyone ganging up on me?” Dad sounds shocked, gesturing to himself, emphasising on the ‘me’. I see Clint open his mouth to retort back, yet he is quickly cut off. “I’m just the guy who lets you live in his tower. Free of Charge, may I add.”  
“And you’re also the guy who is making us MOVE to the compound.” I roll my eyes. In two days, the entire team is making the move up to the compound. Dad says that it’s to give us more space with the baby on the way and even though I agree with him it’s annoying. Despite the increased safety and privacy features of the compound, it’s ten minutes out of the city, something which I’m not impressed about.  
“Hey! Wait till you see your room princess you’re going to love it.”  
“Fine, fine.” I huff. My room in the tower is being upgraded into a single apartment in the compound, which is something that even Pepper wouldn’t complain about.  
“Plus we’ll be moved in before Halloween so we’ll still be able to throw the Annual Avengers Scare Fest.” Pepper cackles dramatically. Halloween is her favourite time of year. Last year, she came as Mia Wallace, going full out on the costume, however nothing can beat 2016 Natasha, who did Holly Golightly.  
“Do you realise how dorky you make that sound?” Natasha strolls in, helping herself to a bite of my sandwich, despite my protests and pouty faces. Her forehead is shiny with sweat and her tank top clings to her back, a sure sign that she’s just been training. “You couldn’t just say Halloween Party?”  
“Sorry Miss I-suck-the-fun-out-of-everything Romanoff.” Pepper pouts, looking away.  
I bite back a smile. I know that Natasha has been on her own for only forty eight hours, but she always gets grouchy when she’s without Bruce.  
“Where’s Bruce?” Dad asks. “I have some new science bros stuff I need to go over with him.”  
“He’s gone to Asgard.” Nat explains, looking confused, since it was public knowledge and even Clint had remembered it. “Thor needed some help with some project he was working on and he asked Bruce. Didn’t Bruce tell you? He’s known for two weeks.”  
“WHAT?” Dad yelps, so loudly that I jump, almost dropping my sandwich in the process. I glare at him, but he continues. ”I should of been the first person he told-” Nat raises her arms in exasperation “-You know him and Thor have been getting pretty close recently, what’s up with that?”  
“Jealous?” I tease, smirking at Pepper. We have an inside joke that says that Dad would quite happily dump Pep for Bruce. Which, may I add, my father has never denied.  
“Puh-lease.” Dad rolls his eyes, but his face says different. “Jealousy is when your so called best friend goes to the movie that you were both excited for, with his girlfriend who he’s kept secret for three months.” He looks at Natasha, eyebrows raised.  
“That was three years ago Tony!” Natasha exclaims.  
“Yeah,” I chime in, “Get over it Tony!”  
Dad sighs in exasperation, leaving the room, whilst the rest of us laugh.  
“J, is Jacob going to be attending the party? Only we gave him and his family invites weeks ago-”  
“No.” I say clearly, even though a lump starts to rise in my throat. I bring my hands into a tight fist under the table. “I’d like you to revoke the Collins’ invite. Please”  
Sam and Clint look at each other in confusion, whilst Bucky raises his eyebrows at Steve. Pepper looks up in concern, whilst Dad stares at me. Natasha keeps her eyes closely trained on the cup of coffee in her hand, yet I see her jaw twitch, her knuckles turning white.  
“No Jacob?” Dad asks me slowly and I see something of a glint of approval in his eyes. I have to hold my breathe from stopping myself from whimpering. I wonder briefly how long Jacob would have to live if I told everyone the events of my last meeting with Jacob Collins. But I can’t and I won’t. Ever.   
That’s one thing I made Bruce and Nat swear upon. The two of them are hard enough to control as it is, but I couldn’t deal with a team of avengers, plus a heavily pregnant Pepper, on the warpath. I’ve vowed to keep silent myself...as stupid as it sounds in someway I feel obligated to protect Jacob. Plus, Collins industries have the power and control needed to harm my father’s buisness and on a further scale, the Avengers themselves, if I came for him. Maybe i’ll tell them one day. But today is not that day.  
“Nope.” I shake my head, trying to act casual.  
“You and Jacob aren’t together anymore?” Pepper looks worried, even though I know her insides are flipping with excitement.  
“We broke up.” I give a thin lipped smile and I hear Natasha make a small squeak, as if trying to surpress some mighty roar. Bucky and Steve glance at each other in confusion, Sam raises an eyebrow but Dad and Clint can’t even hide the wide smiles that have broken over their face.  
“Like as in probably?” Clint exclaims joyously, as I watch a vein in Natasha’s neck pulsate. Thank god Bruce isn’t here, I don’t think I could deal with an early afternoon Hulk out.  
“Like as in, I’m never seeing him again.” I let it out without thinking, before biting down hard on my lip, worried I’ve said too much. The kitchen looks up at me at, worried expressions filling their faces again.  
“Why did you break up?” Steve asks quietely, I see a knot of tension knitting between his brows and I almost shudder to think that this is their reaction to my small sentence. I don’t like to think what it would be if they knew the truth.  
“We both wanted different things.” My voice is far too high. “It was a mutual decision, left on good terms. The reason, I don’t want him coming is because it could stir up old feelings. And, you know... I’m trying to like...move on.”  
“Juliet, please tell me that he was not mean to you in anyway?” It’s Dad who speaks and I feel an urge to burst out with the truth, to relieve the weight of my shoulders. But instead I clench my fist harder.  
“No, no...Nothing like that...Jacob was always the perfect gentlemen.”  
A shattering sound can be heard and my heart flies out of my chest as we all look over at Nat who is standing among the ruins of a china coffee mug, bleeding hand, her eyes fixated on me. I gulp and give her a small shake of the head.  
“Natasha!” Pepper gasps, her hand flying to her chest. “You almost scared the baby out of me.”  
“Tight grip, I guess.” Natasha murmers, still staring at me. I shift nervously. “I was holding the mug too tight.”  
“Your hand is bleeding.” Steve says softly, coming over to take a look at it.  
“Is it?” She breathes, finally tearing her eyes away from me to glance down at her bloody hand. She shrugs carelessly.  
“Come on,” Bucky jerks his head. “Bruce isn’t here, so I’ll help you clean it up.  
“Yes.” She mutters. “I need to get out of here.” Her face has contorted and if I didn’t know better I would say that she would be about to have a panic attack. She darts out of the room, after Bucky, as everyone stares at me, confused.  
“Tight grip.” I try to chuckle.

The next couple of days are extremely hectic, boxes are everywhere and people...Pepper...are running around frantically, despite their size.  
“Of course Bruce and Thor choose this week to go on a bros trip.” Nat exhales as she puts down a paticularly heavy box, with a sigh. I, too plop my box down on to the ground as some delivery people come over to take our labelled boxes. I’ve already said goodbye to my favourite clothes, knowing that they will probably end up in someone else’s wardrobe.  
“It’s not a Bros Trip!” Dad yells from where he is directing the moving van driver. He hurries over, anticipation on his face. “Have you spoken to Bruce? What did he say? How did he sound?”  
“Him and Thor made friendship bracelets yesterday.” Nat explains, maintaining a dead straight face, whilst I have to bite my lip to stop me exploding with laughter. ‘“And their bro-tp ship name is now Thorlk.”  
Dad looks worried. “Oh yeah….well..well... I spoke to Bruce yesterday and he said that he has been enjoying the company of a particularly attractive female asgardian, who has been helping him...adapt to their way of life.” He grins, a mischevious smile that only comes out when he is winding Nat or Steve up.  
Natasha sticks out her tongue at Tony’s retreating back. “That’s not funny Stark!” Her face immediately matching her fiery roots.

Eventually, we have everything moved into the compound. Dad’s right, the space is great and my room is even better. I have a whole apartment to myself, that whilst needs a bit of tweaking, has mainly been designed to my tastes. Despite our amazing new rooms, everyone is more taken with the baby’s nursery, with Natasha, Steve and Dad insisting that they want to paint it by hand with no help. I catch Bucky and Sam working on the crib in the yard and I see Wanda hastily stowing away something which looks like baby knitting when I approach her. Vision has taken to prophesising what the baby will look like, whilst Clint hounds Pepper, desperate to know the name of the baby. We have a family bet going on, on whether they will be a boy or a girl. At the moment, it’s the boy who’s taken the lead with me and Dad sitting firmly on the girls side along with Bruce, Sam, Wanda, Stephen, Scott and Bucky and Pepper running president on the boys campaign beside Nat, Bucky, Steve, Vision, Hope, Thor, Rhodey and Peter. I It takes a couple of days to adjust to being in a different place but when I do, it feels as though I’ve always lived at the compound.

“A Halloween party?”  
“At the AVENGERS compound?”  
I nod. I am sitting at lunch with Ned, MJ and Peter, telling them about their invite to the party. I absently pick at my pasta salad, smiling at their enthusiasm. Peter shushes them, glancing over at our neighbouring tables to check they didn’t hear, in case they swarm us, asking for invites. The Avengers Halloween Party is always trending on twitter and splashed over instagram and so I have already had a couple of kids approaching me in the halls to ask for invites. It makes me feel incredibly awkward turning them down.  
“It’s costume...but please don’t come dressed as one of the Avengers and it starts at 7.30. I’ll get a car to pick you up.” I imagine briefly Stephen’s face if Ned comes as Dr Strange or Wanda’s reaction if Michelle is pretending to channel mind stone energy, around the room. I smile softly as I remember Bruce’s red face as I walked into the party dressed as the Hulk. Natasha deemed it her favourite outfit of the night and Clint and Thor cried with laughter.  
Whilst MJ and Ned amaze over the new findings, Peter is trying to tell me what he’s going as.  
“So me and Ned are thinking a Mario and Luigi type thing, it would be so wicked!” Peter looks genuinely enthusiastic, as me and Michelle exchange skeptical glances across our food.  
Ned nods. “And then you girls can go as Peach and Daisy-”  
I raise an eyebrow whilst MJ snorts loudly, imagining Peach and Daisy on the arms of Mario and Luigi. “As if we’re going to go in your geeky costumes!” I laugh cruelly. “Don’t you realise that it would give Clint and Nat the license to mock me for the rest of my life?”  
“Oh come on Juliet!” Ned begs, whilst Peter does a weird puppy eyes thing that hits me more than it should.   
“Nope.” MJ shakes her head. “If you think that you’re going to get us into Wii costumes then you’re wrong. Also quit the puppy eyes Peter, that’s just fucking weird.”  
Peter looks mildly embarrassed and I fight the urge to smirk.   
‘It won’t happen.” I shake my head, because why on earth would I be tempted to go as a Mario character to the coolest party of the year, giving my family ammunition to make fun of me up till my dying breath.

So that’s how I end up in front of my mirror on the eve of the 31st October, staring at my, or should I say Peach’s reflection. To be fair, I haven’t gone with the whole theme, choosing to instead choose a pink slip dress with pink heels and a pink bob. I’ve covered my shoulders in pink glitter and I have to admit that I closer resemble Stephanie from LazyTown then Princess Peach.  
I hear a knock on my door. “Come in!” I shout, tucking a loose strand of pink hair away, turning to admire my pink glittery heels.  
“Umm...wow J you look awesome!” I turn to see Peter Parker in a full Mario costume. He looks surprisingly cute I note, before pushing that idea out of my head.  
“And you look…..like you’re about to drive through Coconut Mall?” I offer, snorting with laughter. Peter gives a shrug of his shoulders grinning.  
“I’m almost ready.” I tell him. “I’ve just got to put on this necklace that says ‘Peach’..” I fumble with the clasp, exhaling in exasperation.  
“Here,” Peter takes the necklace out of my hand and turns so that he too is looking into the mirror. He wraps the necklace around my neck, clicking the clasp into place. Instead of pulling away he slides his hands down my arms, as I shiver slightly, looping his fingers in with mine. Our eyes meet in the reflection and slowly I turn, breathing deeply, so that our faces are practically touching. His eyes flicker to my lips and I feel my eyelids flutter, closing.  
The door clatters open with a bang and we spring apart, me straightening my wig and Peter playing with his costume. Nat barges into the room, stopping dead as he she notices me and Peter, a wide grin appearing on her face.  
“No way!” She breathes, looking us up and down. “Mario characters? I have got to get a photo of this oh my god!”  
“It was his idea!’ I point at Peter as there is a bright flash.  
“Clint is going to die!” Natasha squeals excitedly and I scowl at her, crossing my arms. A wave of realisation passes over her face as she glances between me and Peter, her mouth opening to say anything.   
“I’m going to go get a slice of pizza.” Peter declares, rushing out of the room quickly.  
“You have horrid timing.” I inform Nat, once we are alone. She raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Says the person who caught me and Bruce in the lab that time.” She snaps back as I shudder with the memory. She glances down at her phone, grinning at the photos of me. “Bruce is going to wish he could see this.” She cackles, hitting the send button. I look her up and down. She is wearing a tight black dress, with thigh high leather boots and a tall witches hat.  
“Bruce is going to wish he could see that.” I gesture to her outfit as she blots her blood red lipstick in the mirror.  
“What makes you think he hasn’t already seen it?” She smirks and I mime puking.  
“I dont even want to think…” I whisper to myself before turning back to her. “The worst part is that I can’t tell if this is drunk Natasha or Halloween Natasha.”  
“Halloween Natasha.” She informs me. “But this is the best Natasha.”  
There is a beat.  
“You could of told them.” She half whispers and I look away, trying to act innocent.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I mutter, adjusting the strap of my dress for something to do.  
“You could of told them about Jacob, I can see it’s weighing down on you.”  
My eyes burn as the familiar lump rises to my throat. “It would….They wouldn’t….The consequences…..”  
She takes a step closer to me. “Would of been faceable.”  
I roll my eyes. “Natasha, I’m not...I don’t want to...yet.” I take a deep breath. “Just give me time. You need to chill.”  
“Juliet, the girl I think of as my daughter almost got raped. Please do not tell to chill out.” She says harshly and my eyes widen, stricken. She too realises the mistake because her face relaxes and her voice softens. “What I mean to say is, Juliet...one of the reasons why I fight...why the whole team fights, is to give you a better, safer world and to know that you will never have to live our tragedies again. When I got that call from you, all I could think about was the...the red room and everything I went through in there and out. To know...i...for that brief moment I thought the worst and I...I imagined you….lying on those tables., going through everything that I did and I felt as though my heart had been ripped out and stamped on. I have never, ever been so scared in my life.”  
I stand there, absorbing everything she has to say. We’d never spoken about the red room before, not properly and yet this moment felt like a volta in both our lives. A barrier has been broken down between us, unleashing Natasha’s past upon our relationship and I can tell that we will never be able to dance around the subject again.  
“Natasha…” I breathe, yet she uncharacteristically pulls me into the tightest hug she has ever given me. She keeps me there for a moment before pulling away and gazing at me, something crazy alight in her eyes.  
“We’ll train harder, faster.” She says quickly. “I’ll teach you...You’ll...Juliet I swear you’ll never be in that situation again.”  
I clasp her hands tightly. “Nat,” I whisper. “Nat, come back.”  
The distance in her eyes begin to shorten and her breathing pace slows down.  
“Nat, I swear I’ll train more.” I say slowly. “But I won’t be a machine. I’m not a black widow. I’m not in the red room. I’m not with Jacob. I’m here, with you and I’m safe, I promise.”  
“I love you мой ребенок.” I recognize the little Russian I know to be, ‘my baby’ and something tightens in my chest. The relationship between me and Natasha is the strangest of all my relationships with the other Avengers. I love Pepper, I see her as my mother through and through and yet I know, that Natasha and me have a bond of the parentage that almost is, but will never quite be. All I know, is, in that moment, I love Natasha Romanov with all my heart.  
“I love you too, мать паука.” I tell her and we stand looking at each other, conveying our thoughts through silence.

The door opens another time and standing in the doorway is Clint Barton, wearing a skintight catsuit, adorning a red wig.  
“What the fuck?” Natasha’s mouth gapes in shock as I fall to my knees, laughing.  
“Hello, ladies.” Clint purrs, prancing over to us, checking out his backside in the mirror.   
“You better not have stretched it!” Nat whines as tears streak down my cheeks.  
“I give no fucks, I take no prisoners and I’m just a badass queen!” Clint throws his arms around, posing for us as Natasha facepalms and I clap wildly.   
“Ha. Ha.” Natasha rolls her eyes as I snap a photo of Clint.  
“The hottest avenger just got hotter.” I giggle. “Nat’s got competition. I bet Bruce’s head will be turned.”  
“Banner was digging it when I face timed him earlier.” Clint puckers his lips in the mirror. He fluffs his wig slightly and swishes his hips as he turns back to us. “Laura wasn’t so much.”

The party is a Stark specialty, with important people strutting around in Halloween costume’s as if they were children. Wanda has chosen to beat Clint at his own game and is walking around with a bow strung across her shoulder.  
“The accent?” I ask her, looking her up and down.  
“I’m Clint and I think I’m hilarious but really I’m just a sarcastic little toad.” She says in a cheesy, over dramatised american accent. I grin, I love Wanda’s cheesy american accent.  
“Ha. Ha.” Suddenely Clint isn’t finding his Black Widow impression too funny. Natasha grins widely at Wanda and I even catch her mouthing a silent ‘thank you’ over the bowl of steaming punch.  
Steve and Bucky are dressed as Frankenstein and Dracula, since their pop culture references aren’t quite as high as everyone else’s. Bucky has fake blood trickling down his chin which makes me wince everytime he opens it. Vision has made no alteration to himself, except a funny hat and a fake moustache, Dr Strange is milling around in a corner with his friend Christine, who had the courtesy to wear some groovy glasses, looking as though my father dragged him here, which he probably did. Rhodey is wearing a pirates costume, being Jack Sparrow, Sam is apparently too cool for Halloween and has opted for a suit claiming he’s ‘007’.  
And there is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.  
Or should I say Gomez and Morticia Adams.  
As they walk down the stairs, my mouth literally falls to the floor. Dad’s hair is slicked back and he’s smoking a cigar (something that I will be having words with him about later). Pepper has chosen a black wig and is wearing a full length black gown, which puffs out slightly, minimising her baby bump. As they walk into the party, everyone’s head turns.  
“That’s your parents?” MJ breathes, wearing her bright yellow Daisy dress. The soft admiration in her voice gives me a buzz of pride and I glance over at them, grinning widely. It’s times like this that I appreciate Dad and Pepper’s unique sense of weirdness.  
“Hell, yeah that’s my parents!” I breath back, making my way towards them.

“You like it?” Pepper demands when I arrive at them. She looks a little concerned, glancing around self conciously. “Everyone’s looking.”  
‘That’s not a bad thing. And I love everything apart from the cigar..” I look pointedly at Dad who chooses not to acknowledge me, instead pulling Pepper in by the waist.  
“To live without you, only that would be torture.” He quotes, imitating Gomez’s accent perfectly. I roll my eyes. This had better not get mushy.  
“A day alone, only that would be death.” Pepper giggles in reply. Yep, they’re taking it to Mush Town.  
“Knock it off.” I hiss the scene, as they lean into kiss one another. I feel colour rising at me as I check to see that my friends aren’t watching. “But seriously, knock it off, my friends are here. She’s already 7 months pregnant.” I lightly tap Pepper’s bump.  
Pepper and Dad only laugh against each other as I roll my eyes and head back to my friends.  
“They are seriously cool.” Ned shakes his head at the two of them.  
“They’re alright I guess.” I smirk, taking a final glance at the two of them, as they now seem to be engaging in conversation with a funny looking version of Mr Bean. “Let’s go and get some punch.”

At the punch table, Sam, Wanda and Nat stand, arguing over whether or not Clint’s costume is cool. Nat is obviously all against it, whilst the other two still find it hilarious.  
“Enjoying the party, kids?” Wanda asks as we stroll over and Ned looks as though he is going to die because yes, Scarlet Witch is talking to HIM. Michelle looks unbothered and wanders off with Peter to find the food, whilst I hang back with an overly excited Ned. He looks between Nat and Wanda as if he can’t choose who to talk to first. I inwardly cringe at his reactions and at the fact that Wanda can read every thought rushing through his head.  
“Yeah! It’s great Miss Maximoff!” He squeaks, looking between the three of them so quickly that I think his eyes glaze over. Wanda smiles politely.  
“I think-” I stop dead, turning to look at our newest arrival. Maria Hill is stood before me, dressed in a nurses uniform. I glance at Sam who has gone bright red. He gulps.  
“Hi guys.” Maria smiles at us, her eyes moving through the group, till they find Sam’s.  
“Oh my god your Maria Hill!” Ned says before he can stop himself. Maria turns to look at him, smiling.  
“Guilty.”  
“You’re like the coolest female Agent of SHIELD! Not including Natasha, of course.”  
Natasha smiles, uncertainly, biting her lip. I give her play-nice look.  
“Guilty again.” Maria is saying. “It was nice to meet you Ned! I was just coming over to say hi, before I went to the bathroom.” She smiles at us again, before turning around and sashaying away.  
“I just remembered that I had to..um… go and get my sunglasses. Because 007 is never seen without his sunglasses.” Sam dashes off in a simmilar direction and I look away from Natasha pointedly.  
Ned looks confused. “James Bond never wore sunglasses..”

 

Later on that evening, the four of us are sitting a bit away from the party, people watching.  
“That guy,” I point to an old, balding man. “Had plastic surgery to cover the fact that he’s a criminal in disguise.”  
We are making up stories to go for the fancy people at the party. Of course, I know most of the people here, yet it is fun to hear my friends take on what the socialites back stories are.  
“And that guy stole his Dad’s company and secretly killed his whole family.” I turn to see who Ned is pointing at, as my throat tightens and Peter stiffens beside me.  
Jacob Collins.  
“Oh my god.” I breathe, hot tears filling my eyes. Somewhere in my brain, I slightly remember asking Jacob to the party a couple of weeks back. I just presumed that he would take our last meeting as a sign that I never ever ever wanted to see him again. But of course, this is Jacob and Jacob believes that he has a right to go anywhere and do anything. For a moment I am thankful that none of the team knows exactly what happened with him, yet just as I am about to breathe a sigh of relief, I look around the room looking for a way out, as my gaze lands on Nat, who is chatting to Pepper, blissfully unaware of who has now walked in. “Oh my god.” I repeat, standing up. If Natasha sees Jacob she will go for him, regardless of the scene it causes. The image of a dead Jacob Collins isn’t wholly unsatisfying for me, yet the fall out for Natasha and the rest of the team is.Peter is up with me in an instant.  
“Juliet, are you good?” Michelle asks, looking from me and Jacob. I’d never shown Ned a photo of Jacob and whilst MJ knows who he is, she too doesnt know why we really broke up.  
“No.” I whisper, grabbing her arm. “I need to go. But please, whatever you do DON’T let Natasha see that boy, or speak to him or ANYTHING.”  
“But-”  
“Please MJ.” I plead with her and her and Ned scarper in Nat’s direction.  
“I need to get out of here.” I tell Peter.  
“No problem.” He takes my hand and leads me away from the booming party.

“Why did you bring me here?” I ask twenty minutes later when we are sitting on a park bench. The crisp October evening breeze licks my bare arms and I shiver slightly. Despite the fact it’s Halloween the park is practically empty, which makes it all the more eerie.  
“So you could think,” Peter puts his arm around my shoulder and I huddle into his chest. He smells like Peter and it makes me feel safe without me even realising. “And tell me what happened between you and Jacob that leaves you shaking.”  
I shiver. “It’s just chilly.”  
“Not inside it wasn’t.”  
I take a deep breath and begin to tell him the story of the night at the drive-in. By the end, he is shaking in with anger.  
“I’m going back to the party,” He spits, standing up. Fury is detailed over every bit of his face. I’ve never seen him this way. “And I’m going to beat him up.”  
I grab his arm, pulling him back to me. “Peter Parker, don’t you dare.” I cup his face in my hands, getting to look me in the eye. “We can’t have you getting in trouble for beating someone up. Again.” I half joke and although it isn’t a lot, I start to see the anger melt of his features slightly.  
“I’m sorry,” He breathes, calming down. ‘I just hate how he treated you, I hate him, I hate-”  
I break him off by pulling him into an impulsive deep kiss. He responds with the same amount of enthusiasm, pulling me in closer. When we break apart, our foreheads are still touching.  
“I love you, Juliet Stark.” He breathes. ‘God dammit, I loved you when I jumped out of that stupid aircraft. I only lied because I didn’t want to scare you.”  
I choke out a laugh. “I love YOU Peter Parker! I was going round to yours to tell you that day but-”  
“I was a jerk and told you it was a mistake.”  
“Something along those lines.”  
Peter laughs and leans in for another kiss, just as my phone starts to go off.  
“Hello?” I answer, slightly annoyed that someone is interrupting this perfectly peaceful moment.   
“Juliet! It’s Ned. She’s seen him.”  
My heart stops for a moment as the mental image of Natasha’s face twisting in malice at the sight of Jacob fills my head. “Fuck. I’m on my way.” I hang up, looking at Peter. “How quickly can you and your webs get us home?”

 

I arrive back just in time to grab a seething Natasha by the wrists before she can walk over to him.   
“Natasha,stop!” I beg as she turns to look me, her amber eyes blazing.  
“How dare he?” She demands, meeting my eyes and I see the anger that is imprisoned in them. “I could kill him in a hundred different ways that I can think of.” I have no doubt that she could.  
“He’s not worth it.” I shake my head, gripping on to her wrists tighter as she tries to pull away slightly. She relaxes a little, touching my cheek.  
“Fine,” She gives in, rolling her eyes. She still doesn’t look overly satisfied, yet for now, I’ll take whatever I can get. “But you are so lucky Bruce isn’t here.”  
I smile weakly. “Code Green?”  
“I don’t even think the lullaby would save Jacob Collins.” She grins and I can almost see her fantasizing about a ‘Hulk v Collins’ match.  
Sam and Bucky walk past and she pulls them aside.  
“Remove the Collins boy.” She mutters and they look to me for confirmation. I nod as Bucky winks at me.  
It is only then that I yawn.  
“Tired, sweetie?” Pepper and Dad walk over whilst Nat goes to assist the boys.  
“Just a bit.” I stifle another yawn.  
“Ned and MJ just left.” Peter walks over and I slide my hand into his. Dad and Pepper glance down at our intertwined fingers, raising their eyebrows.  
“Oh.my.God!” Dad yelps, happiness leaking into his voice as Pepper clasps her hands together, disbelief in her eyes. “Is this a SpiderStark reunion?”  
I roll my eyes. I had to expect it sometime, but I thought we’d have at least half an hour of our reunion before my family found out and went crazy. I take a deep breath. “Yeah, but please be chill because..”  
Dad turns around to wear Steve and Clint are chatting. ”CODE SPIDERSTARK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!”  
Clint yells in happiness, ripping open his catsuit to reveal a top which says ‘TEAM PETER’  
“Oh my god!” I hiss as he walks over, grinning like a cheshire cat. “People are staring!”  
“Wait, I have to facetime Thor.” He gets out his phone and begins to video chat Thor.  
“Hello?” I hear a muffled voice, reply. It is several hours later in Asgard and Thor and Bruce are probably asleep. I feel slightly guilty for waking them before I remember that it’s not me who have awoken them and in fact Clint Barton who is to blame. As per usual.  
“Thor!’ Clint greets, “It’s happening.. Juliet and Peter are back together!”  
Thor yells in triumph. The few people who are still here, glance at us to see what all the commotion is about. “Bruce, my dear friend!” He calls and I hear some shuffling in the background. “Did you hear that?”  
Bruce’s face appears on screen. He looks even more tired than Thor and is wearing an Asgard tourism top. He rubs his sleepily eyes as he yawns. ‘Hi Juliet.” He says sleepily.  
“Hi Bruce.” I grin at his dishevelled state.  
“I don’t want to sound like a bad Science Uncle, but that really could have waited till the morning.”  
Natasha walks past, noticing what we are doing. “Oh Bruce, I finished the second season of ‘The Crown’ without you.” She doesn’t stop, leaving Bruce’s mouth wide open.  
Now Bruce is awake. “What? Tasha? Where are you going? You’re joking right? NATASHA?” She has already left and he hurries off to call her and find out the truth.  
‘Leaving without saying, one word to me?” Dad demands, shaking his head. “People change.”  
I shake my head, laughing at all the craziness. “I’m going to bed now.” I take Peter’s hand but Pepper stops us, hands on her wide set pregnant hips.  
“You may be back together, but rules are rules. Peter, I will walk you to your own room in a couple of minutes.”  
I try to pull a face of despair, but I am too happy and end up smiling.  
“The Avengers are a bunch of losers.” I sigh, turning to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points I feel like I should mention:  
> 1\. We have a Peter x Juliet reunion!!!  
> 2\. Jacob may be gone but is he gone gone...well that remains to be seen.  
> 3\. I felt like I had to use Natasha's character to talk to Juliet about the Jacob situation, as I felt like she could empathise.  
> 4\. Juliet calls Natasha her 'spider mother' in Russia. I don't know, seemed fitting.  
> 5\. Please tell me if you want an Infinity War storyline. Plz, I need to decide.  
> 6\. The reason why Bruce and Thor are in Asgard is because 1) Jealous Tony, 2) I thought that it would be really funny if Thor faceted from Asgard at the end and 3) I felt like Bruce would of hulked out whilst talking about Jacob and I couldn't work that in too well.  
> 7\. Any ideas for Peter and Juliet's ship name.


	24. Let Hell Rain Upon Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper makes a mistake and tries to fix it, Peter is stressed and Juliet gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is such a delayed chapter! I've had such bad writers block and ended up deleting like three chapters I've written! Also this chapter was supposed to be a short lighthearted filler but it ended up being a long ass novella. Ooops. Also I'm very well aware that I've got the baby timeline kind of wrong by like two weeks but if I want my storylines to plan out then I have to run with it. No AoU pun intended. Xo

“Being Pregnant SUCKS.” Pepper repeats for like the fourth time today, rubbing her stomach, groaning.  
“I know.” I sympathise, rubbing my stomach and grinning, causing Natasha to chuckle from her place in an armchair, reading a large book.  
“Not funny.” Pepper scolds me and I shrug.  
“Only six weeks to go now Pep.” I remind her,picking at a small hole in my wooly red jumper. The fire crackles in the corner of the room, filling me with a warm seasonal feeling that only occurs when we enter the winter months.  
“Six weeks feels like a fucking eternity,” I raise my eyes at her vocabulary, but she continues. “I mean the baby is due on the 1st of January, so technically it’s next year.”  
“True,” I admit, painting her toenails, with the most meticulous care, afraid that she’ll have a melt down if I overlap the paint with the skin. “But it can’t be that bad.”  
“It’s the worst thing I’ve ever had to do in my life.” Pepper contests.  
“At least you can actually do it.” Natasha mutters quietly in the corner. Pepper gasps as I wince in horror. It’s easy to forget that Natasha’s lack of children is not her own choice. Despite what the media believes, Nat has a motherly side to her which is only shown to rare few, me being included in that.  
‘Oh honey! I didn’t mean-” Pepper begins to try and salvage her disastrous words, genuine regret written upon her face.  
Nat slides her glasses of her nose, shaking her head, her red hair glowing under the firelight. ‘It was a crappy attempt at a joke.” She gives a small smile and shrug as if letting Pep know that she is forgiven.  
Pepper relaxes, sighing and leaning her head back. She begins munching on a bag of cheetos, a craving she’s had throughout her pregnancy. Dad told the group chat that the other day she had woken him up at 3am in the morning, begging him for cheetos. Since there weren’t any in the house he had to drive to the nearest shop to pick them up, only to come home and find her asleep. Now, we have a continuous stock of cheetos stashed around many places in the house, for emergencies just like that.  
“It just feels weird.” Pepper continues, licking the cheeto crumbs off her fingers as Natasha watches on, a look of contempt across her face. “Like I’m growing a person in me.”  
“Not just a person,” Natasha reminds her, grinning slyly. “A Stark. They’re a whole other breed together.”  
I pick up the chunkiest pillow I can find, lobbing it at her head playfully, whilst she swats it away quickly, a coy smile playing on her lips.  
“I think the real question,” Bucky’s voice causes me to jump as I didn’t even know he and Steve were listening, from their place on the other side of the room, cuddled up.”Is not what the name of the baby is, but the characteristics of this baby altogether.”  
Pepper tilts her head, confused as Steve explains. “He’s right. I mean Pepper and Tony are polar opposites. This baby will either come out as the most reckless, attention seeking, yet lovable scientific genius or as the most organised, intense yet caring neat freak.”  
“Or the perfect blend of both!” Wanda chimes in as Pepper’s face contorts in horror.  
Steve and Bucky look at each other, grinning, before shrugging at Pepper.  
“Why I order,” Pepper mutters, glaring at the both of them.

At this moment, Dad walks into the room, accompanied with Bruce and Peter. I raise an eyebrow suspiciously, Peter’s been spending a lot of time in the lab recently, despite our recent happy reunion. He just grins and jumps over the sofa to join me, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
“Easy Pep,” Dad approaches Pepper as if about to dismantle a bomb. She shoots him dirty arrows with her eyes as he slowly sits down beside her. “There will be no blood spilt on these grounds.” He tells her and Bucky snorts. “Unless, of course it’s her” He jabs his thumb at Natasha.  
“Lovely.” Nat slams her book shut, obviously realising that she won’t get any peace and quiet with Dad in the room. She pushes her glasses up to the top of her head and leans back against Bruce.  
“Two more weeks and school’s out.” I smile at the blissful thought. “And then I don’t have to worry about kids like Flash until next year.”  
There is a discrete cough. I glance over to see Pepper and Dad having a silent communication, whilst Bruce itches the back of his head.  
“What?” I narrow my eyes, smelling that something fishy is going on. Dad and Pepper continue to look warily at each other whilst Bruce tries to stand up, but Natasha pulls him back down.  
“Tell her.” She says in a bored voice, holding onto his wrists in case he tries to make a big escape.  
“Well…” Bruce looks ashamed, fiddling with his thumbs. “Can I point out that this was not MY idea.”  
“I don’t like the way this is going.” Peter sits up, leaning forward.  
“We really were going to ask you before..” Pepper joins in, smiling nervously. I look at her, shocked that she’s included in this suspiciously evil plan.  
“But they made it so hard to say no!” Dad finishes and my heart begins to pound. It comes as no shock to me that he is involved.  
“Explain!!” I screech, glaring at all of them.  
Pepper points to her large stomach. “Wait! You can’t hurt me I’m carrying your baby sibling!”  
“Yourschoolcallledandaskediftheycouldmakeavisittotheavengerscompoundstoseethelabs!”  
It’s Bruce who speaks and I stare at him, gobsmacked. Yet it is Peter who jumps up to the ground.  
“You mean kids from our school are coming here? For a field trip?” He squeaks, raking a hand through his hair.  
“Are you insane?” I bellow, joining my boyfriend in his war like stance. “Who’s agreed to this?”  
Slowly, Wanda, Bruce, Nat and Dad raise their hands to point at Pepper.  
“Pepper!” I gasp, shaking my head at her. Her eyes are wide.  
“I’m sorry!” She moans. “They asked me and the way your teacher posed it was so lovely and i couldn’t say no and I’m pregnant!” She says the last part as if we didn’t know that his was the case.  
I can feel Peter trembling with rage beside me.  
“Did you not think about me?” He squeaks, his voice cracking slightly. “This whole house is ridden with clues about me being spiderman!”  
Pepper clamps her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god!” She wails and I feel a little guilty when I see tears brimming in her eyes. Peter must feel the same because he softens up a litte.  
“It’s just….I can’t...it can’t get out.” He says slowly and I slide my hand into his and squeeze it.  
“I’ll cancel right away!” Dad jumps up, whilst me Steve Bucky and Peter yell “No!”  
“Why not?” He demands, confused. I roll my eyes. I love my Dad to death but calling him oblivious would be the understatement of this century.  
And I read the article where they called Thor average looking.  
Bucky sighs and rubs his eyes. “Tony, Tony, Tony..”  
Steve shakes his head. “Stark, for such a clever guy, you can be kind of dumb. If you cancel the trip then it’s going to look like Juliet made you!”  
Now Dad looks seriously confused. He looks around the room, for the support of anyone else. For most people, it starts to sink in, even though Vision still looks as though he has no idea what’s been going on.  
“But she did?” He says slowly, scratching his head. Despite my anger, I have to smile at how confused he is.  
“But if the other kids think they stopped her from meeting the Avengers then she’s going to be the most hated kid in her class.” Bucky explains. “She’ll be loathed, despised, trodden on by the soles of those who-”  
“Okay Buck!” I squeak, squirming at the idea of being the most hated kid in school. I glare at him, even though he came to my aid. “No need to sugar coat it.”  
He shrugs, grinning at Steve.  
Dad turns back to me.  
“I get it.” He looks so proud of himself and glances at Pepper as if he is looking for approval.  
“We need a game plan.” She announces briskly, standing up. Dad looks like a bratty kid who has just been ignored. I sidle up to Peter as he swings his arm around my shoulder. We slump back on an armchair, allowing Pepper to take the lead. “To make sure Peter’s identity is kept safe. Remember we only know Peter as an intern and Ju's boyfriend. That means that you can’t mention anything too personal to him. Okay?”  
The whole group nods. I relax a little. This is what Pepper is best at, organising people and making sure things are resolved. She continues.  
“Okay, so I need a tour guide.” She looks at everyone, sizing them up. “I would obviously volunteer to do it, but due to my situation-” she gestures to her belly. “I’m rendered with a bird brain. Wanda would be too intimidating, Steve too awe striking, Bruce is on lab duty, Rhodey has a conference next week, Vision wouldn’t understand half the jokes the kids make, Tony you’re not leaving my side, Thor wouldn’t catch the lingo, Clint wouldn’t get the job done, which leaves-”  
Natasha sits up, abruptly, realising that this only leaves two people. “Nope, not happening.”  
Bucky nods. “What she said.” Him and Nat look at each other, as if shocked that they are agreeing on something.  
“Please!” I beg, clasping my hands together and widening my eyes. “I want everyone to act normally and no offence but you two are the best at being normal...or at least pretending to be.”  
I expect outraged cries, yet the rest of the team are muttering with agreement.  
“Pretty Please.” Peter adds in, and we press are cheeks together grinning, trying to appeal to Nat and Bucky’s sweeter side.  
“Fine.” Natasha grumbles, rolling her eyes. I think a small part of her is pleased that she has been asked to do it.  
“Whatever.” Bucky chimes in and Steve gives him a squeeze of pride.  
“Okay!” Pepper pumps the air. “Bruce, you’re going to be doing the lab lecture, right-”  
“Well-” Bruce begins to protest, but Natasha stops him.  
“No you don’t!” She snaps, leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes burn with a determination I see all too often. “If I’m in, so are you.”  
“Okay okay…” Bruce reluctantly agrees and I see Natasha smile in triumphant. Suffering in silence isn’t her fortee.  
“Brilliant,” Pepper concludes, before turning to me. “Juliet, anything to finish with?”  
“Yes,” I remember suddenly. “All couples are to stay within five meters of each other. I don’t want to see any gross behaviour that could potentially murder my social status. Clint; no tricks. Wanda; no mind games. Dad; no embarrassing jokes and the rest of you, no spiderman references-” Clint opens his mouth “No matter how well timed they are.” He shuts it quickly.  
I stand up, grabbing Peter by the hand. “Come on Peter,” I huff. “We’re eating at yours.”

The day of the trip I wake up an hour early then I should of and so decide to join Clint and Rhodey on their morning run. I get back, dripping in sweat and still not mentally prepared for the day. After showering, I change into some soft black culottes and an oversized jumper. My hair is thrown up in a scrunchie and I choose to only use concealer and eyeliner on my face. When I get down to the kitchen, I see Pepper has already made me a huge stack of pancakes, complete with french toast, and a chocolate milkshake. She gives me a shy smile, obviously still feeling guilty for the mishap, I nod my head at her softly, forking a piece of pancake and sliding it into my mouth. When I give her the thumbs up, I see her shoulders sag with relief as she can now take a sip of her coffee.  
Dad enters the room, still in his pyjamas and takes the opportunity to give Pepper a lingering kiss.  
“Get it all out now,” I sigh, my face screwing up in disgust. I look around the room and find Wanda and Vision, canoodling in the corner. “That goes for you two as well.”  
The four of them cackle in a way which makes me feel incredibly nervous, just as Steve and Bucky enter the room, one after the other.  
“Brilliant example setters.” I applaud them, nodding my head in approval. Bucky looks at Steve who grins.  
“Hear that Buck?” He pours himself a dark coffee, as Bucky gets their bowls. “We’re example setters.”  
“Not for long.” Bucky winks at him in a suggestive way and I am just about to protest, loudly, when Nat and Clint stroll into the room.  
Nat looks as though she has had little sleep, an idea which terrifies me, considering that she becomes extremely grouchy when she’s had little sleep, which has been known to lead to Nat and Clint arguments. One which may or may not have ended with Clint having a fractured wrist.  
“Picked out an outfit?” I try to sound peppy and encouraging in an attempt to put in her a good mood.  
“I don’t care,” She huffs, helping herself to some cereal. “I’ll literally throw something on at the last minute.”  
I must look worried, since Bruce comes up behind me and whispers in my ear, “She’s been up all night trying on outfits.”  
This makes me smile, a warmth spreading through my stomach because as much as they pretend to not, my family do care. However, it doesn’t make Natasha happy.  
“Bruce, love or not, if you say anything more, I will break up with you on the spot.” She hisses but Bruce smiles sweetly.

 

“You look nervous.” Michelle tells me as we sit, in the school mini bus, on the way to the Avengers compound. It’s true, my palms are sweaty and my head is spinning. Earlier, I contemplated faking sick and being sent home but later realised that home was exactly where my classmates were heading.  
“You don’t say,” I snap and Michelle leans away from, hands up in surrender.  
“Hey,” She argues back, “I’m on your side.”  
I sigh. It’s really not her fault and I shouldn’t be taking it out on her. “I’m sorry, it’s just the whole,” I lean in and whisper, “Spider situation.”  
As if on cue, Ellen Peterson’s annoyingly high pitched voice chimes in, “Sir,” She calls out to Mr Evans who sits at the top of the bus, already eating his pasta salad. “Will Spiderman be there, sir?”  
A ripple of conversation spreads throughout the minibus and I look at Peter, who looks as though he is about to be sick. Mr Evans stands up.  
“All I’m told is that we are to be shown around by Black Widow and someone else.” I watch how his cheeks colour at the mention of Black Widow and have to hold in a snort at the thought of Buck’s reaction to being called ‘someone else.’  
The bus makes its way up to the looming gates of the visitor’s entrance. The driver slows to a halt as I hear some squeals of excitement from my classmates. He leans across and presses the intercom, has a quick conversation without gate guy, Mr Tiffin, whilst the big black gates swing open allowing the bus through. We all pile out of the car and I grab Peter’s arm giving it a small squeeze of encouragement as he gives me a tight lipped smile.  
“Ewww,” Flash Thompson’s sickly squeal can be heard from behind me and I turn, exasperated. “Your parents might see.” He taunts me and I roll my eyes.  
“Shut up Flash.” I spit, huddling even closer into Peter as the cold November breeze snips through me.

My nerves are only heightened as I see Natasha and Bucky making their way over to us. Bucky is wearing some smart trousers and a shirt which he must of borrowed from Bruce’s wardrobe, his hair is tied back and even the way he walks is effortlessly cool.  
“He is so hot.” I hear a girl nearby me whisper and I stifle a giggle. I can’t wait till I can tell them everything later, especially Steve.  
Natasha, on the other hand, is looking more like Natalie Rushman then i’ve seen her since she was...well.. Natalie Rushman. Her black heels click on the gravelly floor and my insides cringe and I see Mr Evan’s gulp at the sight of her, in her black mini skirt and white blouse.  
Ew.  
“Hi everyone!” Nat sounds more American than americans do and she smiles as if she’s on some kind of toothbrush campaign. “We’re so excited to have you here!”  
She catches my eyes and subtly mime for her to take it down a notch.  
“We’d like to welcome you to the Avengers compound. We’re going to start with a quick tour of all the main facilities and then I’m going to hand you over to Doctor Banner for your talk.” Bucky explains, looking around at everyone. His eyes brush over mine and I nod, approving of his every word.  
“Do we get to see where you sleep?” Ellen calls out and I feel Peter tense up beside me. I hold my breath, realising that I forgot to discuss this with Pepper.  
“No.” Natasha states firmly and I see Peter breathe a sigh of relief. He seems more relaxed as he loops an arm around me. “If you’d like to follow me.” Natasha turns on her heel and everyone scarpers after her and Bucky, especially Mr Evans who seems determined not to leave her side.  
The four of us hang back.  
“This is going to be a long day,” Ned groans as we follow the rest of them up to the compound.

Buck and Nat lead the tour very calmly and the Avengers that we do bump into, stick to my rules. Thor only smiles and waves at me, as whispers set in from the group. We are then led down to the gym, where Clint and Steve are sparring. Bucky goes to say hi to Steve but I glare at him reminding him of my five meters rule.  
“Is Spiderman here?” Flash says excitedly, craning his neck and moving around so much that he pushes into Peter. I narrow my eyes at him.  
“Not exactly.” Natasha replies, risking a quick smirk at me and Peter, whose eyes stay glued to the floor.  
She leads us through to the equipment room, where all of the everyday training clothes are stored. I see Bucky absently select a training helmet from the cupboard, holding it up proudly.  
“You can all try it on,” He says grinning at me as I try to shake my head. He seems to take this as me telling him that he’s doing great and so he just beams even more. My heart begins to race. On the chance that the helmet belongs to Peter, it will mean that all of my classmates will begin to think. Natasha seems to be thinking along the same lines.  
“Oh, they don’t want to try on some gross old helmet,” She says quickly, taking it out off Buck’s hands. “Especially if it’s Clints.” She pulls a face, earning a couple of unsure laughters and a loud cackle of fake amusement from Mr Evans. She goes to put it back in the cupboard, just as Flash snatches it out of her hand.  
“Of course we want to try it on.” He places it on top of his head and i try not to chuckle as it is obviously too small for him. He poses for a cringe photo taken by one of his thick necked cronies. Just as he goes to take it off his head, something seems to catch his eye as he begins to examine the helmet carefully.  
“Wait a moment,” He says slowly. I glance at Peter and see fear in his eyes as we wait to see what Flash has to say. “This says Peter on it.”  
I think my heart stops. My breath gets caught and I see Peter tense up. Ned and Michelle glance at each other in horror as Bucky grimaces, waiting for the expected bear trap that lay ahead. Natasha however doesn’t even blink.  
“Well, of course it does.” She sounds so casual that I would go as far as guessing that she is bored. “Peter uses our gym here. It really is fantastic.”  
I stare at her in amazement. She is the fastest thinker that I know. My heart swells with adoration for her and i can tell Peter’s does the same as i hear him return to his normal breathing.  
“Well why would he need a helmet, if he just uses the gym?” Flash replies quickly, living up to his name. Bucky however has seemingly caught on with Natasha’s ploy and takes the helmet out of Flash’s hands with a slightly over aggressive tug.  
“That’s because there is always something flying around this gym.” Bucky retorts, wiping the helmet as if trying to get some imaginary infestation off it. “Usually Clint.” He jokes and again, there is a slight titter of nervous laughter, except this time Mr Evans doesn’t join in.  
“We might be willing to put our own necks on the line to save small irrelevant people like you, but that doesn’t mean we want to harm any other innocent citizens.” Natasha continues, cooly, folding her arms over her chest, her cold eyes piercing into Flash. “And Peter does belong to that category.”  
Bucky glances down at Flash’s mathlete badge. “For someone who tries to act so smart, that sure was a dumb question.” He adds and I have to bite my cheeks to stop myself from laughing at the sight of Flash’s flushed face. Flash begins to stutter as Natasha interrupts him.  
“I think it’s time for lunch.” She checks her watch and glances at Mr Evans who immediately stands up straighter. “I’ll show you to the conference room where you can all eat.”  
She begins to lead the way as everyone files out behind her, whilst me and Peter hang behind with Bucky.  
“That was funny.” I admit as Bucky gives me a high five.  
“Hey, that was the kid that tried it on with you AND gives Peter a rough time. You can’t just expect me and Nat to do nothing.”  
Peter grins but lets it slide. “It was funny.” He admits. “But it was also very close. We’ve got to be more careful.”  
I press a kiss to his cheek. “Relax, Spider Boy.” I whisper as we follow the others.

Whilst everyone is eating, Ned and Michelle express their undying love for both Nat and Bucky to me and Peter. It also seems that Buck and Nat have earned more supporters and rumours fly around that Flash went to the toilet and cried. I try to help it, but I can’t avoid feeling a little smug about the situation. My anxiety begins to melt away slightly as I begin to tuck into my salad. Technically, I could go the kitchen and make something a lot nicer, but I have a feeling that a lot of people would ask to follow me and that would make the situation a whole lot worse.  
Bruce comes in at the end of lunch, ready to take us to the labs. I am horrified as I watch him and Natasha openly defy my five meters rule, allowing their hands to brush as they talk to each other! I am just about to go over there and demand as to why they are trying to embarrass me with their inappropriate googly eyes making, when Flash’s girlfriend of this month, Lucy Porter chimes up with her slow voice.  
“Oh my god, they are like so together!” She squeals loudly and the four of us stop talking to listen in to what she is saying.  
“Yeah babe,” Flash replies and Michelle mimes vomiting actions to me. “They are definitely fucking.”  
I roll my eyes, annoyed at their interest in MY family, and go to take another mouthful of my salad as Flash continues.  
“But then again,” He sneers and I shiver at the malicious tones in his voice. “Look at her. She’s probably fucked every guy in this house, especially Stark.”  
A couple of his group giggles as my cheeks burn with rage. Peter goes to get up but I pull him down, not willing to cause a scene.  
“And I mean,” Flash is obviously spurred on by the laughter he is getting. He lowers his voice slightly so Mr Evans, who is watching Nat and Bruce with a forlorn look on his face, can’t hear. “I’ve heard that she’s training Juliet. Which would explain a lot. Mark my words, Juliet’s going to turn into some robotic prostitute, just like Black Widow.”  
It all happens very quickly as Peter and Michelle both jump up at once. Peter knocks over his chair as he punches Flash right in the face. Flash loses his balance and topples of the chair, lying on the floor momentarily, before getting up and whacking Peter back. Lucy screams in out rage and lunges for me, for some reason and ends up getting taken down by Michelle who yells in fury something about not touching his best friend. I try to yank her off Lucy, but end up getting hair pulled by Lucy’s best friend, whom I turn around and slap across the face. All this time there is chaos around us, with Mr Evans yelling for us to stop and kids encouraging us. Eventually Nat, Bruce and Bucky agree that it’s time to break it up and Natasha single handedly pulls Flash off Peter, as Bruce picks me up, cradling my thrashing body and Bucky gets in the middle of Michelle and Lucy.  
Mr Evans’ face is almost purple as he stands staring at us all.  
“You six!” He screams. “Principal's office! NOW!”  
Bruce gives a small cough. “Might I suggest that we take this to my lab.”  
Mr Evans stares at him for a moment before nodding.

“Never, in all my twenty six years of teaching, have I ever been more ashamed in my life.” Mr Evans spits at us, when the six of us, Bruce, Bucky and Nat are all in the lab. “Mr Parker, what was the meaning behind your attack on Mr Thompson.”  
Peter looks down at the ground, obviously embarrassed at being called out. “Um, he called Natasha a robotic prostitute sir.”  
The room goes silent, apart from Bruce clearing out his throat, like he does when something has annoyed him. I see Natasha rub his arm, as if soothing him. She continues to stare at us all as if what Peter has just said hasn’t affected her. But I know Natasha and I know better. And Peter isn’t done.  
“And then he said that Juliet would end up like a robotic prostitute just like Black Widow.”  
This causes Bruce to growl slightly and I see Bucky’s eyes flash red, as he goes to step forward. However Nat, being Nat, grabs his arm to stop him.  
“Parkers lying sir!” Flash widens his eyes and puts on a sickly sweet voice that makes him roll his eyes.  
“He isn’t we, all heard you Flash!” Michelle retorts as Lucy bears her teeth at her.  
“No, Miss Jones,” Flash tilts his head as if confused. “I was actually complimenting Miss Romanoff’s cool demeanour and saying that I wouldn’t be surprised if Juliet grew up to be as brave and intelligent as her. Parker misheard it.”  
It’s so obviously a lie, yet Mr Evans nods his head, absorbing it all.  
“Obviously,” He says slowly and I can see him glance at Nat as if trying to impress her with his authority. “There has been a fatal miscommunication on Mr Parkers front. I’m afraid, Michelle and Juliet that you were lead by Mr Parker’s need for Mr Thompson’s demise.”  
“But Sir-” I try to interrupt, horrified that Mr Evans is even taking Flash’s side. Mr Evans waves me away with his hand.  
“Parker, Jones and Stark, you’ve just earned yourself two weeks after school detention.”  
We all begin to moan but Evans hushes us with his finger.  
“We will return to school immediately.” He gestures for us to stand up and we do so, just as Bucky comes forward.  
“Mr Evans,” He says jovially, as if nothing has just happened. “We can claim Juliet and Peter now.” He takes us by the shoulders and pulls us back.  
Mr Evans shrugs. “Fine,” He agrees with a sigh as if he is relieved that he doesn’t have to deal with us for the rest of the day.  
Bucky offers to show him the way out and the rest of them trail out behind him.  
Mr Evans stops in front of Natasha.  
“If you ever wanted to get a drink I-” He begins to stammer.  
“I couldn’t think of a universe where I would ever get a drink with an ignorant man such as yourself.” Natasha cuts him off and her eyes follow him, in disgust as he follows the others out of the room.

Natasha and Bruce look at each other, before looking at us.  
“What you did was very heroic,” Nat tells us and she smiles. I can tell she’s proud even if she doesn’t say it. “But next time you need to control your anger. You can’t just lash out like that Peter. Your ability level is much higher than anyone else and-”  
At that moment, Dad bursts through the door, followed by Pepper who looks concerned, despite Dad’s wide grin. He pulls me and Peter in for a crashing bear hug, squeezing us tightly and only releasing us as I give out a strangled noise.  
“Never in all my sixteen years of parenting have I been so proud!” He exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air as though the Gods have granted him the gift of immortality. “I was listening through FRIDAY,” He explains when we all look at him in confusion.  
“Wait, you have an audio live stream in here.” Bruce glances at Natasha, in concern, whilst horror is written across her face.  
“Relax,” Dad waves them away. “Pepper only allowed me to override the system for today. Your secret laboratory rendezvous moments are safe.” He turns back to us.  
“I’m going to take you out for dinner! What do you fancy? We’ll go anywhere-”  
“Tony.”  
“-whatever you fancy-”  
“Tony!”  
“-or takeout?”  
“Tony!”  
Dad finally looks up at Pepper. “Yes, my dearest and nearest?”  
Pepper clutches her stomach. “I think...I think the baby is coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that this was not my original idea. I've seen it done loads before and thought it would be a fun idea to throw into YHHM.


	25. My Grandmother the Red Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper's mom arrives, Bucky and Steve find out and there's ANOTHER false alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late I KNOWWW im sorryyyyy

“I’m so sorry everyone.”

Pepper stands in the middle of the room, dark black bags dragging her eyes down, her usually pale skin absent with colour. She is dressed in stretchy yoga pants and an oversized t shirt. I stifle a yawn. We’ve been at the hospital all night and have only just got home to see the sun rise on New York City.  
“It’s okay, Pep.” Clint smiles, looking at me, Nat, Bruce, Dad and Wanda who have been up the hospital all night. “We don’t mind.”  
“That’s because you weren’t up at the hospital all night.” Wanda moans rubbing her eyes. Even though we drunk grotesque amounts of coffee, my eyes still feel as though bricks are waying down upon them.

“Why did the child decide to not appear?” Thor asks, his brows furrowing together in confusion. 12 hours ago, we all left for the hospital with the idea that Baby Stark would make an appearance. Thor and Rhodey were the first to leave at 8pm, only four hours after we had arrived, Clint, Vision and Sam made it till 11 o'clock, Peter was called home at half past eleven and Steve and Bucky managed to survive up till 2 o'clock.  
“Well..” Pepper’s cheeks turn a light shade of red. “Once they were sure the baby wasn’t out they had to keep me in to understand where the pain was coming from.”  
Me and Natasha manage to share sneaky looks, trying to contain our laughter.  
“And?” Sam looks concerned and also confused as to why the rest of us don’t.  
“Well...turns out I was having a lot of congestion and the baby wasn’t helping.” Pepper scurries around saying the actual words which just makes me want to laugh more.  
“What does that mean?” Clint is trying to piece the puzzle together.  
“It means she wanted to shit but she couldn’t.” Natasha states bluntly, eyes emotionless. Pepper gives a squeak of annoyance at Natasha’s conventional language. For a moment, the room goes silent, with everyone unsure of what to say. And then I can’t hold it in anymore. I let out a small giggle, causing everyone to turn and stare at me. Clint and Sam are next, beginning to snicker in amusement. Bruce and Dad must catch each others eyes because they are off. Soon all of us are rolling around, laughing until tears roll down our cheeks.  
“It’s..It’s not..funny.” Pepper cries, over Thor’s bellowing cackle, yet she too is cracking up.  
So that is how I wind up crying with the Avengers at 4 in the morning, as the golden light of the morning sunshine illuminates us all.

Later that day, me and Peter are working on our AP Biology homework that we have disgustingly been set over Christmas, whilst Bruce helps us out with the harder equations. Bucky and Sam sit, playing chess, whilst Natasha is helping Wanda and Vision sort through some old Christmas decorations so we can decorate the compound. I can hear Thor whining about how he wishes we would all come to Asgard for Christmas and I can make out Clint shouting down the phone at the airline executive who messed up his tickets back home, next week. Dad is sitting in the middle of the chaos, munching on mince pies whilst flicking through the Newspaper. Christmas music plays dimly over the speakers.  
Pepper strolls back into the room. “I’ve got some news.” I see her glance warily at an unconcerned Nat, who continues untangling a chain of fairy lights. Most of us stop what we are doing to look up at her.  
“So I was just on the phone with my Mom and she was very concerned about the whole birth scare thing.” I see Dad and Natasha look up as soon as Pepper mentions her mother. Pepper pauses, before looking around nervously. “So she’s decided to fly into New York tomorrow- five days early!” She tries to end this with a jovial hand punch.  
“Sweet!” I exclaim. Don’t get me wrong, Jean has her faults, but to me, she’ll always be my kind of definite Grandmother who gave me gingerbread cookies the first time we met and told me that, if I wanted, I could call her Grandma. But I didn’t like they name Grandma because, as I told her she was a special type of Grandma. And so the name Gma Jean was born and adopted by every other team member...apart from Natasha.

Dad’s mouth drops. “What?” He gapes. It’s not that Dad and Gma Jean don’t get on, it’s more that they have a love-hate relationship, where Gma Jean likes to complain about every single thing that he does.  
“Huh?” Natasha echoes. With her and Gma Jean there is no love. It’s a hate relationship.  
Sam snickers and she glares at him. “What?” He exclaims, holding his hands up innocently. “If it means that I get to have her cooking five days earlier then I’m happy.”  
Peter looks around, confused at the mixed atmosphere gracing the room. “Wait,” He says slowly, setting his pen down. “Is having Pepper’s mom come to stay a bad thing?”  
Everyone apart from Natasha shakes their head with cries of “No! No!”. Dad pulls a face and lets out along “Well….”, before catching Pepper’s glaring eye and joining in. Natasha stares at all of us, as if we’ve just told the world her biggest secret.  
“Natasha and Gma Jean don’t get along.” Wanda explains, continuing to dust the christmas ornament in her hand vigorously.  
“Why?” Peter asks.  
“No one knows.” Bucky adds a mysterious story telling quality to his voice and I see Peter’s eyes widen adorably. “It’s just always been that way.”  
“There was something about scissors…” Steve reminisces vaguely, his voice trailing off as he notices Natasha clutching the pair of scissors in her hand. He gulps.

“But the funniest thing,” Clint joins in, clearly aware that it is starting to annoy Nat and clearly loving every second of it. “Is that Gma Jean LOVES Bruce.”  
“Like seriously this woman has a CRUSH.” Dad doesn’t hesitate when dropping his two pennies worth in.  
“She does not!” Bruce waves them away but from the way he is smiling, it’s obvious that he agrees. I mean, it’s not like Gma is subtle with her affections for Bruce. Oh no, she’s always loading him with compliments, even more so when Natasha’s in the room.  
“Oh Doctor Banner, I love the beard!” Sam mimics as we all chuckle along. Natasha seems to be pretending to ignore all of the little jabs, focusing on her christmas lights too intensely.  
“And she always ‘forgets’ that Nat and Bruce are a thing.” Dad interjects, now sniggering with laughter.  
“Bruce, I have got to set you up with one of my friends at home!” Sam mimics Gma again.

“Last Easter, that was just before you joined the team, she got up all these photos of her yoga instructor ‘Laney’ to show Bruce.” I explain, watching at how Natasha’s jaw twitches as I drag the memory up. Laney had been tall and blonde and looked as though she belonged on a Victoria Secret’s runway, eating only tofu and carrot sticks. “And then when I politely reminded her that Natasha and Bruce have been seeing each other for close on three years she pretended that she had forgotten.”  
“But isn’t she a redhead?” Peter seems to be finding the whole topic super interesting and incredibly amusing. “Doesn’t that make you qualify for some kind of special bond Nat?”  
At this Natasha looks up. “Oh!” She says hotly, raising one finger into the air. “Oh ho! You’d think so..but NO! She insists that I’m not a natural redhead!”  
Dad feigns horror. “Oh how dare she!!”  
“Shove it Stark.” Natasha replies. “It’s not as if you’re favourite person.”  
Dad opens his mouth before closing it tight. It’s true. Very true.  
“Besides,” Natasha continues, working furiously on a tightly screwed knot in the chain. “I can take Jean’s digs and flirts and setups this time, because it’s for the baby.”  
She looks up and smiles a little too sweetly at Pepper. Peter looks at me warily as I narrow my eyes in suspicion.  
“Thanks Nat!” Pepper gushes, clasping her hands together. She then stalks out of the room; probably on a hunt to find cheetos. Natasha waits until she hears the door shut before looking up, her cheeks flushed and the same angry look displayed upon her face as when we first mentioned Jean.  
“If she gets out the photo of the tall, leggy blonde she wants you to date, again,” She grunts, mainly directed to Bruce. “Mean Jean is a goner.”  
Peter looks at me, seemingly unsure of whether to be excited, afraid or impressed, happening to give me a look which expresses all three emotions in one. 

 

The next day, Pepper somehow manages to convince Dad to join her on the drive to pick up Gma, whilst I stay at home, aiding Buck and Steve with the christmas cookies they want to make for her arrival. Whilst Bucky excels at cooking, Steve struggles with just about every aspect of it. This means that whilst my cover job is to mix the batter, my real job is to make sure Steve doesn’t burn anything whilst Bucky does the proper job. Although I usually succeed, I always fail at least one cookie which comes out slightly browner then it should be. And by slightly browner I mean completely black.

Once the cookies have been placed into the oven, Bucky sets the timer up before going to shut the door. He turns back to me and Steve, looking serious.  
“I think Sam’s seeing someone.” He tells us and Steve’s mouth drops. I try to look surprised but I can tell that I end up looking like I’m in pain. Bucky looks at me in confusion.  
“How do you know?” Steve is completely shocked and has every right to be. I mean, it’s Sam. I still lay awake at nights wondering how he’s in a committed relationship.  
“So I was helping Sam carry up his Christmas shopping..he had a lot of it!” My eyes widen and I smile with glee. A lot of presents huh? That sounds good.  
“And he dropped this small black box on the way up.” Bucky continues, not seeing my tremendous happiness. “But I only noticed on my way down the stairs. So I opened it-” Steve tuts in horror, whilst I shrug. It’s something I would do. “And inside was this golden pendant with the letter ‘M’ etched on it.”  
“Maybe it’s M for Mom?” I try, determined to salvage this situation. As much as I hate all the lying, I made a promise to Maria and Sam.  
Bucky shakes his head. “Nah.” He doesn’t look convinced. “He was telling me on the way up how he’d brought his Mom these pearl earrings that she’d wanted.”  
“I mean,” Steve says slowly. “It would make sense. He’s always sneaking around and being shady about where he’s going.”  
“Plus he hasn’t told us about one hot girl he’s slept with recently.” Bucky joins in. I grimace, trying to figure out how to throw them off the scent. So I laugh.  
‘Guys, come on, are you serious?” I chuckle, trying to sound as convincing as possible. “I mean, this is SAM we’re talking about. His longest relationship is like a week.”  
Bucky raises his hands in surrender. “I don’t know,” He mutters darkly. “All I know is, I’m going to watch him.”  
“Okay,” I roll my eyes, jumping off the work surface. “But you’re not going to find anything because Sam. Is. Not. In. A. Relationship.”  
I smile sweetly at them. “Gentlemen,” I nod my head before slipping through the kitchen door.

As soon as I’ve left the room, I type out a message to Sam.  
Me: where r u??? Need to talk asap!!  
I wait a couple of moments, drumming my fingers on the screen. Of course Sam won’t reply, he never replies to me since I sent him urgent warning calls just because I wanted him to bring up some pasta to my room. In my defence, I hadn’t eaten in hours.I sigh and groan at the same time, throwing my phone on the couch. Peter comes into the room at this precise moment.  
“You good?” He asks me, pecking me on the cheek in greeting as we settle down on the couch.  
‘Peter I need to tell you-”  
I am broken off by a high pitched voice. As usual, you hear Gma Jean before you see her.  
“And I just really don’t like these windows Tony. I mean the tower had such nice windows but these? Virginia, I don’t know how you allowed these windows to happen, I mean-”  
I smile widely, looking at Peter. “That’s Gma!” I squeal as he gulps nervously. The voice gets closer, until eventually it rounds the corner and reveals itself and its owner, a short, plump woman whose red hair is showing tips of grey at the top, despite it’s cropped length. Gma is wearing some white trousers with a white top and the cutest purple cardigan, along with some flats and her favourite Prada purse that Pep bought her for Christmas last year. She is closely followed by a worn out looking Dad and Pepper who smile as widely as they can at me.  
“Gma!” I exclaim, flinging myself into her arms. She smells like lemon body soap and the toffee creams she’s always chewing. “I’ve missed you so much!!”  
Gma Jean wraps her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. “I’ve missed you too dear!!” She pulls away, looking over my shoulder. “It seems I’m yet to meet a certain someone.” She nods at Peter who blushes a red beetroot colour and waves awkwardly. I smile.  
“Gma Jean, this is Peter Parker, my boyfriend. Peter, this is Gma Jean.” I introduce the two of them. We’ve decided it’s best that we keep the spidery secret from Gma this time, just so that she can get along with Peter as my boyfriend. We’ll tell her next time she comes.  
Peter scrambles forward to shake Gma’s pale yet manicured hand.  
“Hi Miss Gma!” He gulps, shaking her head vigorously. Sometimes he forgets about the whole strength thing.  
“Hello Peter,” Gma Jean chuckles, winking at me over his shoulder. I can tell that she’s looking at him up and down, sizing him in every way. “You can just call me Gma Jean, everyone else does.” She breaks the handshake, looking around. “Where is everyone else?” She exclaims, haughtily. “I’d at least hoped they’d be here on my arrival.”

As if on cue, Rhodey, Bucky, Steve and Bruce wander into the room, closely followed by Wanda and Vision. Of course Gma makes a beeline for Bruce.  
“Doctor Banner!” She cries, throwing her arms around him. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine Gma Jean,” Bruce relies, slightly nervously, glancing around whilst cleaning his glasses. “How about you?”  
“The flight was a little under comfortable but-”  
“Mom we flew you out here on a private plane?!” Pepper exclaims in disbelief, looking at her mother as though she can’t believe her eyes.  
“Yes about that love, I’d get onto maintenance if I were you. I found a white hair in my seat!” Gma looks horrified.  
I stifle a laugh. “No chance that could have been you Gma Jean?” I ask, batting my eyelashes innocently.  
“Oh Juliet,” Gma rolls her eyes, laughingly. “As if.” She turns back to Bruce as I see Pepper roll her eyes and Bucky and Rhodey exchange glances of amusement.  
“Now Bruce, it’s been a minute since I saw you last. Are you still with that false redheaded Russian girl…” Gma Jean pauses for a moment, pretending to look puzzled as though she is trying to retrieve a thought. “What’s her name? Nancy? Naomi? Nicole! That’s it! Nina!”

“Natasha.” I hear Natasha’s voice as she glides easily into the room, as if she hasn’t just been listening through the doorway, waiting for the right time to make an entrance. “And yes. Yes he is.” She goes up to Bruce and purposefully siddles up to him so much that he has no choice but to allow her in and wrap an arm around her. She smiles sweetly as Gma Jean watches on with the fakest smile I’ve ever seen.  
“Oh how forgetful of me!” She shrugs mischievously. “Still dying the hair I see.”  
“Always a pleasure Jean.” Natasha says through gritted teeth as I see a hand curl into a fist.

At this moment the elevator from downstairs dongs and Sam and Maria walk in.  
“Just ran into Maria down in the lobby,” Sam says quickly, flashing us all a quick smile as I roll my eyes. He spots the little red head in the centre of the room. “Gma Jean!” He cries going over to give her a big hug, allowing Bruce to pull Nat away from the heated situation. “Just in time! I’m starving! And I kind of fancy some gingerbread cookies.”  
Gma playfully swats his hand, laughing to herself.  
Maria stands at the edge of the circle, slightly awkwardly, being the only one not introduced.  
“Oh Mom,” Pepper releases suddenly. “This is Maria Hill. She works for SHIELD and a good friend of ours.”  
Gma glances between Maria and Natasha cautiously as if thinking- another Agent of SHIELD?- before deciding to greet her warmly. Probably just to spite Natasha.  
“Oh Maria,” Wanda exclaims, causing me to look up. “What a beautiful necklace!”   
Oh God. No. Please No. Please don't let it be-  
“Thanks! It was a Christmas present!” Maria gushes as I watch in horror as she twiddles the golden pendant with the letter M on it, in between her fingers. I snap my neck around as I see Steve and Bucky’s eyes widen, looking at each other in shock. I glance at Sam, trying to silently converse with him and Maria what is going on. He understands what I mean as him and Maria rush forward, grab each of their hands and drag them into another room, which happens to be a small cinema room, as I follow.

“You! And you!” Steve exclaims, pointing between them. “You’re together!!”  
“Yes we’re together!” Maria cries and I thank god that all cinema rooms are sound proof. “But no one else knows!”  
“Except Juliet.” Sam adds quietly and I pull a face at Buck and Steve.  
“You knew?” Bucky gasps, looking at me admirably. “How?”  
I glance at Sam and Maria, who has gone a deep shade of red.  
“It doesn’t matter how i know,” I start and I see them both give a sigh of relief. “What matters is that you keep your mouth SHUT!”   
“Why?” Bucky looks confused.  
“We’re just not ready to come out to the group yet!” Maria rubs her forehead.  
“Oh God!” Steve groans, slumping on Bucky’s shoulders.”The lies! The lies!”  
“We’re not asking you to lie...exactly.” Maria says quickly, pulling a face at Sam, trying to get him to help her out.  
“Just avoid telling the truth.” Sam sums it up with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“I’ve been keeping it a secret for over a month.” I say proudly, smiling at Bucky in particular who always bangs on about how I cant keep a secret.  
“You?” His mouth hangs open. He looks utterly shocked. “You really do spend too much time with Natasha and Clint.”  
I roll my eyes before uncrossing my legs and standing up. “Now can we just go back in and act normal??” I demand.  
The others nod slowly.

I’d describe the next couple of days like a boiling kettle. The whistling noise just keeps on getting higher and higher. Between Natasha and Gma and Sam and Maria, my stress is at an all time high. Plus, Dad has had alarms installed in every single one of our rooms so that the moment Pepper goes into labour, we’ll know about it. Only problem is, that the button that triggers the alarm is right beside their bedside and my father has forgotten what a wild sleeper he is. We find this out, whilst we are all huddled downstairs, in the middle of the night, on the 21st of December, waiting for Pepper and Dad to come down.

“This is ridiculous!” Gma huffs, crossing her arms as she stands in the fluffiest blue dressing gown I have ever seen. “I mean, we’ve been waiting here for twenty minutes and neither Virginia or Tony have made an appearance.”  
“What if she’s in labour in her room?!” I demand, the lack of sleep making my brain rewired. I rake my hands through my hair.  
Gma looks at Bruce. “Can that happen, Doctor Banner?”  
Bruce opens his mouth to speak, but Natasha cuts him off.  
“He’s not that kind of Doctor.” She says harshly, slipping a pale white arm that is covered by her white silk kimono, over Bruce’s bare arm. Bruce gives her an exasperated look through his sleepy eyes.  
“It depends,” He tells Gma Jean as Natasha rolls her eyes.   
“Maybe someone should check on them,” Vision suggests as Wanda yawns loudly, before trying to cover it up as a stretch.  
I see Natasha go as if to go upstairs but Gma jumps up.  
“I’ll do it.” She says loudly, beaming around. “She is my daughter after all.”  
She hurries away in her little blue dressing gown and I smile fondly, whilst also trying to keep my own eyes open.  
“She is my daughter after all,” Natasha mimics cruelly and I roll my eyes. Bruce gives her a soft nudge and she bites her lip.  
Minutes pass with us all trying to stay awake before finally, a thunder cloud of noise storms towards us. We all jump up, to see a tired looking Tony Stark being dragged by the ear, by none other then Gma Jean.  
“Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!” Dad cries as Gma yanks him along, stopping just in front of us.  
“Dad?” I ask, confused. “Where’s Pep?”  
Dad glances at Gma Jean, who glares at him as if he’s a prisoner and she’s the guard.  
“I might of...accidentally..hit..the button in my sleep.”  
A loud groan follows.


	26. The One Where they All Find Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natasha devises a plan, Sam makes a decision and Peter gives J a surprise.   
> OR  
> The one where they all find out.

“They’re together!”  
I am startled out of mine and Peter’s deep debate about whether or not I’d rather eat only Christmas dinner for the rest of my life, or never eat it again, by Wanda’s loud cry. Bruce and Nat look up from their perch, the other side of the room. Rhodey, Vision and Steve glance up from the large glass table where they are currently playing chess. Buck is typing furiously on a laptop. Dad and Pepper have taken Gma out for lunch.  
“Who’s together?” Rhodey looks so confused, slowly looking back at Nat and Bruce, the former who is tucked beside the latter, as if he thinks Wanda has only just realised.  
“Maria and Sam!” Wanda exclaims, as a wave of gasps and exclamations sweeps through the room. I avoid eye contact with Bucky and Steve at all costs, fiddling with my charm bracelet.  
“Wait,” Natasha tries to calm down the ripple of uproar which is floating around the room. “How do you know?”  
Wanda takes a deep breath, as if she’s just been running down the streets of New York and flops into a big squishy armpit.  
“Last week when I went round to Maria’s, I left my favourite spaghetti strapped top.” Wanda recalls, a little breathlessly.  
“My spaghetti strap top.” Natasha mutters darkly and Wanda has the decency to look guilty for a split second.  
“Anyway, I wanted to wear it tonight, for when me and Viz go out for dinner. So I got an uber to hers and was just going to use the spare key-” She waggled the spare key for Maria’s house that we all (meaning everyone bar me) has access to. “-because I thought she was at work. So I let myself in and was proceeding to make my way upstairs when I saw it!”  
“What did you see?” Vision whispers, leaning forward, eyes wide as if this is the most riveting story he’s ever had the pleasure to hear.  
“Sam and Maria- KISSING!!” Wanda cries as another shock bomb descends upon the room, imploding before my very eyes.  
“How do you know it wasn’t just a one off kiss?” I have to praise Steve for trying to save an unsaveable situation. I squirm awkwardly.  
“It would make sense,” Natasha says slowly, looking as if she’s pondering the whole situation. Of course it’s her who cottons on quickly. “At Halloween, I saw-” She breaks off, her eyes casually drifting over to me. She gives me a sweet smile before descending upon me in seconds. When I grin angelically she gets so close that she’s practically on my lap, palms pressed either side of me so i have no escape. “Spill!” She instructs me.

Flustered I glance around the room, looking at Steve and Bucky for help. Yet nothing escapes Nat’s cat like eyes.  
“Rogers!” She barks as everyone turns to him. Steve jumps, before sighing. When Steve sighs, he’s about to give up on something.  
“Fine!” He throws his hands up. “Maria and Sam are together and me, Buck and Juliet knew!”  
“You can keep a secret?” Bruce looks at me shocked. I roll my eyes. I should of expected this kind of reaction.  
“Um, two words. Lab Rendezvous.” He blushes slightly at the memory of what is now known as ‘Brutasha Gate’ and looks away. I turn back, rather pleased with myself. “This is brilliant! Now everyone knows, we don’t have to keep anymore secrets.”  
“Well….” Natasha drawls, an evil smile playing on her mouth. “Or, we could have a little fun of our own.”  
“Oh God.” Steve groans.  
“They don’t know that we know.” Natasha explains, her hands arched together as she cooks up her scheme.   
“Please no!” I beg. I really do not have the time to be involved in some awful scheme, keep Gma and Natasha apart, check on Pepper AND do my Christmas shopping!!  
“All in favour of not getting Maria and Sam back, raise your hand.”  
I shoot my hand in the air, alongside Steve and Vision. Bruce slowly raises his hand, a shy smile on his face.  
Natasha rolls her eyes. “All in favour of having FUN?”  
We are outnumbered, five to four.

The plan SEEMED simple enough. Natasha was going to ask a coworker at SHIELD to pretend to be interested in Sam, flirting a bit with him when Maria’s in the room. Then, Suzie would proceed to ask Sam out, to which Natasha would then offer to cook for them, here at the compound-  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be the one actually cooking.” Bruce replies when Wanda points out that we don’t want to KILL either of them.  
-the coworker would then attempt to seduce Sam until he finally admitted that he was with Maria.

But with Nat’s plans, nothing ever goes to..well..plan.  
Natasha introduces the idea of Suzie the next morning, when she turns up with her by her side. Suzie is pretty, that could be allowed. She has long naturally curly blonde hair that looks like it belongs in a Pantene advert. Her skin is porcelain clear and her lips are large and pouty.   
“Everyone,” Natasha...squeals? “This is Suzie! She’s a bestie of mine!!!”  
I see Pepper do a double take at the word bestie, looking at me in the purest confusion. Gma, however, who is sitting next to me reading the New Yorker, shakes her head in a disapproving manner.  
“Hey everyone!” Suzie smiles and waves at everyone, before allowing her eyes to drift over Sam as she starts fiddling with her hair in the most cringey way. Peter looks at me as if he can’t believe his eyes, before miming puking actions. This girl is taking it way over the top. However, Peter’s reaction warms my heart, knowing that even a girl as pretty as Suzie doesn’t catch his attention. I smile a little, leaning back into him, not so bothered about Suzie as I was before.  
Sam seems to notice Suzie’s intense gaze as I see him squirm a little under it, before raising his hand in greeting and giving an awkward nod.  
“So Suzie has just joined the New York end of SHIELD and I said I’d introduce her to the gang.” Natasha continues, smiling as if she’s on the front cover of a magazine. Pepper stands up and begins to walk over to Suzie.  
“It’s nice to meet you Su-” Natasha ignores Pepper’s outstretched hand and half a greeting, turning and pulling Suzie away.  
“No time.” She calls back as she leads Suzie away. “I’ll walk her out.”  
Once Natasha and Suzie’s footsteps have faded, Pepper turns to look at all of us, searching for answers. We all hastily begin doing something else to avoid her gaze.  
“A real redhead would never be so fake.” I hear Gma Jean tsk underneath her breath.

And then Nat is back, yet this time by herself. She plops herself down, right near Sam.  
“She’s nice isn’t she?’ Her question seems universal, yet her gaze is trained on Sam who sits, pen and paper in hand, scribbling down some notes. We all agree, enthusiastically as Natasha waits for Sam.  
“Yeah, she seems cool.” Sam shrugs, looking at Natasha with slight confusion. Nat takes this as time to move into stage 2.  
“Brilliant!” She gushes, clasping her hands together. “Because she wants to know if you’d be interested in going out with her tomorrow night.”  
“What?” Sam yelps glancing up.  
“What a brilliant idea!” Wanda claps her hands together as if she’s known Suzie for years and has wanted this to happen all this time.  
Sam shakes his head. “I cant.”  
“Why not?” Natasha’s eyes narrow and I see her lean forward slightly.  
“Because of M-” He stops himself quickly, flashing me a stricken look. “Well…tomorrow's Christmas Eve.”  
“And?”  
“And, I want to spend it with you guys.” Sam gulps, nodding not so confidently.  
“Bullshit.” Buck chips in, grinning widely at Nat. “Last year you went out with a girl on Christmas Day.”  
“Yeah Sam,” Rhodey looks up from his laptop. “What’s changed?”  
“Maybe he’s seeing someone.” Pepper shrugs, unfazed. We all go silent. Pepper isn’t even in on the plan and yet she has somehow complied perfectly with it. I see Natasha and Bucky do an imaginary high five.  
“I am not!” Sam says quickly, chucking his pen down. “I just don’t want to go out with her.” He stands up and storms out of the room hotly. Pepper presently drifts out of the room, in search of a nap.  
Gma breaks the silence. “Your plan isn’t working.” She hums to herself, not even looking up from the paper in her hand. We all look at each other, shell shocked.  
“What do you-”  
“I overheard you all conspiring the other day.” She continues, still not looking or sounding interested.  
“But Gma you were napping on the sofa!” I exclaim, not knowing whether to fear or amuse this spy sounding Gma Jean.  
“Juliet, honey,” She sighs, peering over her glasses to look at me. “I do know how to fake nap.”  
My jaw drops.  
“Anyway,” She pulls her glasses fully off with one sophisticated swipe. “Your plan isn’t working.” She tells Natasha coldly.  
“You,” Natasha pulls a tight lipped smile. “Are wrong. In fact, everything is going exactly to plan.” She grins widely, shrugging her shoulders before practically skipping out of the room.

I have to credit my spy friend. Natasha knows how to play the game.   
I mean, the woman is a genius. Somehow she knew about me and Peter before I even knew about me and Peter. She fell in love with Bruce and somehow managed to convince him to allow himself to love her back. She has weird telepathic vibes that lets her know when one of us is coming down with a cold. She senses when Steve is feeling tired and specifically challenges him to a spar on that day.  
Like, I said, genius.  
But somehow I’m not surprised when her poorly stitched plan, starts to come unthreaded.

I, of course, am the one who witnesses the stitches being torn away.

It’s eleven p.m. the same evening and I’m horrendously bored out of my mind. Gma went to bed early with a migraine, that really meant she wanted to watch Law and Order without being disturbed. Clint and Thor are both in their respective hometowns. Rhodey’s visiting his mother, whilst Peter had to be home by 9 o'clock for dinner. And the couples were acting disgustingly couple has all four of them went up to bed at an eyebrow raising time.   
So I sit, in the kitchen. Alone. Drinking my milk. Eating my cookie. And wondering what the hell to do with myself.

The sound of footsteps causes me to sit upright, followed by two voices, both shouting yet whispering at the same time.  
“I’m telling you, this chick is into me.” Gasping, I realise it’s Sam’s voice and I hold my breath, creeping up to the slightly ajar door to listen. I can just make out the figures of Maria and Sam.  
“Suzie?” Maria’s voice is also easily recognisable. My eyes widen as I register the slight jealous tone of her voice. “The blonde one. What did you think of her?”  
“Well I mean she’s fi- not my type.” Sam just manages to recover and I roll my eyes. Men.  
“Good answer.” Maria sighs, in a grumpy yet exhausted way.  
“No,” I hear a movement of feet and I gulp. If they start having sex I have nowhere to run. “Babe, I’m telling you, I’m not into her.”  
“Yeah?” Maria sounds blissfully hopeful.  
“Yeah.” Sam says in his slow calm voice. I’ve seen tougher women then Maria fall into his seductive charms, namely my seventh grade teacher and I pray that she gets angry again and they stop this nonsense and go upstairs. “Natasha’s attempts to set us up have failed.”  
There is a lull in conversation which is filled with loud kissing noises. I grimace and stick my fingers in my ear before I hear voices again.  
“Natasha?” Maria exclaims. “What do you mean Natasha?”  
“She was the one who tried to set me up with Suzie.”  
Maria is silent for a second. “Natasha wouldn’t do that…”  
“Well she did, she-”  
“No, I mean Natasha HATES Suzie.” Maria emphasises the hate but she really doesn’t need to. It’s easy enough to believe Natasha would hate a blonde leggy girl who vaguely resemble Gma’s yoga instructor, Laney.  
“Well, she called her her bestie.” Sam sounds really confused and I can hear both of their clogs turning.  
“Oh my god!” Maria cries in a whisper, just as I slip on a slidey piece of floor, reach my arm out to save myself yet end up falling to the floor with a bang.

“OUCH!” I mutter under my breath, picking myself up from the floor just as Sam and Maria come storming in.  
“You!” Maria’s nostrils flare as her and Sam both stare at me. “They know don’t they?”  
I glance around the room. “I’m really not the person you should ask.” I try to protest, giving a weak smile and wishing that Peter was here to share my embarrassment or Natasha was here to own up to her stupid actions or Bruce was here to ice my god damn ankle which is throbbing with pain.  
“Juliet…” Sam looks at me, speaking in a low warning voice. And it’s late and I’m tired and my ankle hurts and in all honesty; I can’t keep a secret.  
“Fine!” I throw my arms up in the air in defeat. “Yes, they know.”  
“I guess there’s nothing to do but to come clean then.” Sam sighs, looking at Maria for confirmation. Maria however is wearing a nasty smile on her face.  
“Or…” She begins as Sam facepalms and I look at her with the fear of God in my eyes. She looks at both of us. “They don’t know that we know that they know-”  
“-Oh God..” Sam exclaims.  
“The lies!” I gulp.  
“So,” Maria rubs her hands together. “I think you should go on the date.”  
“What?” Me and Sam whisper yell in confusion.  
“Well for starters, once you agree to the date, Natasha and company will own up to their plotting immediately.” Maria sounds so confident, however I’m not so sure.  
“Okay…” Sam seems to be struggling with the idea.  
Maria rolls her eyes. “Oh come on,” She takes his hand, leading him out the kitchen. “Let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted.”  
Sam says something and Maria giggles and not for the first time I am thankful that I have poor hearing.

Sam drops the bombshell on all of us the next morning at breakfast. Maria has ‘arrived early’ and is watching on with delight.  
“You what?” Natasha questions, looking as though she can’t believe what she just heard.   
Sam does not look up from the toast he is buttering. “I want to go on that date with Suzie tonight.” He repeats before taking a huge bite of the toast.  
Bruce looks between Natasha and Sam, confused, as Wanda chips in.  
“Really?!” She exclaims as Bucky and Steve’s jaws hang open. She looks directly at Maria.  
“Sweetie, if he wants to go on a date what's to stop him?” Maria smiles back at Wanda’s mystified face.  
Natasha fixes her bewildered face and smiles. “Fine,” She glances between Maria and Sam. “Me and Bruce will do dinner for eight. Be in the foyer for half seven.”  
“Huh?” Sam squeaks looking at Maria who smiles tightly.  
“What’s the problem Sam?” Bucky leans in grinning.”Got anything to tell us?  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Maria give Sam a curt shake of the head.  
“Nope!” Sam says quickly. “Half seven is perfect.” He stands up, taking his plate with him. “I'm going to the gym,” He looks pointedly at Maria. “Anyone want to come?” He asks around as if it’s an open invite.  
“Sure!” She jumps up and they scurry out of the room.

“They know that we know!” Vision exclaims as Steve rubs his forehead. Natasha stands up as if taking the stage.  
“I wonder how they know?” Bruce raises an eyebrow at me and I feel myself blush.  
“They forced it out.” I shrug.  
“But the thing is,” Natasha says dramatically. “They don’t know that we know that they know that we know!”  
“This is getting way to confusing.” Steve groans as Vision and Bruce nod in agreement.  
‘No,” Bucky nods slowly. “I see. We carry on with the plan.”  
“Natasha doesn’t lose.” Nat grins. “The trophy is in sight.”  
Bruce takes Natasha’s hand and pulls her down into his lap, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
“Honey, there’s no trophy.”  
“I meant figuratively.” Natasha pouts, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
I take this as my cue to leave. Once one couple starts being mushy, it’s a chain effect. I stand up quickly from the table, making my way out of the room. In the corner, I see a Newspaper covering someone’s face from the other table. As i pass, Gma puts down the newspaper.  
“Spy.” I hiss.  
“Double agent.” She retorts.

Pepper confronts me about it early whilst I’m watching Gilmore Girls in my room.  
“Hey stranger,” She walks in, hand on her swollen belly. “I haven’t spoken to you in forever.”  
I wrap my arms around her, leaning my head on her shoulders. “How are you feeling?” I ask, feeling guilty for being swept up in all the drama.  
“Fat.” She laughs before sighing. “Like I could pop any moment.”  
“Not on my bed please.” I joke, before enjoying a couple more minutes silence.  
“What’s going on with you anyway hun?” She pulls the hair out of my face. “You’ve been kind of distant lately? Natasha and Gma getting to you? Peter do anything bad?”  
I tell her all about the Sam and Maria citation and to my surprise, she’s not too surprised.   
She shakes her head. “That’s not it.” She sits up so that we can see each other better. “It’s like, ever since you got back with Peter, your happy...but there's something not right.”  
She’s right. I don’t go a day without thinking about Jacob and what could of happened the night of the movies. I close my eyes, my heart pounding. When I open them, I see her worried face, staring back at me.  
“Pepper,” I begin. I can’t believe I’m doing this. “Pepper, I love you so much. You’re like...no...you ARE my mom. But what I’m about to tell you...you have to swear not to tell anyone else.”  
“Juliet, you’re really starting to scare me….”  
“Swear it!” I demand, blinking back tears.  
“Okay, okay, I swear.”  
I take a deep breath. “The night of the drive in, Jacob tried to rape me.”  
Pepper sits, dumbfounded for a second. Tears prickle in her eyes. “Juliet, tell me that’s not true.” She whispers.  
“I’m sorry,” I sob. “I wanted to tell you but every time i was about to I got scared.”  
“Oh darling.” Pepper cries, tears streaking down her face. “Oh my darling.” She pulls me in so close and we sit for a moment.  
“Do you,” She wipes some of her tears away. “Do you want to talk about it.”  
I shake my head. “Not now. I mean, me and Nat have spoken about it, a bit.”  
I swear I see a flicker of hurt cross Pepper’s face. “Nat knows?”  
I nod. ‘Her and Bruce. They picked me up. But Mom?”  
Pepper looks up. “Would it be okay if I came and spoke to you about it sometimes?”  
“Of course.”

Later that night about seven o clock, I wander down to the kitchen to see what’s going on. Bruce seems to be doing most of the cooking, whilst Nat wanders around, filling both of their glasses up with wine systematically. The two of them are blasting out the Smiths and I stop at the door to admire the sight of Natasha twirling around whilst Bruce maintains the cooking. For anyone else, the sight before me would have been strange, but for Natasha and Bruce, this is domestic bliss. I smile warmly before entering the room.  
“Looking good,” I tell Bruce who is stirring the pot of what looks like chile. I take a swipe with my finger and taste it. ‘Oh my god!” I cry. “That’s amazing.”  
Nat grins, hoisting herself up to sit on the counter top. She’s wearing a red dress especially for the occasion. “I’m so excited!” She gasps.  
“Yeah,” i smile. “Nat can I talk to you?”  
I must sound serious because her brows furrow and she hops of the marble top, placing her glass of wine on the side.  
“Sure.” She follows me into the pantry. ‘What’s up?”  
I feel the same tears from earlier prickle in my eyes. “I told Pepper about Jacob.”  
Natasha looks a little shocked but composes herself. She rubs my arm. “That’s good. That’s really good. I’m proud of you.”  
“I just thought you might care.” I shrug, looking down at my feet.  
Natasha pulls me into a hug. “Thanks for telling me. Are you good?”  
“I’m ready for the drama!” I sniff, grinning.   
“Grab your popcorn!”

Sam arrives down in the biggest sofa room at exactly half seven. “Maria is literally through that door.” He whispers to me as I compliment in on his smart looks. “She’s playing to win.”  
I point to the kitchen door. “Natasha.”  
He grimaces as Wanda arrives with a well done up Suzie. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, her dress in black, short and flowy, complimenting Sam’s dark suit.  
Natasha comes through to greet them, gesturing at me to leave. She is smiling widely but I can’t decide whether it’s the prospect of winning or the alcohol she has consumed which is making her so giddy.  
“Hey guys!” She greets. “What do you want to drink?”  
“I’ll just have water, thanks.” Sam smiles.  
“Water’s fine.” Suzie giggles, not taking her eyes of Sam.  
Natasha nods and leaves, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her. When we make it back in the kitchen, she spins around, pulling the door slightly ajar and looking through it. I join her.  
Suzie seems to be laughing at something Sam says and for the next half an hour, the conversation flows easily. Natasha and Bruce have finished off the bottle between them and I too, am getting restless. I’m about to suggest calling them for dinner, when Suzie makes a move..  
“Sam,” She lisps and I roll my eyes as she flutters her thick eyelashes. I really have doubts on whether this girl is playing the part. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?”  
“Yes!” Natasha whispers, pulling away from Bruce’s embrace to join me at the half open door.

Sam glances around. “Um, sure. That’s why we are here.”  
Suzie looks a little bit too pleased and i narrow my eyes. “Okay!” She grins, closing her eyes and edging forward slightly.  
“Okay,” Sam says loudly. “We will now kiss passionately.”  
It feels as though no one breathes. Not me and Bruce and Nat in the kitchen. Not Vision and Wanda in the room next door. Not Steve and Bucky from watching on the stairs. Not Maria in the small room with the other ajar door. Not even Suzie and Sam.  
Suddenly Sam jumps up. “I can’t do it!” He yells rubbing the the top of his head.

Wanda bursts into the room with Vision, as me and Bruce follow. “Ha!”  
Natasha smirks. “And why not?”  
“Because I’m in love with Maria!” Sam cries. His eyes widen at what he just says.  
The door bursts open and Maria stands before us, shell shocked.  
“What?” She gasps, as I cry out in exclaimation.  
“Oh my god!” Sam laughs, holding his hands out to Maria who walks towards him slowly. “I love you Maria!”  
Maria does some sort of laughing sob as she takes Sam’s hands. “I love you too!” She rests a hand on his face, as he pulls her in for a long kiss.  
“Oh my god!” Wanda clasp her hands together excitedley.  
“Wow!” Natasha seems, for the first time in her life, pretty shocked. “I thought you guys were just doing it!” She smiles and she seems really sincere and she leans into Bruce, who wraps his arms around her waist. “But you guys are really in love, huh?”  
“I think it’s wonderful!” Bucky claps as him and Steve descend down the stairs.   
“Smile!” Vision cries as he takes a snap of the slightly dazed couple standing before us.  
Another door opens as Gma comes trundling in.   
“Well I guess you two are the real winners.” She grins, winking at me. I sigh in exasperation, knowing full well what she’s doing.  
“Not exact-” Natasha starts but Bruce stops her by pulling her in for a kiss.  
“Ew,” I shudder.  
“Well,” Gma sighs, glancing around at all the couples. “I’d better show you out, young lady.” She offers the arm to a grumpy looking Suzie. “Sweet dreams everyone.” She flashes a smile all around, not forgetting to glare at Natasha.

“Not even Jean could upset me now,” Natasha spins around, knocking into the sofa and giggling. Bruce smiles at her, before scooping her up in his arms.  
“You’re drunk.” He reminds her, wobbling slightly under his own intoxication.   
“So are you!” She laughs even harder. I’ve never seen Natasha this giggly and excited before. It must be Christmas spirit.  
Thinking of Christmas, I glance down at my watch to realise it’s already almost half ten. We’d decided to have Christmas dinner on Christmas day instead this year, so that Pepper didn’t have indigestion at night.   
Slowly the evening starts to dissolve, as Bruce carries a Christmas-song singing Natasha up to their quarters and Maria and Sam slip away quietely. Buck and Steve also disappear at some point, but I’ve lost which point. Vision and Wanda try and sit up with me untill I see Wanda hiding her yawn, to which I instruct Vision to take her to bed.  
Soon, I’m the last one left in the room.

My phone gives a small buzz and seeing that it’s almost quarter to twelve shocks me. I close my eyes, in fifteen minutes it will be Christmas. I think about everyone I want to be with on Christmas and the name that pops into my head first is Peter.  
As if on cue, my phone starts to vibrate with a message. From Peter.  
Spiderkid: meet me on the roof in ten.  
I frown, tilting my head. Still, trusting Peter, I wrap a thick blanket around me and head up to the roof. 

It’s not exactly like the tower, yet it’s still relatively comfy. I shiver slightly in the winter frost, glancing into the sky and noticing all the stars.  
“Juliet.” I spin around and see Peter, mask in hand, dressed as Spiderman, grinning at me.  
“Peter?” I say, still confused. “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
He grins and in the dark night I swear I see him blush. “I wanted to give you this.” He holds up a small black box and my heart does a small flip. He hands it to me and upon opening it, I see a perfect little golden spider on a chain.  
“Oh my God,” I breathe staring at it. “Peter it’s beautiful..”  
“You like it?” He sounds adorably excited. I press a kiss to his lips.  
“I love it.” I stare at the small pendant, tracing my fingers over it. “Help me put it on?”   
I pass him the box and turn around, as he carefully does the clasp together.  
I hear a large bell call out from the distance, somewhere further in the city. Red and gold fireworks shoot up from somewhere equally as far and I close my eyes.  
“Happy Christmas.” I whisper as Peter returns the favour.  
“I’ve got to get back.” He murmers as I shiver in the cold. “May would kill me if she knew I came all the way here.”  
I smile, pressing a final kiss to him. “Night Spider Kid.”  
“Night Juliet.”  
My eyes flutter shut and when they open again he’s gone.

“You’ll shiver to death if you stand there any longer.”  
A voice makes me jump and I turn to see Gma in the door way, smiling at me.  
“Gma!” I exclaim, my throat going dry. “That wasn’t- I didn’t-”  
“That wasn’t Spiderman, who is actually your boyfriend Peter Parker?” She mocks, raising any eyebrow.  
I give a weak smile. “Um, no.”  
“Didn’t think so.” She smiles widely, gesturing for me to come in. “Now come in J, seriously.”  
She walks me to my door, hand in hand in silence. When we get there, I give her a small kiss on the cheek.  
“Goodnight Grandma.” I tell her. “Happy Christmas.”  
I hear her small ‘Oh’ of surprise. It’s the first time I’ve ever called her Grandma and for a moment i think she will cry, before straightening up.  
“Happy Christmas Juliet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is heavily "Friends" inspired. Btw there will be a proper Christmas chapter coming, sorry for the irregular updates and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	27. Christmas with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet receives a letter, Tony reveals a long kept secret and Peter Parker deserves everything and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so obviously this is the Christmas chapter which I haven't had time to upload! The NYE chapter will be coming v shortly and let me tell you, it's a banger.

I wake up the next morning and I can smell Christmas, like actually smell it. Or maybe it’s the smell of the cinnabuns I can smell that Gma is making. I open my eyes, brush through my hair and make my way downstairs with my Christmas Pyjamas on, humming ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ as I go. On the way down, I bump into a sleepy looking Wanda and Vision, also in their pyjamas.   
“Happy Christmas!” I yell excitedly, hugging both of them tightly. They return the hug, falling into my step as we head downstairs.

Downstairs, everyone who’s in the house is awake. Dad’s making coffees for everyone, Gma is finishing the glaze on her cinnabuns, Nat and Bruce are sorting out bacon bagels for everyone, whilst Pepper swans around, occasionally nicking scoops of icing. Maria and Sam and Bucky and Steve seem to be arguing about which songs to play, hence the sudden change from Bandaid to Michael Buble.   
“Merry Christmas!” I sing song as I prance into the room, imagining myself as the Christmas elf who is throwing her magic everywhere. Everyone greets me just as warmly as Pepper comes and throws an arm around me.  
“Last Christmas being the only kid.” She reminds me, sighing as if I would be bothered. “Next year you’ll be fighting for our affection.” I hear some laughter and roll my eyes in response.   
I push her arm off my shoulder, even though I’m not really that annoyed.  
“Number one, I’m not a kid.” I huff, stomping over to take my bagel. “And number 2, will the baby even be out by next christmas?”  
Dad sighs dramatically. “Heaven knows.”  
“Of course it will Anthony.” Gma Jean swipes her coffee off him, taking a place at the table. “Don’t be silly.”  
Dad pulls a face behind her back and I grin back, trying to contain my laughter, whilst Pepper glares at the both of us.  
“I don’t want to sound superficial,” Wanda starts slowly, turning around and beaming at the group. She’s wearing these cute little elf ears and looks hysterically adorable. “But when do you think we can start opening presents?”  
It’s as if a wave of realisation sweeps through the group as soon as the words presents are muttered. Everyone dumps their stuff in the sink as quickly as possible, practically fighting each other to get into the living room first. And when I say people, I mean Dad and Steve, the two leaders, shoving past each other.  
Natasha bumps my hip as she passes. “Nice necklace.” She mutters under her breath and I see her evil grin out of the corner of my eye. I clamp my hand over the pendant that hangs on my neck, forgetting that it would bring a million questions. “Where did you get that one from?” I recover quickly, after all, Nat’s eyes have been trained to look out for suspicious signs. Especially signs that suggest that a sixteen year old girl was having a late night rendezvous with her boyfriend on the roof.  
“Nice hangover.” I retort, smiling back, yet refusing to look at her. We continue walking in order to catch up with the others. “How are you managing to hide that one?”

Presents happened in a very systematic order at the tower and I have every right to suspect that the compound will be no difference. Sure enough Pepper storms into the main room as if it’s some kind of military mission and I see the piles of present arranged in just that; piles. Each pile has a name on it signifying who’s present pile is whose. Since the team and Pepper do secret Santa, discluding relationship presents, mine is the biggest. Pepper insists that we all gather around the tree for a family photo before we start to open the presents, one by one, person by person. Clint will be back later tonight so I’m missing my present from him, yet both Thor and Rhodey have left me their gifts for me, with little notes on the top.

This year, no one disappoints. Bruce has got me an early edition of the Great Gatsby, my favourite book and I marvel at the beautiful cover and restored pages. Thor has gifted me with a strange yet beautiful skirt, which must come from Asgard. Wanda and Vision have gone in together to buy me a gorgeous radio for my room. Rhodey has left me a new coat, which I know for a fact that Pepper would of helped him pick out. Strange is in Hong Kong at the moment, yet he has still sent me a luxurious set of calming candles. Steve has got me the newest Urban Decay eyeshadow palette, whilst Bucky finishes the gift of with a new set of brushes. Last of all, it leaves Gma, Natasha and Pepper and Dad’s gift.

“Open ours now!” Pepper squeals whilst Dad trains the video camera on me. I reach over and pluck out the small box in the pile, with wrapping done so meticulously that it could only be Pepper’s. I carefully peel back the paper to reveal a small black box. I look up in confusion, glancing around at the smiling team. I lift the lid of the box to reveal a set of keys. Car keys.  
“Oh my God!” I squeal leaping into their arms to give them a hug. I’d asked for a car way back on my sixteenth, but my parents had deemed it to dangerous for me to drive alone, when paparazzi could tail my every move.  
“It’s got built in features which can help with the press.” Dad explains as if reading my mind. I grin and jump and down.  
“I want to take it for a spin now!” I cry, glancing around at everyone else who is smiling warmly.  
‘Hold your horses.” Gma holds her hand up to me as if to calm down an excitable child, which, right now, I am. “Two more to go!” She gestures to the last two presents I have left. Two equally sized and shaped boxes.  
“Who’s should I open first?” I ask Nat and Gma.  
“Mine.” They both say in unison, before glaring at each other. I smile weakly before selecting a random one to open.  
“That’s mine,” Gma tells me triumphantly whilst i rip off the paper. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bruce place a soothing hand on Natasha’s thigh as if to control a burst of rage that might explode from within her.  
“Wow!” I bleat excitedly, over the present in front of me. “I’ve wanted a record player for ages Gma! How did you know?”  
Natasha, however, is looking horrified.   
“Juliet, open mine.” She says quickly looking to Bruce in exasperation who looks back in sheer fear. I look at her questioningly yet unwrap it all the same. There sits the exact same record player as the one that Gma just gave me.

“Well this is ridiculous!” Gma exclaims after the initial shock fades. “Virginia told me that I wanted a record player.”  
“Well that’s funny,” Natasha says sarcastically glaring at a timid looking Pepper. “Because I told Virginia that Juliet wanted one and that I was getting her one!” She puts a heavy emphasis on the ‘Virginia’.  
“Virginia!” Gma rubs her forehead, looking as though she knows she should of known that Pepper would mess it up.  
“I am so sorry!” Pepper gushes at the three of us. “I’m so forgetful at the moment!” She looks as though she is about to cry and probably is, due to her hormones. Dad throws a dirty look at both Gma and Nat.  
“It’s not your fault, babe.” He soothes her. “Juliet won’t mind returning one.”  
“Of course not,” I say quickly, smiling at all of them. “I can return Gma’s and-”  
“Why mine?” Gma interrupts looking shocked. “Why not hers?” She jabs a finger at Natasha who looks at her in equal shock.  
“Because it was MY idea.” She retorts.  
“Look,” I say loudly as I see both of their faces match their hair, as they glare at each other. “It’s Christmas! I’ll just donate one of them to a charity for kids who don’t have anything.” I smile at all of them. “Honestly, just having the best family in the world is enough. I’m the luckiest kid in the entire world.”  
Everyone is silent for a moment before Sam breaks it by yelling “Amen to that!” As the gang all start agreeing and nodding their heads.

As we begin clearing up all the paper, Bruce stops dead, swooping down and grabbing something from the floor.  
“Hey J,” He says and I turn to look at him. He’s holding a small letter in his hand as he passes it over to me. Pepper leans over to see it.  
“Oh yeah,” She looks it over. “That arrived a couple of days ago but I didn’t recognise the hand writing.” She stuffs some paper in the bin as I tear of the top strip and pull out the letter. My eyes flit to the signature at the bottom and my heart stops. I feel all of the air go out of my lungs and suddenly I feel hot, despite shivering minutes before. My head bangs and my heart starts again, beating so loudly that I can hear it.  
“Oh my god.” I say quietly, yet no one stops doing what they are doing. I clear out my throat and say the words a little louder. “It’s from my Mom.”  
It’s as if a wave of silence spreads through the team as everyone stops dead to look at me. Pepper’s face does not move as she stares at me, unblinking. Dad’s face however turns a deep shade of red.  
“What?” He says so loudly that beside him, mouth hanging open, Wanda jumps. ‘She can't be! She’s not allow- I mean what?”  
My hands shake as I cling to the small bit of paper i have in front of me. Gma comes and touches my back gently.   
“What does she say, dear?”  
I clear my throat and say aloud,

“My darling Juliet,  
How strange it is to think your name, let alone write it, when it is the name I have avoided thinking about for the last sixteen years. First of all, it seems prudent to start of with an apology, even if this means nothing at all to you.  
I am sorry. For leaving you. For running away. You must understand, that whilst this is no excuse, both your father and I were very young when we had you and for me, the pressure of being a new mother, with a failed relationship at twenty five became too much.Your father was older, more secure. I thought you would be happy. So I ran from you, the person I loved, love, the most because I was a silly young fool who enjoyed a drink too much.   
And I tried to forget about you, to tell myself that you are better off with just your father and whoever the woman he has tried to make your mother. But I couldn’t move on. You haunted me. My love for you overpowered me. And then, a while ago, I fell across a newspaper article about you and you boyfriends reunion. And I realised how much in your life I had missed out on. I’m your mother, for God’s sake. I should be the one who sits by your side as you tell me about your crush or your grades and your problems.  
I’m not expecting for you to forgive me straight away. But I want you to learn to love me once more. Juliet, I want to be a part of your life, to claim my rightful space as your mother.  
Please think about it.  
Loving you always and forever,  
Your Mom.  
Ps. If you want to get in touch, you can ask my father for my number, It’s still the same as it was three months ago.”

I look up to see many dumbfounded faces staring back at me.  
“Well,” Gma begins before stopping and closing her mouth. For once, she is speechless. Pepper seems to make her way over to the couch, sinking in to it.  
“She seems...loving.” Sam attempts before seeing Maria shake her head.  
I feel my insides flip a little. “Guys,” I start, faking a deep throaty laugh that doesn’t sound like me at all. “You don’t really think I’d fall for this bullcrap.” I shake the letter in my hand. “It’s lies. All of it. She abandoned me. She means nothing to me. I don’t care about her or her stupid letter.”  
It’s as if a tsunami of relief crashes through the group as their shoulders slump in a relaxed way and some sighs escape the group. Pepper, especially, gains more of a colour to her cheeks.  
‘Well,” Steve claps his hands together. ‘We’d better get a start on that turkey.”  
Bucky grimaces, looking at Bruce. “That means WE’d better get a start, doc.”  
Everyone begins to carry on with their various tasks, Bruce, Buck, Steve, Maria and Sam head into the kitchen to start on dinners. Dad and Wanda head down to the bins, ladened with trash bags full of paper. Vision and Gma offer each other a game of chess whilst Pepper says she’s going to go and have a soothing bath.  
I glance down at the paper in my hands. I carefully slip it into my pocket, after just declaring that I’m throwing it away. I look up to see Natasha watching me with narrow eyes. I shrug indifferently as she tilts her head as if looking at a jigsaw puzzle, before getting up to follow them out of the kitchen.

Later, I pick Peter up from the compound in my new car and take him back to ours where he stays for a couple of hours before dinner. On the way to the compound, he fiddles with the stereo, trying to change the song.  
“Nope,” I swat his hand away whilst keeping my eyes trained on the road. “Drivers choice.”  
He grins at me and I roll my eyes back and sigh. The roads aren’t exactly busy and so we glide through them easily.  
“What’s up?” He mutters when I lose myself in thought. “Why are you being so moody?” He pauses a moment before worry fills his voice.”Do you not like the necklace?”  
“No!” I say quickly, risking a glance over at him. ‘No!” I sigh and refocus on the road. Peter waits a moment before I take a deep breath and tell him about the letter.  
“Woah,” He whispers after I’m done, just as the gates to the compound swing open. He slumps against his seat, looking at me in amazement. “J, this is huge!”   
“You’re telling me,” I say as we pull up into the garage. I stop the engine and clamber out of the car, putting the key on the hook.  
“So what are you going to do? Contact her?” Pete asks as we make our way up the stairs that lead to the house from the garage. I feel as though the letter in my pocket gets heavier, pressing against my side. I shake myself out of it.  
“No…” I say slowly. “I mean it’s not like I haven’t thought of it but no, I’m happy where I am right now.”   
Peter grins and squeezes my hand as we walk into the compound. He goes to greet Dad and I momentarily get sidetracked as I see them go off in search of something. I sigh and head through to the kitchen, where Natasha is checking on the turkey. When I see her my eyes widen and I turn on my heel, but she is in front of me in a flash.

“Why did you lie?” She murmurs her voice low. “You’ve got the letter in your pocket.”  
I stare at her blankly for a moment before nodding slowly. She rolls her eyes.  
“J…” She groans and I feel a snap inside me.  
“It’s my letter,” I retort quietly, afraid that someone will walk in and see it. “If I want to keep it then I can keep it.”   
“So why did you tell everyone you didn’t care and were going to throw it away?” She demands just as quickly as I replied to her. I roll my eyes at her lack of understanding.  
“I just..” I begin before stopping. She has me a little stumped. “I just- Oh you don’t understand! You don’t know what it’s like to not know who you come from! To not know who you are!” I take a deep breath. Her eyes widen momentarily in shock, before she steps forward.  
“You’re talking to me about not knowing who you come from?” She looks at me in disbelief. Of course. I’m such an idiot.   
“You know what I mean,” I sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear. I feel a little calmer now yet a whole lot more awkward. “Sometimes I feel so unbelievably different. For example, my musical ability- where did it come from? I don’t know who I am, Natasha, you can’t blame me for wanting to find out!”  
“That’s not who you are!” Natasha hisses. “I don’t understand. I know nothing of who I was but I can tell you who I am. I’m Natasha Romanoff and I’m an avenger. I’m in love with Bruce. I’m bestfriends with Clint. I love it when the barista in Starbucks gives me an extra dollop of cream. You’re Juliet Stark. You’re parents are Pepper and Tony. You love Peter. You’d rather spend a day on Mario Kart then at the mall! This is who you are! You don’t need to meet the person who pushed you out of her vagina to tell you that!”  
I grit my teeth. She doesn’t get it. It’s not as if I’m running off with my mother. It’s not even that I want to see her. Knowing that the letter that is burning a hole in my pocket was something that she touched just makes me want to keep it. That’s all. Case closed.  
Yet I don’t need unnecessary questions. So I smile and cock my head to one side, like a little puppy.  
“You’re right, Nat.” I say, burying my face in her shoulder in a hug, so that she doesn’t search my eyes for the truth. “Thanks.”  
She rubs my back, folding her arms around me. “You, Juliet Stark are one of the coolest chicks I’ve ever met. You don’t need a mother who abandoned you. You’re worth so much more than that.” She goes to let go yet I grip her more tightly, blinking back tears.

I open my mouth to say something but I am interrupted by a soft ‘psst’ sound. Natasha and I break apart, looking around for the source of the noise. Standing at the door, a dishevelled looking Clint leans against the door frame. My face breaks into a huge grin and I open my mouth, about to call out to him. He gives a curt shake of the head, before signalling to us to come over to him. I glance up at Natasha who gives a causal shrug back, looking just as confused as me. When Clint gestures to us again, we both begin to follow him, out of the kitchen and towards the lab.

Clint opens the lab door, punching in the eight digit passcode, whilst constantly looking around as if he expects a HYDRA agent to just fall from the sky. His alertness is putting me on edge and I am surprised to feel my heart pounding against my rib cage as I swallow down my nerves. It seems I am not the only anxious one because even though she looks bored, I feel Natasha tense up beside me, anticipating some unknown enemy.  
The lab looks pretty normal, piles of hectic notes and steaming science concoctions. Clint moves through the usual part of the lab and goes over to what looks like a fridge. He raises his hand to tap the fridge before Natasha grabs his wrist sharply.  
“What are you doing?” She hisses, barely glancing at me and yet looking me up and down. “She’s not allowed down here.”  
I roll my eyes. “What a surprise.” I mutter, earning a dirty look from Nat. At this point, I’ve gotten used to being in the dark.  
Clint however gives a snigger of laughter, pulling away from Nat. “Boss has authorised.” He grins at Nat, knowing she hates being in the dark and she steps back, an angry expression on her face. Clint seems to tap some kind of pattern onto the door, which slides back, showing a dimly lit staircase leading down. He starts to walk down and me and Nat follow.  
“For a smart girl,” Clint now speaks at his normal volume. “You never thought of asking us the all important question?”  
“What’s that?”  
Clint clears his throat and I notice we have reached another door. “Where we keep our gear.” He grins, pulling back the door.

I step inside, holding back a gasp. Inside, is a sort of warehouse, filled with all of the team’s costumes, held up on a rack. Some are in the process of being altered and the others are broken or discarded aside. However what really grabs my attention is the Iron costume standing in the middle of the room. I am just about to complain about seeing Dad’s suit for the millionth time when I narrow my eyes, noting the curved shape of the suit. Surely Dad couldn’t fit into that? I step forward, noting the intricate detail on the iron suit. There’s no way this is what I think it is. That would be crazy I mean-

“Merry Christmas Juliet!” Peter comes bounding out of nowhere, pulling me into a crashing hug, which I receive in shock. He grips me tightly and when he releases me I see he is smiling and looking at Dad and Bruce as if there is some inside joke.  
“I don't…”  
“It’s yours J.” Dad says flatly, and I swear my heart stops at the moment. I open my mouth to speak, yet Dad cuts me off. “And no. This does not mean you’re an Avenger. This is a suit that me, Bruce and Pete have designed so that you can use it when any real danger comes to earth.”  
“Like Alien sized danger.” Bruce chimes in sheepishly.  
My face breaks into a grin. “This is the best day of my life!” I squeal, jumping up and down as Peter joins in. Dad rolls his eyes and raises his hand in a passive way of telling us to stop.  
“There are rules, J.” He tells me and I’m not that surprised to hear the stern commanding element to his voice. After all, it’s not every day you gift your daughter with a destructive suit of iron.  
“Firstly, Pepper never finds out about this, unless the circumstance demands for it.” I nod quickly. Pepper wouldn’t be alive by the time I finished telling her that I got a suit to even process it. And neither would Dad for that matter. ‘Second, you train in it every other day, in this room, with either me Bruce or Clint supervising. Third, and this one is the big one Juliet, you only use this, in fatal circumstances such as the end of the earth as we know it. Think of it as a Rescue suit?” He looks more serious then I have ever seen him so I nod quickly, trying to stay still.

Natasha is watching from the other side of the room, expression unreadable. Bruce goes over and wraps an arm around her waist.  
“You’re not made are you Nat?” He says quickly, looking concerned.   
“Mad?” She gasps, laughing a little. “I think this is great!”  
“You do?” Dad raises an eyebrow. Nat nods enthusiastically.  
“Juliet needed a way to protect herself and I thought-” Peter gives a small cough from the otherside of he room, “-Peter and I thought, that it was about time she was suited up.”  
I turn to look at Peter who blushes a little, glancing around the room.  
“Peter,” I say breathlessly, “This was your idea?!” I knew Peter was the sweetest kid for about a thousand miles bu this is a whole new level.  
He smiles awkwardly, still refusing to look me in the eye, twiddling with a loose string on his christmas sweater. “Yeah I guess.” He replies, finally looking me in the eye, a radiant smile breaking across his face when he sees how happy I look. I don’t hesitate before running at him and flinging myself upon him in a huge hug, peppering his face with kisses.  
“I love you! I love you! I love you!” I squeal, in between kisses, totally forgetting that the room is filled with my dad and three other avengers.

Clint however does not forget, since he gives a gruff cough that sounds like he had a nervous tickle, I pull away from Peter slightly, yet still remain smiling at him.  
“Maybe we should go upstairs and leave these two to-” He begins to suggest yet Dad cuts him off.  
“Absolutely not.” Dad takes me by the arm and leads me over to the elevator, nodding at Bruce who complies hastily, to do the same. “I think the dinner is just about ready.”  
“I think these kids have a different kind of appetite.” I hear Clint mutter to Nat who covers her mouth to stop a snort escaping. I turn round as the elevator shoots in the air, giving them both death stares. They reply with sticking their tongues out and I’m left contemplating who is the more mature; two Avengers, or myself and Peter.

The Christmas lunch surpasses all of our expectations and even Natasha, who vowed never to compliment Gma Jean’s cooking, is left mumbling words of praise. Peter manages to scab an invite for lunch, despite knowing May is cooking a dinner for the two of them, when he gets back. Yet under recent circumstances, I am adamant that this is the least I can do.

It takes everything I have in me to stop myself from spilling my guts over the dinner table. At times, my mouth opens and Dad shoots me a danger look, Clint chucks a pea at me or Peter gives my hand a little squeeze underneath the table.

There is just one last thing I want to happen this Christmas. Peter is about to leave, driven back by Happy who also joined us for dinner when i stop him, fiddling with my thumbs.  
“Peter…” I say, nervous for what is about to come out. “Do you want to stay the night? I mean come back after your dinner with May.”  
Peter looks confused. “Is there any point J? I have training really early tomorrow so I’ll be here anyway and-”  
“No.” I interrupt, getting slightly frustrated that he’s missing the point. I brush my hand over his lightly. “Peter I want you to stay the night. With me. In my room.”  
A dawn of realisation breaks across Peter’s face. “Ohhhh” He says, his face filled with colour. “Are you sure you’re ready? His voice cracks a little and I giggle at his adorability. I lean him to give him a slow, yet firm kiss.  
“Yes.” I say, after, my voice steadier then my heart. “We’ve waited this long and I’ve been thinking about it for a while and yes Peter, I’m ready to have sex.”  
Peter gulps slightly, nodding his head slowly. “Okay then.” He smiles nervously. “I’ll...I’ll be back later J.” He leans over to give me a kiss on the cheek and I wave goodbye to him as he departs in search of Happy.   
“Love you!” I call and he replies with the affirmative.

As I walk off to find the rest of my family to begin a competitive game of UNO, I can’t help but smile to myself. Despite the growing weight of a certain letter in my side pocket, this is looking to be the best Christmas yet.


	28. For the sake of Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Juliet wakes up, Peter sees something he doesn't like and Pepper wets herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry this took ages but I've basically been working on a second spin off story, which is set in an alternate universe and basically details how Juliet gets swept up in the events of Infinity War! I've worked really hard on it and the first couple of chapters are in their final draft and I'm so excited to share them! I'll still be continuing with this story, so that probably means that this will be posted every other week- wait when do I ever stick to schedule? Anyway, please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!

There’s that period in between Christmas and New Year when the days slowly begin to mould into one, stretching day, filled with leftover turkey and boxes of chocolate discarded across the living room floor. Our house looked no different. I was still finding pieces of wrapping paper stuffed down the side of the couch. 

“Tomorrow is New Years Eve.” Wanda says on the night before New Years Eve. I sit up from my comatosed state on an armchair.  
“No it’s not.” I say catonically, having entered a dream like state where the year we were in would last forever. Pepper gradually rises from her place next to Wanda on the sofa. When she was lying down, I couldn’t even see her face over her bump.  
“Oh my god, it is.” She says hazily. “Looks like you’re going to be a January baby.” She stares down at her stomach, frowning at my unborn sibling for their crimes against her body. At this precise moment, Vision walks in.  
“Did you know it’s New Years Eve tomorrow?” I ask him, still contemplating going back to sleep and sleeping through it all.  
“Uh, yes.” Vision looks confused. “Tomorrow is the 31st of December. Didn’t you know?”  
“I can’t remember the last time i left this couch.” I joke, but it’s not really a joke because I’m being serious.  
‘We’ve been looking after Pepper.” Wanda insists, as if this somehow excuses our laziness. I sit up and swing my legs over the couch. Pepper tries to copy me, but can hardly pull herself up under the weight of her large, protruding stomach. Vision moves over to help her and she smiles at him gratefully, before her hand flies to her mouth.  
“Oh My God!” She says, so quickly that it takes me a second to process what’s she saying. Her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. “It’s New Years Eve tomorrow!”  
I look at Wanda and raise an eyebrow. Has Pepper finally lost it? “Yes.” I say slowly and slightly sarcastically. “That’s what I just said.”  
Pepper shakes her head. “No, I mean yes but what I mean is that I haven’t sent out any invites or arranged any catering or-”  
“No need.” I turn to see Dad stroll into the room, wearing bright pink sunglasses, despite the rapid snowfall outside. “We’re not having anyone but the team.”  
“A quiet New Years Eve?” Pepper gasps in disbelief, her eyes roam the room, as if trying to confirm that she has heard correctly. “Why?!”  
“Because you could pop any day?” I hear Gma Jean’s voice before I see her red hair scurrying into the room, obviously having listened into everything from the kitchen. “There is no way I’m letting you plan a party Virginia, not with your current state.”  
“Mom, I’m not dying.” Pepper complains and I try to hold back a laugh. The last couple of days Gma has smothered Pep with so much care, that you would think she was a terminally ill individual.  
“No.” Dad insists and I raise an eyebrow at his agreeing with Gma. “Jean’s right, you don’t need the extra stress.”  
“I’m framing those words.’ Gma Jean mutters darkly before turning back to Pepper. “Virginia, everything has been taken care of, I’ve invited Peter and his Aunt and I’m going to cook a buffet up, with Juliet’s help of course.”  
This makes me sit up. I raise an eyebrow.”Oh?” I demand, unaware if Gma knows about my terrible cooking skills.  
“Bucky is helping as well.” Vision whispers to me and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
Pepper however is still looking slightly dazed. She leans back against the sofa, one hand resting on her stomach, with her eyes wandering off in the distance. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” She mutters, catatonically. “I’m useless. I’ve never been useless before!”  
“I’ll tell you what to do.” Gma Jean interrupts, just as she turns back to the kitchen. “Try and push that baby out before midnight tomorrow.” She pauses, looking back, her beady eyes resting on my face, as I notice that I definitely look too futile for my own good. She snaps her fingers and beckons. “Come on Juliet, we have a lot of work to do!”  
The next day, I walk into my parents rolling around on large, purple balls.  
Now there’s a sentence I never imagined myself saying.

But it's true, Virginia Potts and Tony Stark are both poised on two large, plastic purple balls, bouncing up and down, whilst watching a televised, young Jane Fonda do the same thing. Music blares loudly over the top and Dad is of course, singing along at the top of his voice. “What did I just walk in to?” I demand, loudly, so that I can be heard over the shrilling notes of Kate Bush, Pepper’s favourite.  
“FRIDAY turn it down.” Dad yells and the music immediately drops to a much lower, less ear drum bursting, volume. I nod my head in appreciation and flop down onto the sofa.  
Pepper slows her bouncing to a halt, her face shiny with sweat and her cheeks burning a darker red then her hair. “Trying to push this baby out.” She pants heavily and I wonder how someone can work up such a sweat from bobbing up and down, before remembering her extra weight.  
“Any way of how bouncing on purple balls help?” I ask as casually as possible, still unsure on whether I want to know the answer.  
“We looked up labour inducing activities,” Dad explains, standing up and stretching his back out. “And this came up.” He passed Pepper a glistening bottle of iced water, before taking a swig of one himself. “And of course there is no way I’d let the love of my life bounce on balls by herself.” He turns to me and smirks. I roll my eyes and address Pepper.  
“Any movement?” I ask and Pepper shakes her head, groaning in very apparent misery.   
“Nothing.” She whimpers, rubbing her back with one hand and the other on her stomach. Me and Dad grimace at each other as Pepper continues. “There’s is a couple more methods that we need to try though…” She looks up at my father with a smirk on her face and he can’t resist the temptation to wink back.  
“Do I want to know?” I ask, already feeling the bile rising in my throat. Pepper seems to snap out of it because she looks back at me with a slightly guilty look on her face and a rosy blush on her cheeks.  
“Like eating spicy foods!” She protests but by the way she bites her lip, I can tell that it’s not true.  
I shake my head. “Anyway,” I continue, hurrying away from any other methods. “Peter and May are going to be here at like seven, so I’d appreciate it if you could have all these weird contraptions put away by then.”  
Dad smiles sweetly. “We’ll be on our bestest behaviour angel!”  
I turn away, rolling my eyes as I go to get ready in my room. When has Dad ever been on his best behaviour.

By six o clock, I am fully dressed in a sparkly silver dress, finishing off the last of my makeup, whilst the sweet tones of the Smiths boom in my room. A knock on my door causes me to almost jog my eyeliner and so, fuming, I stand up straight and yell, “Come in!”  
It’s Wanda, come to borrow some eyeshadow I presume. I hold out my palette and she accepts it gratefully before saying (or yelling, over the loud music, “You listen to the most depressing shit Juliet!”  
I open my mouth to reply yet a voice jumps in, instead.   
“The Smiths?” I turn to see Nat, fully dressed in a velvet dress, coloured a crimson red shade, leaning against my door. “Depressing maybe but romantic as fuck.”  
I grin, me and Natasha have an affinity for British rock.  
“This?” Wanda says in disbelief. “It’s all about dying! How’s that romantic?”  
Natasha raises an eyebrow as if mentally accepting the challenge. “To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die? Dying at the side of someone you love, what’s more romantic than that?”  
Me and Wanda look at each other, with confusion on our faces. Natasha the romantic? Has she gone soft?  
“I never pegged you for a romantic type.” Wanda replies, a slight giggle of amusement in her voice which I am positive that Natasha’s sharp ears won’t miss.  
“Morbidly romantic.” She shrugs, as if she hadn’t much time to consider it, before looking back at me again. “Anyway Juliet, I just came to tell you that your Romeo is here.”  
I grin, swipe my red lipstick across my lips before, turning to race out of the room, forgetting that I have heels on and therefore, almost tripping over Nat’s frame in the doorway.  
“Watch it!” She hisses, but I am already halfway down the stairs.

Peter stands adorably in the room, in a tuxedo, with May, dressed in a lilac floaty dress, at his side. His face lights up when he sees me and I dash across the room, finding my place within his arms. He kisses me lightly on the cheek.  
“Happy New Year!” He tells me and I repeat his words before, releasing myself from his grasp and going to peck May on the cheek.

The rest of the team, bumble in and by eight o clock, we are all milling around the room, chatting as the hour of New Years grows closer. Me and Peter find ourselves caught up in a debate with Sam, Maria, Steve and Bucky about which Mario Kart character is better.  
“But Peace is the best!” I moan, wondering why I have to repeat this again. “She was kidnapped and now races against her captor. Who’s braver than that?”  
“No Bowsers your guy!” Sam jumps in, rubbing his head. “He’s a beast, he can wack anyone off their kart.”  
“I agree.” Steve nods his head at Sam, who claps in appreciation. “Bowser’s size means he can go faster, plus his karts are the best!”  
“No, no, no!” Maria interrupts and by flushed look on her face and dilated pupils, it’s obvious that she’s a tad tipsy. She raises a prosecco glass to her lips. “Toad is soooo cute!” She croons, smiling in thought of the little mushroom headed competitor. “He gets my vote!”  
Bucky shakes his head, looking at Maria as if she’s mental. “No way!” He argues, shuddering at the thought of Toad. “Toad creeps me out, he’s just a bald baby with a mushroom hat on his head.” He looks around the group to make sure we’re getting it. “That’s weird right?”  
I giggle, before turning to Peter who either seems bored or distracted, looking in a completely different direction. “Peter?”  
He snaps out of it, looking back at us dazed. “Huh?”  
Steve seems to notice Peter’s lack of focus. “Hey Pete, you good?” He asks, leaning forward as I place my hand over Peter’s.  
Peter nods slowly. “It’s just….what’s going on there?” He gestures over to the corner, where Happy and May both sit in adjacent arm chairs, there heads dipped in deep conversation.  
“They’re just chatting.” I assure him, looking around the group for help. The boys all nod, but Maria has a coy smile on her face. Peter catches on to it as well.  
“Maria?” He asks, pressing her to know more. Her eyes widen immediately, realising she’s been caught out, before sighing.   
“Fine.” She groans, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t know much but, the other day I was talking to Happy about something and someone started calling him and he went all shy and had to step away to answer it.”  
“So?”  
“So, I managed to get a glance at the screen and the name read, ‘May’.” She shrugs. “I didn’t put them together till now.  
Peter jumps up. “Right,” He says, focussing his gaze on his aunt and Happy who are currently laughing over some joke. I stand up beside him, ready to reason with him before he storms across the room.

“Hey guys,” He says, as we reach them. I smile awkwardly as if trying to apologize to Happy and May for interrupting them. But, I would be lying if Peter’s protectiveness over his Aunt isn’t adorable.   
“Hi Peter?” May has this cheesy grin on her face and my heart swells just a little because it’s the same look Dad on his face when he has just spoken to Pepper on the phone and Steve has when he’s just been beaten at chess by Bucky and Natasha has when she watches Bruce in the lab and the same look Wanda has when Vision brings her a cup of tea and i’m pretty sure it’s the same look I have when watching Peter sleep.  
“Hi Pete.” Happy greets him with his usual nickname and I see Peter’s nostrils flare a little.  
“What are you talking about?” Peter says slowly, his gaze still firmly fixed on Happy.  
“Happy was just telling me that his uncle owns that Pizza shop in Queens and that he’d take us there to get discounts.”  
“Awesome.” Peter says and I pray that I’m the only one who can hear the sarcasm in his voice so I nudge him slightly.  
Happy’s brows furrowed in confusion, looking between Peter and I, before he opens his mouth. Yet he is cut of by the chiming of glass. 

I look around as I see my Dad getting to his feet and walking into the middle of the room.  
“Hey, Hey!” He taps his glass with a small fork and I snuffle a laugh at his flamboyance. Everyone stops to look up at him, some watching with intrigue and curiosity, others with annoyance and some with amusement. Dad seems to ignore all of these looks because he clears out his throat to continue.  
“Right well, um” I scrunch my face up in confusion when I realise that he is nervous. He scratches the back of his head, like he always does when he feel awkward. “Thanks for all coming here. I know it’s not midnight yet but I just want to take this time to reflect back on this wacky year we’ve just had. First of all, we got a new intern-” Dad says intern because May’s in the room and I see Peter blush and look down at his feet so I slip my hand into his. “-Peter and he wormed his way into all of our hearts...some more then others.” There is a snort of laughter and now I am looking down at my feet. “Juliet got kidnapped, that was...interesting and then she almost got kidnapped again on the Farm.” There is another ripple of laughter and I swallow, grinning. “Pepper got knocked up.” He gestures to Pepper who is watching him with an intrigued look. “We’re still waiting to find out who’s the father.” He jokes and Pepper scowls at him. “God, this years been wild.” He sighs before looking back at Pepper again. “But this gal right here, she was my constant. She’s always my constant.” He pauses for a moment and looks at Pepper with this crazy look and suddenly my heart skips a beat because this is really it, this is really happening. He takes Pepper’s hand and pulls her up, into the center of the room. “Pepper, you saw me when everyone else saw my name. You loved me for all my crazy schemes and plots and suits and you raised my daughter like she was yours. You’re my gravity Pep, the thing that’s keeping me tied down. I love you so much.” He gets down one knee and there is a hush of surprise that runs through the room and I let out a strangled cry of happiness, before squeezing Peter’s hand tighter.

“What I’m trying to say is-” He stops for a moment, in position and I look up, worried that he has changed his mind. “Pepper have you wet yourself?”  
Pepper looks appalled at him, stepping back, before looking down in surprise. “Oh my God!” She screeches at the puddle of water between her legs and my hand flies to my mouth.   
“Your waters!” Gma Jean yells, stepping forward and wiping the tears away from her own cheeks. “They’ve broken!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you get a virtual high five if you tell me the name of the Smiths song Juliet is listening to!


	29. Baby Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pepper pushes, Juliet worries and Natasha and Gma hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> I wrote this chapter ages ago but I've kind of been offline for a while so I haven't had time to post it. It could be seen by some people as gory or graphic or even triggering so I just want to let y'all know.  
> Xox

Pepper looks down again before looking back at Dad. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” She says calmly. “Carry on Tony.”  
Dad looks at her like she’s crazy. “Pepper!” He says, standing up. “You’re having a baby!”   
“Tony Stark!” Pepper says determinedly. “I have waited ten years for this, now get down on one knee and finish what you star-” She is cut off by her own cry of pain as she doubles over in pain.  
I snap into my-mom-is-having-a-baby-mode and rush forward as Gma Jean does the same. We carefully aid a groaning Pepper to the sofa, as Sam and Maria jump up to offer their place.  
“She needs to get to the hospital!” Gma Jean implores everyone, who stand around looking too stricken to move. I mean, aliens invade New York and these guys don’t even bat an eyelid, but a woman giving birth? They stand there like they’ve never heard of the reproductive system.

Dad gulps, nodding his head, before snapping his fingers and looking to Happy, who is currently sitting at the edge of his arm chair, looking as though he’s about to make a run for it. “Hap, bring the car around.” He instructs Happy, who jumps up and is about to do as he’s told before Bucky jumps in.  
“Tony, are you mad?” He demands, looking between Dad and Happy. He looks over to Pepper and smiles in a your-doing-a-great-job-of-pushing-that-baby-out-of-your-vagina, kind of way and she returns the smile in a scrunched up, red faced sort of way. He turns back to Dad. “It’s New Years Eve, the roads are chocked, you’ll never make it in time!”  
There are murmurs of agreement from around the room. I gulp, yet continue rubbing Pepper’s back. Bucky’s right, the hospitals a half an hours drive away from the compound when the roads are clear, tonight it could take hours. Dad takes a hand through his hair as he tries to think.  
“The helicopter.” He says, decisively, looking around for an agreement from the team. They all pull faces. “God Damn it I’ll fly it myself if I have to.”  
Rhodey clears his throat. “Where will you land?” He reasons calmly and I feel soothed just to hear his diplomatic voice. “If you get all the way up there and can’t find a place to come down you’re in trouble.”  
There is another ripple of solidarity from the team and I grimace slightly as Pepper lets out another choked noise. Gma Jean seems to have had enough because she slaps her thigh and stands right up.  
“Now you listen to me,” She says loudly and suddenly, all the attention is demanded to her. Even Pepper slows her moaning to small squeaks every other minute. “My daughter is having a BABY. My Grandkid. His kid.” She gestures to Dad who gives an odd sort of wave to everyone and I stifle a giggle of amusement. “She’s obviously not leaving this apartment so one of you sure better know how to deliver a baby!”  
The room is silent for a moment.

Nat steps forward, shuffling a little shyly. “I can deliver a baby.” She says quietly yet confidently and I raise an eyebrow because I never knew this about her before.  
Gma doesn’t move a muscle, but I do see her eye twitch just a little. She takes a deep breath.  
“Anyone?” She implores, her eyes roaming the room desperately and I roll my eyes. Her and Nat’s long held feud is getting very infuriating.  
“Natasha says she can-” Steve tries to stand up for his assassin friend but is shut down by Gma interrupting.  
“Doctor Banner?” She looks at him as if he’s her last hope. Bruce looks away awkwardly, taking his glasses off and wiping them down cautiously. “I can help.” He shrugs. “I’ll do what I’m told by Nat.” He pushes his girlfriend forward a little and she turns and gives him an appreciating look.  
“I don’t-” Gma’s voice is cut off by a large howl of pain by Pepper whose face is dripping with sweat. Dad and me grab her hand and I look over and see Peter’s stricken face in the corner. It’s almost worth it.  
“Nat..” Pepper gasps and Natasha seems to understand perfectly because she jumps into military mode..or midwife mode and rushes to her side.  
“Peter, Steve, Bucky.” She barks, not removing her eyes from Pepper. “Towels! Get me Towels!” She looks over. “Bruce and Happy, I’m going to need some hot water and May, get me ice and lot’s of it.”  
Everyone hurries off to do what they’ve been told whilst the rest of us move closer to Pepper, holding her hand. Dad strokes the back of her head. Steve and Bucky rush in with a handful of towels, stuffing them into Natasha’s hands. Dad and Bruce help carry Pepper into the med room to get into position.

“Okay Pep,” Natasha hasn’t blinked this entire time, as she rushes over to Pepper’s feet. “I’m going to need to check how dilated you are so-”  
“I’m going to get a drink!” Sam decides suddenly, looking eager to get out of the room. Steve nods, his face red as a beetroot.   
“I’ll join you on that.” He agrees, getting up to follow Sam out of the room. Rhodey decides he suddenly needs to use the bathroom and Happy mutters something about brushing his hair. Even Maria gives an awkward laugh before standing up and saying she should check on Sam. I smirk.  
“Wimps.” I grin at Bucky, who leans back to show he has no qualms with anything going on. Thor looks slightly confused and I don’t think he’s quite caught on yet. Peter looks at me awkwardly.  
“Can I-” He starts, looking down at his feet, obviously too embarrassed to stay, yet not wanting to stay.  
“Peter, I love you but the thought of you watching my mother push my baby sister out of her vagina urks me.” I say with clarity and a wave of relief washes over his adorably scrunched up face.  
“I don’t-” Thor begins and Dad looks over to Peter.  
“Take him with you.” 

Two hours later, Pepper is almost eight centimeters dilated and the contractions are coming through thick and fast. Despite his initial comfort, Bucky’s vitality is wearing thin and he’s gone off in search of some much needed sugar. Only me, Gma Jean and Dad and Aunt May remain, clutching Pepper’s hands and stroking her hair. Vision was more than happy to stay and support Pepper, but Wanda turned slightly green looking.  
“It’s the idea of one’s body being able to stretch this much.” Gma Jean says matter of factly, after Viz escorts Wanda for a lie down. She then adds a ‘dear girl’ to it, as if showing that she has no problems with Wanda leaving. Natasha and Bruce are looking after the medicality of it all and I have to applaud them, because even I am starting to feel slightly strange.  
“I hope this won’t change anything between us.” Dad shouts to Bruce, over the top of Pepper’s cries. “I mean you seeing my fiancee’s private parts and all.”  
Bruce goes a deep shade of red as me and Natasha grin at each, whilst he mutters something about keeping things ‘professional’ and not wanting to get ‘distracted’.  
“I’m not your fiance, Tony.” Pepper pants, in between the next contraction. “You didn’t finish the damn question.”  
I roll my eyes- Are they seriously arguing about this in the middle of my little sister’s birth?  
“Not fair!” Dad wails like a child. I look at Gma who is looking at the two of them in contempt. “You were the one who wet herself!”  
“For fucks sake Tony!” Pepper screeches, her face scrunching up as the new contraction rips through her body. “My waters broke!”   
Dad opens his mouth to argue back but Gma wacks the back of his head and he closes it firmly.

By the time Pepper is ready to start pushing, me, Dad and Gma are now the only ones by her side, as May gracefully dipped out as she was getting ready for her labour to begin. Gma and Dad try and tell me to go and wait with the others but I refuse. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all, I tell them.  
“Pepper you need to push!” Natasha demands and Pepper gives a shout of agony as tears run down her face.  
“Keep going baby, you’re doing so well.” Dad tells her, rubbing her shoulder as I clutch to her hand, my face screwed up as well. It’s horrible seeing her like this but all I keep reminding myself is of my baby brother or sister’s face at the end of it all.  
“Pu-” Bruce starts, but is cut off by Pepper’s yell.  
“I am fucking pushing Bruce!” She roars and grabs to my hand so tightly that I think I’m losing blood circulation.  
Gma Jean gives a small cry of exaltation. “I can see the head!” She gasps, clapping her hands together. “Virginia I can see the head!”  
Pepper’s head throws against the medical bed and she lets out a tearful sob that I can’t tell is off happiness or pain.

 

Another half an hour of pushing and crying slips by and by now I can’t tell who’s yells are whose. Just let this be over, I think to myself. I hate it so much.  
“Okay one more push Pepper.” Natasha says loudly and I exhale a sigh of relief because this is finally it I’m finally going to meet my sibling.  
And then Pepper cries with pain but it’s also mixed with a wail of the baby and suddenly I don’t exactly know which is which but Natasha is holding a scrawny pink thing that is crying it’s lungs out of its chest and I sob.  
“It’s a girl.” Natasha says in a dazed voice that doesn’t sound like Natasha and if i was listening properly I would have heard her choking back her own sons.  
“Oh my god.” Pepper breathes as she takes her from Natasha’s arms and brings her to her own chest. I glance at Dad and Gma who are both watching the baby as if they’ve never seen anything like it, as tears rush down their faces.  
“Hi there.” Dad whispers and I lean in as the wailing of my sister begins to subside and she opens her tiny little mouth and gives out a tiny little yawn.  
“What’s her name?” Gma Jean moves in closer to have a proper look at her granddaughter.  
“Viola.” Pepper says decidedly. “It’s Shakespeare and it’s it’s-”  
She breaks off just as I am about to cry because they stuck with the Shakespeare theme and this melts my heart just a little. I look down to see Pepper’s face look surprised, and then there is this awful beeping sound and Natasha and Bruce look at each other with a sickeningly fearful expression.  
Dad scoops Viola up out of Pepper’s arms just as her eyes begin to flutter shut and this is when I really do think I will throw up.  
“What’s going on?” My Grandmother shrieks as Bruce and Nat begin to rush around, doing everything without doing anything at all.  
“She’s hemorrhaging.” Bruce says in an oddly calm voice and Natasha practically pushes us out of the room, slamming the door, leaving the three of us staring at it in absolute shock, whilst a baby cries.

The others are waiting for us in the large sitting room and they all leap up, the moment they see us coming. Happiness is painted on their face when they see the little bundle in Dad’s arms. As they begin to rush towards us, I stand, blankly unsure of what to do or say.   
“Oh God Tony!”  
“She’s adorable!”  
“Hello there little baby!”  
“Oh my heart!”  
“What’s her name?”  
Dad looks up from my little sister at this point, staring around at the smiling faces as if he’s just realised that anyone else existed in the room. He clears out his throat.   
“Viola.” He says mechanically, eyes prickling with tears. “Her name is Viola.”  
It’s as if this is the point where everyone notices that something is wrong, that we are not leaping for joy and punching a hole through the heavens. Steve shuffles forward, looking at all of us.  
“Where’s Pepper?” He says, a trace of hope in his voice that begs us to say that she’s ‘resting’ or ‘sleeping’.  
I look up, looking to Peter beside me. Collapsing into his arms, I break down.

I’ll forever look back on the hour that follows as the worst hour of my life. We all sit, in some kind of irregular circle, staring into our hands or to the painting or the window or the blank television, just waiting. Waiting for news, for life, for death for anything.  
Peter holds me the entire time, his arms warm and steady against my cold shivering back. At some point, Gma gets up and holds out her arms, offering to take Viola. Dad just shakes his head.   
A slight shuffle of a foot, causes us to all look up. Every so often there is a sniffle or a sob and at first someone tries to comfort them, but after a while we all stop corresponding. The clock ticks from the corner of the room and remember suddenly that it is 1am meaning it is the new year and that time has moved on even though I think it should stop because Pepper is dying and time is not on her side and I won’t imagine a world where she isn’t there to wake me up in the morning, or scream at me or hug me.   
I can’t imagine a world without my mother.

It’s a lifetime before anything happens. A lifetime before Natasha appears at the door, her hands sickeningly covered in a blood, darker than crimson. I gulp as she stands expressionless at the door. I don’t think anyone breathes and I am sure that I don’t.  
“She’s going to be okay.”   
The room erupts in something of a chaotic symphony. There are sobs and cries of happiness. I get up and run to the nearest bin to puke my guts out. When I straighten up, Peter’s hand is on my back, trying to steady me and I realise that I am shaking more than ever.  
Gma Jean steps forward towards Nat.  
“Thank you.” She breathes, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. Nat stiffens, not moving a muscle, before she begins to break down in tears and wraps her own arms around Gma. Everyone stops and I am just about sure that this is the strangest thing we have seen all day.  
“Can we see her?” Dad demands and Natasha sniffles and nods and my father and I race into the medical lab. Or rather, I race and Dad quick walks behind because he still as Viola in his arms.

 

“Hi.” I say at the door, and my stomach dips a bit when Pepper turns her blanched white face to me. Her lips are as red as blood and her skin really is whiter than snow, so much so that it’s more of a yellowy colour then a white.  
“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?” She half grins and I chuckle sob. Dad appears behind me at the door, carrying Vi and I step aside to let them through. Pepper’s eyes light up at the small bundle in his arms. She gingerly reaches her arms out and, as carefully as possible, Dad passes her over. For a moment, the world is quiet as she stares down into her daughter’s face and a horrible gut-wrenching feeling awakens inside me that this is it, this is her real daughter and that I was just an imposter all along before Pepper says,”She has eyes just like Juliet’s.” And looks at me and smiles to try and let me know that this may be it, but that doesn’t make me any less of her daughter. She gives a low whistle. “Stark eyes, how about that?” She asks Viola and me and Dad chuckle.  
“I bet she’ll have red hair, though.” I tell her, hoisting myself up on to the hospital bed. “Natasha and Gma will take that as a win I’m sure.”  
Pepper looks around. “Where is Mum?” She says, rocking Vi back and forth. Me and Dad exchange a look.  
“Last time we saw her, her and Natasha were sobbing into each others arms.” Dad says, a look of utter confusion still written across his face.  
“I must have lost more blood then I thought,” Pepper says, looking between me and Dad. “Because for a second I thought you said that Jean Potts was holding Natalia Romanova and that would be the craziest thing we’ve seen all day.”  
“He did.”  
“Oh.”  
Dad clears out his throat and shuffles forwards a little. The room is deserted except from us and the lights are extremely low and I have a feeling that Bruce did this to hide the blanched colour of Pepper’s skin.  
“It’s not going to be long before the troops burst in,” He chuckles, even though it’s more true then a joke. “So I think, I’d better ask you now, before an alien invades the city or you wet yourself...Will you marry me?”  
Pepper sighs and smiles at him and I can’t help but think that this is perfect because it’s just us.   
“Tony Stark I’ve been waiting ten years for you to ask me that and the answer, now and forever will be, yes.”


	30. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy wow! So I saw Endgame on Thursday and it destroyed me. Period. So I'm now using this story as my therapy, I'm so much more motivated recently and I want to be posting at least once a week if I can!! Also please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy!

The next days are pretty hazy.

As soon as the roads are cleared, Dad immediately has about ten proper doctors looking over Pepper and making sure she’s okay. Thankfully, they declare that she was lucky, thanks to the quick actions of Natasha and Bruce. Her prescription is lots of rest, to stay in the medical room for the next week or so and limit the amount of people standing over her or cooing over Viola at one time. She’s ghostly pale and her eyes are heavy with dark sullen circles that are formed by her lack of sleep but her eyes shine with the glow of being a mother of a newborn.

My baby sister, Viola, is just about the cutest baby you’ve ever seen. Her eyes are wide and a deep brown, which is surprising considering she is only two days old. She has the tiniest mouth which stretches open in wide yawns every so often and she seems the happiest when she’s in Dad or Pepper’s arms, sleeping peacefully as though nothing could trouble her.

Gma goes home on the third day. We all stand in the driveway, despite the cold winds that whip round our necks, threatening to give us hyperthermia, to say goodbye. She’s somehow leaving with a whole suitcase more then she arrived with and I presume it’s full of knick knacks that she found around the house, during her time here, that she has deemed to inappropriate or tacky to be seen( my theory is confirmed two days later when Clint moans that his penis pen is missing and Wanda can’t find her wind up duck that she won from a fair two years ago.) She gives us huge bear hugs and tells the team to all come and visit her in DC whenever their in town. Perhaps the most surprising is when she gives a small touch of the wrist to Natasha. The younger redhead even jumps, when Gma’s soft fingers brush her wrist.  
“You may not be as bad as I thought.” Gma says gruffly, pulling a tight lipped smile and I know from Gma, this is as good as ‘Welcome to the Family.’  
Natasha looks abashed for a moment, unsure of how to reply. “Thank you.” She says, shortly, pulling her own thin smile at Gma. However the real jaw dropper is when Gma turns to Bruce.  
“She’s not too bad for you, either, Doctor Banner.” Gma tells him, with a trace of warmth in tone and even though Natasha desperately tries to pretend that she didn’t hear, I see her bit her lip, a radiant smile threatening to break through her barriers, as she slips her pale hand into Bruce’s large tanned ones.

I am next.  
“I’ll miss you, Juliet.” Gma says into my ear as she gives me a tight hug.  
“I’ll miss you too, Gma.” I reply, my voice filling with thick emotion. Even though I may sometimes complain about Jean’s overbearingness and her ability to criticise my family, she’s my grandmother, and a fantastic one at that.  
She gives me one final squeeze before whispering, “Be careful with that damn suit.”  
She pulls away, slipping into the passenger's seat as her Happy roll up the driveway, leaving me staring after the familiar car and wondering how in the world she knew about my damn suit.

I spend the majority of my time with Pepper and Vi, in the med room, where Pep spends most of her time complaining about being bored. Vi, we find out has a talent for napping in almost anyone’s arms, as long as they are willing to hold her for long enough. Her favourite places to snooze, despite Dad and Pepper, are the strong arms of Thor, the protective arms of Natasha and surprisingly Sam’s arms, although he’s reluctant to hold her since the first time, when Maria seemed ‘far too keen on the picture before her’, in his very own words.

“One thing I can’t wait for,” Steve says, as he holds Baby Vi on the fourth day of her experience in the grand world. She’s awake right now, making noises of soft contentment every so often to remind us that she’s perfectly happy where she is and not to disturb her under threat of an incredibly loud wail. Steve sits in the arm chair to the side of Pepper’s bed, where she lays, up right, as I perch on the end. Bucky, leans to the side of Steve’s chair, occasionally making faces at Vi. “Is when it comes to your wedding,” he directs at Pepper, callously. “You had us in such a frenzy about ours.”  
“Yeah who’s going to do the planning for yours and Dads?” I ask, from my position at the end of the bed. Can Pepper really plan her own wedding whilst looking after a newborn.  
Pepper, however only looks at us like we’re crazy, before throwing her head into a laugh. “Oh I’ve had my wedding to Tony planned out for years.” She declared, and as she says it I realise how much sense it makes. “They’ll be no planning involved, just organising and I can definitely cope with that when I enlist my bridesmaids and maid of honour.”

A mental image of Pepper in a trailing lace gown, her red hair flowing over her pale shoulders whilst my Dad stands, waiting for her, in a suit of his own and wishing he’d given his hair an extra brush. I’m there as well, somewhere, holding baby Vi and trying to hold back my tears because, for god's sake the wedding hasn’t even started yet and I’m already about to sob because this is everything I’ve ever wanted. Pepper is finally cemented into my life permanently and even though signatures on a dotted line shouldn’t mean so much, they do to me. It seems as if Pepper has read my thoughts because she reaches out and squeezes my hand and by the look on her face, I can tell that she’s as excited as me. 

The door opens and Natasha and Bruce, slip in quietly, Natasha bumping me in the hip to tell me to move up as Bruce goes over to Pepper.  
“How are we feeling Potts?” He grins and she rolls her eyes, shifting her body to look at him properly.  
“Not too bad, Doc.” She replies, baring her teeth in a smile which conveys all of her frustration at being kept under lock and key in a room where everything is white. “Now please tell me when I can get the hell back my quarters.   
“I’m going to run a couple of tests tonight and if all goes well, you can go back this evening.” Pepper lets out a cry of relief that is actually silent because Vi is snoozing in Steve’s arms. Bucky gets up and jerks his head at Steve, who is currently rocking her back and forth.   
“We need to go.” He touches Steve’s shoulder gently, as the latter looks up. They share a warm tentative look and my heart fizzles a little bit, reminding me of how much I miss Peter, who’s currently visiting family in Connecticut with May. I’ve been sending him Vi updates, which mainly consist of photos of my little sister whilst we both squeal over her adorableness and he’s been sending me snaps of his Uncle Rob, his Uncle Ben’s brother, falling asleep on the couch with his mouth wide open. They’ve been riveting.   
“Oh yeah,” Steve stands up, carefully maneuvering Vi so she doesn’t wake up. “Dinner reservation.” He looks down at Vi, before looking around confused. I am just about to offer when Bruce jumps in.  
“I’ll take her,” He says and Steve nods, before slowly passing her over. Bruce’s face breaks into a radiant smile the moment she’s in his arms. “I’ve been so busy with medicality of it all that I haven’t even had a chance to say hello properly. He grins at Violet’s small yawn.  
“Have fun on your date night!” I call after Steve and Bucky, who turns back and gives me a mischievous wink. “Don’t stay out too late!!” I laugh at my own, not-very-funny-joke, turning to see if Nat finds it as funny as me.  
But she’s staring at Bruce, who’s currently holding the sleeping Vi, his face screwed up in a kind of concentration as if he’s worried he’ll drop her or she’ll be ripped from his hands. Her face is distorted in a melancholic frown. She stands up suddenly, making me jump and mutters something about needing some air.  
Pepper seems to not have noticed, absorbed in her magazine, her glasses down the end of nose, as she reads the copy furiously. The magazine cover has some kind of scandalous headline about the Avengers so I got it for her as a laugh.  
Bruce looks at me, concern written over his face, yet still trying to entertain Vi. I shake my head at him. “I’ve got it.” I say, leaping off the bed.

I find Natasha outside of the compound, in the drive, leaning on a pillar and staring out into the frosted front garden. She’s not got a coat on, so I grab a blanket from the armchair, on the way out, not wanting her to freeze from hyperthermia.  
She knows I'm behind her, I’m sure of it, but she doesn’t say anything, instead stays motionless as I throw the blanket over her shoulders and lean into her.  
“Wanna talk about it?” I ask, from her side, watching as a lone snowflake blew around the drive.  
“I thought I was okay with it.” She said, her voice low as if she is worried that someone else will here, even though we are alone. “I mean, I am okay with it. I had nine months to prepare for Vi. I knew how it would be. But it was just when…..when Bruce was holding her...I…” She coughs and I’m pretty sure it’s to stop herself from choking up. “I thought of what our life could be like...if we could...I mean if it was possible..” She trails off.  
“Oh Natasha.” I sigh. More than anything, I wish I could give her a solution and magic her up a baby and give her a shot at being a mother. “I wish..I wish..” I pull away to look at her properly in the face  
“C’est la vie.” She says, wiping a lonely tear off her face. She looks away. “I just wish I could give him everything. He’s given me everything and I want to do the same to him and if it was Betty maybe-”  
I shake my head. “Stop. Don’t you dare finish that sentence Natasha Romanoff.” I take her hands, which are as cold as ice in mine. “It’s not your fault. Bruce can’t have children either.” I pause. “And Betty’s in the past. He loves you. You can’t give him the world because you are his world. The way he looks at you, Nat...god! He adores you.”  
Natasha looks back at me and for a split second I see a flicker of vulnerability across her face before she’s back, to the logical, advice-giving quick witted Natasha, I see most.  
“You’re a cool kid,” She smiles, pushing a stray wisp of hair behind my ear, and leaving her hand there for just a moment longer. “You must have a cool family.”  
I laugh. “They’re kind of embarrassing actually, they like to dress up in funky costumes every now and again and sometimes they even save the world or whatever.”  
Natasha pulls a face of mock surprise, as she throws her arm around me and guides me inside.  
“How dreadful!” She feigns horror. “But I have a feeling that your aunt is pretty cool, the one with the red hair.”  
“Yeah, Wanda’s probably the coolest, if I’m honest.” I swipe back, dashing off before she can pin me to the ground and force me to take it back.

I face time Peter later in the evening, so we can discuss the new episode of Drag Race at length, breaking it down. Usually, we’d do this together, but since distance separates us we are doing it over the phone.  
“When do you come back?” I ask, realising, after seeing his face on my screen, how much I miss him.  
“Tomorrow.” He answers, chewing on a candy that he got for Christmas. “We fly in about eight.”  
I grin, lying back on my settee. I can imagine him, here with me tomorrow, telling me about his family whilst I tell him what life is like with Vi. It’s familiar and it’s soft and it makes me feel warm inside. “I’ll pick you up.” I tell him. “I can drop you and May home so you don’t have to cab.”  
“Thanks I’d like that I-” Peter’s face pauses and his voice cuts out. I sigh and roll my eyes. The wifi at his relatives is pretty shit and this isn’t the first time it’s happened. I try and call him back a couple of times and when I try and call him back the line cuts dead. Giving up, I pull on a dressing gown, and plod downstairs to make myself some warm milk.

It’s only about ten o'clock, but the house is pretty deserted, with Bucky and Steve out on date night and Clint back at his, the rest of the team seem to have hold themselves up in their own apartments, whilst the blizzard gets worse outside. I pass Wanda and Vision on my way through, sitting around the fireplace, with baby Vi in Wanda’s arms. I open my mouth to say something but she shakes her head, pointing to the sleeping Vi so I just smile, blow a kiss and head into the kitchen.

I am just about to push the kitchen door open, when a pair of familiar voices rise from behind it. Pepper and Dad seem to be engaged in a small, low volume debate, whispering back and forth. I pause, straining my ears to try and hear what they are saying, as I lean against the door.  
“-don’t get why you don’t want me to!!”  
“Pep it’s not that I don’t want you to, of course I do, I’m just thinking about the bigger problem in hand.” Dad is saying, trying to reason with an infuriated sounding Pepper.  
“And what’s that?”  
“If we ask her and she wants to go through with it then we have to contact her mother.”  
My stomach drops. They are talking about my Mom. I press myself even closer to the door if that’s possible, as my palms become clammy against the wood.  
“So? Would Anna actually care?!” Pepper is demanding.  
Dad sighs. “You don’t know Anna like I do she-” Dad lowers his voice and even though I am listening as hard as I can the next part is inaudible. “Juliet won’t get that.”  
“So you’re saying it’s never going to happen?” Pepper asks him, sounding pretty upset.  
“I’m just asking you to wait a while.” Dad reasons, and I can imagine him, coming towards her, placing his hands over hers and she screws her face up in her worrying look. “When Juliet’s a little older she’ll understand and Anna won’t have to be so involved in the process. Juliet contacting Anna would open a whole bag of worms that we can’t deal with right now.”  
My heart is thudding so loudly I am fearful they will hear and come to investigate. What’s never going to happen? What process? And why is me contacting my Mom such a big deal?  
I cough loudly, before pushing the door open with a bang, setting my face up in a calm relaxed expression despite my anxious insides, so that they don't suspect me for eavesdropping. Pepper and Dad look up, plastering fake smiles on their faces.  
“Hey kiddo.” Dad says to me in an over cherry voice. “You good?”  
“Yup.” I sing song back, taking the milk carton out of the fridge and pouring it into a saucepan. “What’s eating you guys? You both look like you were talking about something serious.  
They both glance at each other, before furiously shaking their heads at me.   
“No!” They say in unison and I race an eyebrow as my milk begins to heat through. Dad clears out his throat.  
“Actually J, we do kind of want to tell you about something. It’s not a big deal we just want to check that you’re fine with it.”  
I smile, even though I doubt that this is about what they were just discussing as I empty the saucepan into a glass. “Take it away.”  
Pepper looks at Dad nervously, who wraps an arm around her waist. “Well,” She begins, twisting her fingers as she always does when she is nervous. A dead give away that unfortunately, I have picked up too, despite Natasha’s scolding. “The thing is, we’re doing Viola’s birth certificate and we have to write down her full name and we decided on,” She takes a deep breath. “Viola Potts-Stark.”  
I blink. Viola Potts-Stark. My heart sinks a little when I remember that, when I was younger, I used to dream about writing that down as my own surname. I would doodle ‘Juliet Stark-Potts’ and ‘Juliet Potts-Stark’ just to see what felt better. I’m not jealous of my sister in the slightest but I feel as though I am being pulled away from something.  
“How about you?” I say, trying to be as cheerful as possible, and coming out a bit too enthusiastic. “When you get married?”  
Pepper smiles softly. “I’ll be Pepper Potts-Stark.” She pauses, looking a little confused. “Or Virginia Potts-Stark, I guess.”  
I force a laugh at her blunder and Dad leans in to me. “You cool with this, kid?” He seems genuinely concerned and I pause, consider telling him. Consider asking him to change my name too so that I can be Potts-Stark, just like them. Consider begging Pepper right there and then to adopt me. But I stop myself. It’s been almost eleven years and she’s never asked me. Not once. So I’m not going to do anything she doesn’t want to do.  
“Of course!” I enthuse, nodding my head as if I couldn’t imagine anything better.  
They both relax. There is a silence. 

I fake a yawn.   
“I’m zonked.” I say, leaning over to kiss them both on the cheek. “I’m going to hit the hay”  
Hit the hay? Zonked? I don’t recognise the words tumbling out of my mouth as I walk out of the kitchen and somehow float back to my quarters. I feel as though I’m an imposter in my own family. Who am I? I’m Juliet Stark, daughter of Tony Stark and Anna...Anna who? I don’t know my own Mom’s surname. Who doesn’t know that? I feel as though I want to scream. I need to know. I need to know who I am and I finally understand that that will only ever come from knowing who she is. I push open the door to my room and wander in, one purpose in mind. I’ll find the letter and reread it, trying to work out anymore clues of how I can contact my Mom. I yank open the drawer that I keep all of my sentimental things in; a chunk of vibranium from Steve’s old shield, a postcard that Nat sent me when she was on a mission, the business card that Pepper gave me the very first time I met her, a torn piece of fabric from my ruined dress from the night I met Peter etc. I gasp.  
The letter is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Pepper and Tony were talking about?
> 
> SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME BELOW
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I really wanted to show a venerable side to Nat after Endgame. I love Natasha Romanoff so much and I want this story to honour her, as cringe as that sounds! Same with Tony! So expect a lot more from those two!


End file.
